Short YuGiOh!  Stories
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: There will be lots and lots of short stories of Yu-Gi-Oh!  Every story will be different and about different characters.
1. The Long Awaited Kiss

Tea Gardner and I have been together since the day Atem left all of our lives. And that has been about four months. Tea and I never really got over Atem leaving us. I know she loved him but I also knew that she loves me. She loves me more than him. And Atem was one of my best friends…he was like a father to me. The pain was unbearable when he left and I knew it was unbearable for Tea also. But we tried to forget about it and we eventually did. But when we thought too much about Atem we would feel that pain again. So we never mentioned him ever again.

Tea and I never kissed, no. We would just kiss each other's cheeks, hands, forehead, and stuff like that. Or we would hold hands and hug each other for hours. But we never kissed. The reason why we never kissed was because I wanted to wait until I got tall enough for my lips to reach hers. I didn't want her to bend down to kiss me. It just felt wrong to me. Tea agreed to let me get taller and she was happy about it. That's one of the things I love about her. She's patient with me. And I really appreciate that.

Right now Tea and I are at the zoo looking at the elephants. Tea was drinking a fruit punch in a cup with a straw in it and I was stuffing my mouth with cookies from a cookie bag. "I like the elephants," Tea told me between sips. I looked at her. I got taller since the day Atem left and I didn't have to look directly up at my friends anymore. I was almost past Tea's shoulder.

"I like them too," I said.

"Well, what should we look at now?" Tea asked me as we began to walk away from the elephants.

"How about the lions, I've wanted to see them," I replied. Tea gave me a quick nod and a small smile.

"To the lions then," She said as she took my hand in hers.

We walked to the lions' cages in wonderful silence. People walked by and talked, yeah, but it seemed very quiet to me and Tea as we walked hand in hand. When we got there we saw the lions sitting on a big rock inside the cage. The lionesses were on the ground napping. My mind started to drift off to what would happen if I were in there with the lions. Would they immediately kill me or let me live for a moment before ripping me to shreds? I shuddered just thinking about that.

"Excuse me," Someone said from behind Tea and I. We turned around and saw some lady and her son. They were staring at us.

"Can we help you?" Tea asked.

"Yes, can you and your son move aside so I can take a couple of pictures of the lions?" The lady asked. I suddenly felt sick. Did I actually look like I could be Tea's son? I mean, I didn't even look like her at all!

"Did you just call him…m-my son?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He is your son…isn't he?" The lady asked. I could feel Tea squeeze my hand in anger.

"He is not my son!" Tea screamed in the lady's face. "He is my boyfriend! Does he look that small to you, woman?"

"W-Well…I-I just th-thought-

"You thought nothing!" Tea interrupted her. After that Tea began pulling me along to a small shop. "Come on, Yugi. Let's go get something to snack on, I'm hungry!"

"Okay," I sighed as I let her drag me along. Those cookies weren't enough and I was getting hungry again.

Tea and I left that store a couple of minutes later. We bought a big bag of chips and some water. Tea laid down a blanket on some grass and we sat down on it. Tea popped open the chips and started eating them. I watched her eat them as I sipped on my bottle of water. She was so pretty. I don't care what she wears or how she eats. She'll always be pretty no matter what happens. I found myself smiling brightly. "What are you smiling about, Yugi?" Tea asked me curiously. I opened my eyes.

"Nothing, your just so pretty, Tea," I answered. Tea began grinning and she hugged me tightly. I returned her embrace lovingly. "I love you, Tea," I whispered to her. I was starting to feel a lot better after that lady said that I was Tea's son.

"I love you too…always, Yugi," Tea told me.

A year later Tea and I found ourselves back at the same zoo. I was tall enough now to reach Tea's lips. I was even taller than her and I was beginning to look more like Atem. I was afraid Tea would notice but she didn't. She looked at me the same way. We sat on the grass again like we did a year ago and shared vanilla ice cream. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Tea asked. I nodded as I put my arm around her. Tea took her spoon and got some ice cream out of the little cup we are sharing from.

"Just like last year," I smiled. Tea put the spoon back into the cup and looked up at me. She smiled at me happily.

"Yup, just like last year," She said. We stayed like that for a moment then I removed my arm from around her and looked into her eyes, taking her hands in my own.

"Tea…I…" I looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at her face. She looked confused. "Tea, I would like to kiss you…if that's okay," I whispered.

"Of course it's okay, Yugi…I…I want to kiss you too," Tea blushed. I smiled softly before gently placing my lips on hers. And that's when we knew that we would be together forever.


	2. Surprise

"Yugi's gonna have a great surprise party!" Joey exclaimed as he roamed around a party store. He stopped in front of some balloons and stared at them. "Would Yugi like some balloons for his surprise party?" Joey wondered. He grabbed a bunch of blue balloons and threw them into the shopping cart he was rolling around.

He stopped in front of some board games next and stared at them. "Would Yugi like some games for his party?" He shrugged and grabbed one of them and tossed it into the cart. After that he went somewhere else.

He stopped in front of some stuffed animals and tossed some into the cart. He then continuously and carelessly tossed more stuff into the cart. He was trying to get this done quick because he was getting very hungry.

When he finished and paid for everything he got the stuff ready for Yugi's party. He didn't know where everyone was going to be so he went to Yugi's house and got everything ready there. He set up the balloons, put the stuffed animals everywhere, got the food ready, and all that.

Once he was done he waited for everyone to come. "They should be here any minute for the surprise party!" Joey exclaimed. He waited for five hours and no one came. "Where is everyone?" Joey exclaimed as he got up and began pacing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joey smiled brightly. "It's them!" Joey shouted and ran to the door. He opened it. "Happy birth-

He didn't finish because he saw who was standing there. It was Mai Valentine. "Uh…Mai…what are you doing here? Where's Yugi and the others?" Joey asked as he looked around. Mai put her hands on her hips.

"You're so clueless, Joey. Didn't everyone tell you that they were all going to Six Flags first for Yugi's birthday then come here?" Mai asked as she pushed past him and into the house. Joey felt really stupid right now. He just remembered that everyone _had_ told him a thousand times.

"Why do I always have to mess things up?" Joey put his face in his hand and balled his other hand into a fist.

"Calm down. They should all be here in a couple of minutes," Mai told him. "They don't know that you've planned this,"

"Why aren't you with them?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen. Mai followed him.

"I don't know," Mai answered as she sat down at a table. Joey got some crackers from a cabinet and sat down beside Mai. After that he began eating the crackers hungrily.

"How can you not know?" Joey asked.

"I just don't," Mai replied as she sat back in her chair. She watched Joey eat the crackers from the corner of her eye.

When Joey finished them he sat back in his chair and sighed in satisfaction. "That really hit the spot,"

"I bet it did," Mai said as she took out a Snicker from her purse she was holding. Joey looked at the Snicker and his mouth began to water.

"Can I have some?" He asked. "I'm still hungry!"

"Sure you can have some, Joey," Mai answered as she opened the Snicker. She put one end in her mouth and smiled.

"Well?" Joey waited. "Give me some!"

"Go ahead," Mai told him with the Snicker still in her mouth. Joey stared at her looking suspicious.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Joey questioned.

"If you don't want any I'll eat it all myself," Mai was about to eat it but Joey stopped her.

"Fine, we'll share. If that's what you want," Joey put the other end of the Snicker into his mouth and began eating. Mai did the same.

This went on for a couple of more seconds and then their lips eventually met. Joey's eyes widened in surprise when this happened but Mai just wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

And that's when everyone came back from Six Flags. Yugi and Tea walked into the kitchen and gasped when they saw Joey and Mai kissing. They were very surprised.


	3. Nightmare

Tea turned on a flashlight in front of everyone. Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura were all watching her from the logs they sat on. The fire they had going went out a while ago and they were sitting in the darkness but the only light…was from Tea's flashlight. "There used to be a duelist long ago…his name was Sakumokunakinai Dangerously. All the kids at school used to tease him a lot. Sakumokunakinai always let them beat him up if they wanted to. He was always miserable and had no friends. Everyone saw him as a loser, a failure…a killer…" Tea looked up at everyone's faces to see if they looked scared or not. Atem looked interested in the story, Yugi looked uncomfortable, Joey looked scared out of his mind, Tristan looked a little nervous, Serenity looked a tiny bit nervous, and Bakura just looked normal.

"What happened next?" Atem asked.

"The reason why everyone thought Sakumokunakinai was a killer was because every time someone walked into these very woods…they would never come out," Tea said with a creepy voice.

"Ahhhhh! We're in these very woods? We have to get out of here before Sakulala comes after us!" Joey was about to leave but Serenity held onto his arm.

"Joey, please don't go. And it's Sakumokunakinai not Sakulala," Serenity told him. Joey sat back down mumbling to himself.

"Please continue, Tea," Bakura told Tea. Tea nodded and continued.

"Sakumokunakinai would always be seen coming from the woods with his duel disc and deck right after someone went in," Tea said in that creepy voice again. "One day everyone decided to kill him for good to get revenge for killing their children, friends, and family members! They drove a stake through Sakumokunakinai's stomach and left him to die in the woods…but they didn't know that…he was still alive," Tea whispered creepily. She then turned off the flashlight and smiled. "Someone else's turn to tell a scary story," She said.

"I'll go next," Yugi grabbed the flashlight from Tea.

Suddenly, Atem stood up and clutched at his heart in pain. "Atem!" Tea rushed over to him to see if he was alright. "What's wrong?"

"S-Something….i-is trying to enter m-my body!" Atem cried out in pain and fell to his hands and knees.

"Atem!" Everyone cried.

"Atem? There is no Atem anymore," Atem slowly rose to his feet with his head down. They couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering them up.

"Atem…are you okay?" Yugi asked. Yugi was confused because Atem's voice sounded very different.

"I am Sakumokunakinai Dangerously. The Dark Duelist of Pain!" Atem laughed and lifted up his head. His eyes were pitch black. Everyone gasped.

"Serenity get out of here!" Joey exclaimed. "Tristan you go with her!"

"Right! Come on, Serenity!" Tristan grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her along.

"What do you want, Sakumokunakinai?" Yugi asked.

"I want to duel…her!" Sakumokunakinai pointed at Tea who was looking very frightened. Tea backed away a little.

"Wh-Why me?" She asked.

"Yeah, why her?" Bakura asked.

"Because…I just did this!" Sakumokunakinai snapped his fingers and Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were all wrapped up in some black vines.

"What's going on here?" Joey tried to get out but failed. Yugi and Bakura did the same. Tea screamed and looked over at Sakumokunakinai.

"Stop this!" She shouted.

"Duel me," Sakumokunakinai told her. Tea took out her duel disc.

"Fine, let's duel!" She exclaimed.

Six hours later….

**(Tea's Life Points: 50/Sakumokunakinai's Life Points: 2000)**

Tea was breathing heavily. Every time her life points went down some of her energy was taken away from her. "Tell me, Tea. Are you done yet? You're friends are going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sakumokunakinai laughed evilly. It made Tea sick to see that thing in Atem's body. It made Tea sick to see Yugi, Joey, and Bakura gasping for air on the ground as the vines tightened around their bodies. Everything made Tea sick right now. She had enough.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tea threw down her duel disc and jumped onto Sakumokunakinai and began pounding his face in. "Let go of my friends, let go of my friends, let go of my friends! Get out of Atem's body!" Tea screamed as she continued to pound his face in. Tea stopped to see that she had tore Atem's face up in the process. Tea's eyes widened but Sakumokunakinai just smiled angrily.

"Bad mistake," He said coldly before kicking her off of him. His kick was so hard and fast that Tea went blasting off into the sky and towards the full moon.

Tea opened her eyes because Atem was shaking her. "Tea, Tea are you alright?" Atem asked worriedly. Everyone else was staring at her too. Tea looked around. Everything was fine and she still had the flashlight in her hand. It had all been a dream. She must've dozed off.

"Atem!" Tea threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After that she hugged Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity as well.

"What's the matter, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea was about to answer him but she saw that Yugi's fingers were getting longer. Tea's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears come to her eyes. She started backing away from him. Yugi stood up and approached her as his fingers kept getting longer and longer. "Tea, what's the matter?"

Tea screamed as loud as she could, hoping that she was just dreaming again.


	4. Loved The Most

Tea Gardner was walking to the mall. She was going to meet Atem there. She loved Atem dearly and with all her heart but she also loved Yugi the same way. So she sometimes spent time with both of them. But today, she was spending some time with Atem. She wasn't even sure if Atem loved her the way she loved him.

She saw Atem standing in front of the mall leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. She felt a smile come to her lips. "Atem," She greeted as she stopped in front of him. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hello, Tea," He said. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes," Tea replied. They went into the mall and went to the food court to get some ice cream. Atem didn't want any only Tea did. So Atem just watched her eat her strawberry ice cream.

"Enjoying your ice cream, Tea?" Atem asked.

"Yes," Tea answered as she ate more of her ice cream. "You should try some,"

"I'm not really hungry right now," Atem told her.

"Okay. How much do these cost anyway?" Tea asked as she finished her ice cream. Atem slowly took her hand in his on the table and interlocked their fingers. Tea blushed but Atem did not. He just looked happy.

"Two dollars," Atem answered as he ran his thumb across the top of her free hand. Tea blushed even more when he did that.

"Can I ask you a question, Atem?" Tea asked.

"Yes, go ahead, Tea," Atem replied as he looked at her.

"Will Yugi look like you when he gets older?" She asked. Atem sighed softly and gave her a small smile.

"Maybe," He replied. He then let go of Tea's hand and stood up. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere," Atem told her.

"Alright," Tea got up and let Atem and take her out of the mall.

They ended up walking through a forest. "Where are we going?" Tea asked with a huge smile on her face.

"You'll see," He said happily. They kept walking for a couple of more minutes before they stopped in front of a beautiful lake. Tea's eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"It's beautiful," She whispered. "Thank you for showing me this,"

"You're welcome," Atem sat down in front of the lake and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft wind blowing against his skin. Tea sat down next to him and admired the way the lake sparkled as the sun shone on it.

"Atem…can I ask you another question?" Tea asked.

"Yes, of course," Atem replied as he smiled.

"I…" Tea looked down and drew her knees up to her chin. After that she hugged them and rested her head on her knees. "I don't know who I love the most. You and Yugi…I just love you both so much. I need to know who I love the most, do you know?"

"Tea," Atem put his hand on her back and sighed. "You have to love someone more. You cannot love two people the same way. You should know who you love the most. Do what you think is right,"

"Every time I try that I…" Tea didn't finish and began crying just a little. Atem rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her. When Tea was done crying she wiped her tears away and sighed deeply.

"Better?" Atem asked her.

"A little," Tea replied. "But Atem…it is possible to love two people the same way,"

"I know. I meant you. You don't love two people the same way…I can see it in your eyes. You love someone more," Atem told her.

"I can't choose, Atem," Tea blinked back more tears.

"This isn't choosing, Tea. You shouldn't even have to choose because you should know who you love the most. Think," Atem said. Tea looked up at him. He was looking at her. Tea then put her hands on his cheeks and brought her lips to his.

When Tea pulled away Atem was staring at her with love in his eyes. He was in love with her the way she was in love with him. Tea felt her heart beat quicken. Not because she just kissed him but because she felt only a little bit of love in that kiss and because she knew he loved her. Tea looked down as she felt her heart start to shatter. Yugi was the one not Atem. "Go to him," Atem whispered to her.

"Atem…" Tea looked at him. She expected to see anger or sadness in his eyes but there was happiness in them and he was also smiling. "Thank you," She smiled at him before getting up and running off. Atem watched her go before lying down on the grass and staring up at the sky. He was very happy for her. But somewhere in his heart he felt like he had just lost her.

Tea kept running and running until she saw Yugi sitting on a bench at a park. He looked solemn for some reason. "Yugi!" Tea called as she ran over to him. Yugi looked up in surprise and saw her running over to him.

"Tea?" Yugi was confused. Tea stopped in front of him then sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're here," Yugi answered.

"Why?" Tea questioned.

"Because I saw you and Atem walk by here to go to the forest…you two looked really happy together," Yugi put his hand to his heart and sighed.

"Yugi…I love you," Tea told him. "I love you so much. I found that out today, you're the one who I love the most!"

"T-Tea…I…" Yugi grinned with a blush on his cheeks. "I love you too,"

"I'm glad," Tea blushed before hugging him tightly. She then kissed his lips and Yugi returned it. This time she felt so much love in the kiss that her heart almost exploded.


	5. The Book of Secrets 1

"The Book of Secrets…" Joey muttered as he stared down at the thick book on the table. Joey Wheeler was in a large library. He looked different and acted different. Long ago he and his friends found a secret underground tunnel. They were ambushed by some real duel monsters. Everyone wasn't surprised to see them but surprised to see that they were actually there. One of these duel monsters was…The Gravekeeper's Descendent. The Gravekeeper's Descendent had fused himself with Joey somehow and Joey hasn't been the same after that. He left his friends and his sister to find a book that would change him back to normal.

Joey sighed as he tried to open the book. A large key was needed to do so. The book's cover was made out of gold and it sparkled beautifully. "I need a key," Joey mumbled before picking up the book. He had to take this book with him. So he successfully left the library without the book being seen in his hands.

Joey walked through a city called Dungeria City. He had been staying here for a few months. He knew his friends were searching for him but they would never find him here.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind him. He looked up and turned around. Soldiers were marching along the streets. The one soldier in the front was talking. "Everyone, make room for Princess Otzara!" He called. Joey could see a long black limo from behind all the soldiers.

He knew there was a princess of Dungeria City but he didn't know she would be out like this.

END OF PART 1


	6. Dreams 1

Yugi was sleeping in his room. He was dreaming about something…

Yugi found himself standing in the middle of a street in the middle of nowhere. It was very dark. Suddenly, Yugi could see someone walking over to him from the darkness. "Wh-Who's there?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I am," The Dark Magician suddenly walked over to him.

"Me too!" The Dark Magician Girl came in with a smile. Yugi was puzzled as to why they were here.

"How are you two here?" Yugi asked.

"We are here to protect you. You see, we are in the Digital World, the new version of it," The Dark Magician replied with a small smile.

"Yay!" The Dark Magician Girl giggled. She spun around in a circle and gave Yugi a thumbs up. Yugi stared at them for a moment before sighing.

"How is this…The Digital World? And what-

Yugi didn't finish because a green digivice suddenly formed in his hand. He gasped and his eyes widened. "What is this?" He asked.

"A Digivice and we're your Digimon," The Dark Magician replied.

"But you're a duel monster!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Here I am not," The Dark Magician answered.

"Yes, yes, yes! Here we are not!" The Dark Magician Girl gave Yugi a tight hug before spinning around in a circle and giving him another thumbs up. Yugi frowned.

"Fine. But please tell me, what is the Digital World?" Yugi asked.

"The Digital World is filled with digital creatures. All the digital creatures' names all end with 'mon'," The Dark Magician explained as he began walking.

"Why is there a street here?" Yugi asked as he followed him. The Dark Magician Girl was right behind them skipping along.

"There are different Digital Worlds. This one just has a street, Yugi," The Dark Magician answered. Yugi nodded then he spotted something in the sky.

"What is that?" Yugi pointed.

"That's IceDevimon and he's not very friendly! Dark Magician Girl, prepare yourself!" The Dark Magician shouted. The Dark Magician Girl got ready to fight.

"Right!" She exclaimed.

**Back in reality Joey was also having a dream…**

Joey found himself standing in front of a big building with a poster on it. The poster said; **ENTER THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 6 NOW! **Joey stared at it in confusion before entering the huge building. "Where the heck am I?" Joey asked as he walked over to a very smooth marbled desk. He was in a huge lobby and it looked very nice in there. There was a woman behind the desk writing on some papers. "Excuse me; do you know where I am?" Joey asked.

"You're in the signing up building," The woman replied dully.

"Sign up for what?" Joey asked.

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, you can enter," The woman handed him a paper and Joey took it. "Just right down your name, date of birth and phone number please. Oh and your fighting style," The woman answered.

"My whatta?" Joey asked looking very puzzled.

"You're fighting style, sir. Write it down," The woman told him looking rather irritated. Joey blinked a couple of times before writing down everything on the paper.

**Back in reality Tea was also dreaming…**

Tea appeared at a park. She was wearing a strapless black tank top, a long black skirt; a black collar was around her neck, long black boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also had a lioness's tail and ears. Suddenly, a black wand appeared in her hand with a glowing gray diamond at the top of it. Tea screamed. "What's going on?"

"Hey! You're a Mew Mew!" Zoey Hanson came running over to her. "You need to come with me!" She grabbed Tea's hand.

"What's going on!" Tea shouted.

**Back in reality Tristan was also dreaming…**

Tristan was in an apartment sitting on a bed. He suddenly heard screaming. He rushed over to the window and saw zombie like people biting regular people and eating their flesh. "What the heck is going on here?" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Well…it wasn't exactly a knock it was more like a…BANG!

END OF PART 1


	7. Flowers

Joey Wheeler was at a flower shop looking for some flowers along with Yugi, Atem, and Tristan. Joey was getting flowers for Mai, Yugi and Atem were getting flowers for Tea, and Tristan was getting flowers for Serenity which Joey allowed. "I'll get roses for Mai, red ones," Joey announced as he grabbed some red roses.

"I think I'll get lilies for Tea," Yugi got some lilies.

"Same here," Atem got some too.

"Serenity would like different kinds!" Tristan got a bunch of different flowers.

When they were done they all went to give the girls their flowers.

Tristan knocked on Serenity's house door. She opened it and saw Tristan standing there. She smiled at him. "Oh, hi, Tristan," Serenity grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"_Joey will kill me for this!" _Tristan thought before giving Serenity the flowers and quickly kissing her lips. After that he ran off, leaving a stunned Serenity there.

Atem was walking through the park with Tea beside him. "Tea, here," Atem handed her the lilies he had bought her. Tea took it with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Atem," She smiled.

"I know you don't love me as much as you love Yugi, Tea," Atem told her as he put his hands in his pockets. Tea blushed even more.

"H-How do you know that?" Tea questioned.

"I just do, now here comes Yugi," Atem quickly jogged off. Tea turned around and saw Yugi running up to her.

"Tea! I'm so sorry! I had bought you some flowers but I dropped them in some mud! I'm sorry! Please forgi-

Yugi didn't get to finish because Tea bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth. "It's okay, Yugi," Tea told him.

"…" Yugi was too surprised to say anything and too in love.

Joey went to Mai's house and knocked on her door. Mai answered the door. "What?" She asked.

"I brought you a present," Joey handed the red roses to her with a small blush on his cheeks. Mai's eyes lit up when she saw them. She pulled Joey into the house and put the roses in a vase.

"So you like me?" Mai asked.

"Do you have any food?" Joey asked.

"Answer me!" Mai shouted.

"Yes, I like you, Mai," Joey looked at her. Mai slowly approached him with a big grin on her face.

"I like you too," Mai told him once she stopped in front of him. Joey placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a smile. Mai then kissed the side of his neck then his chin and finally his lips. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Mai ran her hands through his hair as they continued to kiss. They wished that they didn't need to break the kiss for air but they did.

"I really love you, Mai," Joey said.

"Same here,"


	8. The Ridiculously Pointless Argument

Joey was having an argument with Tristan today, a very stupid one too. "Those fish sticks were mine, Tristan!" Joey exclaimed.

"No they weren't!" Tristan shouted.

"How were they weren't when I'm the one who made them?" Joey yelled.

"Because you made them then left to get something at the store, you puppy dog!" Tristan hollered.

"Who're you callin' a puppy dog, you shark head?" Joey shouted furiously. Tristan's eyes turned red in fury and he got right in Joey's face. I watched in amusement. They are both fools.

"You did _not_ just call me shark head!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh I think I just _did_," Joey folded his arms across his chest in triumph. "I mean, look at that hair of yours. It looks like part of a shark!"

"Listen here, you little rodent with your ridiculously dirty blonde hair! I bet you wouldn't even know you were bitten by a shark until you said, "Oh look, Serenity! It's a shark!"" Tristan shouted. "And then you'd feel the unbearable pain and you'll start whimpering like a little scared dog!"

"Stop calling me a dog, shark head!" Joey yelled. "And stop talking about animals!"

"Why should I? You're the one who abused one when we were kids!" Tristan exclaimed. "Remember the time the teacher bought the whole class a big fish named Willie? You were so hungry that you ate it in front of the whole class!"

"You're one to talk! What about the time when your daddy got you your first puppy? You so badly wanted to shave its fur off so you got a machete to do it instead because you couldn't find the clippers, killing the dog in the process! I mean, the clippers were in your pocket the whole freaking time!" Joey hollered.

"What about the time when Yugi got you that pet rabbit named Sammy, hmmm? You really wanted to impersonate Link from the Legend of Zelda games so you got a bow and arrow and decided to do target practice on the rabbit!" Tristan shouted.

"That's only because I couldn't afford to buy targets!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, but you could afford to buy a bow and arrow to murder the rabbit?" Tristan yelled.

"Puppy killer!" Joey shot back.

"Fish killer!" Tristan shouted.

"Shark head!" Joey pushed Tristan.

"Dirty head!" Tristan pushed Joey back.

"I remember one time when you…" Joey pushed Tristan into some trash cans. "Bought a kitten for Serenity but ended up…" Joey dumped a whole trash can onto Tristan's head. "Strangling it to death!"

"That was an accident…" Tristan got up and tripped Joey. "You, dimwit!"

"How is strangling a kitten an accident? I think you're confusing with accident with purpose!" Joey yelled and got up.

"You wanna fight, puppy dog?" Tristan asked as he bounced around like a boxer.

"We're already fighting, you spear head!" Joey got into a fighting stance and bounced around like Tristan. Joey and Tristan stopped because they heard loud laughter coming from behind them. They turned around and saw me laughing really hard rolling around on the ground. They both looked really shocked when they saw me.

"No…hahahahaha…no! Keep going!" I laughed as I clutched my stomach and continued to roll around on the ground in laughter.

"Seto Kaiba is actually laughing…" Joey whispered.

"Yeah," Tristan whispered back. "At us, you dummy,"

When my laughing fit was over I stood up chuckling a little and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Whoooweee! I haven't laughed like that in…forever!" I chuckled. I then sighed deeply and turned back into my usually cold self. "You are both fools arguing over something so pointless and stupid. Now, I must take my leave," I turned around and marched out of the place. I glanced back at them and saw that they were looking extremely shocked.

Hehe, dummies….


	9. Horrible Thoughts

The Dark Magician Girl was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 on her newest Xbox360. She was in Atem's new house. Atem allowed her to stay at his house ever since she came out of her card. Right now Atem was in the kitchen making dinner for him and Dark Magician Girl. Atem has been having…problems ever since The Dark Magician Girl moved in with him. The Dark Magician Girl would always get herself into serious and dangerous trouble and would always destroy something. Atem was constantly nervous the whole time every day. He worried that The Dark Magician Girl might accidently kill herself one day. As Atem chopped some lettuce with a knife on the table, his mind started drifting off into wild what if thoughts.

_The Dark Magician Girl was so into playing her new video game, Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 that she accidently pulled the controller out of the Xbox360. She started whining and went to put it back in. But she accidently tripped over the cord that was to the TV. She growled and sat the controller on top of the TV while she started to put the TV plug back in. When she was done the controller cord mysteriously somehow wrapped itself around her neck. The Dark Magician Girl gagged for air and helplessly tried to get the cord from around her neck off. She struggled and struggled but ended up dying right there. _

Atem shook his head furiously as he chopped the lettuce faster. _"Stop it! Stop letting these disturbing thoughts enter your mind! Think about something else…like Yugi and the gang,"_ Atem thought as he closed his eyes and started to slow down on the chopping. He started to relive their whole adventure in his head. He had such good times with them. And just when Atem was about to completely forget about The Dark Magician Girl killing herself he heard her scream. Atem dropped what he was doing and rushed into the living room as fast as he could. "Dark Magician Girl!" He cried as he blasted into the living room.

"What?" The Dark Magician Girl screamed. Atem stopped in his tracks when he saw that she was okay.

"I…I heard you scream," Atem muttered.

"I was screaming in frustration, duh!" The Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes. "I keep losing on this stage. It's really hard to beat Iblis on this game on Silver's story! I mean, how is it so hard to beat the first Iblis?"

"Dark Magician Girl, would you like to help me with dinner?" Atem asked.

"Awesome! I would love to help with dinner!" The Dark Magician Girl jumped up to her feet and floated up into the air giggling as she did. Atem sighed in relief. Now he could keep an eye on her while he made food.

"Go into the kitchen and finish chopping the lettuce for me. I'm going to put this stuff away," Atem began putting the Xbox360 away along with the games.

"Kay!" The Dark Magician Girl floated into the kitchen. Atem continued to put the stuff away. His mind started to drift off into those disturbing thoughts again…

_The Dark Magician Girl picked up the large knife that Atem had been using to chop the lettuce. She started chopping it extremely fast cutting her fingers off in the process. _

Atem heard a loud scream come from the kitchen and he wasted no time getting there. "Dark Magician Girl!" He cried as he blasted into the kitchen. He saw The Dark Magician Girl lying on the ground holding her hand in pain. Atem's eyes widened. She had done it! She cut off her own fingers! And it was his entire fault. But where was the blood? Atem quickly dropped down to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked as he took her hand to see what was wrong with it. Nothing was wrong with her hand at all.

"I just bumped my hand on the table when I went to grab the knife!" The Dark Magician Girl snatched her hand away from him angrily and stood up. After that she reached for the knife on the table but Atem grabbed her hand.

"No. I'll finish that. Why don't you go upstairs to your room and get cleaned up before dinner? I can take care of it from here," Atem told her. The Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes before skipping upstairs. Atem sighed deeply before starting back on the lettuce again. He could hear the bath water come on from upstairs and his mind started drifting off into those horrible thoughts again…

_The Dark Magician Girl was in the bathtub under the water. She wasn't moving. She had drowned. _

Atem shook his head furiously and finished chopping the lettuce. He then began shredding some cheese. _"I have to get these horrible thoughts out of my head!" _Atem pondered as he sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from upstairs. Atem dashed out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into The Dark Magician Girl's room. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw The Dark Magician Girl lying in the bathtub. Her head was out of the water but her body was under the water. The Dark Magician Girl was giggling at a small TV that was attached to the wall in front of her. "Dark Magician Girl, are you alright?" Atem asked worriedly. The Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened and a blush rose up to her cheeks. She turned around and saw Atem standing there. She then screamed.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! PERVERT!" She screamed and threw some soap bars at him. Atem quickly ran out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After that he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. He began to finish dinner; a light blush was on his cheeks. He felt very embarrassed.

When he finished dinner, which was tacos he called The Dark Magician Girl down. She hopped down the stairs with a glare on her face. Atem sat down at the dinner table and so did The Dark Magician Girl. Atem stared at her and she glared at him. Finally, Atem sighed. "I'm sorry," He said. "I just thought that…you would be in trouble,"

"How would I be in trouble?" The Dark Magician Girl questioned.

"Because you…I…" Atem looked down and picked at his food. "Because I think you're careless and very hyper all the time,"

"So? That doesn't mean I'll be in trouble. Stop worrying so much!" The Dark Magician Girl giggled. Atem blushed in embarrassment and began eating his food. The Dark Magician Girl watched him eat as she ate.

"_He's so caring and sweet! He worries about me!" _The Dark Magician Girl thought happily as she continued to eat.

"_I guess I have nothing to worry about…"_ Atem thought with a small smile.


	10. The Sweet Kiss Of Love

Yugi was standing on a balcony of his house. He was older. He looked more like Atem and his voice got deeper and he sounded like Atem. Yugi sighed. He was madly in love with Tea and he knew she was madly in love with him. But he didn't want her to look at him as Atem. He wanted her to look at him the way she's always looked at him. He and Tea both missed Atem greatly but they were starting not to think about him too much.

Yugi was about to leave the balcony but Tea Gardner suddenly came through the door that led out to the balcony. Yugi let his eyes rest upon her. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful and always will be. "Yugi," Tea walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yugi returned her hug.

"Tea?" Yugi looked down at her face. She was smiling.

"I love you," Tea whispered. Yugi pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"You know I love you too," He whispered back. Tea rested her head on his chest and he lifted his head up. "Tea, do you look at me like…you looked at Atem?" Yugi asked. Tea pulled away from him a little bit.

"Of course not, Yugi," She answered him honestly.

"Good," Yugi grinned and slowly kissed her lips. Tea returned the kiss lovingly.

The kiss was sweet like love.


	11. Revenge

Bakura was sitting down at a park all alone. He wanted revenge, revenge on Yami Bakura. Bakura got up and started walking to a car store. He went inside and began looking at the funnels. They were all black. He picked one out, paid for it, and then went to a grocery store.

He had bought some oil and that's it from there. He then went home to find a way how to capture Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura woke up in a bathroom. His hands were tied up behind his back and he had a blind fold on. Yami Bakura started coughing. He didn't know where he was at all but he was on the ground, a dirty ground. "Who brought me here?" He yelled. "Hello?"

"Hello," Bakura said as he removed Yami Bakura's blind fold roughly and threw it to the ground. Yami Bakura blinked to see Bakura better because the light hurt his eyes after having that blind fold on for too long.

"What are you doing?" Yami Bakura spat furiously.

"Oh nothing," Bakura walked over to a duffle bag and took out the funnel and the oil. "Just getting revenge,"

"What? Untie me this instant, you foolish human!" Yami Bakura yelled. Bakura ignored him and put the funnel into his mouth. Yami Bakura tried to get it out but failed. Bakura then opened the oil and poured it into the funnel. The oil then went straight down Yami Bakura's throat. Yami Bakura thrashed about and tried to scream but couldn't do so.

"Revenge feels so…so sweet," Bakura grinned and left the oil pouring into Yami Bakura's mouth. He then picked up his duffle bag, left the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

Yami Bakura then drowned in oil…


	12. Dreams 2

**Yugi was still dreaming….**

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashed at Yugi but The Dark Magician Girl got in front of him and took the hit. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi and The Dark Magician yelled at the same time.

"It's okay…I…I'm alright," The Dark Magician Girl whispered as she lay down on the ground. IceDevimon was flying around up in the sky.

"Dark Magician Girl, you are too weak to fight IceDevimon. He is champion level you are just rookie level," The Dark Magician told her.

"O-Okay…" The Dark Magician Girl sighed.

"That thing is hideous!" Yugi exclaimed. "Is Dark Magician Girl okay?"

"Yes. Now, I have to fight this thing. But he is too fast. I'll need your help, Yugi," The Dark Magician told him. "Use your digivice and the cards you've been given,"

"But I don't have any car-

Yugi was cut off by cards appearing in his hands. "ds…oh…"

"IceDevimon, come and get me!" The Dark Magician yelled. IceDevimon laughed evilly.

"I see you want to die first! Here I come! Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon released a barrage of icicles from his wings and they went straight towards Dark Magician.

"Yugi, swipe the card in your digivice!" The Dark Magician shouted. Yugi looked at his cards and picked one out. He then held up his digivice and the card.

"Digi-Modify!" Yugi yelled and swiped the card in his digivice. "Magical Hats activate!"

The Dark Magician's special ability happened. Four hats appeared with question marks on them. But in one of them The Dark Magician was hiding. Yugi glared up at IceDevimon. "Choose which one he's in! If you get it wrong then he will attack you!" Yugi shouted up at him. IceDevimon smirked cruelly.

"This sounds fun. I know I'll get it right! Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashed the one on the far right but Dark Magician wasn't in there. Instead The Dark Magician appeared behind IceDevimon.

"Dark Magic Attack!" He used his attack on IceDevimon then IceDevimon vanished into bits of data. Yugi was staring at The Dark Magician looking wide eyed.

"Wow, you did it!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"No. We did it," The Dark Magician told him as he walked over to him. "Now, let's go find someplace to sleep for the night…"

**Joey was still dreaming…**

Joey had finished signing the papers and he gave it to the woman. The woman scanned the paper seven or seventeen times before sitting it down in a pile of more paper. "You're style is boxing? Interesting…we have a boxer here already as well as a kick boxer,"

"Eh…really?" Joey asked nervously. He only wrote boxer because he didn't know any other fighting styles. Plus, he couldn't even fight that well.

"Well. Good day, Joey Wheeler. Tomorrow you'll have your first match in the forest," The woman told him before scribbling some stuff down on another piece of paper. Joey silently left the building and went to find someplace to stay.

"I have to be dreaming!" Joey exclaimed as he walked along a sidewalk. He then found a bench in a park and lay down on it. "I mean, who would make a tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6? So there was five more of'em?" Joey sighed then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day Joey was in the forest waiting for his first opponent. He was feeling very nervous right now and he had been waiting for five hours straight. Joey then placed his hand over his heart and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Be still my rapidly beatin' heart," He said, trying to calm himself.

"So you're my first opponent?" A guy with a British accent walked over to Joey from behind him. Joey jumped and whirled around to face him. The guy had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I guess so," Joey answered. "I'm Joey Wheeler,"

"I'm Steve Fox," Steve told him then got into his fighting stance. "Ready?"

"Yeah, sure…" Joey mumbled as he got into an awkward fighting stance. _"…I hope…"_

**Tea was still dreaming…**

Zoey had pulled Tea all the way to the café. Tea was looking around. She felt uncomfortable in her new outfit. She had just met Zoey's friends, Renee, Kiki, Bridget, and Corina. "So…I'm a Mew Mew? And I have to save the world from aliens?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Kiki exclaimed joyfully.

"No, no, no! I am Tea Gardner and I belong in my own world where we duel with cards! Where my friends are!" Tea shouted as she stood up. She suddenly changed back into her normal self and was now wearing a maid's outfit. It looked like Zoey's, Renee's, Kiki's, Bridget's, and Corina's but it was black. Tea rapidly looked at herself. "What the heck am I wearing?"

"A maid's oufit. You're going to be working here from now on," Elliot suddenly walked over to them. Tea turned her head to look at him.

"And you are?" Tea asked, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Elliot," He replied.

"Great," Tea sighed and flopped down onto a chair. "This is horrible. So I have powers now?" She asked.

"Yes," Renee answered.

"Great," Tea sighed again.

**Tristan was still dreaming…**

Tristan backed up towards the window. "Who…Who is it?" Tristan called to see who was behind the door. Whoever was behind the door just kept banging and making gurgling sounds. Suddenly, the door blasted open and the door went straight for Tristan. Tristan ducked as the door flew over his head. He looked back and saw that the door had fallen all the way down to the street. "Ha! Missed me!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Rrraah!" Zombie like people came rushing into the room. Blood was smeared all over their bodies and faces. Tristan looked at them and almost fainted.

"Wh-What are you?" Tristan cried. The zombies went straight towards him and tried to grab him but Tristan punched one in the face and kicked the other one. After that he started running out the room. The zombies were fast and they were right behind him.

"_What is going on?" _

END OF PART 2


	13. Happy Birthday

"My oh, oh my, where is my sweet little Mai?" Joey was singing in front of a mirror in Mai's bathroom. Everybody was there for Mai's birthday party. Joey glared at his reflection. "Silly, what are you singing about? Some random song," Joey rolled his eyes then turned around and left the bathroom.

Once he was out he walked into the living room and saw a lot of people dancing to some song. However, Joey wasn't going to dance. He was going to eat.

He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a huge cake with yellow frosting all over it. He sat the cake onto the table and stared at it. "Who puts yellow frosting on cakes?" Joey asked looking really puzzled. He then shrugged and began eating it.

"What the heck are you doing, Joseph?" Mai ran into the kitchen, grabbed a fist full of Joey's hair, and then banged his head onto the table, knocking him out cold. "That was my birthday cake!"

"What's the matter?" Bakura walked into the kitchen and almost fainted at what he saw. He worked so hard on that cake for Mai and now it was ruined…by Joey!

"Joey happened! He ate my birthday cake!" Mai furiously glared at the unconscious Joey on the ground. Bakura sunk to his knees and sighed.

"Oh well…" Bakura said. Mai grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, up a flight of stairs, and then into her room.

Six hours later…

Joey woke up and looked around. He was on a bed…in someone's room. Joey put his head on his forehead and moaned in pain. "What happened?" He sighed.

"You happened," Mai came out of the shadows and glared at him. Joey jumped in fright on the bed and looked at her.

"M-Mai! What are you doing in here?" Joey asked.

"This is my room. I should be asking you that. But I sort of…brought you into my room," Mai said as she slowly approached him. She held a bat in her hand. Joey eyed the bat nervously.

"What are you gonna do with that bat, Mai?" Joey asked. Mai grinned.

"What do you think?" She asked in a low voice.

"You're going to hit me?" Joey whispered.

"Exactly," Mai said as she raised the bat high above her head. Joey put his hands up in front of him to shield himself.

"But why?" Joey asked.

"You ate my cake, you doofus!" Mai exclaimed.

"That was your cake? Wow…I'm sorry, Mai. You know, if I knew that was your cake I wouldn't have eaten it," Joey told her. He looked really apologetic. Mai sighed and dropped the bat. After that she sat down next to Joey.

"I'm sorry," Mai told him.

"It's okay, really," Joey said. Mai then suddenly kissed him. Joey was shocked and didn't kiss her back. Mai frowned at him and kissed him again and again and again. Joey was still too shocked to even move.

"What? Am I a bad kisser?" Mai asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Joey shook his head as he blushed madly.

"N-No!" Joey replied.

"Good," Mai crawled closer to him and gave him another kiss. This time Joey returned it. As they kissed Mai pushed Joey onto his back and pinned his wrists to the bed. Mai broke the kiss after that. "What are you supposed to say?" She asked.

"Uh…huh? What do you mean what am I supposed to say?" Joey asked looking very baffled. Mai rolled her eyes.

"What day is it?" Mai asked. Joey blinked in confusion before his eyes widened.

"Oh! Happy birthday, Mai," Joey smiled. Mai smiled back before kissing him again. Joey tried to get his wrists free so he could hold her in his arms but Mai just pushed his wrists down harder. Mai then broke the kiss again and grinned.

"Trying to get away I see," Mai stared at him. Again, Joey tried to get his wrists free.

"Yeah, Mai. Let me go," Joey complained. He then tried to kiss her but Mai moved her face away from his. "What the…?"

"Only I kiss you," Mai told him before bringing her lips to his again. Joey deepened the kiss making Mai loosen her grip on his wrists. Joey then took this opportunity to get his wrists free and flip Mai onto her back so now he was on top pinning her wrists to the bed.

"Ha!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joseph, let me go now," Mai tried to get her wrists free. Joey just chuckled and brought his lips to hers.

"What's going on in here?" Someone said from the door. Joey and Mai broke their kiss and turned to look at who was at the door. It was Atem.

"Get off me!" Mai kicked Joey off of her and Joey went flying into the wall. Joey fell to the ground after that. Mai then hopped off of the bed and marched over to Atem. "Listen here; you don't EVER enter my room uninvited!" Mai pointed at finger at him. Atem raised an eyebrow and stared at her questioningly.

"I didn't know this was your room," Atem said. "And…what were you two doing in here? You two weren't-

BANG!

Mai punched Atem in the face so hard that Atem went crashing through the wall behind him. "Stupid!" Mai shouted.

"Hey, Mai! Why'd you kick me?" Joey asked as he walked over to her angrily. Mai turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't want Atem to get the wrong idea," Mai told him. Joey wrapped his arms around her and shrugged.

"It's okay," Joey told her.


	14. The Land of Lost Souls 1

Bakura was walking very slowly through some forest. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what time it was, and he didn't know why he was there. He was just carelessly walking through this strange forest. He then stopped because someone was following him. "Who's there?" Bakura asked. His words were slow and low. He felt as if he were in a daze.

"I am here," A guy that looked like Seto walked over to him. He wore some black jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. He held a sword in one hand and a duel disc in the other.

"Seto Kaiba…is that you?" Bakura asked curiously as he collapsed to his knees. He suddenly felt very weak. "What's going…on?"

"I am not Seto Kaiba. How many times do I have to tell you that, you dirty rotten outcast?" The guy asked as he pushed Bakura onto his back.

"You sure…look like him…though," Bakura took a deep breath then let it out.

"Scum like you make me sick," The guy told him.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked as he tried to get up. But he suddenly found that he could not move one bit.

"I am Keto Saiba," The guy answered. Bakura stared up at him in confusion.

"Yours and Seto's names sure sound the same," Bakura blinked.

"Shut up! King Atem would like to see you now!" Keto grabbed Bakura as Bakura lost consciousness and picked him up. After that he put him onto a horse, hopped on behind him, and took off through the forest.

END OF PART 1


	15. I Want To Play A Game 1

One day Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Atem, and Mai were all at the beach enjoying a bright and sunny vacation. Yugi was collecting seashells and was talking to Atem as he did. "Atem, how did you come back to us?" Yugi asked.

"I cannot explain," Atem answered.

"How can you not explain?" Yugi asked.

"Because," Atem replied.

"Because what?" Yugi questioned.

"Because, because,"

"Because, because what?"

"Because, because, because,"

"Because, because, because what?"

"Because, because, because, because,"

Yugi glared at him. "Just answer me, spirit!"

"I just did. And I am not a spirit anymore, Yugi," Atem told him with a smile. Yugi felt his glare leave his face and it was replaced with a smile.

"And that's really great," Yugi said happily. "You know, Atem. You really are like a father to me. My father never visits me…but you're here all the time, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But you know in your heart that your father still loves you, Yugi. Do not forget that," Atem said. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"But still, you're like a father to me," Yugi smiled at him. Atem smiled back.

"Hey, you guys," Tea walked over to them. Atem looked up and smiled at her and so did Yugi.

"Hi, Tea," Yugi waved.

"Hello, Tea," Atem nodded in her direction.

"Atem, I have something to talk to you about," Tea said as she tugged on his arm. Atem didn't budge and he just stared at her.

"First, I want to play a game," Atem's smile vanished from his face and he snatched his arm away from her hand.

"Uh…what kind of game?" Tea asked nervously. All she wanted to do was tell Atem how she felt about him but now he wanted to go play some game! Yugi was staring at Atem.

"Atem, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Silence!" Atem placed his palm on Yugi's forehead and Yugi's eyes widened. Yugi's mouth had suddenly vanished from his face. Tea gasped and was about to call out for help but the others were too far away. Tea turned around to look at Atem again but saw that he was now wearing a purple suit, some leather purple boots, and a purple hat. He also held a cane in one hand.

"A-Atem, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"I want to play a game, Tea Gardner. Is that so much to ask?" Atem asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He then began whispering in her ear. "Play the game with me and you will see your friends again, Tea," Atem whispered. Tea pushed him away and Atem chuckled darkly.

"What is wrong with you? Who are you?" Tea screamed.

"Let's play, shall we? I'll give you a hint to solve the game we will play. Rhyme," Atem snapped his fingers and Tea appeared on a stage. She was wearing a long pink gown and she had a golden crown on her head. There were lots of people watching her. Cruisig for a Bruising by Basia suddenly started play in the background.

"My dear, come here!" Seto Kaiba danced onto the stage wearing a Blue Eyes White Dragon costume. Tea's eyes widened and she backed away a little.

"_What the heck is wrong with Seto? And where am I? Atem did this! But why? I'll find out soon once I solve this stupid game!"_ Tea thought before dancing towards him.

"I can hear, and I am near!" Tea continued to dance towards him. Seto took her hands in his and they started slow dancing. It was very difficult for Tea to dance with him because he was wearing that ridiculous Blue Eyes White Dragon costume.

"My love, is something wrong?" Seto asked as they danced.

"No…" Tea struggled for the right words. "This day just seemed…so long,"

"Unhand her, beast!" Yugi swung in on a rope wearing a Dark Magician costume. Seto looked up in surprise and so did Tea.

"Princess Tea, you must leave, for the Dark Magician has arrived to claim you!" Seto turned to her.

"But you must come, for he will take you too!" Tea exclaimed, trying to play along. Her rhyming was pretty good.

Suddenly, Atem walked onto the stage wearing that same purple outfit with the cane and hat. He then outstretched his hand towards Tea. "Come here, my beautiful princess and we shall dance the night away without that horrible magician or that ugly dragon!"

"But…what about the…" Tea looked around. "Wagon?" She pointed over to a red wagon and Serenity was in there dressed in a Dark Magician Girl costume. She waved excitedly at them.

"What about the wagon?" Atem approached her slowly with a strange grin on his face. Tea blinked rapidly and backed away from him.

"Dragon!" She called.

"DRAGON!" Everyone yelled and Joey came onto the stage dressed in a Red Eyes Black Dragon costume. Then Mai came onto the stage dressed in a Harpie Lady costume and Bakura came onto the stage dressed in a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon costume. And then everyone started dancing including Atem and Tea.

"Hat!" Atem exclaimed.

"Bat!" Tea exclaimed back.

"Mat!"

"Matt!"

"Cat!"

"Sat!"

"Fat!"

"Rat!"

"Kat!"

"Pat!"

"Nat!"

"At!"

"….it appears I have run out of things to say…" Atem winked at her and everything went black.

Tea opened her eyes and appeared in some glass box. She banged on the glass. "Help!"


	16. There's Something In The Closet

Seto was resting in his room. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days, no, weeks. He was about to fall asleep but Mokuba suddenly came into the room. "Big brother!" He cried. Seto sat up in his bed.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked angrily. Mokuba shrank back in fear a little before swallowing.

"There's a man in my closet," Mokuba replied. Seto narrowed his eyes at him for a split second before getting up and grabbing Mokuba's hand. After that he dragged him out of the room.

"Did you actually see what this man looked like?" Seto asked as he grabbed a bamboo stick from the weapon closet and opening the door to Mokuba's room.

"No…it's too dark," Mokuba answered as he stayed behind his older brother. Seto walked over to Mokuba's closet and opened it.

"Mokuba turn the light on now," Seto demanded coldly.

"Okay, big brother," Mokuba flipped the light switch and the lights came on in the room. Seto stared into the closet. Nothing was there.

"Mokuba, there's nothing in this darn closet," Seto told him.

"But, big brother…I saw something in there," Mokuba said. Seto turned to him with a frown on his face.

"Mokuba, stop acting so childish and go to sleep. Next time when you see something yell immediately," Seto put his hand on top of Mokuba's head and sighed. "Goodnight," He then left the room shutting the door behind him.

Seto went back to his own room and lay down on his bed. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled into his soft pillow. He then sighed peacefully before falling asleep.

Mokuba was afraid to turn the lights out. He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head as if that would shield him from anything. Mokuba closed his eyes and drew his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He then saw a dark figure walking slowly towards him. He couldn't see who or what it was because he was under the white blanket. Mokuba closed his eyes and started counting backwards from ten. "Ten…nine….eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…"

"One," The figure hissed and grabbed him. Mokuba then yelled as loud as he could.

Seto's eyes shot open and hopped off of the bed wasting no time. He grabbed the bamboo stick and dashed into Mokuba's room as fast as he could. The first thing he saw was Mokuba on the ground crying. The second thing he saw the closet door open and the sheets messed up on the bed, as if there had been a struggle. Seto kneeled down beside him. "Mokuba, what happened?" Seto asked. He sounded angry.

"The man came, big brother!" Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and buried his face in his stomach and cried.

"What man?" Seto asked as he placed his hand on top of Mokuba's head and hugged him with his other arm.

"The man in the closet!" Mokuba shouted as he let go of his older brother. Seto walked over to the closet and stepped inside. He saw nothing.

"Mokuba…there's nothing in here," Seto told him, his voice low.

"But, Seto-

"Don't wake me up with these pointless pranks, Mokuba. Go to sleep. I need some sleep too," Seto walked towards the door of Mokuba's room.

"Y-You're not going to protect me?" Mokuba asked with tears in his eyes. He was terrified.

"I'll protect you with my life, Mokuba. Now goodnight," Seto left shutting the door behind him, hopefully for the last time.

He then crawled into his bed in his own room and fell asleep again.

Mokuba looked around his room as the lights suddenly went out. Mokuba quickly scrambled up under his bed and hid. He could hear someone walk out of his closet and towards the bed. Mokuba closed his eyes and started crying silently.

And then, all of a sudden, Mokuba was pulled out from under the bed and slammed against the wall. Mokuba screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He looked over towards his bed and saw a creature. It was no man at all…it was just a horrific looking creature. Mokuba screamed as the creature ran towards him.

Seto tossed and turned in his sleep in his room. He thought he had heard Mokuba screaming but kept sleeping.

The creature grabbed Mokuba, lifted him up, and then slammed him onto the ground, breaking his back. Mokuba yelled out in agony. He felt as if he couldn't feel his legs anymore. The creature then got onto the ground and crawled over to him. It had extremely long nails so it dug one nail into Mokuba's stomach, drawing blood. Mokuba screamed as loud as he could in unbearable pain for the last time in his life…

The next day Seto awoke sleepily. He felt someone in the bed with him. _"Must be Mokuba…I don't mind though,"_ Seto thought as he turned around. The blanket was covering the whole body of the person in the bed with him. "Mokuba?" Seto shook him gently. The person didn't move. "Mokuba," Seto grabbed the blanket and removed it. Seto's eyes widened when he saw the creature in his bed. It was horrific. No one in the world could describe how horrific it looked. Seto had no time to shout out because the creature jumped onto him and bit into his neck. The only thing Seto could think of right now was his brother. He had been right. There was someone in the closet…but it wasn't a man at all.


	17. The Lovely Grapes

Tristan was eating some grapes at his house. It was quite lovely eating grapes there. And the grapes tasted so lovely to him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Tristan sat his bag full of grapes down and went to get the door. He opened it and saw Serenity standing there wearing a long white sundress, a straw hat, and some white sandals. She looked so beautiful to him that he felt himself blushing. "S-Serenity, you look so beautiful!" Tristan stammered. Serenity giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Tristan," Serenity smiled brightly at him. Tristan blushed even more and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Thanks," Tristan said. "Would you like to come in?" Tristan asked with a big grin. Joey would kill him for this.

"Sure. That's what I'm here for," Serenity stepped into his house. Tristan shut the door behind her.

"Can you remove your sandals? I just got new carpet," Tristan told her.

"Sure thing," Serenity slipped her sandals off of her feet and stepped onto the nice soft clean white carpet. It felt good to her feet to step on something so soft. "You're carpet is so soft,"

"Yeah well…I wanted it that way. Isn't it neat?" Tristan asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Extra neat," Serenity grinned at him before walked around.

"Come this way," Tristan led her to the kitchen where his grapes were sitting on the kitchen table. Serenity looked around his very nice and clean white kitchen.

"Wow. It looks so nice in here," Serenity took a seat at the table. "I see you like the color white,"

"I wouldn't call it my favorite color but I think white looks sweet in houses," Tristan answered as he sat across from her. Serenity nodded.

"I'd prefer brown," She said quietly with a smile on her face.

"Oh?" Tristan grabbed the bowl of grapes and began eating some. Serenity eyed the grapes hungrily.

"Yes. May I have one?" Serenity asked.

"Grapes?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, please," Serenity nodded. Tristan handed her the bowl of grapes. Serenity took it and began eating some peacefully.

They kept handing each other the bowl back and forth until the grapes were all gone. Tristan looked down into the empty bowl and laughed. "Looks like we're out," He said.

"Those were some lovely grapes," Serenity sighed.

"You can say that again," Tristan smiled.

"Those were some lovely grapes," Serenity said again with a grin. Tristan stared at her before chuckling.

"Not literally," Tristan told her.

"I know," Serenity laughed. Tristan watched her laugh. He would just love to sit there forever and watch her laugh softly. Her voice was like music to his ears.

He didn't mind at all if he had to sit there for the rest of his life watching her laugh, because he cared deeply for her.


	18. I Want To Play A Game 2

Yugi opened his eyes and he was in some dark place. Darkness was everywhere and no light could be found. Yugi swallowed hard but put a stern glare on his face. _Atem_ had done this! _Atem_ had sent him here! _Atem_, the one he used to call father. Yugi seethed in anger and touched his face to see if his mouth was back, and indeed it was. Yugi was outraged. _Atem_ had silenced him by removing his mouth. _Atem_ had done something to Tea Gardner, the one he loved with all his heart. Yugi balled his hands into fists and began walking. "Something must have taken over Atem. Maybe a dark spirit or something," Yugi mumbled as he walked on and on and on.

"Yugi Mutou…" Atem appeared in that ridiculous purple suit in front of Yugi. Yugi looked up at Atem with a glare on his face.

"Where are my friends?" Yugi asked.

"Let's play a game, Yugi," Atem chuckled as he circled Yugi. Yugi followed him with his eyes.

"Will I see my friends again?" Yugi asked.

"Play the game and you will find out. I'll give you a hint to this game. Save," Atem snapped his fingers and Yugi cried out as light engulfed him.

Yugi appeared in some city. He looked around curiously. Suddenly, a car was about to hit him but Yugi jumped out of the way just in time. "Wait, Sonic! No fair! I can't run as fast as you!" Yugi heard someone call from nearby. Yugi turned around and saw a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog.

"What the…?" Yugi stared at them as the pink hedgehog ran up to the blue hedgehog. Suddenly some oversized green robot approached them. The pink hedgehog looked.

"Ahhh! Look, Eggman's robot's on the loose!" The pink hedgehog cried. Yugi blinked rapidly as he watched all this. This all seemed so familiar!

"_Wait…this is a game I played a while back! It's Sonic Adventure DX! And that's Amy and Sonic!" _Yugi thought rapidly.

"Don't panic! I'll handle that bag of bolts!" Sonic got into a fighting stance. Yugi slowly approached them.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Now what's wrong?" Sonic turned to Amy and saw that she was looking at Twinkle Park. Yugi looked over at it as well as he continued to approach them.

"Look! It says cute couples can get in free!" Amy cried joyfully. "What are we waiting for?" Amy carelessly took off into the Twinkle Park elevator.

"Amy! Wai-wai-wai-wait!" Sonic called as he reached a hand out for her. Sonic then shrugged. "I give up. She's so weird!" Sonic then ran into the elevator with her. Yugi stayed hidden and waited for them to leave. He knew Amy was going to come out without Sonic.

And when she did he would get her. Maybe she was the one he had to save.

After an hour Amy came down the elevator without Sonic. Amy then started walking. "Whew! I'm glad we finally lost that robot!" Amy exclaimed. Yugi followed her from behind silently. "Sonic must've gotten lost too!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered Amy and the little bird that was with her. Amy looked around nervously. Yugi thought it was the robot again because he played the game but it was actually…Atem! Amy saw him and began running. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. Atem then picked her up and began walking towards SS Central Station. Yugi followed them. "Hey, watch it, bolt brain, let us down! Let us go!" Amy screamed and kicked around. Yugi then took out his Dark Magician card without thinking and held it up in the air.

"Dark Magic attack!" Yugi shouted and the Dark Magician came out of the card and attacked Atem. Atem dropped Amy and Amy fell to the ground. The Dark Magician then went back into the card. Atem turned to look at Yugi.

"Well done," Atem winked at him and then everything went black.

Yugi woke up in a square box. Tea was in the box as well but she was unconscious. Yugi kneeled down beside her. "Tea!" Yugi exclaimed.

END OF PART 2


	19. The Forgotten Mystical Dance

Tea was dancing in a wonderfully beautiful and mystical forest. The trees towered very high above her head and reached the sky. The grass up under her bare feet was very soft, healthy, and refreshing. The sounds of the birds singing their evening music were like a forgotten mystical melody that needed to be heard by all. The soft wind that blew softly against her skin felt really soothing, cool, and just right where she was. The sound of the rushing river that was nearby was calling to her in a peacefully soothing way.

Tea then began to move through the forest like a silent dance. She moved her body in various ways to avoid branches, twigs on the ground, and sharp rocks that would pierce her feet.

Tea then stopped her silent dance and stared at the river before her. She then danced over to it slowly, moving her body in unique ways. Once she was in the water she began to dance in the water. Everything was quiet except for the soft wind and the water that moved when she moved.

When the moon came up and the sun was no longer in the sky…she stopped. Tea looked around as if she didn't know what had happened. It was as if she was in a trance. Tea blinked dazedly before stepping out of the river and onto the grass. She sat down and looked up at the moon.

"What just…happened…?"


	20. You're Mine

Yugi Mutou was just chilling at Tea Gardner's house with Tea. They were both very tired and didn't feel like doing anything but sit there. Yugi was now nineteen years old and Tea was the same age. Yugi looked like Atem and sounded like Atem too, Tea didn't care of course, and she looked at him the same way. But he had the same personality and he grew taller than Tea. Tea was sitting on the ground reading a book. Her eyes were red. Her hair was longer and she looked prettier than when she was younger. The reason why they were so tired was because Yugi and Tea made a bet. Whoever stayed up without sleep for two weeks straight would get a hundred dollars. And they had stayed up for one week and a half. Yugi was trying to keep his eyes open and so was Tea. "Getting tired yet?" Tea asked.

"Not a chance…" Yugi yawned. Tea silently got up and walked into the kitchen. She then came back out with some coffee.

"Coffee to keep me up!" Tea started drinking it. Yugi frowned at her.

"That's cheating!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Tea told him. Yugi got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to her.

"Put the coffee away, Tea," Yugi demanded.

"No," Tea grinned as she backed away from him. Yugi kept walking towards her, his eyes were red and he looked very tired.

"Yes," Yugi told her. Tea's back hit the wall and she gasped.

"You'll never take me alive!" Tea was about to walk away but Yugi put his hand on the wall beside her head so she wouldn't leave that way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yugi asked. Tea blushed.

"This way," Tea was about to go the other way but Yugi placed his other hand firmly on her waist. Tea gasped and blushed even more. Yugi smiled lazily and tiredly at her before quickly placing a soft kiss to her neck. This made Tea drop the coffee onto the ground. It spilled all over the floor but she didn't care. All she cared about was Yugi right now. He was acting a little different. But again, she didn't care.

"Looks like you're mine now…" Yugi whispered against her neck before placing another soft kiss there.

"It _looks_ like it. But I'm not actually yours, Yugi," Tea grinned as she stared at him. He still had that smiled on his face.

"You soon will be, Tea," Yugi pulled himself closer to her so now their bodies were touching. Tea blushed madly and her heart beat quickened.

"Oh? How is that? Maybe _you_ will be mine, Yugi," Tea began kissed his cheek then his chin, and then kept kissing him after that. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of it. He had always wanted this. He had always wanted for Tea to love him like he loved her.

"No, Tea," Yugi opened his eyes as Tea stopped kissing him. "_You_ will be mine," Yugi brushed his lips across hers then placed a kiss on the side of her chin. Tea was still blushing. She had really wanted this since the day she started to fall in love with him. All she ever wanted was for him to love her like she loved him. Now it was all coming true.

"I see…but I don't feel that I am yours yet," Tea breathed. Yugi stared into her eyes with a small grin.

"You're mine now, for real," Yugi whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a deep and loving kiss. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his wild hair. At the same time she returned his kiss. Yugi's other hand slid from the wall and onto her waist like his other hand as he continued to kiss her. Yugi would sometimes break the kiss for a moment to place kisses along her collarbone. And in that same moment Tea would close her eyes and enjoy it very much.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily but their faces were just inches apart. After a moment Yugi sighed. "I'm tired…" He mumbled.

"So am I," Tea mumbled as well. She had really hoped that they would make out longer. But he was tired and so was she.

"Should we continue this…bet?" Yugi asked as he let his hands drop from her waist. Tea slid her arms from around his neck and let them dangle at her sides.

"No. We should just sleep," Tea whispered.

"I like that idea," Yugi grinned tiredly before walking over to the couch and sitting down. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the couch and let his head rest in the palm of his hand. Tea didn't even bother cleaning up the coffee mess and turned out the lights in the house. She walked over to Yugi and sat next to him. After that she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Yugi…?" Tea said his name softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Tea whispered. Yugi gave Tea's hand a squeeze before answering with sincere truthfulness in his voice.

"I love you too,"


	21. The Land of Lost Souls 2

Bakura opened his eyes. He was in a filthy dungeon. Keto Saiba must have taken him there. Bakura felt tired, hungry, and beaten. Just feeling that way made him sick in the stomach. He couldn't remember anything. All he remembered was stumbling through the forest. Bakura stared up at the ceiling in wonderment. Where the heck was he?

"Prisoner!" A girl that looked exactly like Tea approached the cell he was in. Tea held a sword in one hand and a duel disc in the other. Bakura sat up in a sitting position.

"T-Tea?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"I am not Tea. I am Gea Tardner. Now, King Atem would like to see you now, you scum!" Gea Tardner opened his cell and yanked him out…

END OF PART 2


	22. Complete Silence

Complete silence, that's all Atem needed in his palace. The palace was always busy and stuff. A lot of times Atem got extremely bored and didn't feel like staying in the palace anymore.

Atem felt hollow inside himself.

He made it to a cliff and looked down.

"Something in my heart is aching…terribly. I just feel lost for some reason," He whispered to himself.

Atem stepped over the cliff and let himself fall.

He suddenly felt free for some reason.

Why did he have to do that?

No one will ever know…

But now he was in complete silence.


	23. Dreams 3

**Yugi was still dreaming…**

"Dark Magician, where are we going to sleep?" Yugi asked as he helped Dark Magician Girl walk. They were walking through a forest now.

"We are going to sleep somewhere safe. More dangerous digimon might come and attack us," Dark Magician replied as he walked. He was fully alert and his eyes darted all over the place.

"It doesn't look like anywhere is safe," Yugi said as he looked around nervously.

"Come this way," The Dark Magician stopped in front of a cave. It was dirty but it'll do. The Dark Magician made sure Yugi and The Dark Magician Girl got in before he did. Right when he got in it started raining really hard.

"We made it just in time," Yugi said as he helped The Dark Magician Girl sit down. Yugi flopped down next to her and looked at her with a small smile. "You'll be alright," He told her.

"Thank you," The Dark Magician Girl nodded. Yugi turned towards The Dark Magician. He was standing by the entrance of the cave, leaning his back against the wall.

"Dark Magician…this world is dangerous. Can you tell me more about my digivice and cards?" Yugi asked. The Dark Magician sighed deeply.

"Alright. First off those cards you have are almost like the dueling cards. You can use those to help me and The Dark Magician Girl. You can also make us digivolve if you find some digivolution cards," The Dark Magician.

"Digivolution cards? What do they look like?" Yugi asked.

"They are blue but enough of this already. It's time for you to get some sleep," The Dark Magician turned his head to look at him. Yugi nodded with a yawn then fell asleep.

**Joey was still dreaming…**

"Okay! Let's go!" Steve Fox came rushing towards Joey with a flurry of punches. Joey just backed away nervously, trying not to get hit.

"Can you slow down a bit!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why? I thought you were a boxer like me!" Steve yelled as he continued throwing punches at him. "And this is round one and I intend to win!"

"So do I! I don't want to get beat up!" Joey shouted and dropped to the ground. Steve threw at nothing but air and started falling forward. Joey then brought his knee up and kneed Steve between the legs as hard as he could. Steve cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"I thought…y-you were a boxer like me!" Steve moaned in pain and rolled around on the ground. Joey then kicked him in the stomach hard. Steve coughed up blood.

"Well, I'm not! I don't even know how to box!" Joey exclaimed. "Can you go a second round?"

"….I-I think so…" Steve started to shakily get to his feet. Joey then kneed him in the nose as hard as he could, pulled his hair out, and then knocked his teeth out. Steve fell to the ground and stopped moving. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Can you go a second round now?" Joey asked. "Fine!" Joey turned around and walked off, ready for his next opponent. But first he needed sleep.

Joey found a nice bench in the same park and fell asleep there.

**Tea was still dreaming…**

Tea was solemnly cleaning tables in the cafe. She wondered if she was dreaming or not. She also wondered what Yugi and the others were doing right now. She felt annoyed as well. That Corina girl wasn't helping everyone in the café; she was too busy drinking tea. Tea walked over to her with her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you helping?"

"Because, I'm having my tea," Corina answered. "Now go away, new girl,"

"Lazy," Tea left her and went to go clean another table. Tea felt really homesick and sad. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be a Mew Mew. She hated it here. Tea felt tears come to her eyes as she slowly cleaned a table.

"Are you alright?" Bridget asked her as she walked over to her. Tea looked up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine," Tea replied.

"You don't look fine," Bridget told her with a caring voice. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"…sort of…" Tea answered.

"Okay,"

**Tristan was still dreaming…**

Tristan found himself walking towards a gas station. _"What is going on?"_ He thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _"Some monsters are eating peoples' flesh and killing people. It's all so weird and…very disturbing,"_ Tristan sighed as he made it to the gas station. He looked around inside. "Hello?" He called. He suddenly heard a click of a gun from behind his head. Tristan slowly raised his hands up.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice questioned him.

"I'm Tristan Taylor…please…don't shoot," Tristan whispered. Tristan heard the gun drop to the ground.

"T-Tristan?" He heard the person exclaim. Tristan turned around and saw Serenity in front of him. She had her hands over her mouth and she was crying tears of joy.

"Serenity!" Tristan wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Serenity then suddenly fainted. Tristan brought her over to a blanket on the ground and lay her down. He sat down next to her and sighed. "Serenity…" He whispered. "What's going on?"

Tristan then slowly started to fall asleep as the moon came up in the sky.

END OF PART 3


	24. The Most Wonderful Sight

A twenty three year old Yugi Mutou was waiting in the waiting room of a hospital. He was extremely nervous. Tea, his wife had been in there for a long while. His friends were there waiting as well. Yugi paced back and forth nervously. "Hey Yug', calm down. I'm sure you'll get to see Tea in a sec," Joey told him.

"It's been two hours!" Yugi exclaimed nervously.

"Two hours isn't that long," Joey told him.

"Yeah, just calm down, Yugi," Mai said.

"I can't!" Yugi sighed.

Suddenly, a nurse walked out of the room Tea was in. The nurse had a solemn look on her face. Everyone looked and Yugi rushed over to her. "Is she okay…are they both okay…?" Yugi asked. The nurse looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I…I'm afraid…that they didn't make it. Tea Mutou died having the baby and the baby died shortly after," The nurse looked up at him. Yugi felt his whole world explode into a million pieces as he no longer had the will to live.

"No…." He whispered as tears freely fell from his eyes. His tears came down like a waterfall. Yugi felt his legs give out as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces that cannot be put back together unless you could bring back the dead.

"Yugi," Joey kneeled down beside him and put his hand on his back.

"No…" Yugi began sobbing and crying really hard. The nurse then started laughing. Tristan approached her with fury written all over his face.

"What are you laughing about?" He hissed.

"I lied! I was only kidding! Tea Mutou and the baby are perfectly healthy! Tea would like to see you Yugi!" The nurse laughed. Everyone looked at her with fury in their eyes. Yugi stood up slowly as he felt his heart getting its pieces back to together. He kept his head bowed and his bangs covered his eyes.

"You liar…" Yugi hissed under his breath. "How dare you lie to me?" Yugi looked up at the frightened nurse.

"It was only a joke!" The nurse cried.

"You don't ever lie to me, you heartless animal!" Yugi shouted in rage and punched the woman in the neck as hard as he could. The nurse grabbed her neck as her air supply was cut off. She started making these screeching noises as she tried to breathe. She fell to the ground. Yugi then kicked her in the back and walked into the room Tea was in.

"How can someone lie like that?" Joey stood up and stared down at the woman. Joey then raised his foot over the nurse's stomach and slammed it down as hard as he could. The woman coughed hard as blood came out of her mouth. She still couldn't breathe that well.

"You deserve this beating!" Tristan grabbed the woman's arm and bit into it. The woman tried screaming but nothing came out because she still couldn't breathe that well. Mai walked over the nurse and stared down at her.

"Wow, I never knew someone could be so careless. But we can get careless too, animal!" Mai screamed in the woman's face. "I'll slap you silly!" Mai then began slapping the woman repeatedly as hard as she could. By time Mai was done the woman had passed out.

"Great work, Mai," Joey grinned at her. Mai walked over to Joey and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks honey," She said.

When Yugi got into the room he saw the most wonderful sight in his life. Tea was on a bed holding their wonderful baby boy. The baby looked exactly like him. Yugi sat next to Tea and smiled warmly at them. Tea smiled back the same way. "What should we name him, Yugi?" Tea asked softly.

"How about we name him Tenji?" Yugi asked. Tea thought for a moment before nodding happily.

"That's a good name," Tea said joyfully. Yugi then hugged Tea and the baby.

"I love you guys…"


	25. You're Still Mine

Yugi woke up on the couch in Tea's house. He looked around. It was almost dark. They had slept all night and almost a whole day. He looked down and saw that Tea's head was resting in his lap. She was sleeping peacefully. He remembered what happened last night but the memory felt so foggy. Yugi smiled down at Tea's sleeping face. She was so beautiful. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. "Hi, Yugi…" Tea opened her eyes and smiled up at him tiredly.

"Hello, Tea. Did you have a good sleep?" Yugi asked. Tea sat up and smiled at him.

"Yes," She replied. Yugi looked at her and then placed his hand on her cheek. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hungry?" He asked. Tea nodded.

"Very," She replied.

"Okay, let's go out to eat something," Yugi got off of the couch and helped Tea up.

"Okay, let me just get ready," Tea told him before walking up the stairs and to her room. Yugi waited by the front door with his hands in his pockets.

When Tea came down she was wearing a black skirt, a black strapless tank top, and black boots. Yugi looked up at her and smiled. "You look wonderful," Yugi took her hand in his as she made it to him.

"Thank you, Yugi. Now, shall we go?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded and they walked out of the house.

They started walking along a sidewalk. It was dark but the moon was shining bright. Yugi and Tea kept walking. They suddenly made it to some place. They walked in and looked around. People danced around and ate at some tables. "Wow! I think I'm gonna dance first!" Tea was about to go dance but Yugi caught her arm.

"Be careful. Don't let anyone touch you except me," Yugi told her. Tea looked at him and gave him a nod.

"I'll be careful," She said before going out onto the dance floor. She began dancing in the crowd of people. Yugi smiled. He knew she could take care of herself. He walked over to a table and sat down. A waitress walked over to him and asked him what he wanted to eat and drink.

"I would like two salads and two waters, thank you," Yugi told her.

"Will that be all, handsome?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. If I wanted anything else I would've said so," Yugi answered with a small smile on his face. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. Yugi turned to look at all the dancers and saw Tea in the middle of all the dancing people. She was dancing with her eyes closed. She looked as if she were one with the music. Yugi then eyed some other guy approaching her. It looked like he wanted to dance with her. Yugi got up and began making his way over there. He wasn't going to let some other guy touch his girlfriend. Tea was his and he was Tea's.

When Yugi made it over there he shoved the guy out of the way and turned to him. The guy looked at him. "What's the big idea?" The guy asked. Yugi glared at him.

"That girl belongs to me, don't you lay one finger on her. If you do you will be leaving here with only nine fingers," Yugi threatened him dangerously. The guy got scared and scrambled away. Yugi smiled in satisfaction and turned to look at Tea. She was dancing with her back to him. The song I M Good I M Gone started to play by Lykke Li. Tea started dancing a little faster and she started singing along to the song.

"I'm steppin', I'm stoppin', I'm all gone," Tea sang as she danced. Yugi approached her from behind and when he made it to her he placed his hands on her hips. He heard Tea gasp and try to get away but he held on tighter and pulled her against him. After that he leaned in close by her ear and whispered,

"Just me…"

"Yugi?" Tea asked as she started dance again. Yugi nodded his head.

"Mhm," He replied.

"Good," Tea kept dancing. However, Yugi didn't dance. He just kept his hands on her hips just in case some other stupid guy came over, wanting to touch her.

When the song went off and a slow song started to play Yugi pulled her over to a corner. "Some guy tried to dance with you but I stopped him," He told Tea.

"Even if you didn't I would have beaten him up," Tea said with a small laugh. Yugi nodded as he placed his hands on her hips again.

"I know," He said quietly. Tea looked into his eyes.

"You remember last night?" Tea asked.

"Of course I do," Yugi responded with a grin. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be doing this…" Yugi began kissing her neck. Tea's eyes widened but then she closed her eyes and relaxed. She slid her hands onto his chest and pressed herself closer to him.

"I love you, Yugi…" Tea whispered.

"I love you too, Tea," Yugi said between kisses. Yugi then stopped after a minute and began kissing her lips. Tea returned them of course.

After a couple of minutes more they stopped. "Come on…" Yugi said as he breathed heavily. He took Tea's hand and led her over to the table. "I ordered us food. It should be here any minute now," Yugi pulled out a chair for Tea and she sat down. Yugi then sat down across from her.

"What did you get us?" Tea asked.

"Salads…there was nothing else good on the menu," Yugi replied.

"Okay. Salad is good," Tea grinned as she stared at Yugi. Yugi stared back at her. He then took out his deck of cards and began looking through them.

"I have to go to a tournament next month," Yugi said.

"Awesome. I'll be there to watch you win," Tea told him cheerfully. Yugi nodded.

"Thank you, Tea," He said.

When the food came they ate. After they ate Tea danced some more. Next Yugi walked her home. "Good night, Tea," Yugi said. "I should be going to my own house now,"

"Stay!" Tea exclaimed. She then realized what she said and blushed. "You can go if you want," Tea looked away.

"Tea, look at me," Yugi put his hand under her chin and moved her head so that she was looking at him again. "I'd love to stay,"

"Cool," Tea walked over to her door and opened it. After that they both walked in. "Well, I guess you can sleep on the couch again. I'll sleep upstairs in my own room. See you in the morning," Tea gave him a kiss on his cheek before running upstairs.

"Goodnight, Tea," Yugi said before kicking his shoes off. He turned out the lights then collapsed onto the couch.

Yugi woke up again but it was still dark. He got up to go check on Tea. He walked upstairs to her room. He knocked on the door but she didn't answer. He smiled. She must be asleep. He opened the door and walked in. There was a big wide window above Tea's queen sized bed and he could see the full moon. It was all very beautiful but the most beautiful thing was the girl sleeping on the bed. "Tea," Yugi said quietly before walking over to the bed. When he reached the bed he sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head. "Tea, can you wake up for me?" Yugi whispered close to her ear.

"Mmmm…" Tea rolled onto her side and now her back was facing Yugi. Yugi sighed and leaned over her with his arm around her.

"Tea…" He whispered close to her ear again. Tea's eyes suddenly shot open she was about to scream but Yugi placed his hand over her mouth. "Calm down, it's just me," Yugi whispered soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Yugi…" Tea breathed a sigh of relief and she calmed down. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Yugi wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Tea closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Go ahead," She whispered.

"You're still mine…aren't you?" Yugi asked. His voice was low and quiet.

"Of course, Yugi. I'm still yours and you're still mine," Tea replied lovingly.

"Good," Yugi said before snuggling closer to her and closing his eyes. Tea closed her eyes and sighed happily.

After that they both went to sleep.


	26. Bakura's Dark Duel

Everyone was sitting on top of a mountain. It was their vacation. Bakura was eating a hot dog because everyone had fallen asleep except for Serenity Wheeler. "Is that hot dog good?" Serenity asked as she took a sip of her Sprite.

"Yes. It's quite delicious," Bakura answered as he finished his hot dog.

"You know, a salad would've been better," Serenity grinned.

"You like healthy stuff, hmm? Then why are you drinking a Sprite instead of water?" Bakura questioned.

"A Sprite is my favorite beverage," Serenity replied quietly.

"I see," Bakura nodded.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Serenity asked as she stood up quickly. Bakura shook his head as she approached him. He could see that Serenity eyes were getting bigger and bigger along with her ears.

"N-No!" Bakura stammered. Serenity growled and took out a black duel disc.

"We duel…now!" Serenity growled. Her eyes turned a dark color. It wasn't Serenity at all.

"Wait! What's wrong with you?" Bakura got up and was about to wake the others but Serenity stopped him.

"Do that and they die!" Serenity snapped her fingers and a sphere surrounded Yugi and the gang. The sphere looked like it was getting smaller.

"Stop!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Duel me. Every time you lose life points the sphere will get smaller!" Serenity laughed darkly.

"Fine!" Bakura took out his duel disc and glared at her. He didn't have his own deck with him. He had his spare deck.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 4000/Serenity's Life Points: 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Serenity put a card down. "I summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode!"

Guardian Angel Joan appeared on the field.

**(ATK Points: 2800/DEF Points: 2000)**

"And end my turn," Serenity finished with a smirk. Bakura started sweating.

"_That's it? She must be up to something!"_ Bakura thought worriedly. "Great," He looked at the cards in his hand. He had Magician of Faith, White Magician Pikeru, Mage Power, Heavy Storm, and Gemini Elf. "I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" Bakura put a card down.

White Magician Pikeru appeared on the field.

**(ATK Points: 1200/DEF Points: 0)**

"And she has a special ability! During my standby phase my life points increase by 400 points for each monster on my side of the field. I only have one so I gain 400 life points!" Bakura shouted as his life points went up.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 4400/Serenity's Life Points: 4000)**

"I guess I end my turn now…" Bakura sighed.

"Great. Now Guardian Angel Joan! Attack Bakura's White Magician Pikeru!" Serenity yelled and pointed at White Magician Pikeru. Guardian Angel Joan attacked White Magician Pikeru with ease and White Magician Pikeru was destroyed. Bakura gasped.

"No!" He cried as his life points went down.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Points: 4000)**

"And Guardian Angel Joan has a special ability. When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I gain life points equal to the original attack points of the destroyed monster! So I gain more life points!" Serenity laughed as her life points went up.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Points: 5200)**

"No! It can't get any worse than this…" Bakura sighed.

"Oh but it can!" Serenity placed a card down. "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!"

Masked Dragon appeared on the field next to Guardian Angel Joan.

**(ATK Points: 1400/DEF Points 1100)**

"And then the sphere gets smaller! Watch the magic!" Serenity pointed to the sphere with Bakura's friends in it. It was getting smaller.

"N-No!" Bakura cried.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Serenity placed a card face down with an evil chuckle. "It seems that all hope is lost for you, Bakura!"

"I draw…" Bakura drew a card from his deck. "I place this card face down," Bakura placed a card face down. "And then I summon Gemini Elf in defense mode!" Bakura placed a card down as he sighed. "And end my turn,"

Gemini Elf appeared on the field.

**(ATK Points: 1900/DEF Points: 900)**

"Excellent! Guardian Angel Joan attack Gemini Elf!" Serenity pointed at Gemini Elf. Guardian Angel Joan attacked Gemini Elf destroying it.

"Since you attacked my Gemini Elf and it was in defense mode I lose no life points!" Bakura shouted.

"But you soon will! And since your monster was destroyed by Guardian Angel Joan I gain more life points!" Serenity laughed as her life points went up.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Points: 7100)**

"And now, Masked Dragon attack Bakura directly!" Serenity shouted. Masked Dragon went straight towards Bakura.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Divine Wrath! This allows me to discard one card from my hand," Bakura sent Mage Power to the graveyard. "And negate your attack! So now your monster is destroyed!" Bakura yelled. Masked Dragon roared as it was destroyed. "And you lose life points!"

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Points: 5600)**

"Fine. Since Masked Dragon was destroyed I can special summon one dragon type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck," Serenity picked up her deck and searched through it. She then picked one out and summoned it. "I summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode!"

Decoy Dragon appeared on the field.

**(ATK Points: 300/DEF Points: 200)**

"I then end my turn," Serenity grinned.

"Okay then. I draw!" Bakura drew a card from his deck and placed it face down. "And then I…end my turn," Bakura sighed.

"Good. Now Guardian Angel Joan! Attack Bakura directly!" Serenity yelled. Guardian Angel Joan went to attack Bakura.

"Stop right there! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Bakura pointed to the card that was now facing up. "It can negate the attack of your monster and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points to your life points!" Bakura shouted. Serenity screamed as her life points went down.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Points: 2800)**

"How dare you?" Serenity screeched loudly. "You'll pay-

"You're monster's destroyed as well and you lose more life points…" Bakura said quietly. Serenity screamed as her life points dropped down to zero.

**(Bakura's Life Points: 2200/Serenity's Life Ponits: 0)**

Serenity fell down to her knees as everything on the field vanished and the sphere around Bakura's friends vanished as well. Bakura slowly approached Serenity. "Serenity…are you alright?" Bakura asked. Serenity fell onto her back and screamed in agony waking everyone up. Joey was the first one to run over to Serenity.

"What's going on? What did you do to her Bakura?" Joey yelled. Suddenly, a puff of black smoke came out of Serenity's mouth and floated up into the sky. Serenity then turned back to normal and sighed deeply.

"J-Joey?" Serenity asked weakly.

"What happened to her?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"I'm here," Joey took his sister's hand in his.

"Bakura…saved me…from the darkness…in me…" Serenity whispered as she looked up at Bakura who was staring at her. "Thank you…"

"You're quite welcome," Bakura nodded. If he didn't have Magic Cylinder then he would have been done for.


	27. The Land of Lost Souls 3

Bakura was dragged along a dirty stone floor. Gea Tardner was dragging him into some throne room. Bakura just kept his head bowed. "Release him!" Bakura heard someone say. Bakura felt Gea's hands release him and he fell hard onto the stone floor. "How dare you treat him this way? Just because he is a prisoner doesn't mean you have to treat him like he's some kind of animal! You will be punished Gea Tardner!"

"I understand, pharaoh," Gea sighed. Guards then grabbed Gea and took her out of the room.

"And don't forget to punish Keto Saiba too!" The pharaoh shouted. Bakura still didn't look up. He kept his head down on the stone floor. He was too tired.

"…what's…going…on?" Bakura coughed weakly. The pharaoh approached him slowly. Bakura could see the pharaoh's feet in front of him.

"You know very well what's going on here, prisoner," The pharaoh helped Bakura off of the ground.

"No…I don't…" Bakura sighed deeply.

"You do not remember…I see," The pharaoh sat Bakura down into a chair. Bakura just collapsed onto it and bowed his head.

"Why…do I feel…this way?" Bakura asked as he struggled to breathe. He was getting hotter for some reason and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"You've been shot by shadow poison," The pharaoh replied calmly. "Servants! Take him to his room, make sure he gets cleaned, and take that poison out of him immediately!"

"Yes, pharaoh," The servant girls bowed to him then helped Bakura out of his chair. After that they helped him walk into another room.

"This is so difficult," The pharaoh sighed as he sat down on his throne.

END OF PART 3


	28. I Want To Play A Game 3

Joey opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. It was dark everywhere. "Hey, what the heck happened?" Joey started running. "Yugi!" He called. "Tea! Tristan! Serenity! Duke! Mai!" Joey yelled.

"Joey!" Someone exclaimed from behind him. Joey stopped running and turned around to look at that someone. And it was Atem.

"Atem…what's going on? Where are we?" Joey shouted.

"We're nowhere. Now, let's play a game, Joey," Atem told him.

"Wha…? A game?" Joey asked as he frowned. "You can't be serious. Do you see the situation we're in?"

"I'll give you a hint to the game you are about to play. Fall," Atem snapped his fingers and everything went blank.

Joey appeared in someone's house. There was a little boy sleeping on a couch watching cartoons. Joey swallowed hard before approaching the kid. "Hey…what's going on here?" He asked. The little boy smiled at him.

"What's the matter, daddy?" The little boy asked.

"D-Daddy?" Joey backed away from the kid. "I ain't your daddy, kid!" Joey exclaimed.

"You are my daddy!" The kid ran towards him with sharp teeth growing out of his mouth and going down to the ground.

"Stay away from me, you freaky kid!" Joey ran outside and was about to continue running but there was a cliff. "What the?"

"DADDY!" The kid screeched. Joey looked around and saw that the house they were in was high up on a mountain. Joey looked back and saw the kid still coming.

"What was that hint Atem gave me?" Joey said as he tried to remember. "Oh! Fall…so he wants me to fall off this cliff?" Joey looked down and saw that it was a very long drop and he would not survive.

"Daddy…" The kid was right behind Joey now. He was about to grab Joey but Joey fell off of the cliff. He began falling through clouds.

"I guess I'm gonna die…" Joey whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Well done, Joey," Atem said from beside him. Joey opened his eyes and looked at Atem. His widened when he saw that he was falling with him.

"What's going on?" Joey demanded.

Atem just winked at him and everything went black.

Joey appeared in some square box. He saw Yugi and Tea on the ground unconscious. "Yugi! Tea!"

END OF PART 3


	29. Seto Kaiba's Horrible Day

Seto was typing on his laptop at John's Incredible Pizza Company. He was sitting down at a booth. It was Mokuba's birthday and Mokuba forced him to bring him here. Seto frowned as he closed his laptop. He was supposed to be enjoying the time with his little brother. Mokuba had left a couple of minutes ago to get them some drinks. "I'm back, Seto," Mokuba sat two cups of Sprite onto the table and sat down across from him. "What can we eat?"

"You can go get anything you want, Mokuba. I'm not that hungry," Seto answered. He was lying. He was very hungry. The reason why he lied was because he didn't want that many people seeing him in a place like this.

"How can you not be hungry? You didn't even eat breakfast," Mokuba said as he took a sip of his Sprite. Seto took a sip of his own.

"Mokuba, just go get something to eat and stop talking so much," Seto told him. He sounded annoyed.

"Fine. But I'm getting you something too. I know you're hungry," Mokuba smiled before leaving. Seto sighed and was about to open his laptop again but someone said his name.

"Seto Kaiba?" Someone said. Seto looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and curly bangs standing beside his table. She had light brown eyes and she was smiling.

"Yes. What do you want?" Seto asked. There was coldness in his voice.

"It's me! Rairona Miracle. Remember me? We used to go to school together as kids," The girl whose name was Rairona said. Seto stared at her for a moment with a glare on his face before answering.

"I remember," He replied. Rairona sat across from him and gave him a nice pretty smile. She was very beautiful to others…but not to him.

"So what have you been up to? And what are you doing here?" Rairona asked sweetly. The sweetness in her voice made Seto sick. He was not liking her right now.

"None of your business," Seto answered coldly.

"Oh…" Rairona looked a bit sad for a moment but then cheered up instantly. "Well, I'm here with my little sister, Rai," Rairona told him happily.

"Does it look like I care?" Seto asked.

"N-No…I just thought you wanted to know," Rairona said quietly.

"Well, I don't," Seto said.

"Big brother, I'm back! I got myself some pizza and I got you some salad!" Mokuba exclaimed as he walked over to the table. He then frowned when he saw Rairona. "I didn't know you invited a girlfriend…."

"Mokuba, don't be stupid. This girl isn't my girlfriend. She's just some stranger claiming that we went to school together when we were children," Seto told him with a cold look on his face.

"If you say so," Mokuba sat next to Rairona and sat the food down onto the table. "Seto, when we're done eating can we go to the arcade and play some games?"

"Sure," Seto told him.

"It looks like you care about your brother very much, Seto. I care about my sister very much as well. Oh! Here she comes!" Rairona pointed over to the entrance and a little girl that looked exactly like her skipped over to them.

"Big sister, who are these boys?" Rai asked.

"This is my childhood friend," Rairona pointed at Seto.

"Childhood stranger," Seto corrected her. Rairona ignored him.

"His name is Seto and this is his brother, Mokuba," Rairona pointed at Mokuba who was too busy eating his pizza.

"He's cute!" Rai grabbed onto Seto's arm and snuggled closer to him. Seto's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Get off me!" Seto yelled. Rai didn't let go and looked up at him cutely.

"I love you," Rai told him. Seto started shaking his arm, trying to get the little girl off.

"Rai, that's enough," Rairona told her. "Besides…you know my secret," Rairona winked at her little sister. Rai nodded and let go of Seto's arm.

"But I still love him," Rai said before leaving. "I'm going to play the games!"

"She's such a cutie," Rairona giggled.

"More like pathetic," Seto hissed angrily and stood up, forgetting his laptop. "Mokuba, please tell me you're done eating so we can go play the games and leave this place,"

"I'm done, big brother," Mokuba said before getting up.

After that they left to the arcade.

Mokuba was playing a bunch of games because Seto had given him a thousand coins. They were in a huge bucket on the ground. Mokuba had already won over a thousand tickets and he still had a whole bunch of coins left. Seto was watching him the whole time. "Mokuba, I have to go the restroom. If someone tries to mess with you come and get me and I'll be there," Seto told him.

"Alright, Seto," Mokuba nodded. Seto turned away and began making his way towards the restroom. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the ground.

"Wha-

He was cut off by someone placing their small lips on his. Seto's eyes widened. He saw that annoying pathetic girl was kissing him! Seto felt disgusted and sick. He pushed the little girl away and began wiping his lips off with the back of his hand. Rai giggled and skipped away. "Child molester!" Someone cried and pointed at Seto.

"Shut the heck up!" Seto hissed at that person. The person fainted from fear. Seto quickly went into the restroom and locked the door behind him. He got a napkin and wet it in the sink. After that he began wiping his lips with it. _"Disgusting!"_ Seto thought bitterly. _"A little girl kissed me! Just disgusting!"_

"Seto, are you in there?" Someone called from the other side of the door. The door suddenly opened and Rairona walked in.

"Get out!" Seto said darkly. Hadn't he locked the door?

"No," Rairona shook her head and locked the door behind her. After that she held out his laptop. "You forgot this," She said quietly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't need people to bring me my stuff back," Seto snatched the laptop away from her and began glaring furiously at her. Rairona looked up at him.

"Sorry about my sister kissing you…" Rairona said as she stepped a little closer to him. Seto didn't move. He just continued to glare at her.

"Sorry isn't enough, you pathetic excuse for a human!" Seto shouted in a whisper. He didn't want anyone to hear them in here. Rairona got even closer to him.

"Please forgive me, Seto Kaiba! I…I love you!" Rairona shouted and placed her hands on his shoulders and then pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Seto's eyes widened. This felt different. It didn't feel wrong like when that stupid little girl kissed him. It didn't feel right either. Rairona noticed that Seto wasn't kissing her back, so she pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss. This made Seto blush and push her away hard. Rairona stumbled back with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me again. I don't love you and I don't want to be your friend. Scum like you make me sick. Oh, and this was the men's restroom. You must be very idiotic to not notice that," Seto said emotionlessly with a cold voice before leaving her to cry her heart out on the ground. Once he made it out of the restroom he shut the door behind him hard. He felt sick. He just wanted to go home, take a nice long shower, and then go to sleep.

He found Mokuba getting stuff at the counter with his tickets. "What took you so long, bro?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't want to talk about it with you or with anybody else," Seto answered. "Now hurry up. I want to go home. You can get your Nintendo 3DS and your games tomorrow,"

"Okay," Mokuba sighed.

When Mokuba was done they both went home.


	30. No Longer Bored

Tea Gardner was lying down on her bed. She felt bored, very bored. It was Summer and it was extremely hot. All her friends were probably doing the same thing right now. Lying on their bed feeling bored. Tea got up and got onto her computer. She went to and logged into her account. She had been on for more than a month and her pen name is Magician of Faith. She looked at her inbox and saw that she had five PMs (Private Messages). She sighed and looked at them. One was from The Magician's Apprentice (Yugi), The Dueling Pharaoh of Cool (Atem), RedEyesBlackDragonIsCool1 (Joey), The Clone Being (Bakura), and I'm Beautiful And Smart (Some silly girl). Tea began reading Atem's message.

**Subject:** Hello

**Message:**

_Tea, to answer your question…I would have to say I don't know. We don't hang out that much and…besides, I think Yugi has a small crush on you. _

Tea frowned at his message before deleting. But her heart beat increased. Yugi has a crush on her. That made Tea blush a little. Tea clicked Joey's message and began reading it.

**Subject: **Sup?

**Message:**

_Yo, Tea! I'm havin' a party at my house. Care to come on Sunday? Just so you'll know, I invited everyone else as well!_

Tea smiled at Joey's message and picked it so she could reply. She began typing.

**Subject: **Sure thing

**Message: **

_Of course I'll come, Joey. I'm so very bored anyway. XD._

Tea sent that message to him then deleted his message. Tea then looked at Bakura's message and began reading it.

**Subject: **Aliens

**Message:**

_Dear journal, I have been abducted by an alien of some sort last night. Everything has been a blur since then. I mean, I know I've been getting abducted by aliens before but this time is different. I think the aliens put something inside me…like a seed pod or something. My stomach has been feeling a bit strange since last night. _

_Now don't go not believing me, journal. I know when I am abducted. Last night I locked every door and window in the house and in the morning everything was open! Even the lights were on. I checked the sheets on the bed and it appears to have been a struggle. I guess I struggled with the aliens before they took me. Well, of course they erased my memory of all that and-_

Tea stopped reading Bakura's message and deleted it. "What's up with Bakura anyway? I'm not his journal!" Tea exclaimed before reading Yugi's message.

**Subject: **hey

**Message:**

_Well…I'm just gonna go right out and say it! I love you, Tea! I LOVE YOU! Please love me back, Tea, please!_

Tea blushed as she read it over and over and over again. She then clicked reply and began typing.

**Subject: **Hi

**Message:**

_I love you too, Yugi. I've always have. I…I really want to kiss you._

Tea quickly sent the message and then deleted Yugi's. Tea sighed in happiness and began to read I'm Beautiful And Smart's message.

**Subject: **Stupid

**Message:**

_Yugi is mine, Tea Gardner, you little st[pid giurl! how dare you even tak to him during the day? Hes mine, MINE. YOU DON'T' DESERVE TO leave him allne. I sawhim first after all! _

_Check ya later-I'm Beatiful And Smat _

Tea rolled her eyes at this girl's message. This girl went to school with her and took a liking to Yugi for some reason. She doesn't like it when other girls talk to him. She's always saying she's beautiful and smart but she couldn't even spell right! Tea deleted the girl's message and logged off of fanfiction. Tea then flopped down onto her bed. She started thinking about Yugi. She was no longer bored at all.


	31. Heartbroken

Tristan and Serenity were always together.

It's very disturbing to me.

Am I ugly?

Am I mean?

I would do anything for Serenity.

But that guy…Tristan would do the same.

I sigh as I sit under an apple tree.

I never did apologize to Joey Wheeler for making him wear a dog suit.

"Duke!" Someone called my name.

I look up and see…

Could it be?

Serenity!

She walked over to me.

And sat down next to me.

"Hello, Serenity," I said happily.

"Guess what?" Serenity grinned.

"What?" I smiled.

"Tristan and I are getting married!"

I just stared at her as my smile vanished from my face.

"Huh?"

"We're together and we're getting married!" She repeated.

I suddenly kissed her lips.

She pushed me away and slapped me as hard as she could.

I felt my heart explode out of my chest due to heart break.

Blood splattered everywhere.

I never believed a heart could be broken…


	32. Elementals 1: Water

Yugi Mutou was sitting at a park munching away on a tuna sandwich. It was dark and he was all alone. Ever since Atem left he liked to be alone. Yugi sighed as he stared at the lake in front of him. He was unaware of five guys approaching him. "Hey, kid," One of the guys said. Yugi looked up and got up quickly.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Give us all your money," The second guy demanded.

"I don't have any money on me right now," Yugi told them.

"Don't lie, kid," The third guy said as they all surrounded Yugi.

"I'm not lying. How about we settle this with a duel?" Yugi got his deck out.

"No! We'll beat you up!" Two guys grabbed Yugi's arms, one guy grabbed Yugi's deck, one guy punched Yugi in the stomach, and the last guy grabbed Yugi legs. Yugi gasped in pain and desperately tried to get away. The three guys that held Yugi pinned him down on the hard ground. The guy that had Yugi's deck threw it into the lake. Yugi saw this and started yelling with tears in his eyes.

"Noooooo!" Yugi cried. The same guy that punched him the stomach began pounding his face in. Yugi's attempts to get free was getting weaker and weaker, as the guy continued to punch Yugi.

"Hey…isn't that enough? It looks like he's dead!" One of the guys that was holding Yugi down said. The other guy stepped on Yugi's stomach as hard as he could before backing away.

"Toss the body into the water," He ordered.

"I think he's still alive…" The guy that had thrown Yugi's deck into the lake said.

"Just do it!"

The rest of the guys picked up the weak, beaten, and bruised Yugi and tossed him into the lake. After that they left.

Yugi floated down, down to the bottom of the lake. _"I just…I just wanted to be more like Atem…"_ Yugi thought as he floated down to his death.

Suddenly, Yugi felt something…something warm. It made him feel a little better. Yugi thought it was death, but he was wrong. The water all around him began pulling him up to the surface. Once Yugi was out the water, the water brought him to land. Yugi just lay there. His face had bruises all over, his nose was bleeding, and he felt as if he got hit by a truck.

"Yugi? Is that you? Yugi!" Tea Gardner started running towards him. She had just come back from work and decided to walk through the park. And then she saw Yugi. Tea kneeled down beside him. She spotted something next to him and saw that it was The Dark Magician card. Tea picked it up then put Yugi on her back and started running to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

END OF PART 1


	33. Dreams 4

**Yugi had awoke from his dream…**

Yugi opened his eyes. He felt as if he left another world. Yugi sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleepy from his eyes. Yugi yawned then his eyes widened. He remembered his strange dream about Digimon. It felt so real. "So real…" Yugi whispered as he stared down at the blanket that was covering his legs. He then turned around and picked up his pillow. His deck was sitting there nice and safe. Yugi smiled and started looking through it. He spotted The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl. They were both in his dream. Yugi sighed deeply and put it back under his pillow.

Yugi hopped out of his bed and began to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, slipped on his school uniform, and grabbed his deck. He grabbed his backpack and then ran downstairs. His grandfather was behind the counter as usual. "Hi, grandpa!" Yugi waved at him as he ran towards the door. "Bye, grandpa!" Yugi left the shop.

He kept running and running. He turned and went down an alley way and stopped suddenly. There were two guys standing in front of him now. "Hey, kid," The first guy smiled. "Got money?"

"No," Yugi said with a glare on his face.

"I bet you have lunch money, kid. Don't lie to us," The second guy said. Yugi continued to glare at them.

"I'm not afraid of you," Yugi said as he stood his ground. He noticed the guys had duel discs. "Should we duel?"

The two guys looked at each other then looked back at Yugi. "Yeah," The first guy replied. "If I win you hand over your Dark Magician…and I'll hand over my best card…deal, kid?"

"How in the world did you know I have a Dark Magician?" Yugi asked.

"You're the King of Games, dummy. Now let's duel," The first got his duel disc ready. Yugi growled and got his duel disc ready as well.

**(Yugi's Life Points: 4000/The Guy's Life Points: 4000)**

"I go first," Yugi announced. He looked at the five cards in his hand he had drawn. He had Brain Control, Change of Heart, Celtic Guardian, Disgraceful Charity, and Soul Rope. _"Only one monster? Oh no…I'll draw,"_ Yugi thought. "I draw!" Yugi drew a card and added it to his five cards. He looked at it and it was Graceful Charity. _"Shoot! Another spell card! I guess I'll just have to summon Celtic Guardian then…in defense mode just in case,"_ Yugi pondered.

"What's wrong? Is The King of Games frightened by me?" The guy laughed. Yugi looked up at him.

"Not a chance!" Yugi shouted. "I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" Yugi put the card down.

Celtic Guardian appeared on the field in defense mode.

**(ATK Points: 1400/DEF Points: 1200)**

"And then I place one card face down and end my turn," Yugi said as he put a card face down. Now he had four cards in his hand. The guy laughed.

"That's it? I was hoping to see The Dark Magician!" The guy drew a card now he had six cards in his hand. "I built my deck with powerful monsters! Power is everything! I summon Vampire Lord in attack mode!" The guy screamed in laughter.

**(ATK Points: 2000/DEF Points: 1500)**

"Now each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, I declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). My opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during my next Standby Phase," The guy laughed darkly. "This is one of my best cards! I end my turn now!" The guy said.

"_That's it? Okay,"_ Yugi looked down at the cards in his hand. What he had now in hand was Brain Control, Disgraceful Charity, Soul Rope, and Graceful Charity. Yugi eyed Brain Control then looked at Vampire Lord. _"If I use Brain Control I can take over that guy's monster! Yes, I'll do that!" _Yugi thought with a small smile on his face. "First I draw a card!" Yugi exclaimed and drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and it was Beta The Magnet Warrior. He put that card down. "I summon Beta The Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

Beta The Magnet Warrior appeared on the field in attack mode next to Celtic Guardian who was still in defense mode.

**(ATK Points: 1700/DEF Points: 1600)**

"And then I use the spell card, Brain Control!" Yugi put that card down and smiled. "By paying eight hundred life points…"

**(Yugi's Life Points: 3200/The Guy's Life Points: 4000)**

"I can choose any monster on your side of field and take control of it until the end phase!" Yugi shouted. The guy's eyes widened in fear.

"Wha-

"And I choose your Vampire Lord since you have no other monsters on the field except him!" Yugi pointed his index finger at Vampire Lord. Vampire Lord then went over to Yugi's side of the field.

"No! My Vampire Lord!" He yelled.

"Now, Vampire Lord, attack this guy directly since he has no spell or trap cards on the field!" Yugi pointed at the guy. The guy screamed as Vampire Lord attacked him. His life points went down. Vampire Lord then went back to the guy's field.

**(Yugi's Life Points: 3200/The Guy's Life Points: 2000)**

"Beta The Magnet Warrior, you attack as well!" Yugi shouted. Beta The Magnet Warrior attacked the guy as well, making him scream again in pain as his life points went down again.

**(Yugi's Life Points: 3200/The Guy's Life Points: 600)**

"I switch Beta The Magnet Warrior to defense mode and then end my turn," Yugi sighed with a smile on his face. "Well, this is it, bandit. I doubt you have that many spell and trap cards in your deck since you told me you built your deck with powerful monsters," Yugi said. Now Yugi had Soul Rope, Graceful Charity, and Disgraceful Charity in his hand. Plus he had two monsters on the field and one spell card face down called Change of Heart. He would win this.

"Don't get so happy, Mutou! I draw!" The guy drew a card. He looked at it and his face broke out into a wicked smile. He then started laughing hysterically, making Yugi's smile vanish and get a little nervous. "I place these three continuous spell cards face down!" The guy placed three cards face down. "And then I send them all to the graveyard to summon…"

It started to get dark all of a sudden. The wind started picking up and it started to get cold. Yugi's eyes got big.

"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" The guy put the card down and the wind started picking up even more. Tornados appeared all over Domino City and thunder could be heard all over. The most wind that was blowing was coming from Yugi and the guy's duel.

Somewhere in Domino city Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were walking to school. "So we all had weird dreams last night," Joey told them. "Well, except you, Bakura," Joey said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bakura looked around as dark clouds covered the sky. Tornados started appearing all over Domino City and the wind started to pick up.

"I don't know, but the source is coming from over there!" Tristan pointed to where Yugi and the guy were having their duel. Lots of wind was blowing there.

"Let's go check it out!" Joey started running towards their destination.

"Right behind you!" Tristan ran after him.

"B-But we can't skip school! Oh alright!" Bakura went after them.

**Back to Yugi and the guy's duel… **

Yugi shielded his eyes with his arms from the light that started to shine brightly in front of him and the guy. When the light was over Yugi removed his arms from his eyes and gasped at what he saw. It was a monster that looked like The Winged Dragon of Ra. It was Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

**(ATK Points: 4000/DEF Points: 4000)**

"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, attack Beta The Magnet Warrior and Celtic Guardian!" The guy pointed at Yugi's monsters. Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder went to attack Beta The Magnet Warrior and Celtic Guardian.

"Stop! It's over! I activate the spell card Change of Heart!" Yugi pointed down at the card that was now facing up after he activated it. Yugi looked down with his eyes closed and continued speaking. "This card allows me to select one monster on your side of field regardless of what position it's in and lets me use it until the end of my turn," Yugi then looked up and pointed at Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. "And I choose, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

"NOOOOOO!" The guy yelled, as Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder went over to Yugi's side of the field.

"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, attack your master directly!" Yugi yelled. Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder attacked the guy. The guy screamed out in agony as his life points dropped to zero.

**(Yugi's Life Points: 3200/The Guy's Life Points: 0)**

The guy fell down to his knees and dropped his cards to the ground as the sun began to shine on him and Yugi. The dark clouds went away and the wind slowed down. Everything on the field vanished and Yugi just stared at the guy. "H-How could I lose…with such a powerful card…?" The guy asked as tears formed in his eyes. Yugi sighed and slowly approached him.

"Because power is not everything. You have to believe in the heart of the cards, mister," Yugi made it to him. "Now, I'll be taking Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder,"

The guy didn't move, he just sat there on his knees as tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Yugi sighed again and found Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder on the ground. Yugi stared at it in his hand. "A guy like you shouldn't have a monster this powerful in your deck," Yugi then turned around and began walking.

"Yugi!" Joey called as he, Tristan, and Bakura ran up to him. "What just happened?" He asked. Yugi laughed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story. Right now, I just feel like sleeping,"

**Tea was still dreaming since she didn't wake up…**

Tea was sitting at a park next to Bridget. "So all of that is true? Duel monsters are real?" Bridget asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Tea nodded.

"And you're really homesick and miss your friends?" Bridget asked. Tea nodded with a sigh.

"Yep," Tea answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But please, think of me and my friends as your friends. Just pretend this is your home now," Bridget said with a comforting smile. Tea smiled a little.

"Thanks, Bridget, you're really nice," Tea said.

Suddenly, a big slime monster emerged from the ground. Tea screamed. "What is that?"

"It's a monster, time to transform!" Bridget exclaimed.

END OF PART 4


	34. Roses

Bakura watched everyone enjoy their time at the dinner table. They looked so happy. Bakura rolled his wheelchair over to them. The reason why he was in a wheelchair was because he had broken both of his legs. "Hi, Bakura," Serenity said. Bakura realized that he had rolled over next to her.

"Hello, Serenity," Bakura smiled.

"Did you want something?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, could you perhaps hand me a plate of potatoes?" Bakura asked.

"Sure," Serenity handed him a plate of potatoes. Bakura took it.

"Thank you," He said then rolled away. He went outside onto the porch and sighed. It was snowing and it was dark. "It's such a nice night out," Bakura smiled as he began to eat his potatoes.

When he was done he stared up at the moon. Then suddenly, something red caught his eyes. Bakura frowned and started to roll of the porch. He forgot that there were stairs and tumbled out of his wheelchair. He fell face first into the cold snow. When he looked up there were a bunch of roses right there in front of him in the snow. "Wow…" He whispered.


	35. Are

"What were you doin' in the snow, Bakura?" Joey asked Bakura as he munched away on a big round cookie.

"Nothing, Joey," Bakura replied.

"Trying to get another broken limb?" Joey asked.

"Don't be silly," Bakura told him with a sigh. "Before you got me out of the snow…I saw…roses," Bakura looked at him.

"Serious?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I am quite serious, Joey," Bakura told him. Joey stared at him for a long moment before grinning and standing up.

"Whatever you say, Bakura," Joey said as he walked over to the door of Bakura's room.

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that…maybe you saw a girl that you liked with rose colored hair and snow white eyes. And her name happened to be Rose," Joey grinned.

"What? But that's-

"Don't worry, don't worry, I completely understand," Joey told him with a chuckle.

"It's not-

"Just go on ahead and ask her out, Bakura," Joey said as he went deep in thought.

"Joey-

"A guy like you really needs a girlfriend in his life. I'm sure lots of girls already like you, you're really nice, Bakura," Joey cut him off.

"Listen-

"I mean, Mai's my girlfriend, Tea's Yugi's girlfriend, Serenity's Tristan's girlfriend, and yadda, yadda, yadda," Joey said.

"But I'm not talking about a-

"Well, goodnight, Bakura!" Joey opened the door.

"Joey! Stop interrupting me! I'm not talking about a gir-

"See ya tomorrow," Joey left, shutting the door behind him. Bakura sighed in frustration and rested back in his wheelchair.

"_I know what I saw…and what I saw…are roses…"_


	36. Red

Bakura stared out of the window, hoping to see the roses again. He sighed when he saw nothing and rolled his wheelchair around his room. "There's nothing to do. Everyone's asleep and…nobody can open the door for me unless I yell," Bakura said quietly.

"_**Maybe…I can do something for you…"**_

Bakura stopped rolling around and looked towards his closet. "Who's in there?"

"_**Come into the closet and I'll…tell you…"**_

"And if you're lying?" Bakura asked with a frown on his face.

"_**Hehe…looks like you're just going to have to find out…"**_

Bakura sighed deeply before entering the closet. The closet door slowly closed behind him.

**Ever since the day Bakura went into the closet he was never to be seen again. People asked Yugi and the gang if he knew what happened but everyone didn't know. **

**Joey Wheeler was sent to prison for it all. People blamed him on the disappearance of Bakura because he was the last one in Bakura's room. **

**Yugi Mutou tried to get the people to believe that Joey had nothing to do with Bakura's disappearance but sadly…nobody believed him. **

**Nobody knows what happened to Bakura that day. Nobody knows if…he's still alive. **

Serenity sighed as she walked into Bakura's old room after ten years. It has been ten years since Bakura had disappeared and her older brother was still in prison. He has five more years left though. Serenity sighed again as tears filled up in her eyes. Everything just turned upside down ever since Bakura disappeared. Of course she didn't believe Joey did something to him, nobody believed that except Seto Kaiba and many more people.

Serenity walked over to the closet and opened it. She gasped at what she saw in there. Red roses were lying neatly in a pool of fresh blood.

"_**Would you like to see Bakura again…?"**_

A voice asked from deep inside the closet. Serenity couldn't make out anything because it was so dark deep down in there. The pool of blood got even wider.

"Yes! Please, tell me where he is!" Serenity begged as she fell onto her knees.

"**Hehe…come inside the closet then, Serenity Wheeler…"**

Serenity started sobbing quietly as she crawled into the closet. The closet door slowly closed behind her.


	37. Total Fear 1

_Can you see? They're looking at me. I'm just a doll. An ugly doll that someone threw into the trash. I wonder why nobody likes me. But they will see. That they are just like me. _

Atem hummed as he made breakfast downstairs. Ever since Yugi found a way to bring him back from the dead they lived in a small house together. The reason for this was because Yugi's parents and grandfather had died in a terrible accident. One day they took a drive together and they ended up getting into a huge accident. Yugi hasn't talked that much since then. Nor has he dueled that much.

Atem took care of Yugi and worked at Yugi's grandfather's shop now. Atem finished making breakfast which was pancakes and orange juice. Atem walked upstairs and went to Yugi's room. He knocked on the door. "Yugi, your breakfast is ready. It's on the table, okay? I have to get the shop now," Atem waited for a response but got none. He sighed, turned around, and then left the house.

Atem walked along a sidewalk slowly. He wanted to get Yugi a gift to make him cheer up. He looked around as he walked. He then spotted an old rundown shop in a dark corner of an alley. He frowned and went over to it. He walked in and looked around. It stank in there and it was dim. Everything in the shop looked very old and dirty. "Strange…" Atem said as he walked around the very small shop.

"C-C-Can I-I-I help y-y-you?" Someone asked with a dry, cold, and raspy voice from behind him. Atem turned around and frowned at what he saw. It was a very old man with one tooth, one eye, a deformed face, and an extremely skinny body.

"Yes, I am looking for a gift. Perhaps something very unique and mysterious," Atem replied.

"I-I-I'll sh-sh-show you a-around…c-come…f-follow," The old man began walking around the store. Atem followed him trying not to breathe through his nose. The old man smelled really nasty. It almost made Atem want to throw up. The old man stopped in front of a jar with two small rotten horns in it. "Th-This is…o-one of t-the d-devil's ch-children's h-horns…itttt…h-has b-been h-h-here f-for m-many c-c-centuries…" The old man handed Atem the dirty jar with the two little rotten horns in it.

"You expect me to believe that this is one of the devil's children's horns?" Atem asked. The old man nodded. Atem stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. "Why would anyone want that terrible thing for a gift?"

"C-Come…" The old man put the jar of horns back and walked over to deformed skull that looked to be about millions of years old. "T-This…t-the…s-skull…o-of death," The old man said.

"Listen, old man. I don't want anything that has to do with death and I don't want devil horns! Show me something better so I can get out of this place," Atem demanded. The old man put the skull away and stopped in front of a glass box that held a doll. She had long black hair, black eyes, and rosy cheeks. She wore a long black dress, black high heels, and black gloves. "What is this?" Atem asked.

"T-Take…p-please. I-It used to b-be d-duel m-monster…" The old man was begging for some unknown reason. Atem stared at the doll.

"This doll used to be a duel monster. That sounds interesting. Yugi might want to have a look at it," Atem turned to the old man.

"I'll take it…"


	38. Painting Night

Joey Wheeler walked to Mai's house furiously. She had done something with one of his cards. She had told him to come there. Joey walked up the steps to her house and banged on the door. To his surprise Marik opened the door. "What the heck?" Joey stared at him. Marik stared at Joey for a moment before frowning.

"What is it that you want, Joey Wheeler," Marik asked.

"I should be asking you that question! What the heck are you doin' in Mai's house?" Joey asked. Marik avoided Joey's gaze.

"That is none of your concern, Wheeler," Marik answered.

"It is my concern! Are you and Mai…are you two…toge-

"Fool, that will never happen. Never," Marik replied.

"That's a relief," Joey sighed.

"Do you like Mai?" Marik asked.

"What…uh…nope," Joey blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good day then," Marik slammed the door in Joey's face. Joey began banging on the door again.

"Hey, open this door!" Joey demanded. Nobody answered. Joey growled and began climbing the house to see through one of the top windows. He went to Mai's room first. When he looked he completely regretted ever looking. Mai was taking her shirt off in her room, getting ready to take a shower. Joey immediately looked away and blushed madly. "Stupid…" He mumbled to himself as he continued to blush. _"But what is Marik doing in there while Mai is about to take a shower?"_ Joey growled again and climbed to the other window. He looked and saw Marik in there with a paintbrush in his hand.

"This seems easy enough. I'll just go in there and…" Marik swung the paintbrush in the air like he was slicing someone's throat. "Do that,"

Joey's eyes widened. "He's plannin' to slice Mai's throat with that paint brush!" Joey exclaimed. Marik turned towards the window and Joey quickly moved away from it.

"Hmm…I thought I heard someone," Marik said as he walked over to the window. He covered the window with some curtains then walked away. Joey looked through the window again and saw that it was covered by black curtains.

"Shoot…" Joey whispered. "I have to go to the next window," Joey climbed over to the next window and looked through. He saw Mai walk into an empty room wearing a bathrobe. Joey immediately went all red in the face. He was about to look away but then Marik entered the room.

"What color?" Marik asked her. Mai gave him a grin.

"How about a dark white color…like your hair," Mai replied. Marik stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Right, I'll go get some at the store," Marik said.

"Be quick," Mai told him.

"Don't worry, I will," Marik turned around and left the room.

"What in the world?" Joey whispered as he watched Mai walk around the empty room. "Why in the heck does she hang out with a creep like that?" Joey put his hand on the window and leaned against it.

Marik came out of the house, got into Mai's car, started it up, and then drove off. Joey glared at the car. "Marik just stole her caaaaaaaaar!" Joey had leaned too hard on the window and fell through and into the empty room. Joey fell face first into the carpet.

"Well, I never knew Joey Wheeler was the one to spy on ladies through their windows," Mai chuckled a little. Joey got up and blushed.

"Hey, it's not what you think!" He yelled.

"I knew you were there the whole time, Joey," Mai told him as she put her hands on her hips. "Did you watch me take my clothes off too?"

"What?" Joey went bright red. "I-I didn't do that!"

"If you say so. I didn't know you liked me that much," Mai laughed. Joey went even more red.

"Cut it out, Mai," Joey continued to blush.

"Then what were you doing spying on me and Marik?" Mai asked. Joey scratched the back of his head and looked at her.

"I just wanted to know what that creep was doing in here. I thought he was going to kill you with a paintbrush. Plus, I think he stole your car!" Joey told her as the blush on his cheeks began to fade just a little. Mai stared at him for a long moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You're just too funny, Joey!" Mai laughed. "I'm paying Marik to decorate my new room," Mai gestured to the room around them. "He went to go get paint and I said he could use my car since he doesn't have one,"

"Oh…" Joey felt stupid. "I should get going then," Joey headed to the door but Mai got in front of him.

"Wait, who said you could leave?" Mai asked as she slipped her arms around his neck. Joey began to blush.

"Uh…what's this about?" He asked. Mai slid her hands down his arms and took his hands in hers.

"I like you too, Joey," Mai smiled at him. Joey blushed madly.

"What makes you think I like you?" Joey asked.

"Because you're about to kiss me," Mai told him. Joey realized their lips were inches apart.

"You're the one who's moving closer to me," Joey told her quietly.

"You moved first," Mai whispered as their lips got closer and closer by the second. Joey then kissed her lips. Mai returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist.

Marik came back twenty minutes later. He parked the car where it was before and got out. He opened the trunk of the car and took out two paint buckets. He sighed deeply before shutting it and walking up to Mai's house. He opened the door since it was unlocked and let himself in. "I'm back!" He called. He sat the paint buckets down and walked upstairs. He opened the door to the empty room and blinked twice at what he saw. Joey and Mai were kissing right in front of him. Marik blushed in embarrassment for watching them and cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Well, I guess I am interrupting something,"

Mai and Joey pulled away from each other to look at him. "Yes, you're interrupting something. And that's coming out of your paycheck!"

"Sorry," Marik apologized. It really sounded like he didn't mean it.

"Well, I'm going to get out of this robe and put some clothes on. It's quite itchy. See ya, boys," Mai walked out of the room and into her own room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Joey looked like he was in a daze when Marik turned to look at him.

"You two didn't do what I am thinking…did you?" Marik asked as he sat the paint buckets down and opened them. Joey snapped out of his daze and blushed madly.

"No. Never," Joey replied.

"Good day then," Marik said as he dipped a paintbrush into the bucket.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," Joey got a paintbrush and dipped it into the other bucket. Marik stared at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

"Fine. That means less work for me," Marik said as he began painting the wall. Joey glared at him.

"_That little lazy brat!" _Joey thought as he also began painting.

"_That fool. He's staying here because he thinks I'm going to get with that nobody woman,"_ Marik thought. _"He should learn his lesson,"_ Marik smiled wickedly before dipping his paintbrush into his bucket. He then purposely got paint on Joey's green jacket. "Oops," Marik said before painting again.

"Why you little…take this!" Joey dipped his paintbrush into his bucket and then brought the paintbrush across Marik's face. Marik froze in his spot. "Ha! I mean…oops," Joey chuckled before painting again. Marik growled and dipped his paintbrush into the bucket. After that he ran the paintbrush through Joey's hair.

"Hmm…you look better with that kind of color for hair," Marik chuckled. "The same color as mine. And Mai _chose_ that color," Marik said.

"You wanna fight?" Joey dipped his paintbrush into the bucket and pulled it out. Now it was dripping all over the carpet.

"That sounds so childish," Marik said deep in thought. "Hmm, but I guess I'll get my revenge,"

"I'm the one who should be getting my revenge!" Joey slashed his paintbrush at Marik. Marik ducked and tripped Joey with his leg. Joey fell onto his back and Marik put the tip of the paintbrush to Joey's neck.

"Do you yield?" Marik asked.

"Never!" Joey kicked Marik away making him stumble back a little. Joey hopped to his feet and swiped the paintbrush at Marik's stomach. Marik jumped back with his arms high then ran his paintbrush across Joey's side. Joey faked crying out in pain and grabbed his side. "Man that hurts!" Joey fell to the ground holding his side. Marik's eye twitched irritatingly.

"_He is absolutely ridiculous…"_ Marik thought.

"Just kidding!" Joey hopped to his feet then rushed Marik with paintbrush swings. Marik dodged every one of them then suddenly stepped to the side. Joey was confused. "Huh…?"

"Behold the ultimate power!" Marik had the bucket of paint in his hands behind Joey. Joey turned around and his eyes widened.

"No!" Joey yelled as Marik dumped the paint on him. Joey fell to the ground, drenched in dark white paint. "I-It's over…" Joey rolled around on the ground as if he were in pain. "You'll pay dearly, Marik!" Joey exclaimed. Marik suddenly had a gun in his hands. It wasn't real. It was a paint gun. "Where in the heck did you get that?"

"Magic," Marik replied before aiming the gun at him.

"What's going on in here…what?" Mai walked into the room and saw all the paint that got on her carpet and on her Joey! She looked at Marik and saw that he had paint on himself too but not as much as Joey. Marik aimed the paint gun at her. "Don't you dare!" Mai exclaimed.

"Goodbye," Marik pulled the trigger.

"Mai, no!" Joey quickly jumped in front of her taking the hit. Blue paint splattered all over Joey's shirt. Joey held his stomach as if he were in pain.

"Joey!" Mai cried. Joey looked back at her and smiled before falling to the ground, pretending to be dead. Mai frowned then looked back up at Marik. "You killed him!"

"Indeed I did…" Marik said trying to keep a straight face. Joey and Mai were also trying to keep a straight face. But all three of them ended up laughing really hard.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while!" Mai exclaimed as she finished laughing. Marik dropped the paint gun and sat down.

"Neither have I," He chuckled.

"It's great to have a good laugh," Joey smiled.

"You two do know that you're going to buy me new carpet, right?" Mai asked them. Joey and Marik's faces went blank as Mai stood up and headed for the door. After that she started laughing and left the room.


	39. What Is Wrong With Mokuba?

Mokuba Kaiba was sitting on his bed in his room. His long hair was covering his eyes and well…his whole face. It was dark in the room even though it was morning outside and the sun was shining brightly. Dark curtains covered the windows in his room. Mokuba just sat there with his long hair covering his whole face.

Suddenly, there was knock on his door. "Mokuba, are you in there?" Seto asked from the other side. Mokuba didn't even look at the door. "Mokuba, I'm coming in," Seto opened the door and walked in. He looked around and saw Mokuba on the bed with his hair covering his whole face. Seto glared at him before walking over to the window. "Why's it so dark in here?" Seto grabbed the curtains and yanked them away. The sunshine blasted through the window and made the room shine brightly. Mokuba started growling.

"Rarraghgh!" Mokuba screamed and growled at the same time and jumped on Seto. Seto grabbed him and avoided being beaten by Mokuba. He then pinned Mokuba onto the bed and yelled at him.

"Mokuba! Stop acting like a deranged animal!" He yelled in his face furiously. Mokuba stopped struggling to get free and stared up at Seto from beneath all the hair that was covering his face. He calmed down a bit.

"Okay…_big brother_," Mokuba said quietly. Seto released him.

"I don't like the way you said big brother. And Mokuba, come downstairs to eat something, you haven't eaten in two weeks. It really baffles me because you are still alive," Seto turned around then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"…." Mokuba just lay there on the bed. He then jumped off of the bed and landed on the ground like a gorilla. He then crawled out of the room like a dog.

When Mokuba made it into the living room he could hear voices in the kitchen. He stood up on his feet then awkwardly walked into the kitchen. Mokuba saw that Seto, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were in the house. "So we'll make the tournament arrangements tomorrow and-

Yugi had stopped talking and looked to where Mokuba was standing. He had on dirty raggedy clothes, his hair was still covering his whole face, and he was hunched over like his back was hurting or something. Everyone looked and gasped. Mokuba also looked very skinny. "What's that smell?" Tristan asked.

"Seto Kaiba, have you been feeding your brother?" Tea asked furiously. She walked over to Seto and slapped him before running over to Mokuba. "Are you alright?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Let's get you something to eat,"

Mokuba then suddenly bit into Tea's right arm has hard as he could. Tea screamed and tried to pull her arm away but it was useless. Mokuba had a tight grip with his teeth and he was holding her arm as well with his two dirty hands. "Tea!" Yugi and Tristan rushed over to her and tried to get Mokuba off of her. Tea was crying now.

"It hurts! Get him off me!" Tea screamed as she continued to cry. Yugi and Tristan grabbed Mokuba and began to pull. This made Tea scream even louder. Once they got Mokuba off a lot of Tea's skin came off as well. Yugi and Tristan let go of Mokuba and Mokuba fell onto the ground with Tea's skin in his mouth. He started chewing on it hungrily. Yugi rushed over to Tea as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Call an ambulance!" Yugi exclaimed as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Wait, my people can take care of this. Plus, it'll be faster," Seto told them. He snapped his fingers and people in doctor outfits rushed into the kitchen. "Tea Gardner needs medical attention at once. If you fail to save her life I'll have your heads," Seto threatened them. He then smirked. "Or worse, I'll have you die in boiling water,"

The doctors quickly and nervously picked up Tea and ran into the medical room with her. Yugi and Tristan went in as well. Seto sighed and looked at Mokuba. Mokuba was busy munching away on Tea's skin. Seto glared at him in disgust. What was wrong with his brother? Seto removed his belt from his waist and pulled out a chair. After that he sat on it and put his face in his hand. "Come here, Mokuba," Seto demanded still with his face in his hand. Mokuba slowly walked over to Seto, still chewing on Tea's skin hungrily. Once Mokuba made it to him Seto quickly grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him to him. He then laid Mokuba on his stomach on his lap and raised the belt up high. He then brought it down as hard as he could on Mokuba's rear. Mokuba screamed in pain. "You deserve this, Mokuba!" Seto kept spanking him with the leather belt as hard as he could.

"Stop it!" Mokuba screamed as he started to cry. Seto just kept on spanking him. Thirty minutes later Seto stopped spanking him. He then pushed Mokuba off of his lap. Mokuba fell to the ground and started growling. Seto then raised the belt up high and slammed it down on Mokuba's back.

"You're behaving like a stupid dog, Mokuba! And I hate dogs!" Seto yelled. "Don't you ever growl at me and don't ever embarrass me in front of Yugi and his friendship friends!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba got onto his hands and knees like a cheetah and started growling again. This time it was louder. Seto raised the belt again and slammed it down on Mokuba's rear. Mokuba screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Seto then kept spanking him again in the same area.

Thirty more minutes passed by and Mokuba was on the ground whimpering in pain. Seto put his belt back on and glared at his little brother. "What is wrong with you, Mokuba? You're a disgrace…look at you. Look at yourself!" Seto grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged Mokuba over to the nearest mirror. He forced Mokuba to stand up and look at his reflection. "Look at you; you look like a dirty starved animal…a whimpering dog! How disgraceful!" Seto yelled. Seto then let go of Mokuba and left. He then came back with some clippers. He then began cutting Mokuba's hair.

When he was done he threw down the clippers. Mokuba only had short hair now. Seto picked Mokuba up then walked upstairs.

He had to wash him up, put some clean clothes on him, and then bring him to his bed. Mokuba just sat there on his bed looking emotionless. "Mokuba, I'm sorry…" Seto turned around and left the room. Mokuba then smiled evilly and crawled out of his bed.

Seto went to his own room and lay down on his bed. "What is going on?" He asked. He shook his head then turned out the lights. He rested his head on his soft pillows. He lay there in the quietness for long moment but then heard the room door creak open. "Who's there?"

"SSSSSSETOOOOOO!" Mokuba jumped onto Seto's stomach and bit into his neck. He then began to roar loudly like a lion. And he sounded exactly like one too.

"M-Mokuba…" Seto grabbed his neck as blood gushed from it. Seto then pushed Mokuba off of him and began running. He ran as fast as he could. It was really dark in the house. He suddenly tripped and fell. He began tumbling down the stairs he failed to see in the darkness.

Once he got down to the bottom he had broken both of his arms and legs. He just lay there as blood continued to gush out of his neck. The last thing he saw was Mokuba crawling down the stairs making strange croaking noises. His eyes were dark and his mouth reached up all the way to his hair. Mokuba opened his mouth and showed rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

And again, that was the last thing he saw before he died due to blood loss.


	40. A Lot Of Things Missed

Atem was celebrating at his new palace. The afterlife felt so good to be in. He had learned that when you die you start living again in another world. It's a whole new life. And when you die in the afterlife you go another world and it keeps going and going like a never ending cycle. But still…he missed his friends. He sighed as he collapsed onto his bed in his afterlife palace.

Everybody else was enjoying the party outside. He told them all that he had a stomachache and needed to lie down. They believed him and told him that he would get better soon. Atem sighed. Ever since he made it to the afterlife he had taken his true form and not the form of Yugi Mutou.

"I miss dueling with Yugi, I miss all my friends, I miss the cheers of my friends…I miss…everything," Atem rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He curled up and tried to fall asleep. It felt as if something was missing in his heart.

Atem then slowly fell asleep, having dreams of his long adventure with Yugi and the gang.


	41. Dreams 5

**Yugi had gone back to sleep and was now dreaming again…**

"Yugi," Yugi heard someone call him. "Yugi, wake up,"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw the Dark Magician Girl staring down at him with a huge smile on her face. Yugi gasped and rolled away from her. "Wh-Where am I?"

"What's wrong, Yugi? You're still in the Digital World. It's morning! Dark Magician went to get something to eat,"

"Oh…that's right," Yugi sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Is this…a dream?"

"You think this is a dream? It's all very real, Yugi," The Dark Magician Girl giggled. Yugi nodded with another sigh.

"How long has The Dark Magician been gone?" Yugi asked.

"Six hours," The Dark Magician Girl answered. Yugi's eyes widened.

"That's too long! We have to find-

Suddenly, they heard a very loud shout. The Dark Magician Girl picked Yugi up then flew out of the cave they were in.

**Joey had gone back to sleep and was now dreaming again…**

Joey had awoken on the bench again in the park. "Now…time to look for my next opponent," Joey said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked.

Joey had gone back to that building and asked where his next opponent would be and the lady at the counter said it would be at a place where a lot of sheep would be.

Joey went there and looked around. "Hello?" He asked as he looked around. Nobody was in sight.

"You're my next opponent? This can't be right," Lili Rochefort walked over to him. Joey turned around and saw her.

"I-I'm going to be fighting a girl?" Joey exclaimed.

"Yep," Lili got into her fighting stance. "How long can you stand my attacks?"

"Pretty long," Joey answered. Lili then started doing flips towards him. Joey started backing away. Then right at the last moment he jumped out of the way and Lili fell onto some sheep.

"You'll pay for that!" Lili screamed in rage.

"We'll see," Joey said. Lili rushed him with strange kind of punches. Joey kept backing away. He then got down onto the ground and tripped her with his leg. Lili fell to the ground and hit her head hard on a rock. She then passed out after that. "That's got to hurt! I guess there won't be a second round!"

Joey smiled and then walked off.

**Tea was still dreaming…**

Tea and Bridget had transformed and Bridget was fighting the monster. Tea didn't even know how to use her wand. "What do I do?" Tea exclaimed.

"It'll come to you! The words will come!" Bridget yelled as she fought.

"Uh…okay," Tea said as she stared at her wand. "Mystic Wand power?"

Suddenly, a huge blast of dark energy blasted the monster away and killing it instantly. Bridget was shocked and turned back to normal along with Tea. "D-Did I do that?" Tea asked.

"I think so," Bridget said with a smile. "You're very strong!"

"I-I am? I mean, yes, I am," Tea said confidently. She then smiled to herself. _"My friends are in my heart. If I just think about them I can do anything! Friendship is more powerful than anything in the world!"_ Tea thought.

**Tristan had gone back to sleep and was now dreaming again…**

Tristan woke up and looked around. He was still in that gas station with Serenity. "Now I'm sure. This has to be a dream!" Tristan said.

"I'm so glad," Serenity said beside him. Tristan looked at her.

"Hmm?" He stared at her questioningly.

"This seems like a dream to me as well," Serenity told him. She then shakily handed him the gun. "Here…please…I hate it,"

"Okay," Tristan took the gun away from her. "Where did you get this thing anyway?" He asked.

"I got it from a soldier. He was trying to protect me from those flesh eating monsters," Serenity said as she stood up. "Let's get out of here,"

"I was thinking the same thing," Tristan stood up and took her hand. After that they both left the gas station tried to find food.


	42. The Land of Lost Souls 4

Bakura opened his eyes and looked around. He still felt weak. But he also felt clean and relaxed. He was no longer hot. In fact, he felt a little cold. He realized he was in a nice clean room and on a very soft bed. There was a golden colored blanket over him and he was dressed in baby blue colored pajamas. Bakura tried lifting his arm. It came up really slowly. It felt as if his arm weighed tons of bricks. But still, he felt safe and peaceful.

"What was I…" Bakura didn't get to finish his sentence because he started coughing. His throat felt really dry like he hadn't drunk anything in a couple of days. He also felt hungry.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Gea walked in carrying a tray of food and small bowel of water. She sat down next to him and sat the tray down onto a table right next to him. "I know you're thirsty, so I'm giving you your water first," Gea told him coldly as she brought the bowel of water to his lips. Bakura sat up a little and drank down the water thirstily. When the water was all gone Gea sat the bowel on the table.

"Where am-

Bakura didn't get to finish because Gea stuffed some food into his mouth. Bakura started chewing the food. He didn't know what it was but it tasted very good. "Shut up," Gea told him. "Just shut up. I don't like you, alright? You're a prisoner here," She said coldly. Bakura swallowed his food and looked away sadly. He had no idea what she was talking about but he didn't like it when someone was mad at him.

"I'm sorry…" Bakura whispered as he looked down at the blanket that was covering his legs. Gea sighed and put more food into his mouth.

"Sorry isn't enough for what you did, prisoner," Gea told him.

When she was done giving him food she got up and left with the empty tray and empty bowel. Bakura rested his head on his pillows and closed his eyes. Right now, he just felt like sleeping.

And then he fell asleep.


	43. Total Fear 2

Atem left that crazy shop and went to his own shop. He stood behind the counter and sighed, waiting for someone to come and buy some cards. He stared at the doll he had bought. The doll was on the table. It seemed as if the doll was staring at him. Atem shook his head and began to read a book. "Atem!" Tea walked into the shop. Atem looked up from his book and smiled.

"Tea," He nodded. He was always very happy to see her for some reason. He always got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her face. Plus, he would sometimes feel a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Any new rare cards?" Tea asked as she rested her elbows on the counter.

"Sure," Atem replied.

"Cool," Tea said with a big smile. She then sighed and looked a little sad. "Um…how's Yugi?" She asked quietly.

"He's fine I guess. But not the same…" Atem was starting to feel a little sad as well.

"Oh…I wish there was something we could do," Tea said then she eyed the doll. "Hey, what's that?" She put her head closer to it.

"Something for Yugi," Atem answered.

"A doll?" Tea asked with a laugh. "You can't be serious,"

"I am very serious, Tea. The old man that I bought it from said that this doll used to be a duel monster. I thought Yugi would want to have a look at it," Atem responded.

"Awesome," Tea grinned. "Well, I have to go now. See ya," Tea walked out of the shop.

Tea began walking through the park slowly. "I wish there was something I could do for Yugi," Tea sighed sadly.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of small footsteps from behind her.

Tea turned around and saw nothing. Then she began to walk faster as she heard giggles from behind her.

Tea broke out into a run once the giggles got louder. She made it to her house and got in.

Tea slammed the door shut and locked it. She was breathing hard now. "What was that?" She whispered as she slid down the door and onto the ground.


	44. Tell Me How You're Feeling

Joey and Mai were dancing at Tristan's party. Joey was dressed in a black suit and Mai was dressed in a long lavender dress with purple high heels. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail. "You dance pretty well, Joseph," Mai smiled at him as they continued to dance.

"Why thank you, Mai," Joey grinned.

"Why are we dancing anyway?" Mai asked. Joey suddenly looked very puzzled.

"I have no idea," Joey replied. Mai rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Let's play a game," Mai said.

"What kind of game, Mai?" Joey asked. Mai thought for a moment before replying.

"We tell each other how we're feeling right now," Mai answered.

"Fine," Joey said.

"I'm feeling quite happy right now," Mai told him. "Now I'm gonna tell you something and you're going to tell me how you are feeling," Mai said.

Joey nodded as they continued to dance slowly.

"I have feelings for you," Mai told him with a grin. Joey blushed.

"Oh…um…I'm feeling kind of…shy and embarrassed right now," Joey said he then looked her in the eyes. "I hate you, Mai,"

"I'm feeling hurt," Mai faked being hurt then laughed. "Just kidding. I'm feeling fine right now because I know you didn't mean that,"

"Wow, you know everything," Joey sighed.

"I love you," Mai told him with honesty in her voice.

"Serious?" Joey asked.

"Very," Mai answered.

"I'm feeling…in love right now," Joey told her quietly.

"Same here…tell me what you feel like doing right now," Mai told him.

"I feel like doing this," Joey brought his lips to hers in a kiss. Mai returned it lovingly.


	45. Don't Thank Me

Seto Kaiba was staring down at Yugi Mutou. Yugi Mutou was hanging onto the edge of a very high building. He was hanging on for dear life. If he fell he fell to his death. Yugi stared back up at Seto pleadingly. "Kaiba, please help me!" Yugi cried with tears in his eyes. Seto glared at him. If he didn't save him and let Yugi fall down to his death then he would be the king of games again. But if he did save him Yugi would continue to be the king of games. Seto growled quietly and watched Yugi struggle to hang on. "Kaiba, please!" Yugi cried as tears rolled down his cheeks. Seto looked away.

"I can't…" Seto muttered.

"I'm slipping!" Yugi yelled. Yugi's fingers then slipped and he began falling. Suddenly, Seto grabbed his hand. Yugi looked up, shocked. Seto pulled him up and over to edge then collapsed onto his back. Yugi fell down next to him. "Kaiba…th-thank you," Yugi said with a shaky voice.

"Don't thank me, Yugi," Seto told him coldly and sat up. He glanced at Yugi once before standing up. "I did it for me not for you. If I didn't save you then I couldn't beat you in a duel,"

"Still…I thank you, Kaiba. You saved my life," Yugi stood up and gave him a thankful smile. "You're a good friend,"

"We are not friends," Seto turned away and walked off.


	46. The Closet

Tristan kept hearing noises in his closet. Every night he would hear strange voices and movement in the closet. He was always afraid to sleep at night so he would always go to a motel to sleep.

One day Tristan decided to see what was in the closet. He opened the door, entered, and never came out. Nobody knows what happened to him. And nobody will ever know unless they go into the closet as well.


	47. Awakened

"What's wrong with Joey?" Mai asked as she stared down at him. Joey was resting on a bed. He looked very ill and some of his hair was turning black. Mai was extremely worried about him.

"I really don't know," Serenity replied with tears in her eyes. She was sitting next to Joey holding his hand tightly.

"Do you know how this started?" Mai asked.

"Well…he went into this forest…" Serenity looked down sadly. "I came along too…so I…I saw how this started,"

"Go on," Mai said as she sat down on Joey's other side and took his other hand in hers.

"Once we got in there was this…man. He wore a long black robe with a hood covering his whole face. He tried to take me away but Joey challenged him to a duel. Joey won but at the end the man injected something into Joey," Serenity looked at her older brother's face.

"Do you know what it was?" Mai asked.

"No," Serenity shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I…I really hope my brother will be alright,"

"He'll be alright, I know it, Serenity," Mai told her.

"Okay," Serenity gave her a weak smile.

"Maybe there's a way to wake him up. We just have to stay by his side always," Mai gave Serenity an encouraging smile. Serenity wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Right," She said and turned her head to look at Joey. He was still asleep.

"I'll call the others," Mai told her and took out her cell phone.

After she called the others they all came as fast as they could. "So he's asleep and won't wake up?" Yugi asked worriedly. Serenity shook her head.

"We have to bring him back to reality then!" Tristan shouted. "Come on, Joey!"

"Wake up, please!" Tea pleaded.

"We're with you, Joey," Bakura said.

"I know you can wake up, Joey! You can't stay asleep forever!" Serenity shouted.

"Joey, you'll wake up, I know it. You have to because I really have something important to tell you," Mai told him softly as she squeezed his hand.

Suddenly, Joey's eyes opened. He sat up quickly and looked around. "Huh? Guys, what are you doin' here?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Serenity threw her arms around Joey tightly.

"I knew he'd come through!" Tristan nodded.

"Because he has his friends!" Tea cheered happily.

"I knew you would wake up, Joey," Yugi smiled at him. Joey looked very baffled.

"What're you guys talking about?" Joey asked. Serenity let go of him and grinned.

"We'll explain," She replied. Mai then hugged Joey. Joey started to blush.

"Why's Mai huggin' me?" Joey asked.

"Oh Joey, I knew you would come back. The important thing I had to tell you was that…I love you!" Mai exclaimed.


	48. It Wasn't You

Marik was sitting down at a park. He felt bad for what he had done to Yugi and his friends even though that was the evil inside him. Marik sighed sadly and held back tears. "Marik…?"

Marik looked up to see who had called his name and saw his older sister walking up to him. She had a concerned look on her face. "Sister…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you here," His sister sat next to him. "What is wrong, Marik?"

"Nothing…" Marik sighed.

"Something is wrong, and you can tell me,"

"It's just…I've done so many bad things. Everyone should hate me, even you," Marik looked down as tears appeared in his eyes.

"I will never hate you," His sister wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug to comfort him. "Never,"

"Thank you, sister," Marik returned her hug.

"It wasn't you, Marik. It was the evil inside you," His sister told him.

"I know…but I still feel like I did it," Marik hugged her tighter as the tears fell from his eyes. His sister just continued to hug him, knowing he would feel better tomorrow.


	49. Total Fear 3

Atem looked at the box the doll was in and saw it wasn't in there anymore. Atem's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes. When he finished he looked again and saw that the doll was there again. "My eyes…they're playing tricks on me," Atem muttered. He then picked it up and stared at the doll. It still seemed as if the doll was watching him. Atem shook his head and sat the box down. "Time for my lunch break," Atem turned around and walked out of the shop, forgetting to lock the door.

Yugi came out of his room after a long while. He staggered downstairs tiredly and saw his cold breakfast on the table. He sat down at the table and took a bite of his pancakes. It was cold as he didn't know what. He spit it out and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. After that he took a sip of the hot orange juice. He swallowed and then frowned. "Yuck…" He mumbled dully before tossing the drink into the sink. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bowel of tuna, got a fork, and began eating it. "Well...it is lunch time…" He muttered as he ate.

"_Tee hee hee!"_

Yugi looked up from his bowel of tuna and looked around. "Was that…a giggle I heard?" Yugi asked himself as he continued to look around. "Is someone here?"

"_Hee hee!"_

"Who's there?" Yugi stood up from his chair and backed up into the wall. He could hear someone walking down the stairs.

Atem bought a Subway sandwich at Subway and was now making his way back to his shop.

Yugi scrambled into the living room as that someone entered the kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone from on top of the living room table and dialed Atem's number. "Come on, come on! Pick up!"

Atem stopped in front of his shop and dug into his pocket for his keys. He pulled out his keys and began looking for the right one on the ring.

Yugi cursed under his breath as no one picked up the phone. He dialed Atem's number again.

Atem found the right key and unlocked the door. But he ended up locking it because the door was already unlocked. He tried opening the door but it didn't budge. "That's strange…" Atem mumbled as he tried it again.

Yugi crawled up under the couch and hid as he tried calling Atem again. Yugi could see small feet in front of the couch now.

"Ah, here we are," Atem opened the door and walked in. He suddenly heard his cell phone ringing on the table. "Hm?" He walked over and picked it up. He flipped it open and saw that it was Yugi. He immediately pressed send and put it to his ear. "Yugi? Hello?"

"Yami, there's someone in the house!" Yugi yelled. Atem's eyes widened and he glanced at the box that held the doll. The doll was in there.

"I'll be right there!" Atem exclaimed.

"Wait…I…I think I was just hearing things. Nobody's in the house," Yugi told him. Yugi sounded really strange all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked.

"Hmmm….I'm sure," Yugi answered. Atem didn't say anything for a long moment then replied.

"I think I should come and check on you," Atem suggested.

"Oh no…really…I'm fine, Yami,"

"If you say so,"

"Yes, if I say so,"

"I'll be home in a couple of more hours,"

"I know…"

"Bye,"

Yugi hung up the phone. Atem looked at his cell phone before putting it into his pocket. _"He didn't even say goodbye,"_ Atem thought before getting behind the counter.


	50. Death Message

Seto Kaiba was typing on his computer. He was typing pretty fast too. It was dark and raining outside and he was in his room with only one light on, his desk light. He typed even faster. "Almost done with this message," Seto whispered. Suddenly, his email thing popped up, telling him he had one new message. "Who could that be from?" Seto minimized his page and went to his inbox. He looked and saw that the message was from **?**. "What?" He clicked the message and began reading it.

**Message:**

**Hello, Seto Kaiba. I have deciDed to send you this. And now you will no longer exist In a couplE of more minutes. Beware.**

Seto glared at the message. Who would dare send a prank like this to him? Who even had his email address? Seto immediately deleted the message and stood up from his computer. He was going to have to give Joey Wheeler a call. He picked up his phone next to his computer and dialed Joey's number. "H-Hello?" Joey asked from the other end.

"Joey, why did you send me a death message?" Seto asked.

"A death what?" Joey asked.

"You sent me a message," Seto replied. "I want to know why,"

"I don't even know your email address, Kaiba! Now leave me alone or you're going to have a conversation with my fist!" Joey hung up the phone.

"That little mutt," Seto growled. He was about to put the phone back but suddenly, a rope wrapped around his neck and he began choking. He struggled to get the rope off but it only got tighter. He crashed into his furniture and many other things before falling down onto his face on the hard tiled floor.

The next day Mokuba was sent to prison. Everybody thought that he had killed his older brother, choking him to death with a rope. Nobody will ever know that Mokuba was not the one who had done it.


	51. The Land of Lost Souls 5

Bakura opened his eyes and sighed deeply. It was morning and he felt great and refreshed. Suddenly, a girl that looked exactly like Mai walked into the room. "M-Mai?" Bakura asked. The girl that looked like Mai shook her head.

"I'm not Mai. I am Vai Malentine," She answered. "The pharaoh has told me to come and take you to him,"

"How long have I been asleep?" Bakura asked as he got out of the bed.

"Two weeks," Vai replied.

"Two weeks?" Bakura's eyes got really big and round. Vai laughed a little.

"Don't worry. The servant girls and I made sure you stayed clean and well fed," Vai told him. Bakura thought about that for a long moment before blushing bright red.

"R-Right," Bakura said as he looked down, embarrassed.

"Here are your clothes you wore when you were brought here," Vai handed him his clothes. They were folded up neatly. It was some blue jeans, one pair of socks, and a cream colored sweater. Bakura took them.

"Thank you, Vai. You are too kind," Bakura gave her a thankful smile before removing his long sleeved pajama shirt.

"You're welcome," Vai said.

"Could you leave the room for a moment?" Bakura asked.

"Whatever. It's not like I haven't seen you without any clothes on before," She turned around and left the room. Bakura blushed madly and put his clothes on.

When he was done he came out of his room. Now he was in a very long hallway. "Where are we exactly?" Bakura asked Vai. Vai looked at him.

"We're at the pharaoh's palace of course. Now please, come this way," Vai began walking forward. Bakura followed her.


	52. Yami Bakura's Death

Yami Bakura had taken over the world. He had beaten Yugi in that duel in the semi finals at Battle City. He was sitting on his throne in his new palace. After he beaten Yugi in that duel he claimed Slifer the Sky Dragon. Next he defeated Marik and Kaiba and claimed The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor. Then eventually he claimed all the millennium items. Plus, he was still using Bakura's body. He started laughing evilly as he remembered how he crushed Yugi, Marik, and Kaiba. Well, Yami is in the shadow realm now along with Yami Marik and Kaiba. However, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Joey, Duke, Serenity, and all the people in the world were now his servants. He was undefeatable and very powerful. "Excuse me, my king," Tea walked over to him.

"What is it now? How dare you disturb me when I am thinking?" Yami Bakura roared. Tea closed her eyes and bowed.

"Sorry, my king. But someone is here to see you. He really wants to meet you," Tea told him quietly. Yami Bakura grinned evilly.

"Let him in," He demanded. Tea nodded and opened the front doors of the palace. A boy with brown hair walked in. He had a duel disc on his arm and a confident smile on his face.

"Hello!" He exclaimed. Yami Bakura glared at him.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Jaden Yuki!" The boy with brown hair exclaimed with a happy smile on his face. "And I'm going to offer you something," Jaden stepped a little closer to him.

"What?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I have a bunch of rare cards," Jaden answered. "I'm from the future after all,"

"You time traveled, eh? How is the future?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Really bad. But it'll get better," Jaden replied. "Now would you like me to show you these very rare cards?" Jaden suddenly had a suitcase in his hand.

"Fine. But if I get bored I will have your head for dinner," Yami Bakura threatened him dangerously.

"Don't worry. These are some pretty cool cards," Jaden stepped right in front of Yami Bakura and opened the suitcase. It was empty.

"What is the meaning of this? Where are the cards, Jaden Yuki?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I actually brought one. And it's right here!" Jaden pulled out a very sharp card from his pocket and stabbed Yami Bakura in the stomach with it.

"Bakura!" Tea screamed.

"What…?" Yami Bakura fell off of his chair and onto the ground. Blood gushed out from his stomach. Tea ran over to him to see if she could do anything to save him. Yami Bakura then turned back into Bakura.

"T-Tea?" Bakura asked.

"I'm here," Tea said with tears in her eyes.

"…I-I'm…sorry…" Bakura said as he coughed up blood.

"Not your fault, Bakura," Tea said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Bakura gave her a very weak smile before dying.

"It was the only way to save the future," Jaden sighed. Tea glared at him.

"By killing a good person? It wasn't his fault! That evil lunatic spirit took over him!" Tea screamed. "He never had a good life!" Tea cried.

"It's for the best," Jaden turned around and walked off.


	53. Ripped Apart

As Bakura stumbled along the dark desert he had no idea that those things were close to him. So close that he could feel their hot breath on the back of his neck. But he had no idea. He had no idea until they reached their claws through his back. It came out of his stomach and they slammed him down on the ground. After that they began to feed on him.

Being ripped apart did NOT feel good.


	54. Cat Fur Pizza

Tea and Yugi were going on their very first date. And the first place they were going to was Pizza Hut. Once they got there they went to the counter to order their food. And to their surprise Marik was standing there behind the cash register. "Hello, welcome to Pizza Hut, what would you like?" Marik asked. He seemed very bored.

"Marik, why are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Tea looked at him.

"I need money and so I came to work here. It's easy enough," Marik answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. How's your sister?" Yugi asked.

"She's fine," Marik replied.

"That's good to hear," Yugi smiled at him. Marik smiled back.

"So, are you two on a date?" He asked. Tea and Yugi nodded. "Great! I'll make you two a special big pizza!"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be just working at the cash register and that's it?" Yugi asked. Marik shook his head.

"I work here alone. I own the place," He responded before walking into the kitchen. Tea and Yugi sat down at a table.

"I'm glad everything is normal again," Tea grinned at Yugi. Yugi grinned back.

"Me too," He said.

Meanwhile, Marik was still in the kitchen. He started on the pizza and started singing. "I went to her house and said give me my money, got money. Give me my money, got money," He sang. "And then these two guys jumped this kid and said, hey kid, got money. Give me your money, got money," Marik kept singing as he cooked. His pet cat, Skittles suddenly ran into the kitchen. It was a very skinny black cat with green eyes. Marik stopped singing and smiled at the cat. "Hi, Skittles! I was just cooking some pizza for my friends," He said.

"Meow," Skittles stared at him.

"Oh, did you want to sing with me? The song is called Got Money by The Money Snatchers," Marik laughed. Skittles nodded as Marik started singing. "Give me my money, got money. These two guys jumped this kid and said, hey kid, got money. Give me your money, got money," Marik sang.

"Meow, meow, meow!" Skittles sang along.

"They really wanted their money so they got their money. Got money, give me your money," Marik sang as he finished the pizza. He then turned to Skittles and started petting him. "Good job, Skittles," He smiled.

"Meow," Skittles pointed to a bag of pepperoni with his paw. Marik looked and laughed.

"I almost forgot," Marik dug his hand into the pepperoni bag with the hand that he pet the cat with and pulled out some pepperoni. After that he dropped it onto the pizza along with a bunch cat fur. "Well, time for me to give this to Tea and Yugi," Marik left the kitchen and walked back outside. He sat the pizza down in front of Yugi and Tea. "Here you guys go! Enjoy!"

"Looks great!" Tea exclaimed, not noticing the cat fur. Tea took a slice and ate some along with the cat fur. Yugi got a slice too and looked down at it. A bunch of cat fur was on his slice.

"What is that?" Yugi stared at his slice. Marik looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yugi, are you alright-

Tea didn't get to finish because she started choking. Marik patted her back as she began to cough now. She then coughed up a big ball of cat fur. Marik and Yugi gasped. Yugi then looked at Marik and glared at him. "You tried to poison us?" Yugi yelled.

"No! I can expla-

Yugi punched Marik in the face as hard as he could. After that he grabbed Tea's hand and they both left Pizza Hut.


	55. I Have Nothing To Be Sad About Anymore

I really do love Yugi. But I also love Atem. Why did Atem have to leave us all? I keep asking myself that question over and over again when I know very well why he had to leave us. He had to go to the afterlife. So he was dead. I couldn't stop crying when we all got home. I was so sad. But I'm not sad anymore. Yugi was always there for me along with everyone else.

So now, I have nothing to be sad about anymore.


	56. Truth Or Dare 1

Yugi sat down with his friends at Tea's house. They were in the living room playing truth or dare. Marik, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Bakura, Tea, Yami, Rairona, and Rai were there. "Okay, so who's going to go first?" Mai asked excitedly.

"I do!" Tea exclaimed. She then looked at everyone. All the boys looked a little nervous. "Marik, truth or dare?" She asked as she pointed at him. Marik jumped a little startled.

"Um…truth?" He replied.

"Is it true you love somebody with all your heart?" Tea asked. Marik shook his head.

"Nope," He answered. Tea smiled.

"Your turn," Tea told him.

"Alright. Hmm…" Marik looked at all of them. "Yami, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yami answered.

"I dare you to give Joey a great big hug," Marik said.

"Okay?" Yami gave Joey a big hug then let go. "Now it's my turn. Mai, truth or dare?" Yami asked Mai.

"I'll pick truth," Mai replied.

"Is it true that you secretly love Joey?" Yami asked. Mai blushed and nodded.

"My turn. Yugi, truth or dare?" Mai asked.

"…dare?" Yugi said quietly.

"I dare you to kiss Tea's lips!" Mai demanded. Yugi and Tea both blushed and looked at each other. Yugi then slowly leaned closer to Tea and kissed her lips quickly before pulling away. Everyone laughed.

"O-Okay," Yugi said as he tried to calm down. "Rairona, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare," Rairona answered.

"I dare you…hmmm…I dare you kiss Duke and tell him how much you love him," Yugi told her with a snicker. Rairona gasped and blushed.

"But I don't love him! I love Seto Kaiba!" Rairona exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rai exclaimed also.

"I don't care, do it! You're annoying anyway," Yugi told her. Rairona gulped and crawled over to Duke. Duke was backing away a little. Rairona then pressed her lips to his. After that she quickly pulled away.

"I love you, Duke with all my heart!" Rairona said with tears in her eyes then crawled away from him. _"I'm supposed to say that to my beloved Seto! I still love him even though he pushed me away at John's Incredible Pizza Company!"_ Rairona said in her head. She then frowned. "My turn," She gave everyone a cute smile. "Mai, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," She answered as she looked at her nails.

"I dare you to give Marik a very long passionate kiss and Marik has to return it!" Rairona giggled cutely. Everyone gasped.

"You can't be serious," Mai said.

"Yeah, she can't kiss Marik!" Joey exclaimed.

"I-I don't think so!" Marik said.

"Do it! Or is Mai Valentine chicken?" Rairona asked. Mai glared at her before crawling over to Marik. Marik started to blush. Mai then wrapped her arms around Marik's neck and pressed her lips to his. Marik didn't return the kiss. Mai broke the kiss then kissed him again. This time she deepened the kiss. Marik was blushing the whole time and Rairona was still smiling that sickingly cute smile. Marik then found himself returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist even though he didn't want to and deepened the kiss as well. They kept breaking apart and kissing again.

"_What the heck is this?" _Joey said in his head. _"Rairona will pay dearly!"_

Two minutes passed by and they finished. Mai then crawled away from him and sat down. She was glaring at Rairona. Marik licked his lips after he finished kissing Mai. He tasted strawberry on his lips and it made him shudder. _"That did not feel right…"_ Marik thought.

"It's my turn now!" Mai shouted and pointed at Rairona. "Rairona-

"Wait! If you pick her again she'll have another turn! Who knows what she'll do again!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yeah," Tristan and Duke agreed with Serenity at the same time. They looked at each other angrily before looking away.

"It's a chance I have to take!" Mai yelled. "Rairona, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rairona replied cutely as she smiled brightly.

"You little sneak!" Mai furiously looked at her. Rairona giggled cutely and made puppy dog eyes. Mai growled. "Is it true you're a little demon girl that likes to be very annoying?" Mai asked.

"Hmmm…let me think," Rairona put a finger to her lips and looked up with her eyes in thought. "Nope," She answered with a cute giggle. "Now it's my turn. Yugi," She pointed a finger at him. "This is revenge for making me kiss Duke!" She yelled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yugi responded.

"Is it true you love Tea?" Rairona asked.

"Yes. I love her very much," Yugi replied. "My turn," Yugi said and looked at everyone. His eyes then rested on Serenity. "Serenity, truth or dare?"

"How about dare?" Serenity asked.

"I dare you to dare Joey," Yugi said. Serenity smiled and looked at Joey.

"Joey, I dare you to give Mai a hug," Serenity said.

"Sure thing," Joey wrapped his arms around Mai and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Mai grinned and so did Joey. They really liked this. When they were finished it was Joey's turn.


	57. Total Fear 4

Atem had no more customers for hours. He sighed as he began fixing everything up to close the shop. He got his cell phone, got his keys, and picked up the glass box with the doll in it. After that he left the shop and locked the door behind him. It was dark and it was a full moon. It was also a little chilly.

When he got home he opened the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him. It was really dark in the house except from the light coming from the TV in the living room. _"Yugi is probably watching TV,"_ Atem thought with a small smile. "Yugi, I'm home," Atem called as he sat his keys on top of the kitchen table. There was no answer. He sat the doll onto the table along with his cell phone. "Yugi…?" Atem walked into the living room. Yugi was sitting right in front of the TV. His face was really close to it. Atem turned the living room light on and sighed. "Yugi, you can't stand too close to the TV,"

"…why not…?" Yugi asked in that same strange voice he used when he was on the phone. He continued to watch the TV. Atem walked over to him and pulled him away from the TV.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atem asked. Yugi blinked a couple of times and then frowned.

"You're back already?" He asked.

"Yes," Atem replied. "I said that a minute ago,"

"Oh…" Yugi looked confused. "I need some sleep…" Yugi walked upstairs. Atem sighed deeply.

"I'll just have to show him the doll tomorrow. Now, I need to get cleaned up," Atem walked upstairs and into his room.

In the dark kitchen the doll opened the box and climbed out…

Tea was taking a shower in her room. When she was done she came out of the bathroom wearing a robe. The windows in her room were wide open and cold air was blowing inside her room. She frowned. She didn't remember opening the windows. She shut them all and locked them. She checked her room to see if anyone got in but found no one. "Strange things have been happening," Tea whispered as she began brushing her hair in front of a mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw the doll from Atem's shop sitting on her bed. She gasped and backed away from the mirror. She turned around and saw that the doll wasn't there anymore. Her heart began to beat quickly.

"_Tee hee hee!"_

Tea heard a giggle. Tea looked around her room as her breathing quickened. "Who's here?"

"_Can we play, Tea? I hope you don't think I'm too ugly for that. I hate it when people say I'm ugly. All the people who say I'm ugly will pay dearly…hee!"_

Tea backed up into a corner and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes, waiting for the giggling to end. "Go away…" Tea cried.

"_My feelings are hurt…tee hee!"_

Tea kept her eyes close. She could sense someone standing right in front of her.

"_Open your eyes, Tea darling…"_

Tea opened her eyes and the doll's face was right in front of hers. Tea screamed and shut her eyes again. After that she opened them and nothing was there anymore. She then began crying.


	58. Truth Or Dare 2

"Okay!" Joey looked around at everyone. "Let's see…oh yes! Rairona, I need revenge," Joey pointed at her.

"What? What have I done to you?" Rairona asked sweetly.

"For making Mai kiss Marik!" Joey exclaimed. Marik and Mai both blushed in embarrassment when he said that.

"Why should you get revenge? It looked like they were enjoying it," Rairona giggled.

"Yeah," Rai smiled cutely.

"I didn't enjoy it at all!" Mai growled furiously.

"Neither did I…" Marik mumbled under his breath. Bakura had been silent the whole time. He wanted no part in their conversations.

"What if Rairona did something crazy again?" Tea asked.

"I'm taking that chance," Joey grinned evilly and turned to Rairona. "Rairona, truth or dare?"

"I think I pick dare. Nobody can dare me to do something so horrible. I'm too cute and innocent," Rairona said cutely.

"Where'd she get innocent from?" Tristan muttered to Yami. Yami shrugged.

"I have no idea. Her brain must have stopped working or something," Yami answered.

"Excellent! I dare you to spank your sister with a belt!" Joey shouted. Rai and Rairona gasped.

"Y-You can't tell me to do that!" Rairona exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I would never hurt my sister!" Rairona cried.

"Who cares?" Joey asked. "Now do it! You can use Yami's belt,"

Rairona shakily took the belt from Yami and walked over to Rai. Rai looked up at her older sister with big fat tears in her eyes.

"I have to admit…Rai does look a little cute right now with those big eyes," Tea whispered to Serenity.

"I agree," Serenity nodded. Rairona turned her sister around and began spanking her with the belt. Rai cried out in pain and started crying.

"I'm sorry!" Rairona cried. When she was finished she threw the belt in Yami's face. Yami caught it before it actually hit his face and put his belt back on. Rairona hugged her sister tightly and glared at Joey. "I'll make you wish you never made me do that. But first, I'm going to ask my sister,"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Little sister, truth or dare?" She asked as she stroked her sister's hair. Rai sniffled before frowning.

"Truth," She answered.

"Is it true you love Seto?" She asked.

"Of course," Rai answered. Rairona and Rai then giggled together for a moment. After that Rai turned to Bakura. "You're really cute. Almost as cute as Seto Kaiba!" Rai said with hearts in her eyes. "Truth or dare?" She asked cutely and sweetly. She made this adorable face that would make Seto sick.

"Dare," Bakura replied.

"I dare you to kiss Mai and then me on the lips!" Rai glanced at Joey and saw that he was glaring at her. Rai giggled.

"No way…" Bakura blushed and looked down. "I've never kissed anyone before. And when I do I want it to be special and with the one I love…you can't-

"Do it or you'll pay!" Rai said in a deep and evil voice. Bakura gulped nervously before crawling over to Mai. He gave her a peck on the lips and then crawled over to Rai.

"Don't do it!" Yugi exclaimed. Bakura was starting to feel sick. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his face towards Rai's. He felt like throwing up. And that's what he just did. He threw up in Rai's face. Rai screamed extremely loud making everyone cover their ears with their hands.

"Rai, go clean off your face in the bathroom! Oh my gosh how could you?" Rairona glared at Bakura. Tea handed Bakura a napkin and he wiped his mouth. Tristan then handed him a breath mint. Bakura took it and put it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry…it just didn't feel right," Bakura replied. "Um…I guess it's my turn," Bakura looked at Tea. "Tea, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tea replied.

"I dare you to um…show us your dance moves?" Bakura suggested. Tea grinned and stood up.

"With pleasure," She said. She turned on a radio and Paper Planes by M.I.A came on. Tea began dancing and singing at the same time. "I fly like paper, get high like planes!" She sang as she danced.

"Look at her go!" Yami exclaimed.

"She's a wonderful dancer!" Yugi smiled. Everyone cheered except for Rairona.

When Tea was done everyone clapped and she sat back down. "There," She smiled. "Now it's my turn. Rairona, I want to make you suffer. So truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rairona glared at her. _"She thinks she can take up all the attention!"_ Rairona thought bitterly.

"Fine! Is it true you like Marik?" Tea asked. Marik sighed and put his face in his hand. Rairona glanced at him then looked at Tea.

"Never!" Rairona shouted. "My turn again! Marik, truth or dare?"

Marik shrugged not really caring. "Dare?"

"Excellent, you fell for my trap, mister!" Rairona giggled sweetly. Marik's eyes widened. "You see I'm trying to match everyone up here. I really think Marik and Mai make a very cute couple! So Marik, I dare you to make out with Mai!"

Everyone gasped again and Marik and Mai went pale.


	59. The Land of Lost Souls 6

Vai led Bakura all the way back to the throne room where the Pharaoh sat on a big chair. Almost everything in the throne room was gold. Bakura didn't look around too much. He wasn't interested in the room. He was interested in the person sitting on the big chair. The Pharaoh. Guards were guarding the doors and servants were sitting on chairs, waiting for their orders. When Vai and Bakura walked up to the Pharaoh Vai bowed. "My Pharaoh, the prisoner has awoken finally,"

"Excellent," The Pharaoh smiled. "Good work everyone for taking care of him!" He thanked everyone in the room. Everyone smiled brightly. They really loved their Pharaoh.

"Mr. Pharaoh…I have a lot of questions," Bakura raised his hand. The Pharaoh looked at him and nodded.

"And I have a lot of answers," He replied. He then looked at his guards, Vai, and servants. "You may leave us alone,"

"But Pharaoh, he is dangerous!" One guard exclaimed.

"I trust him," The Pharaoh looked at him with a glare. "Now leave us,"

Everyone bowed deeply before leaving the room. Bakura looked up at The Pharaoh. "Please take a seat," The Pharaoh gestured to a chair over next to a wall. Bakura sat down and sighed.

"What was I doing in that forest? Why did I feel so weak the first time I came here? What was I doing before I ended up in that forest? Why does everyone refer to me as "prisoner"? Why was I asleep for two whole weeks? What is going on?" Bakura asked.

The Pharaoh sighed. "I have answers for all those questions, Bakura,"


	60. Chapter 60 Celebration

Yugi and the gang were celebrating in a big party house. Loud music was playing, lots of food was on tables, and everyone was dancing. "This is a good celebration party of Chapter 60 everyone. We should've had a party for Chapter 10, Chapter 20, Chapter 30, Chapter 40, and Chapter 50," Yugi told everyone.

"So how are we going to make up for it?" Tea asked.

"How about with a duel?" Yugi asked.

"Who's goin' to duel?" Joey questioned.

"I am, of course. I don't know who I'm going to duel though," Yugi answered.

"How about we don't duel?" Bakura asked. "Maybe we can duel on Chapter 70?"

"Good idea! Now let's dance!" Tristan started dancing. Everyone danced with him.

And then they danced all night long.


	61. Yami or Yugi?

Yugi held Tea's hands in his own. "Tea, I love you so much, even though I am really short," Yugi told her as he blushed. Tea blushed as well. She loved him also but she wasn't sure who she loved the most. Yami or Yugi.

"Okay…" Tea said quietly. Yugi looked hurt now.

"T-Tea do you love me as well?" Yugi asked. Tea looked at him in the eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yugi, I'm not sure…" Tea replied.

"It's Yami…isn't it?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded slowly. Yugi let go of her hands and turned away from her.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I just don't know," Tea told him pleadingly.

"If you loved Yami all you had to do was say so, Tea," Yugi touched his Millennium Puzzle and frowned. He then changed into Yami.

"Yugi! What are you doing?" Yami shouted at the puzzle. Yugi didn't reply. He stayed silent. "Yugi…" Yami sighed sadly.

"Yami?" Tea asked from behind him. Yami turned around to look at her.

"Tea," He nodded.

"Where's Yugi?" Tea asked with tears in her eyes.

"In the Millennium Puzzle," Yami answered. Tea then threw her arms around Yami and began crying.

"I'm sorry! Tell Yugi I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tea sobbed. Yami was shocked for a moment but then returned her hug and patted her on the back comfortingly.


	62. Dreams 6

**Yugi was still dreaming…**

"Dark Magician, where are you!" Yugi and The Dark Magician Girl shouted as they looked around. The Dark Magician Girl flew around with Yugi still in her arms.

"Over here!" Dark Magician yelled from behind more trees. The Dark Magician Girl flew over and gasped at what she saw. Lots of IceDevimon were attacking Dark Magician.

"More of those ugly creatures?" Yugi cried. The Dark Magician Girl sat Yugi down and then went to go help The Dark Magician. There were about fifteen IceDevimon.

"Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl shouted at the same time. Their attacks hit two IceDevimon and they turned into bits of data. But more came.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi cried.

"Yugi, get out of here!" The Dark Magician shouted.

"No!" Yugi shouted as he took out his digivice and some cards.

"You must go!" The Dark Magician Girl exclaimed as she got hit and fell to the ground.

"I am never leaving you two!" Yugi held up his digivice. "Digi-Modify!" He shouted and swiped a card through. "Hyper speed activate!"

The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl began moving at high speed. They then destroyed every IceDevimon in less than a second. The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl floated over to Yugi. "Thank you," The Dark Magician smiled.

"Don't thank me! How could you two tell me to leave like that? I would never!" Yugi yelled at them furiously.

"We're sorry!" The Dark Magician Girl cried with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go," Yugi turned around and began walking.

**Joey was still dreaming…**

Joey was standing in an empty street, waiting for his next opponent. He then saw a guy walk up to him. "I am Bruce Irvin. And I'm your worst nightmare," He said then began throwing dangerously fast kicks at Joey. Joey just backed up the whole time. When his back hit the wall of a building he dropped to the ground and Bruce slammed his foot into the building so hard that his leg broke. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Not so fast now are you, Bruce?" Joey asked as he got up and walked over to him. He then kneed him in the face, knocking him out. "No second round!" Joey ran off.

**Tea was still dreaming…**

Tea was lying down on the floor of the café in a sleeping bag. Everyone had offered her to stay with one of them but she refused and said she was sleeping in the café. Tea closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**Tristan was still dreaming…**

They ran and ran until they reached a mall. Zombies were after them from all directions. "Tristan, hurry and open the door!" Serenity cried.

"I'm trying!" Tristan then suddenly busted the door open and they both ran inside.


	63. Truth Or Dare 3

"There is no way I am doing that with her!" Marik pointed at Mai. Mai nodded in agreement.

"I am not doing that with him!" Mai pointed at Marik.

"Exactly!" Joey agreed.

"Well, you have to!" Rairona shouted with a cute look on her face. Marik and Mai looked at each other, remembering the kiss they shared a couple of minutes ago. They quickly looked away from each other and shook their heads.

"Never," They both said.

"Do it now! Oh come on, I know you liked it Marik!" Rairona pointed at him. Marik looked over at her. "You and Mai make a great couple!"

"I really don't think so," Marik mumbled.

"Can't you dare him to do something else?" Mai asked pleadingly. Rairona shook her head.

"Nope, this is revenge," Rairona replied.

"Revenge for what?" Marik and Mai asked. Rairona folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Because Bakura threw up on my little sister. NOW DO IT!" Rairona screamed. Everyone covered their ears with their hands when that happened. Marik sighed deeply before crawling over to Mai. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then punched Rairona in the face. Rairona gasped and held her nose as it bled.

"Take that! There is no way I am making out with Mai! She's not my type," Marik told her angrily before going back to his spot.

"Good work!" Mai slapped Marik a high five and laughed.

"How dare you?" Rairona cried with tears in her eyes. Everyone ignored her.

"My turn," Marik turned to Duke. "Duke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Duke replied.

"I dare you to drink a hot sauce drink," Marik demanded. Duke's eyes widened. Tristan and Joey started laughing as loud as they could.

"Don't worry; I'll get the hot sauce drink!" Tristan got up and raced out of the room. He then came back with a big cup of hot sauce. He handed it to Duke and Duke took it. Serenity watched him worriedly.

"Well…here I go," Duke started drinking it. His eyes started watering as he continued drinking it. When it was half way gone he stopped drinking and started coughing and holding his throat. Serenity patted his back.

"Duke, are you alright?" She asked with concern written all over her face. Duke ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Tea went all red in the face.

"Hey! That's my bathroom! The guest bathroom is in the hallway!" Tea screamed. Duke suddenly came out blushing a little and ran out into the hallway bathroom as fast as he could.

"When do you think he's coming back?" Yugi asked Tea. Tea shrugged, still blushing. "Was there something in your bathroom you didn't want Duke to see?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded.

"Why isn't anyone looking at me? Marik punched me in the nose and nobody cares!" Rairona sobbed.

"I can do it again if you like," Marik raised his fist.

"Stay away from me, you creep! I'll get revenge, and I still think you and Mai make a great couple!" Rairona cried.

Duke then came back into the room coughing. He glared at Marik and sat down. "My turn," He growled. He then looked at Serenity and grinned. "Serenity, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Serenity replied.

"Is it true that you kind of…love me?" Duke asked. Serenity blushed and Tristan growled furiously.

"I-I don't know, Duke," Serenity looked down. Duke sighed.

"I understand," Duke looked down. "Your turn,"

"Duke, truth or dare?" Serenity asked.

"Truth," Duke answered.

"Is it true that you love me?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Duke replied, making Serenity blush.

"My turn…" Serenity whispered as she continued to blush. "Truth or dare?" She asked Duke.

"Dare," Duke replied.

"I dare you to ask me anything," Serenity told him curiously. Duke grinned.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Serenity's breathing stopped and so did her heart. Duke leaned towards her and brought his lips to hers in a kiss.


	64. Violets

Joey Wheeler was let out of prison after fifteen years. He had found out that his sister had gone missing five years ago and he was going to find her. He was now thirty one years old. Yep, he didn't get to have those fifteen years. He wished he could take those fifteen years back. First things first, he was going to find Mai and then Yugi and meet up with the rest of his friends. And then he was going to find his sister.

Joey walked down some dark streets. He already found out where Mai was staying. She was staying at an apartment not too far from where he was. When he made it to the apartment he knocked on the door. Joey was feeling nervous. He wondered if he wouldn't recognize Mai. She is thirty nine now after all. "Just a minute!" He heard her from the other side.

"_Well, she sounds the same,"_ Joey thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The door then opened. It was Mai and she looked the same. She wore a lavender skirt, a white tank top, and she had no shoes on. Mai gasped when she saw him and her eyes widened. Joey grinned. "Hey, Mai,"

"J-Joey…?" Mai asked as tears filled up her eyes. Joey placed his hands on her cheeks and continued grinning.

"It's me," He replied. He then kissed her on the lips and Mai immediately returned it. When they broke apart Mai hugged him tightly.

"Joey, I missed you so much! I waited for fifteen years for you to come back!" Mai said as she hugged him even tighter. Joey did the same.

"I missed you too. I have some catching up to do as well," Joey told her. Mai nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Come inside," Mai pulled him into her apartment room and shut the door behind them.


	65. Can

"Are you thirsty?" Mai asked Joey. Joey nodded. "What do you want? I have water, orange juice, milk, fruit punch, lemonade, and more water," Mai told him.

"Can I have some orange juice?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Mai left and then came back with a cup of fresh orange juice. She handed it to him and he took it. Mai then sat down across from him on another couch and watched him drink his orange juice.

"Okay," Joey said as he finished his orange juice. "Can you tell me what's going on with the rest of the gang?"

"Well…Tristan has disappeared too," Mai told him. Joey nodded. "Yugi and Tea had gotten married eleven years ago and had a son named Yurato and another son named Tenji. Duke had a heart attack two years ago. And that's about it," Mai replied.

"Let's go meet up with the others," Joey said as he stood up.

"Why don't we go look for your sister first? The last place she was at was at that house we all stayed at fifteen years ago," Mai told him. Joey nodded and they both left.

They headed for that house.


	66. Be

When they got there they went into that room. It was too dark in there. "Joey, why don't you get a flashlight or something? I know there's one in the kitchen somewhere," Mai said as she looked around. Joey nodded.

"Be careful," Joey told her before leaving to go to the kitchen. When he got inside he found a flashlight in a drawer. He then jogged back to the room and turned the flashlight on. Mai was nowhere to be found. "Mai?" Joey asked as he looked around. The closet door was wide open. He aimed the flashlight into the closet and saw a pool of fresh red blood on the ground with nice looking violets on top of it right in the center. Joey frowned. "What in the world…?"

"_**Would you like to see Mai again…?"**_

Joey looked around. "Who's there?" He asked.

"_**Hehe…you'll find out if you go into the closet…"**_

Joey hesitantly entered the closet.

The closet door shut behind him.


	67. Blue

Joey appeared in a dark place. It was pitch black everywhere. "Joey, is that you?" Bakura asked. Joey gasped and saw Bakura rolling over to him in that wheel chair.

"Bakura, you're alive!" Joey exclaimed. "Where are Tristan, Mai, and Serenity?"

"Come deeper into the closet…it's the only way," Bakura grinned. Joey felt tears come to his eyes.

"But isn't that death…?" He asked. "For some reason…I feel that going back I would see the light. And if I go deeper I would feel death,"

"Don't be silly, Joey. Let's go in deeper into eternal darkness and get Serenity, Mai, and Tristan," Bakura gave him this strange smile, showing rows and rows of sharp teeth. Joey felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"…okay…" Joey whispered as the tears kept falling. Bakura held out his hand for Joey to take and he took it. Joey turned his head around to see the door to the closet shutting. He turned back around and began walking. Bakura began rolling his wheelchair and continued to hold Joey's hand.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Bakura said as he showed his sharp teeth again and his nails grew longer. Joey began sobbing as they continued to walk.

They then entered the never ending darkness…

**Nobody will ever know what happened to R. Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, and Joey Wheeler. **


	68. Total Fear 5

Atem awoke the next morning and found the doll in the kitchen. It was out of the box. Atem frowned and walked over to it. "I don't remember taking that doll out of the box," Atem muttered and picked the doll up. He stared at its face for a moment before putting it back into the box. He then got started on breakfast. As he cooked he wondered if Yugi would come down soon because he had school today.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Atem called. Tristan Taylor walked into the house with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Yami," Tristan said. "I came to walk with Yugi to school. Joey and Bakura will be here any minute and Tea's not coming to school today,"

"Oh? Why not?" Atem asked curiously as he put waffles onto the plates.

"I don't know. She said she was ill," Tristan replied. "We're all going to visit her after school though to see if she's alright,"

"I think I'll come too after work," Atem told him with a nod.

"Yuck, what is this?" Tristan picked up the box with the doll in it. Atem chuckled a little.

"It's a gift for Yugi. I'm planning to give it to him today," Atem answered. Tristan frowned then looked up at Atem.

"A doll? You can't be serious," Tristan said.

"The old man that I bought it from said it used to be a duel monster. I thought Yugi would want to have a look at it," Atem told him. Tristan stared at the doll.

"It's ugly," Tristan said. Atem just chuckled again. "Hey, it has a slit right here," Tristan pointed at the doll's arm. There was a cut right there. "Do you want me to go get it fixed after school? I could do that and then go visit Tea,"

"Oh no, you don't have to," Atem told him.

"No, I insist," Tristan grinned helpfully. Atem gave him a nod before walking upstairs. He walked over to Yugi's room door and knocked.

"Yugi, your breakfast is ready. You're going to have to get up and eat-

Yugi opened his room door wearing his school uniform. He stared at Atem. "I know that," He said in that strange voice again.

"Okay," Atem said as he walked back downstairs with Yugi. Joey and Bakura were in the kitchen now with Tristan. Tristan had put the doll into his backpack.

"Yugi! Good to see ya! Go ahead and eat your breakfast so we can go! We'll be late!" Joey patted Yugi on the back playfully.

"Don't rush me…" Yugi told him. Everyone looked confused. Yugi sat down at the kitchen table and stared down at his waffles. "…I never liked waffles…" Yugi stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Well, if you say so," Bakura smiled. After that he, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan left. Atem sat there for a moment before blinking.

"Aren't I supposed to go to school as well?" Atem asked himself. He then shook his head and left to go to his shop.

At school everyone was in their class. Yugi was just staring out the window while the teacher talked about some very hard math problems. The teacher then looked at Yugi and pointed at him. "Yugi, it looks as if you're not paying attention, could you solve this problem on the board for me?" The teacher smirked and pointed to a very hard math problem on the board. Yugi turned his head and glared at the teacher as all the kids except his friends laughed. Yugi got up and walked over to the board. He stared at the problem. It was 879 divided by 998789. Then without thinking he wrote the answer. Everyone gasped. Yugi then turned to the teacher.

"Is that right, teacher?" Yugi asked. The teacher solved it and nodded. Yugi then growled at him before walking back to his seat.

After school Yugi immediately went home and Joey and Bakura went to visit Tea and Tristan went to get the doll fixed. It was getting dark and it was getting chilly. He walked through the park to get to his destination. Tristan looked at the doll in his hands and frowned in disgust. "You're hideous; I don't even know why Atem would even buy you!" Tristan then stopped because the doll began to glare at him. Tristan's eyes widened and he dropped the doll. The doll then began running towards him.

"_How dare you call me ugly! You're going to die!"_ The doll then bit into his leg and Tristan cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The doll then climbed onto his stomach and bit into his cheek and then ripped some skin off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan yelled in agony. The doll then swallowed the piece of skin and then bit Tristan's bottom lip. After that she pulled it off. Blood sprayed everywhere and onto the pavement. Tristan grabbed the doll and threw her off of him. After that he began running as fast as he could. The doll swallowed his bottom lip then licked her lips as she watched him run away.

"_You can't run from me Tristan Taylor, you will die,"_ The doll whispered happily.

Tristan kept running and took a napkin out of his pocket and put it to where his bottom lip used to be to stop the bleeding. He began sobbing as he ran in the darkness. He then felt something jump onto his back and wrap their little arms around his neck. Tristan screamed as the doll bit into the back of his head and broke through his skull. Tristan fell onto his face as the doll ripped piece of his head off. "Please!" Tristan begged as he tried to crawl away. The doll ignored him and bit into the back of his neck and ripped more skin off.

"_Die!"_ The doll shouted and bit his nose off. More blood sprayed everywhere. She then stuck her fingers into his eye sockets and pulled out his eyeballs. She then slurped them up and then ripped his top lip off with her sharp teeth. Tristan then died due to blood loss. The doll hopped off of him and licked her lips again. After that she walked away.


	69. Total Fear 6

Atem had gone to Tea's house after he locked up the shop. He knocked on her house door and waited for her or her mother to open the door. It was dark already and he wondered if Joey and Bakura were still here. He also wondered if Tristan was finished getting the doll fixed. Suddenly, Tea's mother opened the door. She smiled. "Oh, Atem! I'm so glad you're here. Tea really wanted to see you!" Her mother let him in. Atem blushed.

"Really?" Atem asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs," She replied. Atem went upstairs and opened the door to her room.

"Tea?" Atem asked. He saw her standing in front of her window. He frowned and approached her. "Tea, are you alright?"

"…yes…" Tea turned around and gave him a strange smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If I wasn't…I would've…told you," Tea replied in a strange voice. Atem just nodded and gave her a smile.

"I was worried," He told her. Tea slowly walked over to him.

"I was worried…also…" She said as she stopped in front of him. Atem raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Is that so?" Atem asked. Tea nodded as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Atem blushed a little. "Tea…what are you doing?"

"…what does it look like…Yami?" Tea asked then pressed her lips to his. Atem was very surprised at first but slowly returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was unaware of Tea's other hand. Her other hand held a very sharp dagger and she aimed it right at his back.

"Tea, you're tea is read-

Tea's mother walked in and stopped talking. Tea quickly pulled away from Atem and hid the dagger behind her back. Atem turned around and blushed. "Oh…I should be going now," He said then looked at Tea. "Goodbye," He smiled at her before leaving.

"…" Tea glared at her mother as Atem left. When she was sure he left the house she slowly approached her mother.

"Honey, your tea is ready," Her mother grinned. Tea then raised the dagger up high and pierced her mother in the stomach. Her mother screamed. "AHHHH!"

STAB!

"AHHHHH!"

STAB!

"AHHHHH!"

STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

STAB!

Tea grinned evilly as she licked her lips. She tasted her mother's blood then sighed. She went to go bury the body after that.

When Atem got home he sighed deeply. He and Tea had shared their first kiss. He knew Yugi had a crush on her so he wasn't going to tell him. "I'm back!" Atem called as he dropped the keys onto the kitchen table. He turned the kitchen light on then walked into the living room. He didn't see Yugi in there. "Yugi?" He asked.

"…here…" Yugi replied in that same strange voice. Atem turned around and saw Yugi sitting on the sofa in the dark. He couldn't see his face at all.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Atem asked.

"….Tristan came here…" Yugi told him quietly.

"Oh? When?" Atem asked.

"He's still here…" Yugi told him. "He left something for you…in your room…"

"Alright. Just turn some lights on in here, okay?" Atem told him as he headed for the stairs. _"What is Tristan still doing here then?"_

"…he's in the attic…" Yugi suddenly said. Atem stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Yugi. Yugi did not look at him.

"What is he doing up there?" Atem asked.

Yugi didn't respond.

Atem frowned. Something strange was going on and he was going to find out. He headed upstairs to the attic.

Atem made his way to the attic. "Tristan?" He asked as he opened the attic door. It was pitch black in the attic but there was very little light coming from a small window. Atem could see a tall dark figure standing in the small light. It was too dark so he couldn't see who it was. "Tristan?" Atem asked as he strained to see through the darkness. It was very quiet and the only thing he heard was the loud breathing of the dark figure. "Who are you?" Atem questioned. The person then moved away from the window and Atem could no longer see him. "Show yourself!" Atem demanded. He could hear the person's footsteps heading for the door. He then heard the door open and heard him leave the room. Atem went after him. It was really dark in the house so he still couldn't see who it was. "Yugi! Turn some lights on!" Atem called as he went after the person.

When he got to the kitchen and to the front door he saw Yugi shutting the front door. "Yugi, who was that?" Atem asked as he walked over to him. He opened the door and saw nobody.

"…it was Tristan…" Yugi replied in that same strange and low voice.

"That wasn't Tristan," Atem told him. Yugi stared at him for a long moment before heading for the stairs. "And when I tell you to turn some lights on you do it, alright?" He told him.

Yugi ignored him and walked up the stairs. Atem angrily switched on the kitchen light. "Didn't I turn this on?" He asked himself. He then walked upstairs and into his own room. He turned the lights on in his room and jumped when he saw the doll sitting on his bed. It seemed as if she was staring at him. "Well…the doll is back," Atem said as he sat down next to the doll. "I…I guess that was Tristan. But why would he not say anything? And why was he in the attic…in the dark? And what was Yugi doing sitting in the dark?" Atem turned to look at the doll. "Do you know?" He asked. He then chuckled and shook his head. "You're just a doll," He said then picked the doll up. He put her back into her box and then went downstairs to turn the kitchen light off.

When he got down there the front door was open. Atem stared at the open door, he looked really baffled. He then shut it and locked it. "Many strange things have been happening…" Atem muttered as he turned the kitchen light off. He then went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next day Atem woke up really early. It was Tuesday and he didn't have to go to work today. His shop was closed on Tuesdays, Thursday, and Fridays. He yawned loudly as he walked into his bathroom. He took a shower then after that he started brushing his teeth. He hoped Yugi was okay and was up already. When Atem finished he walked downstairs. He could smell food from downstairs.

When he made it to the kitchen he saw Yugi cooking. And it looked like he was cooking a whole bunch of food. Atem smiled brightly. "Yugi, you're awake," Atem said. Yugi jumped and turned to look at Atem. He gave him a great big smile.

"Of course I'm awake! I feel so great today and I decided to make you some breakfast. Oh, and I'm all ready for school," Yugi nodded. Atem chuckled and gave him a nod.

"Good work. Thank you," Atem told him as he sat down at the table. He then frowned. "Yugi?"

"Yeah?" Yugi asked as he sat a plate down in front of him. It had waffles, strips, eggs, tofu, a potato patty, breakfast patty, and a breakfast link on it. After that he sat a big cup of freshly squeezed orange juice next to the plate.

"Thank you," Atem told him. "Um…do you remember when Tristan came last night?"

"Tristan came? I…I don't recall…" Yugi tried to remember. He then sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't remember. I must have been asleep,"

"…right…" Atem looked down at his food. _"He was probably very sleepy and he…he happened to forget,"_ Atem pondered. He wanted to believe that but he just couldn't.

"I hope I didn't make too much food," Yugi said as he threw his backpack on.

"Oh no, it's fine. Hey, I bought you something a little while ago. Let me show you before you leave to school," Atem ran upstairs then came back down with the box with the doll in it. Yugi raised his eyebrows as he stared at the doll. Atem sat it on top of the kitchen table.

"A doll?" Yugi asked curiously.

"The old man that I bought it from said it used to be a duel monster," Atem told him.

"Oh wow, cool!" Yugi took the doll out of the box and smiled. "What's her name?"

"I have no idea. I'll have to ask that old man about it," Atem said.

"Thanks, Atem. Anyway, I have to go to school now. See ya," Yugi sat the doll down then left. Atem sighed then began eating his food unaware of the doll watching him.

"_Tee hee hee hee!"_


	70. Total Fear 7

When Atem finished his breakfast he patted his stomach. "That was a lot of food. I ate it all down to the very last crumb so Yugi wouldn't think I wasted his delightful breakfast," Atem sighed as he rubbed his stomach. He then grabbed his orange juice and drank it down. He then sighed again and rubbed his stomach again as well. He liked his days off. Atem then eyed the doll still sitting on the table. He then realized that the doll's arm was not fixed. A dozen questions then buzzed through his mind. _"What in the world…why would Tristan bring the doll back when he didn't even get it fixed?"_ Atem thought. His eyes then widened. _"Unless…that wasn't Tristan that was in the attic last night…"_

Atem quickly got up, grabbed the doll, and then left. He was going to find Tristan and fast. He needed answers.

Tea woke up and sat up in her bed. "Wh-What happened?" She looked around and got out of her bed. She looked around again and saw a dagger on the bed. "What…?" She whispered and picked it up. She felt as if she had held it before. "Where did this come from? I never saw this before in my entire life!" She then ran out of her room. "Mom! Mom, where are you?" She went into her mother's room and she wasn't there. She then checked the kitchen and then the whole house.

She sat down on her living room couch. "Mom never leaves without telling me…she's…she's gone missing…" Tea whispered as tears appeared in her eyes. She then picked up her phone and dialed 911.

Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were at school in the cafeteria. It was now lunch time. "Hey, we went to visit Tea yesterday and her mother wasn't home," Joey said. Yugi suddenly looked very worried.

"Is she alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep once we left and we made sure the door was locked," Bakura replied with a comforting smile.

"That's nice to hear. So where's Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Ever since last night we haven't seen him. He did tell us that he was going to take some doll to get fixed," Joey said deep in thought.

"Oh wait, Yami told me that Tristan came to our house last night. But I…don't remember that at all," Yugi told them.

"That's quite strange," Bakura said.

"Strange things have been happening lately," Yugi said. "Sometimes I feel as if I did something but don't remember it at all,"

"Now that you mention it, you were acting pretty strange yesterday, Yugi," Joey said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"How strange?" Yugi asked.

"I mean you solved this very difficult math problem in front of the whole class without thinking yesterday," Bakura told him.

"Really? I don't remember that," Yugi blinked.

"Strange," Joey and Bakura said at the same time.

Tea had called the police and told them that her mother had gone missing. The police asked her many questions and then they went out to search for her mother. Tea was now sitting in her kitchen sadly. She had her cell phone in her hand. She was thinking about Atem. She dialed his number and wiped her tears away.

"Hello?" Atem asked on the other end. It sounded as if he was running.

"Yami…hello. Are you jogging?" Tea asked.

"Tea! Good to hear from you! How are you feeling? Do you still feel ill?" Atem asked on the other end.

"Ill? I don't remember feeling ill," Tea told him sounding surprised.

"…you really don't remember…?" Atem asked quietly on the other end.

"No," Tea answered.

"Do you remember…our kiss then? Please tell me you remember," Atem said pleadingly. Tea went bright red.

"_What kiss? We k-kissed?" _Tea thought nervously. "N-No, I remember no such thing. But something terrible happened. My mother's gone missing,"

"Did you call the police?" Atem asked worriedly.

"Yes, they're searching for her right now," Tea replied as she felt the tears come.

"I'll be right over," Atem told her.

"Thank you," Tea said as she wiped her tears away.

"You're wel-

There was a beep on her phone and they got disconnected. Tea looked at her cell phone and it said signal lost. She put the phone back to her ear and tried calling again. "Hello?" Tea asked. It kept going straight to voicemail. She then sat her phone down on the table. "This doesn't make any sense," Tea whispered. Suddenly, she heard a door slam from upstairs. Tea jumped and her heart started racing. She shakily got out of her chair and looked up at the stairs. "Who's there?" She grabbed a kitchen knife and then walked towards the stairs.


	71. Total Fear 8

Atem looked at his cell phone. It said signal lost. He frowned and slipped it back into his pocket. He was going to Tristan's house first and then go to Tea's house. While he was walking he passed the alleyway where the old man sold strange things. Atem would have to go there after all this was over.

He then saw a lot of police and people up ahead on a street next to the park. He frowned and went to go see what was up. He walked over to a police man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what happened?" Atem asked.

"Someone found a dead body just now. The ambulance is on their way. There's the dead body right over there," The police man pointed to a body on the ground. Atem looked and his eyes widened. The body looked very familiar. And then realization dawned on him. It was Tristan.

"Tristan!" Atem pushed past some people and kneeled down beside him. Tristan's eyes were missing along with his lips. And a lot of skin was missing in some spots. Blood was everywhere. "Tristan…no!" Atem felt tears come to his eyes. People watched curiously. "Why?" Atem felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he sat the doll down on the ground.

The ambulance came and took the body away, ignoring Atem. The police asked him many questions about Tristan and then let him go. Atem picked up the doll and began walking away. He felt miserable. _"How could this happen…? Who killed Tristan? Now I'm sure…that wasn't Tristan in the house last night,"_ Atem thought as he headed for Tea's house.

Tea walked up the stairs nervously. "Who's up there?" Tea asked. She headed for the attic. She shakily opened the door to the attic room and looked in. There were no windows in the attic at all so it was pitch black in there. Tea slowly flipped the light switch and it came on. The attic was empty except for a couple of boxes stacked up against the far wall. The light in the room was very dull and kept blinking like it was going to go out soon. Tea looked around.

She then suddenly heard breathing. It was coming from a very dark corner in the attic. Tea felt her heart rate increase. "Who is that?" Tea asked. She was really scared.

All she heard was breathing still.

"I have a knife and I will use it on you if I have to!" Tea shouted. The person in the dark corner suddenly stood up. Tea couldn't see this person very well in the blinking light. Plus, it was still very dark in that corner. Tea raised the knife high and backed away a little.

She still heard breathing.

"Answer me!" Tea screamed.

The person suddenly rushed over to Tea and grabbed her. Tea screamed as the person dragged her out of the attic. The person then pushed her down the stairs. Tea cried out in pain as she tumbled down the stairs. The person walked after her. When Tea reached the ground she just lay there on the ground moaning in pain. Her body felt beaten and bruised. The person looked down at her and put its face right in hers. Tea couldn't see that well because her vision was going very blurry. "Wh-Who are you…?" Tea asked weakly.

"Rrrraaah," The person growled before walking out of her house. Tea then passed out.

As Atem walked to Tea's house someone rushed past him real quick almost hitting him. Atem stopped and turned around to see the person but he or she was gone.

When he made it to Tea's house the door was wide open. Atem frowned and rushed over to it. "Tea!" He called as he ran into the house. He spotted Tea lying on the floor passed out. "Tea, no!" Atem kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Tea, please wake up," Atem begged.

Tea slowly opened her eyes. "A-Atem?" She asked.

"I'm here," Atem gave her a comforting smile. Tea smiled back at him. Her eyes then widened when she saw the doll.

"Get that doll away from me!" Tea screamed.

"What's wrong with it?" Atem asked looking puzzled.

"Just get it away from me, Atem!" Tea jumped out of his arms and folded her arms. "Just leave,"

"Why what's wrong?" Atem asked worriedly as he stood up with the doll in his hands.

"Just go, okay? I'm having hallucinations…I'm going crazy," Tea whispered with tears in her eyes. Atem touched her arm.

"Tea…?" He asked. "Why were you passed out on the ground?"

"There was someone in the attic," Tea replied.

"The attic? Did you get to see who it was?" Atem asked.

"No! But it wasn't human," Tea answered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm going to find out who's behind all this, alright? You be safe," Atem told her as he placed his hand on her cheek. Tea blushed and looked away from him.

"You be safe too, Yami," Tea told him. Atem dropped his hand from her cheek then left her house, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi walked home alone. After school was over he had gone to Joey's house to hang out with him for a bit. Now it was dark. Yugi stopped in front of his house and saw that no lights were on whatsoever. He suddenly looked up because he saw a light come on in his room. Yugi raised an eyebrow curiously before entering the house, thinking Atem had turned the light on.


	72. Banana Split

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were both at Baskin Robins. Every person in Baskin Robins was staring at them strangely. "Why is everyone staring at us, Dark Magician?" The Dark Magician Girl asked. Dark Magician looked at her as they waited in line.

"It's probably because we are wearing these clothes?" Dark Magician answered.

"I think my clothes are cute," The Dark Magician Girl told him as she looked at the outfit she was wearing. The Dark Magician just nodded.

"Let's get our ice cream now," The Dark Magician stopped at the counter. "We would like a banana split to share,"

The woman behind the counter nodded as she stared at them. "What kind of three ice creams would you like in it…?"

"Bubble gum ice cream, mint chip, and chocolate chip," The Dark Magician replied as he got some money out of his wallet. The woman nodded.

"Right," She said quietly and went to go get their banana split. The Dark Magician Girl squealed excitedly. This was the first time she was getting ice cream.

"My, this is so exciting!" The Dark Magician Girl said joyfully. The Dark Magician just nodded and walked over to a table. The Dark Magician Girl followed him over. They both then sat down at the table and waited for their banana split.

"Everything is so peaceful here…well, except for the staring people," The Dark Magician chuckled a little. The Dark Magician Girl giggled.

"All those people seem so nice," She put her hands on her cheeks and smiled brightly. White Magician Pikeru suddenly entered Baskin Robins. She had a huge smile on her face. The Dark Magician Girl pointed at her with a small giggle. "Look, it's White Magician Pikeru!" She exclaimed.

"I can see that," The Dark Magician gave her a nod.

"What's up?" White Magician Pikeru asked excitedly.

"We're getting a banana split!" The Dark Magician Girl replied.

"What she said," The Dark Magician pointed at Dark Magician Girl. White Magician Pikeru nodded happily.

"Can I share with you two?" White Magician Pikeru asked with a grin.

"Sure you can," The Dark Magician Girl answered.

"I don't see why not," The Dark Magician shrugged.

A couple of minutes later their banana split came and they all ate it happily.


	73. Total Fear 9

Joey was in his house lying down in his room on his bed. He didn't feel like doing homework right now but he knew he would have to. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called. It couldn't be his father because his father was out.

"It's…Tea…" Tea replied from the other side of the door. Joey sat up in his bed and looked very confused.

"Come in?" He told her. Tea opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a black flurry skirt, a black strapless tank top, and she had no shoes on. Plus, she was soaked with water.

"…" Tea stared at him. Joey quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed a towel. After that he put the towel around her.

"Tea, why are you soaked? What's going on?" Joey asked as he made her sit down on his bed. Tea didn't look at him she kept her head down. "Tea?"

"…Joey…" She looked up at him. Her eyes were blood red like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all and there was a small scratch on her left cheek. Blood was slowly coming out of it and sliding down her cheek and down to her chin. Joey's eyes widened and he ran into his bathroom. When he came back he had a napkin in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Take this," Joey demanded. Tea just stared at it.

"What…for…?" She asked in a strange voice. She then smiled strangely showing two sharp teeth. Joey backed away a little and threw the napkin at her.

"J-Just take it…" He replied. "Tea…what happened to you…what's going on?"

"…you'll find out soon…" Tea replied with a small strange chuckle as she grabbed the napkin off of her lap. She stared at it before handing it back to Joey.

"Aren't you going to use that for your cheek?" Joey asked as he reached for his cell phone on his desk. Tea suddenly got up from her spot and slowly approached him.

"What for…?" She asked as she put her head down and continued to approach him.

"There's a scratch on your cheek…" Joey grabbed his cell phone then dashed out of the room as Tea pulled out the dagger she used to kill her mother. Joey slammed his room door in Tea's face and locked it from the outside.

"Open the door!" Tea screamed as she wildly banged on the door. Joey really didn't want to leave her like this but he had no choice.

"I'll come back," Joey told her as he ran off. He dialed Atem's number on his cell phone and then put the phone to his ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" He exclaimed as he ran out of his house.

Tea continued banging on the door. She then started crying and slid down onto the floor. "Wh-What's happening?" She screamed as she held her head in pain.

Atem was running back home with the doll in his hands. Suddenly, his phone in his pocket began ringing. Atem slowed down a bit and pulled it out of his pocket. He then put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"Yami, it's me! It's Joey! Something is seriously wrong with Tea! I locked her in my room in my house! I'm on my way to your house now!" Joey shouted over the phone.

"What? Is Tea alright?" Atem asked.

"She's fine…Yami, she tried to kill me!" Joey yelled.

"Tea would never-

"Either she's bein' possessed or she's gone crazy!" Joey interrupted him. Something then clicked in Atem's mind.

"That's it! That's why she's acting strange that night and can't remember anything! Same goes for Yugi! He was being possessed!" Atem exclaimed as he figured it all out. The doll in Atem's hands began frowning angrily.

"Who do you think is possessing them? And where's Tristan? I haven't seen him all day," Joey said. Atem suddenly looked grim and sad.

"Joey…Tristan is…dead…" Atem replied as he started walking.

"Wha-

They suddenly got disconnected. Atem looked down at his phone and it said signal lost. He frowned in confusion before putting it back into his pocket. _"Yugi, I have to find Yugi! He could be in great danger!"_ Atem thought as he started running again.


	74. Subway Sandwich

Marik was walking to Subway with his sister, Ishizu. "What's a Subway again, Ishizu?" Marik asked. Ishizu sighed heavily as they turned a corner.

"There are two different kinds of Subways, Marik," Ishizu told him.

"What are those, sister?" Marik asked.

"A subway train down underground," Ishizu replied. "And the other is a fast food restaurant,"

"I see," Marik nodded.

"I know," Ishizu also nodded.

When they got to Subway Marik was the very first to reach the glass where they had all the stuff to put on your Subway sandwich. "What is that?" Marik asked as he pointed at the pickles.

"Those are pickles," Ishizu replied.

A man behind the counter looked at them irritatingly. "How may I help you? Customers keep coming right when we're about to close,"

"Yes. We want a sandwich," Ishizu answered.

"What kind of bread?" The man sighed annoyingly.

"It doesn't matter," Ishizu told him with a blank expression on her face. Marik examined the man behind the counter as the man got some bread.

"You seem to have a problem, my friend," Marik told him.

"I'm not your friend. What would you like on your sandwiches?" The man asked. Ishizu sighed and looked at Marik.

"My brother would like to order his first," Ishizu responded. Marik smiled and looked through the glass.

"I want some of everything on my sandwich. Everything looks so delicious," Marik told the man behind the counter. The man rolled his eyes and did what Marik said.

After everything was all finished Ishizu and Marik sat down at a table. "This really looks great!" Marik exclaimed as he picked up his big sandwich. He then opened his mouth and took a big bite. His eyes widened. "This is great!"

Ishizu laughed brightly. "I'm glad you like it, Marik,"


	75. Total Fear 10

Yugi looked around as he entered the house. It was pitch black in there. "Atem…hello?" Yugi asked as he flipped the kitchen light switch. Nothing happened, no light came on. "Huh…the power must be out. But…my room light is still on," Yugi whispered as he dropped his backpack onto the ground. He slowly approached the stairs. He then began to walk up the stairs. "Atem?"

All he heard was breathing coming from his room.

He stopped in front of his room. The door was cracked open a bit. Yugi hesitantly put his hand on the door then pushed. The door opened and Yugi's eyes widened at what he saw lying on his bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	76. The Tournament: The Announcement

Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, R. Bakura, Seto Kaiba, and Mai Valentine were at a place called Dueling World. They were all there for a tournament. Whoever won the whole tournament gets to have the rarest card of them all and nine hundred million dollars. The card was very powerful, more powerful then the Egyptian Gods. Yugi and his friends were there so that rare card wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, Mai was there for the money, and Seto was there for the card. Right now they were all standing in a room along with a bunch of other duelists with a big flat screen TV on the wall in front of them. A guy was standing next to the TV. He wore some black sunglasses and a black suit. "Okay, everyone. This TV will show who's going to duel first," The guy said. "Who and my name is Carlos,"

Everyone paid attention to the TV curiously. Suddenly, Rairona and Seto's pictures appeared on the screen.

"First up is Seto Kaiba VS. Rairona Miracle! Please go to the arena in thirty minutes for the duel," Carlos told everyone happily. "And every time you win a duel you get a new card, a good one. Also you all have rooms up in the eighth floor, make sure all of you go get ready to see the duel!" Carlos then left.

"Hey, Kaiba," Joey laughed as he walked over to him. "You have to duel your girlfriend,"

"You better watch your mouth, Wheeler," Seto threatened him. Joey rolled his eyes and took out his duel disc.

"You wanna duel right now, Kaiba? Come on!" Joey demanded.

"Joey, calm down," Tristan said as he put his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Yeah. Besides, you can't duel him right now, Joey," Tea told him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for you dweebs," Seto turned away and walked off.

"Seto, wait!" Rairona went after him.


	77. I'll Keep Fighting

Bakura was sitting in his room on his bed. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just felt like sitting in his bed hugging his knees and resting his chin upon them. Yami Bakura has been taking over his body when he least expected it. Bakura was terrified but he always tried to fight the evil spirit trying to take over his body. He would always try to fight it but the evil spirit was stronger than him.

"How is it that…Joey could get Marik from possessing him but I can't stop this evil spirit from possessing me?" Bakura whispered miserably.

"I guess I'll keep fighting then…"


	78. The Fight

"Master Marik, slow down!" Odion called to Marik. Marik kept running and playing with the ball. Marik was unaware of the snake that was waiting to bite into Marik's ankle.

When it happened Marik cried out in pain and started crying. Odion brought him to his father and the father was so furious that he began yelling. "How dare you? Marik is your responsibility, slave!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, master," Odion said as he put his head down.

"You're worthless!" Marik's father punched him in the face. Odion fell to the ground. Marik was in his bed and he really didn't want to see this so he closed his eyes.

Odion stayed on the ground for a moment before hopping to his feet and tripping the old man. The old man screamed and fell to the ground. Odion then mounted him and began punching him in the face. The old man avoided his punches then reached over and grabbed Odion's ankle. After that he spun out of the mount and then got him in the knee bar. Odion got out of that then somehow ended up in the old man's guard.

Marik kept his eyes closed. He kept hearing scuffling around. He wondered if his father was killing Odion.

Odion then began punching the old man's sides. The old man cried out in pain and then grabbed Odion's wrist. After that he got him in the reverse top wrist lock from the guard. Odion rolled over and fell onto his back. After that he grabbed his own wrist and pushed down.

He then ended up mounting the old man again. After that he repeatedly socked him in the face until the old man passed out.

When the scuffling finally stopped Marik hesitated to open his eyes. "O-Odion…?" Marik asked. Odion was suddenly at his side.

"Marik, are you alright?" Odion asked worriedly. Marik opened his eyes.

"Yes," Marik saw his father on the ground passed out. "What happened to father?"

"We're getting out of here," Odion told him as he picked him up.

After that they left.


	79. Blue Eyes White Dragon Car

Seto Kaiba was driving his newest car. It had Blue Eyes White Dragon designs all over it. Mokuba was in the back smiling. He rolled the window down. "This is so cool, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed joyfully as he stuck his head out the window. "Can this car go any faster?"

"Of course, Mokuba," Seto replied and went even faster. If a cop tried to pull him over he would have them fired. He was going at supersonic speed. Seto laughed in victory as he passed up cars. "Go Blue Eyes White Dragon Car!"

"Awesome!" Mokuba stuck his head out further through the window.

After a minute Seto started rolling over something, it was getting a little bumpy. "What the heck was that?" Seto mumbled and turned to see if Mokuba was alright. Mokuba wasn't in his seat and the window was wide open. Seto then realized something and his eyes widened. He let go of the wheel of the car in shock and pressed down on the breaks as hard as he could.

"MOKUBA!" He yelled as the car flipped because he stopped so hard. The car then went tumbling and crashing all over the place.


	80. Amazon Days

Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler were both walking through the Amazon. "How'd we get here, Joey?" Serenity asked as she held onto his arm nervously.

"I don't know, Serenity," Joey whispered as they continued to walk.

"How will we survive in here?" Serenity asked. "We can't drink the water; we can't trust the bugs, the animals, or anything in the Amazon,"

"Don't worry, Serenity. I promise I'll get ya outta here," Joey promised her. Serenity looked up at him and nodded.

DAY 2

Joey had gathered some rain water in a bottle. It had rained pretty hard and they got plenty of water in the water bottles they had. But they had no idea when it was going to rain again. It could be days or weeks or months…or years.

DAY 3

"Joey we only have one water bottle left…and I'm starving," Serenity told Joey as she sat down in the little house they had made with twigs.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I'll find some bananas or some plantains," Joey told her. He did indeed find a bunch of bananas and plantains but they still needed more water.

DAY 4

They finally drank the last bottle of water. Everything was turning out bad and they had to move because they had eaten all the bananas from the banana tree and also the plantains. So they set out to move.

DAY 8

It happened to rain again and they wasted no time to get more water. They almost died of thirst. They also found somewhere else to stay until they found their way out of the Amazon. They were unaware that they were now leaving next to where an Anaconda lived.

DAY 13

The Anaconda finally decided to strike and the worst of all Serenity almost got killed. Joey had made some spears and killed the anaconda. And they were running out of water already. They had two bottles left and they were very afraid that they might die of thirst. Joey had also joked about having fried anaconda but Serenity didn't think it was funny at all. But that night they did indeed have fried anaconda.

DAY 16

Serenity had caught something. It was Beriberi. Joey was so scared that he thought she was going to die. He took care of her that day as best as he could. He didn't know any plant that could stop this Beriberi. And the worse of all was that Joey had cut his leg by some kind of plant it burned constantly. Everything was turning into a nightmare.

DAY 20

Serenity had gotten better without any medicine or nothing. But she was dying of thirst and so was Joey. It still didn't rain and they still didn't know when it would rain.

DAY 21

It had rained again but just enough for Joey to get two bottles of water. He hurried back to their little house and gave Serenity both of the water bottles. Joey was thirsty as he didn't know what but continued to fight it.

DAY 24

It had rained just a tiny bit just enough for half a bottle of water. Serenity had got it but in the process she was attacked by a Jaguar. Two of her fingers were ripped off by it and when she came back to their little house Joey was hysterical when he saw her two fingers missing. Serenity had given him the water and he drank it all down quickly then began tending to her wound.

DAY 30

They didn't even bother looking for a way out of the Amazon anymore. They were too scared and too tired to even leave the house that day. Serenity had gone sick again and they were both very thirsty and they had a little bit of anaconda left. Joey knew they were going to die but didn't mention it to Serenity.

DAY 34

Serenity had caught something Joey didn't even know about and she was dying right in his arms. "J-Joey…you promised y-you were going t-to get me out of here…" Serenity had said weakly. Joey was crying really hard as she died.

"Serenity, I'm sorry…so sorry," Joey whispered. Serenity didn't answer. She was now dead. Joey sobbed even louder.

DAY 35

Joey had buried Serenity right outside his little house. He felt all alone and even more scared than ever. He knew he was going to die in here. Besides, he no longer had the will to live since his sister died.

DAY 39

It had rained again and Joey had gotten some water. He also ate the last piece of anaconda. Joey thought this was all a nightmare and that he would wake up soon…but he never did.

DAY 60

Joey spent all his time collecting water when it rained and finding food or hunting for his food. Many times animals have tried to kill him but he would always survive somehow.

DAY 134

Joey was surprised he even survived this long. He had lost his leg a week ago and there was a very long scar across his stomach. He was going to die and he knew it. He always knew he was going to die in the Amazon ever since he and his sister got there. He doesn't even remember how they got there in the first place.

DAY 140

Joey sighed as he lay there in the middle of his house. He was extremely skinny and very hungry and thirsty. This was the day he was going to die. Joey closed his eyes and let out his last breath and then…

He died…


	81. Is Anybody Beneath There?

Marik was sitting down on his bed. He and Ishizu have been traveling. Right now they were staying at a hotel somewhere. Marik was now seventeen and Ishizu was twenty one. "I feel so sleepy for some reason," Marik rested on his bed and he looked down under the bed. "Is anybody beneath there?" He wondered out loud with a smile on his face.

"…yes…" Someone said from underneath the bed and pulled him under. Marik was yelling the whole time.


	82. Mountainside Tumble

Joey was doing some mountain climbing with Tristan. They both made it to the top and were now having lunch on top. "The view is great from up here!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You said it, pal. I wish I could've brought Serenity with me," Joey sighed.

"Hey, she had more important things to do, Joey," Tristan told him with a smile. Joey smiled also and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I guess you're right," Joey nodded as he stood up and stretched his legs. Tristan walked to the edge of the mountain and pretended to fall.

"You should try this, Joey!" Tristan laughed as he continued to pretend fall. Joey frowned and walked over to him.

"Tristan, you shouldn't be playin' like that," Joey told him.

"Why not? I'm sure Serenity would love this! Next time I'm bringing her here and I'm going to do this with her!" Tristan chuckled.

"No you're not, Tristan!" Joey shouted. "You will not put my baby sister in danger!"

"There's no danger, Joey. Get a grip," Tristan told him with a frown on his face. He was feeling anger surge through him as well as Joey.

"There is, Tristan!" Joey exclaimed as he hit his shoulder. Tristan screamed as he began to fall off of the mountain because of the force of Joey's hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan then began tumbling down the mountainside. Joey got down to his hands and knees and watched in horror as Tristan tumbled down to his death.

"TRISTAN!" Joey yelled with tears in his eyes.

When Tristan got down to the bottom he crashed into sharp rocks and one of those sharp rocks pierced him through the chest. Blood was everywhere and Tristan was now dead.

Joey continued to stare in complete horror. He just couldn't believe it. His friend was actually dead. One of his best friends…was dead. Joey felt the tears roll down his cheeks. It was just a stupid accident. Why did he have to go and hit him? Joey balled his hands into fists and started crying really hard. "Why…?" He sobbed as he began to shake.

It was starting to get dark and Joey was still sobbing. He kept asking himself why. But he never got an answer. "Wh-Why?" Joey sobbed and shakily got to his feet.

"Because you're a fool," Someone said from behind him with a deep voice. Joey turned around and saw that it was Tristan but he looked all messed up. It was like he just got back up off of the ground after he tumbled down the mountain.

"Tristan?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"No. Death," Tristan suddenly had a bat and hit Joey across the face. Joey started yelling in terror as he lost his balance and started to fall off of the mountain. Tristan then smiled evilly and pushed him off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Joey hollered as he began tumbling down to his death.


	83. The Box

Yugi Mutou was walking home from school one day. He walked past an alleyway but some guys jumped in front of him. There were five of them. "Hey, kid…you got some money?" One of them asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have any right now," Yugi replied and forced a smile.

"Sorry isn't enough, kid," The second guy claimed and grabbed him. After that all the guys grabbed Yugi as Yugi shouted for help.

A DAY LATER…

Bakura awoke in his house early in the morning to get the mail. He walked outside and to his mailbox. He opened it and pulled out a couple of letters and one small box addressed to him. Bakura blinked in confusion before going back into the house. He sat the box onto the kitchen counter along with the letters. "Who in the world would send me a box?" He asked himself as he opened it. He opened it and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was all of Yugi's hair and blood was also in there along with two eyeballs and a couple of fingers.

"Ahhh!" Bakura backed away from the box and fell onto the ground. "AHHHHHHH!"


	84. You And Me

It was just supposed to be me and Yugi. But Rebecca had to come and ruin everything. I mean, who does she think she is anyway?

That same day I managed to catch a glimpse of Rebecca kissing Yugi.

The next day I completely avoided Yugi in any way I could.

The day after that Yugi tried calling me but I would never pick up.

Three days later Yugi came to my house. I didn't let him in of course he just let himself in. I told him about me seeing Rebecca kissing him. I asked if he enjoyed it and he told me no.

And then after that he kissed me.


	85. Help Me

"Help me!" Tristan said as he tried to get out of the box he was in. "Somebody get me out of here!"

The box wouldn't budge and he was running out of air.

"Help!"

Slowly he lies down and closes his eyes.

"H-Help…"

He passed out.


	86. Halloween 1

**Halloween 1**

"Look! I'm dressing up as Link from The Legend of Zelda games for Halloween!" Joey exclaimed to everyone as he walked along a sidewalk. He was indeed dressed up as Link.

"I'm dressed up as Dark Magician," Yugi said as he walked on. He was indeed dressed up as The Dark Magician.

"I'm Kirby," Serenity said as she wobbled along in her big fat Kirby costume.

"I'm Zoey Hanson from Mew Mew Power," Tea said as she walked along in her Zoey Hanson outfit.

"I'm Spongebob," Tristan said as he walked wearing his Spongebob costume.

"I'm Jack Sparrow," Duke laughed as walked beside them all wearing a Jack Sparrow outfit.

"I'm a clown," Bakura smiled at everyone as he walked in his clown costume.

"I'm just a tree," Mokuba said as he walked. He was wearing a tree costume. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"What? I can't hang out with my friends? Besides, Seto is coming. Oh, and here he comes now," Mokuba pointed down the street. Everyone looked and saw Seto walking towards them. He had on his regular clothes but the strange thing was…that he was wearing a big orange pumpkin head so no one could see his face at all. He also held a pumpkin bucket like everyone else.

"Kaiba, actually dressed up for Halloween?" Joey asked as he tried to hold back a laugh. Tristan also tried to hold back a laugh. But they both ended up laughing.

"I don't think he dressed up, guys. It just looks like he threw on a pumpkin head," Yugi told them. Seto then made it to them not saying anything.

"Hey, Kaiba. How's it going?" Bakura asked with a bright smile. Seto didn't reply.

"He's probably too embarrassed to even talk!" Joey laughed and he slapped Tristan a high five.

"Well, let's stop standing around here and get some candy! Come on, Serenity, I'll show you around!" Duke grabbed Serenity's hand and dashed off ahead with her.

"Hey!" Tristan went after them.

"Let's go then," Mokuba said then looked up at his big brother. He wished he could see his face right now, but he couldn't because of that pumpkin head. "Come on, bro,"

Seto just started walking without saying anything and Mokuba followed close behind.

"Come on, Yugi and Bakura. Joey, you have to stay here and wait for Mai, Ishizu, and Marik to come," Tea said.

"What? Ishizu? Mai? Aren't they grown women? They don't go trick or treating anymore!" Joey exclaimed.

"Just do it, Joey," Tea demanded as she grabbed Yugi's and Bakura's hands. After that she pulled them away with her. Joey growled and just stood there.

Duke stopped in front of a house along with Serenity and Tristan. Mokuba and Seto were behind them along with Yugi, Tea, and Bakura. Duke was about to knock on the door but Seto shoved past everyone then shoved Duke out of the way. Duke looked at Seto but saw that he wasn't looking at him. "Rude," Duke told him.

Seto knocked on the door and the door opened. A woman was standing there smiling cheerfully. "How cute! But aren't you kids a little too old for trick or treating?" The woman asked. Seto said nothing but held out his pumpkin bucket for candy. Mokuba held out his pumpkin bucket as well.

"Nobody's ever too old for trick or treating," Mokuba smiled. The woman just laughed and dropped some suckers into Seto's bucket. Seto then immediately turned away and walked off. The lady then dropped some chocolate drops into Mokuba's bucket. "Thank you!" Mokuba told the lady before running to catch up with Seto.

"Can we have some candy too?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Of course," The lady gave everyone some candy.

After that everyone left to a different house.


	87. Halloween 2

**Halloween 2**

Seto was walking really fast to the next house. Mokuba was having a hard time catching up. "Seto, slow down a bit," He said. Seto ignored him and kept walking.

Yugi and the gang were all deciding which house to go to next. "Seto and Mokuba just left us," Yugi said. "So, why don't we all split up and get candy?"

"Good idea. Bakura and I will go with Yugi while you three go together," Tea pointed at Serenity, Tristan, and Duke.

"Why can't Duke go by himself?" Tristan asked.

"Why can't Tristan go by himself?" Duke asked.

"Come on, you two," Serenity linked her arms with Tristan's and Duke's and began walking. They walked with her.

"Well, let's go to the next house," Bakura grinned as he walked over to the next house. Tea and Yugi followed him.

Joey was still waiting for Mai, Ishizu, and Marik. He finally saw them three minutes later. Marik was dressed in a warlock costume, Ishizu was dressed in a witch costume, and Mai was dressed as Zelda. "Hi, Zelda!" Joey waved at Mai.

"Good evening, Link," Mai told Joey as she stopped in front of him.

"Where's everyone else?" Marik looked around.

"Gone. Let's go to the next house," Joey told them and then they all left.

Bakura, Yugi, and Tea had arrived at the next house and Bakura knocked on the door. A guy opened it. "What do you kids want?" He asked.

"Trick or treat!" Bakura, Tea, and Yugi exclaimed.

"I'll go with treat," The guy dropped some bubblegum into Bakura's bucket.

"Thanks," Bakura smiled before stepping away from the door. Yugi then stepped up to the door and held up his bucket.

The guy dropped an apple into his bucket.

"Uh…thanks?" Yugi said as he stepped away. Tea stepped up holding up her bucket.

The guy dropped some Crunch bars into it then slammed the door in their faces. "Well, that was a swell guy," Tea said sarcastically.

"Onto the next house!" Bakura laughed and ran off.

"Wait for us, Bakura!" Tea and Yugi called.

Seto and Mokuba were still walking to the next house. Mokuba was still having a hard time keeping up. "Hey, bro? Do you think we could scare someone? I always wanted to do that," Mokuba said as he tried to catch his breath. Seto suddenly stopped walking making Mokuba bump into him. "Seto, what is it?" Mokuba asked.

Seto didn't answer and turned to the left and towards the park. There were three little five year old kids walking in there. Mokuba followed him. "Are we going to scare them?" Mokuba asked. Seto still didn't answer and kept walking towards them. The little kids turned around and saw Seto walking really fast towards them.

"It's a monster!" The first kid cried.

Seto suddenly pulled out a very sharp brand new knife. The rest of the kids screamed and started running as Seto started running after them with the knife in his hand. After a moment he slowed down to a stop. After that he put the knife back into his pocket. Mokuba finally caught up with him. "That's not what I meant about scaring someone! Those were little kids, Seto! And where'd you get that knife?"

Seto turned around and walked towards a house, ignoring him. Mokuba followed him of course. When they reached the house Seto knocked on the door and held up his pumpkin bucket. The door opened and a lady was standing there. "Trick or treat?" Mokuba said as he tried to catch his breath.

"How cute, what are you supposed to be?" The lady asked Mokuba.

"A tree," Mokuba replied with a smile.

"What are you supposed to be?" The lady asked Seto as she dropped M&Ms, Skittles, and Hershey bars into his bucket. Seto ignored her and quickly turned away. After that he began walking. Mokuba held up his bucket.

"Sorry about that, my brother's been acting really strange lately. I think he's supposed to be a pumpkin since he's just wearing a pumpkin head," Mokuba apologized.

"That's alright, little boy," The lady gave him a huge smile as she dropped some Whoppers, some Push Pops, and Jolly Ranchers into his bucket.

"Thank you," Mokuba then ran off to catch up with his older brother.

Joey, Marik, Ishizu, and Mai stopped at a house. They saw three little kids running down the street screaming like they had been running away from a killer or something. Joey knocked on the door and held up his bucket with a really big smile on his face. "Trick or treat!" Joey exclaimed as the door opened.

A little boy stared at them. "You want candy?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," Joey said.

"Aren't you all a little too old to be trick or treating?" The boy asked as he grabbed a glass bowel of breath mints off of a table.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean anything," Joey told him.

"Right," The boy rolled his eyes as he dumped some of the breath mints into his bucket. Joey looked down into his bucket.

"What's this?" Joey asked. "This isn't candy!"

"Move aside so I can give this guy some," The boy pointed at Marik. Marik pushed Joey out of the way and held up his bucket to the boy. The boy dumped some breath mints into his bucket then sat the glass bowel back on the table. "I have something special for the ladies," He grinned and ran off deeper into the house. He then came back and dumped Mike and Likes into Mai and Ishizu's buckets.

"Thanks," They both said.

"No problem," The boy said before shutting the door.

"Why did you two get to have candy and not Marik and I?" Joey asked.

"How should I know?" Mai asked as they began walking to the next house.


	88. I'm Serious

**I'm Serious**

Yugi was speaking to Tea over the phone while lying on his bed. "Tea, I think I'm in love with you, it's true,"

"Yugi…I…" Tea struggled for words.

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I'm so happy. I love you too, I really do," Tea told him. Yugi sat up in his bed. He felt a rush of pure joy run throughout his whole body.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked as he began to smile.

"I'm serious," Tea replied.

"I love you, Tea," Yugi closed his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Yugi," Tea answered.


	89. Halloween 3

**Halloween 3**

Serenity, Duke, and Tristan were at a house. Duke knocked on the door and a very tall guy opened it. "Trick or treat!" Duke, Serenity, and Tristan exclaimed joyfully and held up their buckets. The guy burped loudly and scratched up under his armpits before smiling.

"I almost forgot…it's Halloween, right?" The guy asked as he stuck his finger into his nose. Duke, Tristan, and Serenity backed away from him. After that the guy began digging wildly in his nose.

"_What's up with this guy? I am totally disgusted!"_ Duke thought as he stared at the guy. Serenity tugged on Tristan's arm.

"Can we go?" She whispered.

"Yes, Serenity, we can go," He whispered back and was about to leave but Duke answered the guy.

"Yeah, it's Halloween, got candy? Maybe you should wash your filthy hands first before you go touching it," Duke said but then thought again. "Or maybe you already touched the candy with your booger hands. Or you probably never washed your hands in your entire life!"

"Hey, look, I don't have any candy. But I think…" The guy pulled his finger out of his nose and there was a huge nasty booger on his finger. "…this'll cover it," He showed them the booger by putting it in their faces.

Serenity screamed. "Let's get out of here!"

"That's exactly what we're about to do!" Duke shouted and grabbed Serenity's hand. After that he dashed off with her with Tristan behind them.

Once they were far away from the house they stopped to catch their breath. "That guy was just sick," Duke said.

"Really sick," Serenity agreed.

"Hey, dweebs!" They heard someone call from behind them. They turned around and saw Seto Kaiba walking towards them quickly and he didn't have the pumpkin head on.

"Kaiba? But I thought you were with your brother?" Tristan said.

"What? You're talking nonsense," Seto told him. "I was at home the whole time. I told Mokuba not to go trick or treating until I got here. Now where is he?"

"What happened to your pumpkin head, Kaiba?" Duke asked. "And what are you talking about? You were with Mokuba. You guys just left to go trick or treating,"

"Pumpkin head? I would never go trick or treating and I would never dress up for it either. I told Mokuba I was going so he wouldn't get kidnapped. Now where is my brother?" Seto demanded. Serenity, Duke, and Tristan looked at each other.

"If that guy wasn't Seto…who was he?" Serenity asked.

"Are you saying Mokuba is with someone that looks like me?" Seto asked.

"He was wearing the exact same clothes you're wearing but he had a pumpkin over his head," Duke replied. Seto then broke out into a run. Tristan, Duke, and Serenity followed him.

Yugi, Tea, and Bakura had collected a whole bunch of candy and met up with Joey, Ishizu, Mai, and Marik. "I think that's enough candy," Yugi smiled at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement before seeing Serenity, Tristan, Duke, and Seto running across the street at high speed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joey called.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped!" Tristan called back. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Ishizu, Mai, and Marik went to follow them.

Mokuba was still following the pumpkin head Seto around. Now the pumpkin head Seto's bucket was filled to the rim with candy. Mokuba only had a few candies in his bucket. "Hey, bro. I think that's enough. Should we go home now?" Mokuba asked. The pumpkin head Seto suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey! Get away from him, you imposter!" Seto called furiously as he ran over to them along with the others. Mokuba saw him and his eyes widened. He looked at the pumpkin head Seto then back at the other Seto.

"Who are you, you creep?" Mokuba asked the pumpkin head Seto. Seto then made it to them and stood in front of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, how could you think this pathetic phony was me?" Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, Seto…" Mokuba said as he hung his head.

"If you're not Kaiba then who are you?" Yugi asked. The pumpkin head Seto turned away and began walking with his bucket full of candy.

"Hey, we're talkin' to you!" Joey shouted and was about to go after him but Duke and Tristan stopped him.

"Let him go, dude," Tristan told him. Joey growled.

"Who do you think that was, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Who knows…?" Yugi shrugged.

"Mokuba, we're getting out of here," Seto grabbed Mokuba's wrist roughly and pulled him along.

**No one will ever know who that was or why he was trick or treating in the first place. Or why he allowed Mokuba to follow him around as if he was his brother.**

THE END


	90. It's Got To Be Love

**It's Got To Be Love**

Marik had been watching some girl for some time now. Her name was Alexis Rhodes. She claims she's from the future and really wants to go back home to it. She hangs out a lot with Yugi and his friends. Yugi and his friends are trying to find a way to get Alexis back to the future. But he doesn't want her to go back to the future. He had spoken to her many times and he was starting to like her more than he should have.

Now every time that he's around her his heart rate increases and he feels all shy. Marik was sitting at a park right now. But today was the day Alexis was going back to the future. He was feeling really remorseful right now.

"Hey, there you are," He heard someone say from in front of him. He looked up and saw Alexis standing there smiling. "I've been looking all over for you, to say goodbye,"

"Really? I'm sorry you had trouble looking for me," Marik told her. Alexis noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm just fine," Marik told her as he stood up.

After that they both went to the time machine. She had sixty seconds to go and the time machine will only work once. Everyone was there watching. Alexis approached the time machine. Marik couldn't stand it. "Alexis…" He suddenly said. Alexis stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I…good luck," He told her. Alexis nodded with a smile before entering the time machine. After that the time machine disappeared.

Marik just stood there looking solemn. Now he realized it was love he was feeling… 


	91. Alone

**Alone**

I was sitting on the grass at the park all alone. Everyone would rather hang out without me. It's like Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan doesn't care about me at all. They only care when I get hurt or something. I mean…Tea didn't even mention me when she was dueling Mai that time. She only mentioned Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. But I was right there. Aren't I her friend too? Why am I being ignored?

Today everyone went to Raging Waters without me. They talked about it right in front of me in school and they didn't even invite me. I sigh as I felt tears come to my eyes. All because that evil spirit that somehow keeps possessing me doesn't mean anything! I mean, Joey was possessed and Yugi cared so much.

I guess I'll just be ignored forever. Suddenly the spirit of the Millennium Ring appeared beside me with his arms folded across his chest. He was glaring down at me. I looked up but then looked down again. "Came to possess me again?" I asked.

"Shut up, weakling, of course I did. Look at you, all weak and useless. You have no friends at all. It's like they just use you," The evil spirit sat next to me and grinned evilly. "You're nothing,"

I looked down. "I am nothing…" I repeated what he said. I suddenly felt really cold and very alone like nobody was there to help me or be there for me. I had nobody but this evil spirit beside me that took the form of me.

"You are useless," He said quietly as he slowly took over my body.

"I am useless…" I said quietly as I felt everything going black.

And then I was no longer in control of my own body…the spirit was. 


	92. Bakura

**Bakura**

Bakura sat down in his very small kitchen. He had decided to go to the beach today. Nobody didn't even live near him anymore anyway. He was nineteen now and everyone went their separate ways. He missed all his friends and was writing them letters. He had a smile on his face as he wrote.

_**Dear Everyone,**_

_How are you guys? I'm doing just great. I live by a beach now and it's beautiful. I sometimes worry about tsunamis. But I don't think that'll happen. Anyway, I was hoping you guys could come and visit me. I miss you all and I wish we could hang out together like we used to. Well…bye. _

_**P.S.**_

_**Bakura**_

Bakura smiled down at the letter he had wrote before folding it up and putting it into an envelope. He sealed it shut and then got up. He would have to deliver it on the way to the beach.


	93. Yugi

**Yugi**

Yugi woke up and decided to get his mail. He opened his mailbox and took out a couple of letters. He went back into his house and sat down at his kitchen table. He sat the letters onto the table and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He sat down and one letter caught his eye. It was from Bakura. Yugi opened it and read it. He then smiled and began writing a letter to send him back. He would have to show everyone the letter he had just received.

_**Dear Bakura,**_

_Of course we'll come! I didn't show them the letter yet but we'll come! We'll be there as soon as I tell everyone! We all miss you too, Bakura!_

_**P.S.**_

_**Yugi**_

Yugi folded the letter and put it into an envelope. After that he sealed it and dashed out of the house to show everyone the letter and to send the other letter.


	94. Happiness

**Happiness**

Marik stared down at his sister's grave he had made for her. It wasn't actually a grave. After he buried her he had planted an apple tree right above it and the tree was growing. It was small and he had carved her name in the bark. Marik sat down next to the tree. He had planted that tree there because he thought that she would live on in the tree. So everyday he visited her grave and spoke to the tree. "I brought you some more flowers, sister," Marik sat some daisies next to the tree. He smiled at the tree and leaned against it as he watched the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. He got no response but he didn't care.

Odion watched from afar. He didn't like seeing Marik liked this. He had tried all in his power to make Marik happy again but nothing worked. He felt depressed himself. Odion sighed deeply and sadly as he approached Marik. He could hear him speaking to the small tree.

"I miss you, Ishizu…won't you come back?" Marik whispered as he wrapped his arms around the small tree. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Odion hated seeing Marik like this…it broke his heart.

"Master Marik…?" Odion said as he slowly kneeled down beside him. Marik jumped and removed his arms from the tree.

"O-Odion…I…" Marik looked down as he wiped his tears away. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you were feeling any better. Master Marik, I have tried so hard to make you happy again. I hate seeing you this way…please…be happy again," Odion begged.

"Odion…" Marik gave him a weak smile. "I am happy…It's just…" Marik looked at the tree. "I miss her so much,"

"I miss her too. You are my little brother and she was my little sister," Odion told him as tears appeared in his eyes. Marik just nodded and looked down.

"She's gone forever…isn't she?" Marik choked back tears. Odion blinked his tears away and shook his head.

"Master Marik, do you see this tree you planted? She's that tree. She lives in that tree now…she's just resting. So no, she's not gone forever, Master Marik. She's right here with us," Odion told him. Marik looked up at Odion as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Really?" Marik asked hopefully. Odion nodded.

"Yes," He answered truthfully. Marik smiled sadly before hugging the tree again. Odion watched him as he no longer could stop the tears that kept reappearing in his eyes.

Now Marik would be happy…


	95. Fury

**Fury**

Joey was really furious at Duke. Duke had taken Serenity out for a very great time. They had gone to a restaurant, took a romantic boat ride, and then made out in the park. They did all that without him knowing. He felt sick. "How could you, Serenity? How could you Duke?" Joey growled as he stomped to Duke's house. He looked through the window and saw Duke and Serenity kissing on a couch.

"DUKE!" Joey shouted and blasted through the glass window. He jumped onto Duke and they rolled onto the ground. Joey then began punching him in the face. "How dare you touch my sister?"

"Get off me! She's mine now! You're not her father!" Duke yelled and kicked Joey off of him. Furiously, Joey got up and stepped on Duke's stomach. Duke cried out in pain and tried to catch his breath again.

"Duke, you have made me really furious! No one can explain how angry I am! I feel like I want to kill you!" Joey stepped on Duke's stomach again the picked him up by the collar. After that he slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Serenity screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Joey suddenly let go of Duke and Duke fell to the ground passed out. Joey turned around to see Serenity. His heart broke just seeing her cry like that.

"Seren-

"Stop it, Joey!" Serenity screamed and ran over to Duke. She kneeled down beside him to see if he was alright. "I love Duke and he loves me, Joey…why can't you accept that?"

"Serenity I…" Joey looked down. He was still boiling in rage. Fury kept burning in his heart. Joey then turned away and walked out of the house. He needed to cool off. He would come back when the fury died down in his heart and was replaced with warmth.


	96. Depression

**Depression**

Seto sat on Mokuba's bed. Mokuba had died just a week ago and he had gone into deep depression. He didn't feel like doing anything but sit in Mokuba's room and think about him. Seto felt as if he no longer had the will to live. Seto just sat there. "Mokuba…I'm alone now…why did you have to leave me?" Seto whispered as he felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't even bother wiping them away. He was too depressed to even care.

He missed Mokuba so much. Mokuba had died while crossing the street. He got hit by a truck that just happened to not stop. Mokuba didn't survive that. Yugi and his friends had tried to cheer him up but nothing worked of course. He wanted to be left alone. He would've killed the person who killed Mokuba but he felt weak, depressed, and lifeless.

"Kaiba…?" Tea called from the other side of the door.

"Are you in there?" Joey asked. He was also behind the door.

"We're all here for you," Yugi said. He was behind the door too.

"Yeah, all you have to do is just open the door! Don't stay in the dark, man!" Tristan exclaimed.

"We all miss Mokuba too but…Mokuba wouldn't want you to stay in here like this…he would want you to be happy, Kaiba. You have friends that care about you, don't be alone," Yugi explained, it sounded as if he was crying while saying it.

Seto was startled at what Yugi said. He looked up at the door. It was indeed dark in here and he felt so alone and depressed. Seto never considered Yugi and the gang his friends. But right now…he was starting to. Seto slowly rose up from his bed. His legs felt all sluggish due to not eating anything in three days. Seto shuffled towards the door tiredly and let his hand rest on the doorknob. He no longer wanted to stay in the cold darkness. He wanted to go into the warm light. He took in a deep breath and opened the door, sunshine shined upon him and Yugi and gang stood there smiling at him even Joey.

"…thank you…" Seto whispered.


	97. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Tea frowned as she watched Rebecca cling to Yugi as if he was her boyfriend. She hated it so much she felt like going over and ringing Rebecca's neck. _"How can she even like Yugi? Isn't he way too old for her?"_ Tea thought bitterly as she sat down on a bench at the park. She continued to watch them. Yugi was standing with Rebecca on the grass while everyone else ate their picnic or played baseball. Rebecca then planted a kiss to Yugi's cheek making him blush. That made Tea even more ticked off.

"Tea, what's the matter?" Serenity asked as she sat down next to her. Serenity saw what she was looking at but didn't say anything.

"I'm feeling rather…apathetic right now…" Tea replied through clenched teeth. She was seething with anger right now and getting even more jealous by the minute.

"Why don't you go over and do something about it then?" Serenity asked before standing up and walking off. Tea looked surprised for a moment and watched Serenity walk off. She jumped into Tristan's arms and he spun her around. Yes, they were together which made Duke depressed. And Tea didn't want to end up like Duke. Nor did she want to end up with Duke. Usually in stories she reads, the ones that lost the love of their lives get together.

"Never…" Tea shuddered in disgust. Duke was just her friend and he will stay that way. Why was she even thinking about this in the first place? _"One thought always leads to another,"_ Tea thought contemptuously as she stood up. She made her way over to Rebecca and Yugi. Rebecca kept kissing Yugi's cheek which made Tea want to pull her hair out. "Yugi," Tea said as she stopped in front of them.

"Tea, hi," Yugi smiled at her. Rebecca looked at Tea and smiled. Though, it looked like a sneaky smile to her.

"Hello, Tea," She said. Tea gave her one of her fake smiles before frowning. She had to find a way to get Rebecca away from Yugi. Tea then smiled as she thought of one. Tea then suddenly pointed to the sky.

"Oh my gosh, look at that!" She screamed. Yugi and Rebecca both looked with wide eyes.

"What?" They both asked. Tea then quickly punched Rebecca in the nose, knocking her out cold. Rebecca fell to the ground and it looked as if she were sleeping. Yugi then looked back and saw that Rebecca was on the ground.

"What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly. Tea wrapped her arm around Yugi's neck and grinned.

"Looks like she decided to take a nap, hey, let's go over to the snack bar," Tea told him cheerfully. Now that she got rid of Rebecca due to her jealousy, she felt very pleased and delighted. Now she's glad she was jealous because now she and Yugi were on their way to the snack bar.


	98. Irritation

**Irritation**

Tristan Taylor was having a very bad day. He woke up very early in the morning which made him very irritated. His new boss had told him that he had to wake up at three in the morning if he wanted his new job. When he got out of bed he realized that his boss also told him to dress nicely for his new job or he would be fired, and that irritated him even further. When he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth he opened his cabinet to find out that he had no more toothpaste, and this made him growl. He would have to settle with a breath mint. He turned the shower on next to take a shower and found that the hot water wasn't working…only the cold one. This made him angrier and he took a cold shower, but it cooled him off so he was happy in the end.

Next he put on a black suit but couldn't find any matching shoes to go with it. The only shoes he had were some brown worn out sneakers. Tristan did not like this at all. Everything was very irritating.

When he got into his car to get ready to go he needed gas. Tristan growled loudly and banged his head on the steering wheel making a big lump on his forehead. Tristan by now was seething in anger. He drove to a gas station and got some gas. After that he began the long drive to his new job.

He turned the radio on to listen to some tunes and some song that he did not like at all came on.

"_**Give me the green light! Give me just one night! I'm ready to go right now; I'm ready to go right now!"**_

Tristan growled and immediately turned it off. He went to a different station and some jazz music came on. He liked jazz. He slowly bobbed his head to the music as he drove.

When the song went off some rock music came on. Tristan slammed his finger on the power button and the radio went off. He was almost there anyway.

When he finally got there his boss was standing in front of the tall building. Tristan got out of the car and approached him. His boss did not look happy…in fact, he looked unhappy. "You're one minute late for work, Taylor. I'm going to have to fire you," He told him as he tapped his watch that was on his wrist. Tristan just stared at him in disbelief.

"What…?" Tristan continued to stare at him. "But I was just one minute late!"

"I don't care, Taylor. Now shoo, go away," His so called used to be boss waved his hand as if he was waving a fly away. Tristan was so irritated and angry that he grabbed hold of the man's neck and began ringing it. Tristan was simply outraged as he threw the guy to the ground. The guy grabbed his neck and coughed. "What the heck is the matter with-

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Tristan punched him square in the face. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Tristan then stomped back into his car and took off feeling extremely irritated.


	99. Love

**Love**

Joey Wheeler was lying in his bed. All of his friends went to go to Six Flags. At first they were going to stay there with him until he got better but he begged them to go without him. He didn't want them to not have fun all because of him. Joey sighed as he sneezed. He was sick. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Joey called but his voice was low and hoarse because his throat was sore and he had coughed a lot.

"It's Mai," Mai answered from the other side of his door. Joey raised his eyebrow in perplexity before answering.

"Come in?" He replied.

"Joey," Mai opened the door and came in. After that she shut the door behind her. Joey just stared at her. He didn't want her here she made him feel all funny inside. Mai was seventeen and he is sixteen.

"What do you want, Mai?" Joey asked. Mai kicked off her shoes then lay down next to him.

"I came here to get better with you, I'm sick too, you know," Mai told him. Joey looked a little closer at her and indeed she was sick. Joey blushed because his face was really close to hers.

"Why get better with me?" Joey asked.

"Because I love you, Joseph," Mai replied as she curled up against him and smiled. Joey blushed even more.

"Mai…I uh…I love you too," He said as he relaxed a little. Mai then sat up a little and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled away he was staring at her all red in the face. He could see a light blush on her cheeks. Mai then kissed his lips again and again and again. When Mai decided to kiss him for the final time Joey surprised her by kissing her this time. Mai curled up closer to him as she kissed him back. Joey deepened the kiss and put his arm around her.

When they pulled away they just lay there and stare at each other while Joey stroked Mai's cheek softly with his thumb and Mai caressed the back of his neck with her hand.


	100. Hatred

**Hatred**

Yami Bakura decided it was time to eat something. He had been typing all day on his computer. He was typing down plans on how he could get the Millennium items. His stomach growled continuously and it made him angry. He growled and left his hotel room.

He went to some kind of restaurant and saw Marik there. It made him even angrier. He hated that guy. Marik frowned when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here, you fiend," Yami Bakura replied as he folded his arms across his chest. He was glaring at Marik.

"Got money?" Marik asked.

"No," Yami Bakura answered. "Why?"

"You won't be able to get food then, you fool," Marik told him with a chuckle. Yami Bakura glared at him furiously but then his face broke into a cruel smile.

"I can always send them to the shadow realm if they refuse to let me eat without paying," Yami Bakura said.

"But then you'll cause a commotion," Marik waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Let me pay, I have some things I would like to discuss with you anyway,"

"Very well, as long as I don't have to pay," Yami Bakura said. Marik walked up to the desk. There was a woman standing behind it.

"Table for three please," Marik demanded. He liked a lot of space. The woman looked at him then at Yami Bakura.

"But there's only two of you, sir," She said. Marik glared at her dangerously.

"Don't ask questions, you stupid woman, just do your job," He growled. The woman nervously typed something on her computer then shakily backed away from the desk.

"F-Follow me," She began walking. Marik and Yami Bakura followed her. She stopped in front of a table with three chairs and it was enough space. "H-Here's your menus," She dropped two menus onto the table then quickly walked off as fast as she could. Marik sat down at the table and Yami Bakura sat across from him.

"What did you want to discuss about?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Patience, you fool. I want to eat first. I can't discuss anything without food in my stomach," Marik told him. Yami Bakura thought that was just dumb.

"I'm feeling really spiteful by your stupidity, Marik," Yami Bakura said through clenched teeth. "How can someone not talk without food in their stomach? You're talking now, fiend,"

"Think before you run your mouth, foolish fool," Marik told him. "And besides I wanted to discuss things about the Millenniums items with you, so you might as well wait,"

"You make me sick, I hate you," Yami Bakura growled. Marik put his hands over his own heart like he had just been hurt.

"Oh, I have been hurt by your cruel words," He said sarcastically then rolled his eyes. "We both hate each other, end of story,"

"Um…sorry if I'm interrupting something but…are you two ready to order?" A very young lady said from beside them. Yami Bakura and Marik slowly turned their heads to look at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," Marik said then looked at his menu. "I would like one lemonade please along with uh…what is that?" Marik showed the waitress a picture of some chili fries. The waitress looked at it.

"That's chili fries," The waitress said.

"Aren't fries made from potatoes?" Marik asked. The waitress nodded. "Then they should be called chili potatoes,"

"I…oh…uh…okay then," She wrote down the chili fries and lemonade on her notepad. She turned to Yami Bakura. "What would you like?"

Yami Bakura examined her for a moment before asking her a question. "Do you have crab?" He questioned. The waitress nodded. "I'll have that and some water,"

"Alright," She wrote that down on her notepad. "Anything else?"

"If I wanted something else then I would've said something," Yami Bakura told her with coldness in his voice. The waitress got a little nervous.

"Okay," She turned around then quickly walked off. Yami Bakura turned his head to look at Marik and saw that he was smiling at him strangely.

"What?" Yami Bakura hissed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, you fool," Marik told him still smiling. Yami Bakura had no idea what he was talking about and it was really getting on his nerves.

"What?" He hissed again.

"You were checking that waitress out, I saw you," Marik told him. Yami Bakura gave him a death glare and slammed his fist onto the table making people nearby look in their direction.

"I wasn't checking her out, Marik," Yami Bakura growled.

"Yes, you were," Marik said as he played around with a saltshaker. Yami Bakura looked at him.

"I'm going to kill you," He told him seriously.

"Right," Marik rolled his eyes. "When will this killing occur?"

"After we discuss about the Millennium items," Yami Bakura responded truthfully. Marik started laughing.

"Foolish fool!" He laughed as he slammed his fists onto the table. Everyone turned their heads to look at them. Yami Bakura leaned back in his chair and spoke loudly.

"Now, now, Timothy, we both know you were born handicap, but don't show it in public. People are here to eat peacefully, not to hear you laugh like a maniac," Yami Bakura spoke to him like he was his father, and he spoke loudly so everyone that was watching could hear. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding once he said that and turned around and went back to their business.

"What did you just do?" Marik hissed angrily. Yami Bakura chuckled.

"Now everyone thinks your name is Timothy and that you are handicap," Yami Bakura grinned. Marik growled.

"I'll ring your little neck!" Marik exclaimed.

"Excuse me, here are your drinks," The waitress had come back and sat a cup of water in front of Yami Bakura and a cup of icy cold lemonade in front of Marik. The waitress then hurriedly walked off.

"Looks good," Marik started drinking his lemonade. Yami Bakura stared down at his water deep in thought. Marik noticed this and looked up at him.

"Something on your mind, the waitress, perhaps?" He teased.

"Must you be so idiotic?" Yami Bakura asked. Marik shrugged and continued drinking his lemonade.

Seven minutes later their food had came and now they were eating it. Yami Bakura was eating quickly to get it over with. When he was done he looked at Marik and saw that he was eating slowly. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

"No, you fool. I want dessert," Marik told him.

"You're not getting dessert," Yami Bakura growled enraged. Marik put his hands up as if someone pointed a gun at him.

"Fine, fine, but can I at least use the restroom?" He asked. Yami Bakura nodded looking infuriated. "Thank you," Marik got up and walked off. As soon as he made it to the restroom he broke out into a run towards the front doors of the restaurant. The truth was, was that he really didn't have any money to pay for the food. He just wanted Yami Bakura to be there so he wouldn't have to pay and he would have to deal with the people.

Yami Bakura waited over an hour but Marik still didn't come back. He then got up and went to the restroom. He looked in there but Marik wasn't there. He then realized something. Marik had done this on purpose; it had been his plan from the very beginning. Yami Bakura was outraged.

"I HATE MARIK!"


	101. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

Yami was very curious that day. That Sunday morning when Tea had accidently fallen asleep on his couch in his house. Yugi was inside the Millennium puzzle that day also and Tea just happened to come over that day. And Yami had watched her from sitting on a chair. His curiosity got the best of him. He had gone over and slowly placed his lips on her warm soft ones. He wanted to know what a kiss felt like, he was just curious.

But Tea had woken up and screamed and pushed him off of her even though she liked him a lot. Yami felt really ashamed and vowed to never let his curiosity get the best of him again.


	102. Confidence

**Confidence**

Joey Wheeler never really had the confidence to go up to Mai Valentine and to tell her how he felt about her. He was sixteen and she was twenty four but he didn't care…but that was also why he didn't have that confidence to tell her that he loved her a lot.

Joey would always struggle for words or just stop talking when Mai's around. She would call him handsome and that always made his heart hammer against his chest. He loved her so badly and really wanted her to love him back.

Joey had finally decided to go up to Mai with confidence the next day. He gathered up all his courage and approached her confidently.

And then he finally told her.

"Mai, I love you," Joey had said.

"Joey, you're way too young for me, I mean, I'm an adult and you're just a kid. I'm sorry, but we can't be together. I do have some feelings for you but it's just not right," Mai had answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I may had the confidence to do that, but I also have to confidence to not break down and cry like a little baby," Joey held out his hand for Mai to shake. "Friends then?"

"Friends," Mai nodded and shook his hand.


	103. Doubtful

**Doubtful**

Bakura was sitting on a bench waiting for Yugi and his friends to come and pick him up. It was pouring rain and he didn't have an umbrella. He was soaked with rain water and it was really cold. The only thing he was wearing was some black jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers. He hugged himself and shivered uncontrollably. They promised that they would pick him up three hours ago but now…he was starting to doubt that. They forgot all about him just like they always do. Bakura hung his head remorsefully and continued to hug himself for warmth. His heart was now filled with doubt. So much doubt that he felt sick. How could they do this to him?

"I guess I'm nothing to them," Bakura whispered before getting up and walking away.

Yugi and the gang arrived thirty minutes later after Bakura left. "Bakura, we're sorry we get caught in traffic and…Bakura?" Yugi hopped out of the car and didn't see him there. "He's gone, guys,"

"And it's all our fault…he probably thought…" Joey looked down sadly.

"That we left him," Tea finished his sentence with tears in her eyes.


	104. Fear

**Fear**

Mokuba had never gone near the closet when it was dark, only when the light was out. He was too apprehensive to go there at night. He would have Seto go into the closet to get his pajamas. He didn't even know why Seto still tells him to put his clothes in there in the first place.

One night Mokuba saw a hand come out of the closet and since that day he slept with Seto. He was purely fearful of that dreadful closet.


	105. Total Fear 11

**Total Fear 11**

Atem had made it to the house. He saw only one light on and it was coming from Yugi's room. He ran upstairs with the doll still in his hands. "YUGI!" He shouted as he kicked the door down. Yugi was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded neatly on his stomach. There was something really different about him. Atem sat the doll down on the ground and ran to Yugi. "Yugi, are you alright? Yugi, speak to me!" Atem shouted as he shook him. Yugi's eyes then opened. His eyeballs were gone and it was just darkness where his eyes used to be. "Ahhhh!" Atem fell onto his bottom and backed away. He was in total shock. "Y-Yugi…?"

"Tee hee hee hee!" Yugi giggled with a different voice. It sounded high pitched and girly like. He got off of the bed and slowly approached him. Atem's back hit the wall. He was in total fear. "All this time, Atem…all this time it was me," Yugi giggled and pointed to the doll. Atem looked and gulped.

"_That's right…all this started ever since I got that doll…" _Atem thought as he stared at the doll. He felt tears come to his eyes. All this was his fault.

Yugi kept giggling as he bit into Atem's neck.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END


	106. Dreams 7

**Dreams 7**

Yugi had awaked suddenly from his dream along with everyone else. Three months have passed by every since they had those crazy dreams. They never had them again. It all felt so real to them but dreams were never real.

THE END


	107. I Want To Play A Game 4

**I Want To Play A Game 4**

Atem had decided to let everyone go.

"Atem, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Cried Yugi.

"Yeah, what's up with letting me fall to my death?" Joey asked.

"And what's up with making me dance with Seto Kaiba?" Tea screamed.

"Silence! I am the Pharaoh and what I say you do!" Atem declared as he glared at all of them.

Everyone looked at each other then looked back at Atem. "Atem, we would like to play a game," Yugi said as he circled Atem. "What's my favorite thing to do? Get it wrong and you'll…well…suffer,"

"That is the most easiest question I've ever heard!" Atem laughed. "Your most favorite thing to do is duel!"

"You got that right…but I didn't say my _most_ favorite thing…I just said my favorite thing," Yugi told him with a smile. "So you lose,"

"YOU CHEAT! HOW DARE YOU, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DUNGEON OF MY PALACE!" Atem shouted and clapped his hands then they all appeared in the palace. Lots of doglike creatures with very long legs approached them with spears in their hands.

"That is not Atem! What are we going to do?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Easy!" Yugi raised his hand in the air and a digivice appeared in his hand.  
"Do it guys!" He shouted.

Everyone raised their hands in the air except for Mai, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, and digivices appeared in their hands. The Dark Magician appeared next to Yugi, The Magician of Faith appeared next to Tea, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared next to Joey.

Yugi held up his digivice. "Biomerge activate!" He shouted. A bright light flashed and he merged with the Dark Magician. Everyone else did the same and they all attacked the doglike beasts.

A YEAR LATER…

Atem was sitting in a cell. "What have I done…?"


	108. I'll Be There

**I'll Be There**

Seto Kaiba was typing really fast on his computer in his office. Mokuba Kaiba was sitting on the couch next to Seto's desk where he was typing on his computer. Mokuba and Seto have been there for five hours straight. Seto hadn't moved from his spot at all and Mokuba was getting tired. "Mokuba, if you're tired you can take a nap," Seto told him without taking his eyes off of his computer and kept typing.

"No, I'm okay, Seto," Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You look sleepy. You should go home," He told him. "I'll be over in a couple of more hours,"

"But it's still daylight outside," Mokuba told him. "Why can't we both go out and have some fun together?"

"Mokuba, you know I can't. I have things to do, important things," Seto told him as he kept typing extremely fast.

"Oh…I know…" Mokuba sighed and got up. He stretched out his arms and legs and yawned again. He then looked at Seto and saw that he had stopped typing and was looking at him.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. Next time. Now, go on home, I'll be there. I promise," Seto told him. Mokuba nodded and approached the door.

"When?" Mokuba asked.

"A couple of hours, I'll be there," Seto replied and went back to typing. Mokuba opened the door and then left.

Two guys drove him home to his mansion and he went in. He went into the living room and lay down on a couch. It was getting dark outside. Mokuba turned on a lamp and then closed his eyes and waited for his brother.

Three hours…

Mokuba opened his eyes and it was really dark outside and the only light on was the lamp that was beside his couch. "Seto still isn't here yet…" Mokuba said worriedly.

Two hours…

"That's a total of five hours…" Mokuba whispered tiredly. "I guess he forgot and had too much to do. That's alright," Mokuba got up and slowly walked upstairs. He went into his room, flopped down onto his bed, and then fell asleep.

One hour…

Seto arrived at home. It was three in the morning. He quickly walked upstairs to Mokuba's room. He had to apologize to him. When he made it to his room he saw Mokuba sleeping on his bed peacefully. Seto slowly approached him then sat next to him. He sighed and put his hand on Mokuba's arm. "Mokuba…?"

"Seto…?" Mokuba opened his eyes sleepily and turned around to see him. Seto nodded.

"I told you I would be here," Seto told him. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner,"

"It's okay," Mokuba said and then went back to sleep quickly. Seto put a blanket over him before leaving his room.


	109. Tuna Finger Salad

**Tuna Finger Salad**

Yugi Mutou was in his kitchen making dinner. He had invited everyone to his dinner. It was eight at night and everyone was coming at ten. Yugi placed his palm onto the table and pulled out a knife from the drawer. After that he began chopping his fingers off and they mysteriously grew back. He kept chopping his fingers off and they kept growing back.

CHOP!

GROW!

CHOP!

GROW!

When Yugi made sure he had enough fingers he put them all in a bowel and started rinsing them off in the sink. After that he put some oil in a pan and then put it onto a stove. Then he poured all the fingers into it. It was like making French fries.

Yugi put all the fingers into another pan and waited for them to cool off. While he waited for them to cool off he went to the fridge and pulled out five cans of tuna. He got a big bowel and then put the tuna in there along with some pickle relish and mayonnaise. Then he began stirring it all up with a big spoon.

After he was done with that he sat the bowel of tuna next to the pan of fingers. He then went back to the fridge and pulled out some lettuce…a lot of it. He sat it onto the table along with everything else and then went back to the fridge. He pulled out some salad dressing and sat it onto the table with the rest of the stuff.

Yugi cut up the lettuce then poured it all into the huge tuna bowel and began stirring it all up quickly. When he was done with that he poured the fingers into the bowel and began stirring it all up quickly. After that he poured all the things into a glass bowel and sat it in the center of the dinner table. "Well, the tuna finger salad is ready," Yugi smiled and then began cutting his nails into a small bowel. His nails grew back very quickly and long and he kept cutting them into the bowel until it was filled to the rim with nails.

Yugi then brought the bowel to the sink and rinsed the nails off quickly. After that he began frying them all, just enough until he it was hot and ready. When he finished that he put salt and pepper all over them. He then sat the bowel of nails next to the tuna finger salad. "The nail chips are ready, now for the tongue cakes,"

Yugi went over to the counter and began cutting his tongue off. Again, it grew back. Yugi cut off his tongue twenty times and then stopped. He grew another tongue after that. Yugi grabbed the tongues and put them onto a pan. After that he put them into the oven for thirty minutes and then took them out. He then opened his fridge and took out some chocolate fudge. He poured it all onto the cooked tongues and put tiny marshmallows all over them. He then stacked them all neatly like a castle onto a wide plate and sat the tongue cakes next to the tuna finger salad and the nail chips. "The tongue cakes are finished now for the main course!" Yugi got a saw and began cutting his own head off. Once his head fell to the ground another head grew back. He smiled and picked his head off of the ground and put it on a pan. After that he put it into the oven for forty minutes then took it out. It looked all burnt like chicken. Yugi then cut all the hair off of the head and put salt and pepper all over it. Then he sat it on the center of the table. "Ha! Baked Head!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully. He glanced at the clock and gasped. "They'll be here in five more minutes!" Yugi cleaned up the kitchen and then turned some jazz music on.

Five minutes later there was a knock on his door. Yugi opened the door and put a big smile on his face. Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were there. "Hi!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Hi, Yugi," Joey nodded and walked in.

"Good to see you again," Bakura grinned at him before walking in.

"Something smells great!" Tristan ran inside.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea hugged Yugi before entering the house.

Everyone sat down at the table and Joey and Tristan's mouths were watering like crazy. Yugi sat down at the table. "Well don't be shy! Go ahead and get your plate and dig in!" Yugi exclaimed. Everyone did just that. Joey and Tristan got the most food. Nobody didn't get any baked head yet because that was the main course.

"This looks so good!" Joey got his fork and began eating some of the tuna finger salad. "Delicious!"

"Yummy!" Tristan exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth with nail chips.

"These little cakes do taste quite exquisite," Bakura said as he gently placed a piece of tongue cake into his mouth.

"What's for drink?" Tea asked. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be right back with the drink!" Yugi got up and ran into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a gallon of his own blood. He opened it and poured some sugar into it and shook it up. Then he went back to the dinner table and began pouring everyone their drinks.

"Wow, what kind of drink is this?" Tea asked as she stared at the drink in her cup. Yugi poured Bakura some.

"I call it Blood Red. I made it myself," Yugi answered as he finished pouring everyone some blood. Tea took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened.

"It's great!" She exclaimed and drank some more.

"Hey, Yugi, we're all ready for the main course!" Joey yelled. Yugi sat up and showed them the baked head. Everyone stared at it.

"Uh…why does it look like that thing has two eyes, a mouth, a nose, and ears?" Tristan asked.

"A-And it looks like some hair is still left at the top…it's the color of your hair, Yugi," Bakura looked closely at the head.

"What's it called?" Tea questioned.

"Baked Head," Yugi replied. "It's a human head,"

Everyone yelled in fear.

"Th-Then what was the rest called?" Joey asked.

"The one you were eating a lot, Joey, was called Tuna Finger Salad made from fingers! The one Tristan liked so much was called Nail Chips made from my nails! The one Bakura liked so much were called Tongue Cakes made from tongues! And finally, the one Tea liked so much was called Blood Red made from my blood…I just added a little sugar to it," Yugi answered.

"AHHHHH!" Tristan began throwing up on the ground. Joey held his stomach in pain and began throwing up.

"Ahhh!" Bakura looked down at the Tongue Cakes and realized they looked a lot like tongues. "Ahhhhhhh!" Bakura fell off of his chair.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Tea screamed as she spilled the blood all over her dress. "Ahhhhhh!"

Yugi just smiled at everyone.


	110. The Brothers 1

**The Brothers 1**

Mokuba was speaking with his brother Seto Kaiba about something. "Seto, can you please make a robot body for Noah? I know you can make it look just like him and really realistic!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you? No," Seto told him with coldness in his voice. Mokuba handed Seto a disc.

"Please, Seto? His mind is all on this disc! He's our brother!" Mokuba begged.

"Correction, he's our step brother. Besides, he has our step father's genes," Seto said sounding disgusted.

"Fine…but can you at least think about it?" Mokuba asked as he sat the disc onto Seto's desk. Mokuba sighed depressingly before leaving.

Seto sat down at his desk and looked at the disc. He moved it to the side before typing away on his computer.


	111. Is Anybody Beneath There? 2

**Is Anybody Beneath There? 2**

Ishizu ran into Marik's room. She had heard him yell.

"Marik!" She called. She saw blood all over the carpet near the bed.

She got down onto her knees and looked under. She stuck her head deep under the bed and then pulled out.

"Marik, are you under there? I see blood," She said that like she was stating that it was Sunday.

She stuck her head back under and then she was suddenly pulled up under.


	112. Cruelty

**Cruelty**

Bakura was having fun with everyone at a water park. He was in a pool playing volleyball with Tea, Yugi, and Joey. The Pharaoh, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke were all playing cards. Bakura laughed as he hit the ball towards Joey. He was on Tea's team and Yugi was on Joey's team. _"I haven't had this much fun in a while!"_ Bakura thought happily.

"I got this one, Bakura!" Tea told him as she hit the volleyball towards Yugi. Yugi got hit and missed the ball.

"Oops," Yugi chuckled and went to get the ball. When he got it they continued to play. Bakura was about to hit the ball but a voice inside his head began talking.

"**You think you can have fun all the time? No. Don't forget that I am here, Bakura,"**

Bakura missed the ball and just sat there looking emotionless. "…please…not now,"

"Bakura, you missed the ball!" Tea got the ball and looked at Bakura. She saw how he was looking and immediately got worried. "Bakura, are you alright?"

"**No, you're not alright…hehe…"**

"I-I'm fine…" Bakura tried to put on a smile but failed miserably.

"Oh Bakura, you don't look so good," Tea put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Bakura moved her hand away and shook his head.

"Really, I'm fine…" Bakura told her.

"Is everything okay?" Yugi asked.

"I guess," Tea answered. _"I really think Bakura was lying,"_ Tea thought.

"**I'm about to take control of your body now,"**

"No…please…not now. I beg of you," Bakura whispered nervously with tears in his eyes. "Why must you be so cruel?"

"**Because I'm cruel,"**


	113. Into The Shining Light

**Into The Shining Light**

Serenity kept running. She was running away from the darkness that followed her all around. Serenity kept tripping and falling but she kept getting back up.

There was light up ahead and she was almost there to it.

"Light!" Serenity called and jumped into it.


	114. Truth Or Dare 4

**Truth Or Dare 4**

"Okay, can you two stop? Serenity, how could you?" Tristan shouted and stood up. After that he left. Duke stopped kissing Serenity as Serenity got up.

"Tristan, wait!" Serenity went after him.

"Serenity, wait!" Duke went after her.

"Duke, you get back here!" Joey went after him.

Everyone looked at each other after that. "So who's next?" Marik asked.

"How about you go, Marik?" Tea asked. Marik nodded and then looked at Yami.

"Yami, truth or dare?" Marik asked.

"I'll go with dare," Yami answered.

"I dare you to um…uh…well…" Marik blinked in thought. He actually didn't know what he wanted Yami to do. "I dare you to…leave?"

"Leave?" Yami questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I dare you to leave the house and never return unless I say so," Marik replied. Yami was disoriented and so was everyone else.

"But why?" Yami asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, why do you want Yami to leave?" Yugi questioned. Tea looked a little aggravated. She really didn't want Yami to leave.

"I really don't know. Now good day," Marik told him. Yami sighed and left the room and then the house.

"Yami, wait!" Tea went after him.

"Tea!" Yugi got up and went after her.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Bakura's next then," Marik said.

"Alright, Rairona, truth or dare?" Bakura asked.

"Dare," She replied tiredly. She really wanted to go and find Seto Kaiba so she can tell him how much she loved him even though she already did and he told her that he didn't love her at all and she should die.

"I dare you to go kill yourself," Bakura demanded. Rairona's eyes widened.

"I'm outta here," She got up and left.

"Weak," Bakura muttered and looked at Mai. "You're turn,"

"Fine, Marik-

Marik was nowhere to be found, he was gone.

"Too bad. Bakura-

Mai looked at Bakura but he was also gone. "Where did they go?"

Suddenly, she was gone.


	115. Puzzlement

**Puzzlement**

Tristan was walking along a bridge. He had just seen Duke fall off of it and he didn't do anything about it. He was puzzled as to how Duke just fell. Tristan simply shook his head and continued on.

He made it to Yugi's grandfather's place and saw him. Yugi's grandfather began to clutch at his heart in serious pain, he was having a heart attack and anyone could see that. But Tristan just walked by while Yugi's grandfather begged for help.

Tristan was still puzzled as to why two people died that day.


	116. The Brothers 2

**The Brothers 2**

Mokuba sighed as he played around at the arcade. He was playing Tekken 5. He had picked Jin Kazama and was now fighting Marshall Law in the second round. As he played he started thinking. _"Seto doesn't forgive Noah for what he's done…I wish he could. I mean, we could bring him back and he could live with us and have a real family. But Seto refused,"_ Mokuba thought bitterly as he slammed his fingers down on the buttons.

"Hey, kid," Someone said from behind him. Mokuba stopped playing and turned around. It was a very tall guy with sharp spiky hair. He wore some black sunglasses, black jeans, and a black vest with no shirt up under it.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Mokuba asked.

"Got money?" He asked. Mokuba shook his head and stepped away from the guy.

"Nope," He replied. The guy examined him.

"I'm George. You're Mokuba Kaiba…right?" George asked as he stepped closer to Mokuba. Mokuba stepped away a little again.

"Yeah, why?" Mokuba asked.

"That means you have plenty of money, kid," George grabbed Mokuba's arm and yanked him towards him. "And I want it,"

Mokuba surprised him by kicking him in the shin really hard. "Get off me, you creep!" He yelled and ran off as the crazy guy clutched at his sore shin.

"Get back here, kid!" George began running after him but he was also limping. Mokuba kept running. He ran out of the arcade and down a sidewalk. He kept running and running.

"_I have to get to Seto, I just have to!"_ Mokuba thought nervously as he kept running. Suddenly, he ended up in an alleyway. He stopped in front of a wired fence that was too high for him to climb. Mokuba turned around and was about to find another way but George was in front of him with one other guy.

"Hello, kid. I brought my friend, Lawrence with me. Now, why don't you give us all the money you have right now? I am very angry with you and I don't play games," George threatened him. Mokuba backed away from them until his back hit the fence.

"_Seto, where are you?"_ Mokuba thought as he began to sweat.

"You better answer kiddo. George doesn't like dealing with children, especially ones like you who hurt him," Lawrence told him with a cruel smile.

"I don't carry that kind of money around with me!" Mokuba shouted at them. Lawrence sighed and then socked Mokuba in the stomach as hard as he could. Mokuba gasped for air as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. After that Lawrence began searching all over him for money.

"The kid was telling the truth. He has no money on him," Lawrence told him. George growled furiously before approaching them. He kicked Lawrence out of the way and picked Mokuba up by the collar.

"Now it's payback time! You should've never kicked me in the shin and you should've brought money for me!" George then slammed Mokuba against a wall of building and kept doing it. Mokuba felt all banged up after that as George finally stopped.

"George…he's just a kid," Lawrence said but George ignored him. George then began punching Mokuba in the face as hard as he could. When he was done Mokuba's face was really torn up and he had bruises all around. George then dropped Mokuba and Mokuba fell onto the ground on his stomach.

"Any last words, kid?" George asked as he straightened Mokuba's left arm out on the ground, getting it ready to break it. Mokuba was barely conscious.

"S….Seto…" He whispered weakly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I thought so!" George then stepped down hard on Mokuba's arm breaking it. Mokuba let out a loud scream of agony before going unconscious due to the amount of pain. George laughed and began stepping on Mokuba's back hard.

"HEY!" They heard a yell. George stopped stepping on Mokuba's back and turned around to see none other than Seto Kaiba himself. Lawrence suddenly got scared.

"George…we better get out of here," He whispered. Seto approached them looking outraged.

"What have you done to my brother?" Seto yelled as he continued to approach them. He saw the state his brother was in and he was devastated and even more outraged. "You…you will pay!" Seto rushed over to George at amazing speed and slammed him against the wall. After that he socked him in the face breaking his lips.

"AHHHHHHH!" George cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Seto then grabbed Lawrence by the hair and slammed his face against the stone wall. And he kept doing it until he was no longer breathing. He dropped Lawrence to the ground then turned around to finish George off. George was trying to get away weakly. He was scared out of his mind. He then turned over so he was on his back and looked up at Seto fearfully. Seto looked down at him in disgust. "P-Please…have mercy!" George begged as tears rolled down his cheeks. Seto closed his eyes and began to shake with rage. He then opened his eyes and began yelling.

"DID YOU HAVE MERCY WHEN YOU HURT MY BROTHER?" He yelled and then slammed his foot down onto George's head, breaking his skull. George stopped breathing and just lay there. Seto then rushed over to Mokuba and picked him up in his arms. He needed to get him to a hospital and fast.


	117. Gung Ho

**Gung Ho**

Yami Marik went into his room after defeating Joey Wheeler in a duel. He was surprised Joey had almost won. If it hadn't been for his energy draining…well…he would've lost the duel and he would have to give Ra to him. Yami Marik felt disgusted by this. He then sat down on his bed and looked down furiously. "I am powerful, I am the greatest, I will destroy that pathetic Yugi and take the Pharaoh's power, I will be the ruler of the whole world!" Yami Marik laughed bitterly.

Suddenly, Ishizu entered the room looking a little angry herself. "How could you? Evil…you're evil. You need to stop this at once and stop getting all gung ho!" Ishizu shouted.

"Sister…I don't even know why I call you that. Anyway, you need to shut that mouth of yours. I am powerful," Yami Marik told her.

"You will be stopped," She told him.

"I won't be stopped," Yami Marik told her. Ishizu growled and then turned around. After that she left the room, knowing full well that he will be stopped.


	118. Sister And Brother

**Sister And Brother**

Ishizu was walking along a sidewalk with her little brother, Marik. "Thank you for taking me out on a walk, sister," Marik told his older sister with a huge smile on his face. Ishizu smiled a little.

"You're welcome," She told him.

"You're the best, sis," Marik told her as he threw his arms around her in a tight hug. Ishizu was surprised for a moment but then she smiled warmly and returned his hug.

"And you're the best brother," She told him.


	119. The Brothers 3

**The Brothers 3**

Seto Kaiba had taken his little brother to the hospital and was now waiting in a waiting room. He hated sitting in there and he hated how he didn't get there in time before those stupid goons beat Mokuba up. He hoped they were dead. Suddenly, a male doctor walked over to him. Seto stood up from his seat and glared at him. "What's happening?" He demanded.

"Well…his face is pretty torn up and we had to put bandages over half his face. His left arm is broken. And he has major pain in his back and stomach. He's not awake and I don't think he'll be waking up soon, sir. It might take a couple of weeks," The doctor said.

"Weeks?" Seto exclaimed angrily. "I want to see him now,"

"Right this way, sir," The doctor began walking and Seto followed him quickly. The doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it. Seto entered and saw Mokuba lying on a bed with a blanket over him. He had a cast on his left arm, bandages were all over half of his face, and it looked like he was in pain but still asleep.

"Leave us," Seto told the doctor. The doctor quickly left, thinking he was going to be killed by Seto. Seto shut and locked the door and then took a seat next to the bed. He stared at Mokuba feeling a strong pain in his heart. This was all his fault. "Mokuba…I'm sorry…" Seto said as he took his brother's hand in his.

"S….Seto…." Mokuba whispered in his sleep. Seto squeezed his brother's hand tightly.

"I'm here, don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you ever again, Mokuba," Seto told him with a determined look on his face.

He didn't get a response.

Seto turned his head away from his brother and let go of his hand. Now he just sat there. He wasn't going anywhere right now. He was just going to stay by his brother's side.


	120. Gone And Lifeless

**Gone And Lifeless**

Joey Wheeler felt like nothing. Ever since his sister died he felt like nothing. He didn't feel like eating anymore, he didn't feel like sleeping anymore, and he didn't feel like living anymore. Everyone tried to cheer him up and they were extremely sad about Serenity's death. However, everyone cared about him kept trying to cheer him up even though it wasn't working. Seto Kaiba even cared a little.

But right now, Joey didn't care about any of this. He felt like dying. He no longer had the will to live. His sister was gone and he felt lifeless. Joey then lay down on his bed and close his eyes. "I must die…" He whispered.

After three minutes his breathing began to get very slow.

Four minutes later he was no longer breathing…


	121. The Man

**The Man**

Five year old Yugi Mutou was sitting on his bed in the dark. He didn't like the dark and was scared of it. But the window was open showing moonlight. But the problem was, was that a man was standing there. Yugi couldn't make him out but he was terrified of him. He already told his parents several times that a man was in his room but they didn't believe him at all. Yugi felt tears slowly slide down his cheeks. "….go away," Yugi whimpered.

The man hissed at him like a snake and didn't move from his spot. He just kept staring at Yugi strangely. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to make him go away.

"I hate you," Yugi began crying. The man hissed again and then crawled onto the bed with him like a spider. Yugi backed up against his pillows and kept crying.

The man hissed once more before bringing his hand up and grabbing Yugi. Yugi tried to scream but the man had grabbed him by his neck. The man then dragged Yugi off of the bed and entered the closet. The closet door then shut tightly behind them.


	122. Spirit 1

**Spirit 1**

_After everything was over and Atem went to the afterlife things went back to normal. Tea began practicing at her dancing, Yugi kept going to tournaments winning duels, Joey and Tristan were the usual, Bakura was nowhere to be found, and everyone else was doing well. _

_But they were unaware of the upcoming evil…_


	123. The Woman

**The Woman**

Five year old Joey Wheeler was in the living room sitting on the couch. It was pitch black in the whole house and he was told to sleep downstairs. Joey was a little scared of the dark but he was petrified of the woman standing in front of the big flat screen TV. She was just staring at him the whole time. Joey tightened the blanket that was around him more and sighed nervously. He felt tears come to his eyes as the woman began growling like a gorilla. "What do you want?" Joey asked.

The woman just growled and got onto the ground like a gorilla. After that she approached him like one too. Joey just sat there fearfully. He was scared out of his mind when the woman made it to him. She began sniffing him like a gorilla. After that she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him underneath the couch. Joey screamed and cried the whole way.


	124. Tea

**Tea**

Tea Gardner went outside to get her mail. She took out some letters and then went back into her house. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She had just gotten a call from Yugi saying that Bakura had invited her and all of her friends to come visit him. Tea was delighted by that and decided to write a letter back to Bakura. She tossed the other letters to the side and began writing Bakura a letter.

_**Dear Bakura,**_

_Of course I'll come and I'm sure everyone else would come as well. I'll cook some cookies for everyone and for you too, Bakura. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_**P.S.**_

_**Tea**_

Tea smiled at her letter before putting it into an envelope. When she was done she went to go mail it.


	125. The Brothers 4

**The Brothers 4**

Seto had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed Mokuba was sleeping on. He was having dreams about their adventures along with Yugi and his friends. He then suddenly woke up when there was a knock on the door. Seto rubbed the sleepy from his eyes quickly before replying. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's us!" Yugi called from the other side. "We heard about Mokuba,"

"_How in the world did they know about that?"_ Seto thought as he frowned. He then looked at the door and sighed heavily. "Come in,"

The door opened and Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura entered. They all gasped when they saw Mokuba on the bed like that. "Oh my goodness…" Tea rushed to Mokuba's other side and took his hand in hers. "This is…this is so horrible. Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone that likes beatin' on the little ones!" Joey answered sounding furious. "Who did this? Do you know, Kaiba?"

"I took care of them," Seto replied. Everyone looked at him, taking their eyes off of Mokuba.

"How many were there?" Bakura asked.

"Two," Seto answered.

"How did you take care of them?" Tristan asked. Seto sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Simple, I showed them what pain really felt. I could care less if they died out in that alleyway," Seto answered sounding really bitter.

"Kaiba, you didn't hurt them too bad…did you?" Yugi asked sounding concerned. Seto glanced at him.

"Why do you care? Are you worried about their health and not Mokuba's?" Seto asked. He then shook his head in disgust. "Figures,"

"That is not true!" Tea shouted with tears in her eyes as she squeezed Mokuba's hand. "Yugi cares about Mokuba very much, he's his friend!"

"Yes, that's right," Yugi nodded. He sounded really sincere and truthful. Seto sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He felt a headache coming on.

"You alright, Kaiba? You must feel really bad right now," Tristan told him. "Why don't you go out and do something to get your mind off things? We can stay here and watch Mokuba,"

"Never," Seto told him coldly as he glared at him. "I'm not leaving Mokuba's side,"

"But somebody might try to take over Kaiba Corp. And what are you going to do about brushing your teeth and washing up, hmmm? I recommend you go take a break," Joey told him as he glared at him. Seto glared right back at him.

"Please, Kaiba? Mokuba wouldn't want you feeling stressed. Hey, maybe you can get him a little gift for when he wakes up," Tea suggested with a comforting smile. Seto glanced at her before standing up.

"Fine. But I'll be back in a couple of hours," Seto turned around and left the room. He felt embarrassed for even letting them stay with Mokuba. And he felt very uncomfortable because he was starting to consider Yugi his friend along with the others…including Joey. "The mutt…" Seto muttered as he left the hospital.

He was unaware of two guys watching him from the shadows…


	126. The Girl

**The Girl**

Five year old Tea Gardner was at the park alone. She had lost her parents a couple of hours ago and she was sure they were looking for her right now. It was really dark in the park and the wind blew slowly, making her hair sway back and forth. Tea then saw a girl sitting on a swing. She was swinging back and forth slowly; her long black hair was covering her whole face. She was bare foot and wearing a short white dress. Tea was beginning to feel very apprehensive. The thing was, was that every day she got lost and ended up here, and she would see the same girl swinging on the swing. "Who…who are you?" Tea asked as she backed up into a tree.

The girl stopped swinging on the swing and slowly lifted her head to look at Tea. Tea still couldn't see her face because of all that hair. The girl then slowly got off of the swing and approached her like an orangutan. She got all hunch back and her arms just swayed back and forth in front of her as she walked.

"Stay away…" Tea said fearfully. The girl then reached Tea and grabbed her. After that she grew long black wings and flew off into the night sky with her.


	127. The Boy

**The Boy**

Five year old Tristan Taylor was breathing heavily in fear as he washed his hands in the sink of the bathroom. He and his parents had gone to the mall and it was nearly empty. He asked his parents if he could go to the restroom and they told him yes. And now he was washing his hands. Nobody was in the bathroom except for one boy in one of the stalls. It seemed as if he was just standing there. "Who's there?" Tristan finally asked, his voice was all shaky.

All he heard was loud breathing.

"Say something," Tristan demanded as he slowly approached the door to the bathroom. He really wanted to leave.

The breathing got louder and the door to the stall that the boy was in opened.

Tristan saw the boy. He had short brown hair and he kept his head down. He wore a gray suit. The boy then began to slowly approach him. "Stay away, go away," Tristan tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

The breathing got even louder as the boy reached out and grabbed Tristan by his hair. After that he grew long bat wings and flew out of the window with Tristan, still holding him by the hair.


	128. The Baby

**The Baby**

Five year old Bakura was looking at his newborn baby brother. The baby was in the crib. Ever since this baby was born Bakura felt scared and timid. It was pitch black in the room and his parents had no idea he was in there. Bakura swallowed hard before asking the baby a question. "Why do you look at me that way?" Bakura asked.

"Because, dear child. I am not just a baby. I am an evil baby," The baby spoke as he smiled darkly. Bakura backed away from the crib just a little bit.

"Evil? But how?" Bakura asked curiously as his eyes got big.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," The baby said in a deep voice. Bakura blinked a few times before putting his head closer to the baby's.

"Close enough?" Bakura asked.

"Closer," The baby whispered.

Bakura put his head even closer to the baby.

"Closer," The baby whispered again.

Bakura put his head closer to the baby so now their foreheads were almost touching. "Excellent," The baby muttered darkly as his mouth opened really wide going all the way up to his hair. The baby had rows and rows of razor sharp teeth that could cut steel.

Bakura's eyes widened and he was about to scream but it was already too late. The baby grabbed him with his little hands and swallowed Bakura whole. The baby's stomach was now fat and Bakura was no longer existing.


	129. The Brothers 5

**The Brothers 5**

Seto had went home and took a nice long hot shower, trying to rid of the guilt in his heart. He blamed himself for Mokuba being in the hospital and he felt very guilty. He slipped on some other clothes that looked exactly liked the ones he had just worn. After that he fixed his hair and then began to brush his teeth. He was getting hungry and told one of his servants to make him something to eat. When he finished brushing his teeth he got onto his laptop and began working.

An hour later his dinner was ready. Seto got up and went to the dining room. He sat down at a very long table. His food was sitting in front of him on a plate and he had a cup of water next to it. He usually ate with Mokuba and that made him sad. But of course he didn't show it on his face. Seto began eating slowly. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said from the other end. Seto frowned and tried not to growl. First Yugi and his friends decide to stay with his brother then he calls him in the middle of his nice dinner?

"What do you want, Yugi?" Seto asked sounding really irritated.

"I just came to tell you that the doctor told us that Mokuba is healing very well," Yugi told him with a joyous laugh. Seto almost smiled at the news but stopped himself.

"Good," Seto said.

"Have you gotten Mokuba a gift yet?" Yugi questioned. Seto sighed quietly making sure Yugi didn't hear. He really didn't know what to get Mokuba. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Before Mokuba got sent to the hospital he had begged him to make Noah a robot body and send his mind into it.

"Right…" Seto mumbled so Yugi couldn't hear. He really didn't forgive Noah for what he did to him and his little brother. But Mokuba really wanted him back and to be a part of their family. He knew if he did that then Mokuba would be really happy. Seto closed his eyes and sighed heavily before making up his mind. _"Fine, I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I'll accept him as one of my family!"_ Seto thought. _"It won't take long for me to make the perfect robot body that looks exactly like him. I'll make it so realistic that nobody would ever guess he was a robot!"_

"Kaiba, are you still there?" Yugi asked.

Seto hung up on Yugi and put his phone back into his pocket. After that he began eating his dinner again. As soon as he finished he was going to get that disc and get started on the robot body for Noah.


	130. Foolish Fool

**Foolish Fool**

Marik was running through Domino City. He had something to deliver to his sister. It was something very extremely important. Right when he was about to make it to the mail place he was bumped by someone. And that someone was Yami Bakura. "You fool! How dare you go around bumping me?" Marik exclaimed as he stood up.

"You should stop running all over the place, you fiend," Yami Bakura hissed angrily and stood up, dusting himself off.

"You're one to talk, what about you? You were also running," Marik told him as he folded his arms across his chest Yami Bakura did the same.

"Not blindly like you," Yami Bakura told him.

"You're a foolish fool, you know that?" Marik asked. Yami Bakura stared at him for a very long time before saying something.

"You're dumb," He announced.

"You're a foolish fool," Marik declared.

"You're an idiot,"

"You're a foolish fool,"

"You're an idiotic clown,"

"You're a foolish fool,"

"Dummy,"

"Foolish fool,"

"Fiend,"

"Foolish fool,"

"Stop saying foolish fool! It makes no sense anyway!" Yami Bakura shouted. Marik rolled his eyes and pushed passed him.

"Foolish fool," Marik told him. Yami Bakura was now fed up with his foolish fool talk and tackled him to the ground and began punching him.


	131. The Creature

**The Creature**

Five year old Duke sat in his closet. His father had put him in there to face his fears. Duke kept telling him that there was a creature lurking in the closet but he never believed him. Duke sniffled and wiped some of his tears away. He was scared to death. He kept hearing noises from behind him but he never wanted to look…never.

"Please…go away…" He whispered as tears came down his cheeks like waterfalls. Duke kept wiping them away but they kept coming.

He kept hearing more noises from behind him.

"Go away!" Duke yelled.

He suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. It was so hot that it burned a little.

"….go away," Duke whimpered in pain as he kept feeling the burning sensation on the back of his neck.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the deep darkness of the closet.


	132. The Bucket Full of Ears

**The Bucket Full of Ears**

Marik was doing a little fishing with his older sister. He was sixteen and she was twenty. But Ishizu didn't mind that at all, she loved spending time with her little brother. "Fishing is easy, sis," Marik smiled as he continued to fish. He already caught five of them.

"I'm glad you like it," Ishizu grinned.

"You like it too, right?" Marik asked.

"Of course," Ishizu nodded, still grinning. Marik gave her a huge smile before continuing to fish. Ishizu sighed and sat down under a tree not too far from where Marik was. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

"You going to sleep, sis?" Marik asked her.

"No," Ishizu lied. She really was tired.

"You sure look tired, sister. You can take a nap if you want," Marik told her sounding really caring. Ishizu smiled at him before closing her eyes again and slowly falling asleep.

"Thank you…" She whispered before really going to sleep.

When she awoke she wasn't at the lake anymore with her brother. She was in some dark place and there was a bucket in front of her. She looked and saw a bucket full of ears. "What is this?"

"Ears," Some creature came into the room with a smile on its face. "Now you must eat them," The creature stuck his hand into the bucket them pulled out hand full of ears.

"Never!" She shouted and tried to get away but failed. Two more creatures ran into the room and pinned her down on the ground. The other creature then forced ears down her throat.

Ishizu kicked, screamed, and cried but nothing worked and the creature kept stuffing ears into her mouth.


	133. The Brothers 6

**The Brothers 6**

When Seto had finished eating he had went back to his building and into his office. He found the disc on his desk and stared at it. All he had to do was make Noa a body and upload Noa's mind into the body. It was simple and it wouldn't take long for him. This would make Mokuba very happy once he awoke. But he would never forgive Noa for what he had done. Seto sighed heavily before picking up the disc and going into a room to get to work. _"No…I won't make him a robot body…I'll make him a real body. Yes, somehow I will. And his body would look just like him, and his body would be able to grow! And I would be the first person to ever create a real human being!"_ Seto thought with a small smile.

At the hospital Tea was now sitting there alone watching Mokuba sleep. Everyone else went out to get some food to bring here. Tea was still holding Mokuba's hand. _"Oh Mokuba…I'm so sorry this happened to you,"_ Tea thought sadly as she stared at Mokuba's face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tea looked up at it. "Come in," She said.

Two guys walked in. One had ridiculously long black hair and the other had orange hair. "Where's Seto Kaiba?" The black haired guy asked.

"Who are you?" Tea asked as she stood up and got in front of Mokuba's bed.

"I'm Charlie and this is Bob," The black hair guy pointed at the orange haired guy.

"Alright, Charlie and Bob, why do you want to know where Seto Kaiba is?" Tea asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Girl, just tell us," Bob demanded. "And we'll go easy on you,"

"Yeah, and we won't have to hurt the boy on the bed over there. By the way, do you have any money?" Charlie asked. Tea frowned at them in disgust.

"You two are sick! You'd hurt an innocent person that just got in the hospital? Look at him! He's hurt and you're going to hurt him even more?" Tea asked.

"Listen, we want revenge. Seto Kaiba had beaten up our friends George and Lawrence. They're okay now though but they almost died. They hate Seto Kaiba and they hate Mokuba Kaiba. Now tell us where he is!" Bob shouted and locked the room door so Tea couldn't escape or call for help.

"Never!" Tea got into a fighting stance. She wasn't going to tell them where Seto was so he would get hurt. Seto was her friend and she would never do something like that.

"Get the boy while I get this girl," Charlie said. He then looked her up and down. "You look very weak,"

"This boy is also weak," Bob said as he approached Mokuba. Tea suddenly kicked him in the nose and the guy cried out in pain. Bob fell to the ground holding his now broken nose. Charlie then grabbed Tea from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When I get finished beating you up, you'll be my girl forever," He whispered into her ear. Tea felt sick and then threw back her head, hitting him in the forehead. Charlie yelled in pain and held his forehead.

"Take this you psycho!" Tea roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, dislocating it. Charlie fell to the ground knocked out.

"Come here, baby!" Bob grabbed Tea from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tea tried to hit him with her head but he dodged out of the way. Tea screamed when Bob slammed Tea against the wall hard. Tea fell to the ground feeling a little dizzy. Bob then picked Tea up by her hair and then backhanded her across the face really hard.

Tea fell to the ground with a big red bruise on her cheek. "My friends will be here any minute…" Tea whispered as she shakily got to her feet.

"Shut your mouth!" Bob was about to backhand her again but there was a loud knock at the door.

"Tea, what's going on in there?" Yugi called from the other side.

"Yugi!" Tea screamed. The door suddenly broke down and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura ran in. Bob hurriedly picked up Charlie and ran out of there as fast as he could. He then left the hospital.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi kneeled down beside her. Tea explained everything to them all and they all gasped.

"Those creeps!" Joey shouted in rage.

"We have to tell Kaiba," Yugi took out his cell phone and dialed Kaiba's number.


	134. Spirit 2

**Spirit 2**

Yugi Mutou was walking along a sidewalk after school. He yawned. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. He has been thinking about Atem a lot lately and about Tea. His and Tea's relationship had grown stronger. They hung out a lot together alone. And Yugi missed Atem a lot. He was like a brother to him. Yugi was about to round a corner but suddenly, a ball of light blasted right into his chest. It felt familiar somehow. Yugi fell onto his back and passed out.

"_Yugi, can you hear me?"_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Atem's spirit in front of him, staring at him worriedly. Yugi suddenly felt joy swell through him. "Atem!" Yugi jumped up and tried to hug him but he just went right through like a ghost.

"_Yugi, I am just a spirit. But I must tell you something. Evil spirits have entered this world. They are possessing people all over. We must stop them,"_ Atem told him.

"Really? Oh no…this is horrible. But how did you come back?" Yugi asked as he stood up.

"_I don't remember…but Yugi, we must do something now," _Atem told him. Yugi nodded and they both took off.


	135. The Brothers 7

**The Brothers 7**

Seto was really working hard on the new body for Noa. It'll take two more days for it to be finished. Seto was about to get on his computer but his cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller. It was Yugi. He didn't have time for him so he simply just slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. Yugi kept calling and it was getting very annoying so he turned his phone off and slammed it onto his desk. He had decided to take a break. "I'm almost finished. The next part shouldn't be hard…creating the body to look exactly Noa. And the part after that is going to be difficult. The growing part," Seto muttered to himself as he sat down at his desk. He began typing extremely fast on his computer.

Three hours later Seto checked his clock. It was four in the morning. He had been up working for a very long time. He was about to yawn but stopped himself. He got up from his desk and went back into that room he had entered earlier and got back to his other work. "I already have Noa's DNA here so this part will be a cinch," Seto told himself as he worked.

Back at the hospital Yugi was staying with Mokuba alone this time. Everyone else went to go get some sleep. Yugi had been very frustrated when Seto didn't pick up his phone at all. "Kaiba…how can you not pick up your phone? You always have it on you," Yugi muttered as he wiped the sleepy from his eyes. He looked at Mokuba and sighed sadly. "Poor Mokuba,"

"S…Seto…?" Mokuba whispered in his sleep. Yugi took Mokuba's hand in his and spoke to Mokuba.

"It's okay, Mokuba. You're brother will be here eventually," Yugi told him quietly. He got no response after that. Yugi sighed and patted Mokuba's hair gently. "He'll be here…"

Six hours passed by and Seto had just got finish creating the body. The body was floating in a glass pod with some kind of liquid in it. The body looked exactly like Noa and it was Noa. He couldn't upload Noa's mind into the body yet because he wasn't quite done yet. Seto looked restless and tired. It was now ten in the morning. "I think I'll finish this…tomorrow…what's the rush?" Seto muttered to himself as he turned out the lights and left the room. He locked the door behind him then went home.

When he got home he got cleaned up and ate some breakfast. He was very tired but went to the hospital to see Mokuba. When he got there Yugi was sound asleep on the chair next to Mokuba's bedside. Seto put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and began shaking him violently. "Wake up," Seto demanded.

"Who, what, when, where, how?" Yugi awoke and looked around. He was still a little sleepy. He then saw Seto and his eyes widened. "Kaiba!"

"What?" Seto asked sounding really annoyed. He really wanted to be alone with his brother right now.

"I tried calling you many times! Two goons came and attacked Tea! They were going to hurt Mokuba but Tea stopped them. Tea was about to get hurt as well but we came just in time! The two goons' names were Charlie and Bob and they say they are friends with George and Lawrence," Yugi explained. "They also said that they were still alive and that they wanted revenge!"

"Impossible!" Seto exclaimed. He was now boiling in anger. _"How dare they come in here and try to hurt my brother even more?"_

"Those two creeps got away, Kaiba. I don't think they'll be coming back. Tea kicked their butts pretty badly," Yugi told him.

"They deserve to die!" Seto growled furiously. He was beyond furious. Yugi tried to calm him down.

"Violence will get you nowhere, Kaiba. Just forget about it, your brother needs you right now," Yugi told him as calmly as he could.

"If they die they will no longer be able to come in here anytime they feel like it!" Seto shouted at him. Yugi closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Kaiba, please…don't go out killing someone. Just…stay here with your brother, he really needs you. He spoke in his sleep, he said your name," Yugi told him. Seto's expression softened a bit upon hearing this.

"Mokuba…" Seto sat down next to Mokuba's bedside and took his hand in his. "Wake up soon…"

"He will, don't worry," Yugi gave him a warm smile before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Seto closed his eyes and squeezed Mokuba's hand tighter.


	136. The Truthful Distance

**The Truthful Distance**

Tea Gardner got onto a stage with a microphone in her hand. She was going to dance and sing. Her friends and audience were down there watching her with big eyes. Tea gave Yugi a nice smile before starting.

_On the road, to Survania…_

_We can get through anything. _

_As long as we have friendship, _

_We can do anything._

_And I see you…_

_In the distance!_

_Calling for me!_

_You're so true, so full of surprises._

_So new, so full of happiness._

_But there you are, in the distance! _

_Calling for me, my name!_

Tea sang and swirled around in a fast circle she then danced around the stage perfectly. And after that she began to sing again.

_The distance…the distance…_

_And if you say that I am not here for you…_

_You'll be sorry..._

_Sooooooooooo sorry…_

_You'll be sorry…_

_You'll be so sorry…_

_And oh I can see you in the distance!_

_The Truthful Distance!_

The beat of the song started playing and Tea danced around the stage again. She did a lot of sweet dance moves that were just absolutely perfect.

_The distance!_

_Oh…the distance!_

_I can see you…I can see you!_

Tea finished and did a nice pose. Everyone rose up from their seats and clapped and cheered. Some even threw roses on the stage for her. Tea bowed.

"Thank you, thank you…"


	137. Be Quiet

**Be Quiet**

Yami Marik was pacing back in forth in his room. "I must send someone to the shadow realm!" He announced out of the blue. He then began chuckling madly.

"Shut up," Ishizu entered the room. Yami Marik turned around to look at her. He immediately glared at her.

"Watch your mouth," He told her. "Or you'll have to deal with this," He showed her his Millennium Rod.

"I am not afraid of you. Do whatever you want to me," Ishizu told him as she just stood there. She looked determined and strong.

"Everyone should fear me, even you!" Yami Marik put his Millennium Rod to her neck and laughed evilly.

"Not me," Ishizu suddenly stepped on his foot really hard. Yami Marik cried out in pain and hopped on one foot. He had dropped his Millennium Rod and held onto his sore foot.

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you?" Yami Marik shouted furiously. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't think so. Now be quiet," Ishizu picked up the Millennium Rod and examined it. "This is mine now,"

"Why you-

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Ishizu screamed in his face.

Yami Marik's mouth shut and he blinked in confusion.


	138. Sweet Little Baby

**Sweet Little Baby**

Seven year old Ishizu was holding her little baby brother, Marik. He was three years old. She had never had enough time to spend time with him but now was the time. Ishizu looked down at him as Marik clutched at her shirt. "Hello, Marik," Ishizu smiled warmly down at him. Marik just stared up at her with big eyes, still clutching at her shirt. Odion suddenly came.

"How are you two?" He asked them with a happy smile on his face.

"We're fine; would you like to hold him, Odion?" Ishizu asked. Odion nodded.

"Yes," Odion tried to take him but Marik wouldn't let go of Ishizu. He kept clutching at her shirt. He also started whining. "It seems that he only wants you right now, Ishizu,"

"Yes," Ishizu looked down at the baby in her arms. He was still staring up at her with big eyes looking really cute. "You're a sweet little baby, aren't you, Marik?"

Marik snuggled closer to her and clutched even tighter to her shirt with his tiny soft hands. Ishizu laughed softly and quietly. "Yes you are," She kissed his soft forehead.


	139. The Brothers 8

**The Brothers 8**

Seto had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the bed and he was still holding Mokuba's hand tightly. Joey had knocked on the door and opened it when Seto didn't answer. "Kaiba?" He asked as he walked in. He saw Seto asleep still holding Mokuba's hand. He then smiled. "Maybe I should just wait," Joey quietly backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. "I might as well get some breakfast," Joey then left the hospital.

He began walking along a sidewalk. "But the question is…where should I eat?" Joey asked himself. He then shrugged. "It doesn't really matter,"

"Hey, kid," Some guy grabbed onto his arm tightly. Joey stopped walking and turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Joey asked.

"I'm a friend of George, Lawrence, Charlie, and Bob. My name is Andy and I need to know where Seto Kaiba is. He's at the hospital, am I right? Which room?" The guy tightened his grip on Joey's arm making Joey wince in pain.

"Let go!" Joey snatched his arm away and turned around to fully face him. "Why should I tell you which room they're stayin' in, you creep?"

"Because I will hurt you!" Andy exclaimed and pulled Joey into a dark corner. After that he threw punches at him.

Back at the hospital Seto slowly opened his eyes. He forgot where he was at first but then realized he was at the hospital holding Mokuba's hand. Seto sat up and let go of Mokuba's hand, sitting back in his chair. His low back hurt from the way he was sleeping. Seto looked at his wrist watch to see what time it was. It was eleven in the morning. He had slept too long. Now he needed someone to stay with Mokuba while he finished his work. He took out his cell phone and dialed Tristan's number.

"Hello?" Tristan asked from the other side.

"Tristan, I need you to come and watch Mokuba for me. I don't trust any of the doctors here," Seto told him.

"Uh…isn't Joey already there? He left for there not too long ago," Tristan said.

"What? He wasn't here. I didn't see him," Seto told him as he looked at the door of the room.

"That's strange, then where could he be?" Tristan wondered.

"I'm back…" Joey suddenly walked into the room. Seto looked at him and saw that he was all beat up and messed up. It looked as if he had been in a fight.

"Never mind, Tristan, he's here now," Seto said on the phone before hanging up and putting the cell phone into his pocket.

"If you're wondering what's wrong with me then I'll tell you…well some guy named Andy attacked me! He claims he was friends with George, Lawrence, Charlie, and Bob and they still want revenge," Joey told him as he took a seat on a chair next to the window of the room.

"The next time I see them they'll pay," Seto stood up and approached the door. "If you're going to watch over my brother you better protect him with your life," Seto told him as he stopped in front of the door. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever, Kaiba. Of course, I'll protect Mokuba, he's my friend," Joey told him. Seto turned away from him before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

After he left the hospital he immediately went back to the building to finish his work. The next part was the growth.


	140. The Old Woman

**The Old Woman**

Five year old Serenity Wheeler was in her backyard and it was really dark outside and raining. But she could make out an old woman standing in front of her toys that were on the ground. The old woman just stared at her. Serenity really wanted to go back inside the house but she wanted to know what the old woman wanted. "What do you want?" She asked.

The old woman slowly approached her making moaning noises as if she were in great pain. Serenity just stood there in fear.

"No!" Serenity cried.

The old woman finally made it to her and grabbed Serenity's shoulders. After that she went down into the ground and pulled Serenity down with her.

Serenity was never to be seen again after that.


	141. The Brothers 9

**The Brothers 9**

Seto had been working extremely hard for seven hours straight. And then he finally completed the growth. Now all he had to do was upload Noa's mind into the new body he had created. _"Tomorrow,"_ Seto thought tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand. "Tomorrow I'll upload Noa's mind into the new body. I don't need to rush; anyway, I never wanted him to come back in the first place,"

Seto looked at the new Noa who floated in the glass tank. He looked exactly like Noa. Seto had done well on creating the body. Seto turned out the lights before leaving the room. He walked into his office and then sat down at his desk. There was a picture on his desk of Mokuba smiling brightly. Seto stared at the picture with a warm smile on his face. He loved his brother a lot and would never let anything happen to him again, never. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "But how could I let something happen to him? If I hadn't found him…he would've died," Seto still blamed himself for it all.

Seto stayed there for a couple of more minutes before leaving his office and then the building. He began his long walk towards the hospital. Once he made it there he went straight for Mokuba's room. He opened the door and walked in. Tristan had taken Joey's place and was now sitting on the chair next to Mokuba's bedside. "What happened to Wheeler?" Seto asked as he shut the door behind him and folded his arms across his chest.

"Joey left an hour ago, got tired," Tristan yawned.

"I think I'll take over from here," Seto told him. Tristan stood up and walked past Seto and towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Kaiba," Tristan said as he left. Seto sat down on the chair and took Mokuba's hand in his.

"Mokuba, when you awake I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I swear. And when you awake maybe…you and I can spend more time together," Seto whispered to the sleeping Mokuba.

He got no response whatsoever, only soft breathing.

Seto bowed his head in guilt. He felt so guilty for letting Mokuba get hurt this badly; it was his entire fault. "Mokuba…I'm so sorry," He then let go of Mokuba's hand and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He felt really tired.

He let out a heavy sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

Seto woke up four hours later. It was ten at night now. Seto slowly opened his eyes and focused his gaze on Mokuba. He was still sleeping soundlessly. But then all of a sudden, he began to talk in his sleep. "Seto…no…don't go…don't leave me…" He whimpered. Seto immediately grabbed onto his hand and spoke to him.

"Mokuba, I'm right here by your side," Seto told him.

"Don't leave me…Seto…" Mokuba said before he stopped talking.

"I'm here," Seto told him quietly as he watched Mokuba. Mokuba continued to sleep. Seto sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

The next day Seto was woken up by Bakura. Bakura had brought some food and two coffees. Seto wiped the sleepy from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Bakura, what are you doing here?" Seto asked, trying not to yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning and it's my turn to watch over poor Mokuba," Bakura replied as he patted Seto on the shoulder. Seto almost growled when he did that but thought against it. "I brought you some breakfast," Bakura opened a plastic bag and took out a foam box. "Toast and eggs, oh, and some coffee," Bakura handed Seto a hot cup of coffee. Seto stared at the coffee.

"…_I don't see why not. I am starving and I feel really tired, coffee should keep me up and give me the energy I need,"_ Seto thought before taking the cup of coffee out of Bakura's hand.

"Does this mean you'll eat the food too, Kaiba?" Bakura asked. Seto took the foam box out of Bakura's other hand without a word and sat it on his lap. After that he opened it and began eating his food and drinking his coffee. "I guess that's a yes," Bakura smiled and took out another foam box from in the bag. He sat down cross legged on the ground and opened his box. There was tofu and toast in it. After that he began eating his food and drinking his own coffee.

When Seto finished he threw the box into the trash as well as the now empty cup. "I have to take my leave now. Protect Mokuba with your life, Bakura," Seto told him coldly before leaving.

"See ya," Bakura waved.

Seto had gone back to where he was last night. He then prepared to upload Noa's mind into his new body. He typed furiously on his computer getting everything ready for the upload. "Everything's about done," Seto muttered as he looked up at the tank full of liquid with Noa's body in it. He then got the disc and put it into the computer. After that his fingers began flying over the keys again.

When Seto was finally done he sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his sleeve of his shirt. He sat back in his chair and eyed the enter button on his keyboard. "This is it. Is this really the right thing to do?" Seto asked himself. He then shook his head. "Of course it is this is for Mokuba after all!" Seto slammed his finger down on the enter button and the upload began.

The liquid began to drain out of the tank and the body fell to the ground of it. Seto got up from his seat and walked over to the tank. Noa was on the ground blinking in confusion. He looked really weak which made Seto feel sick. Seto glared at him and unlocked the tank door. Noa was wearing his usual clothes and he was soaked and shivering. Seto got a towel and then opened the tank door. He wrapped the towel around Noa then picked him up. "Might as well go to the mansion," Seto muttered before leaving with Noa still in his arms.

When he made it to the mansion he had put some dry new clothes on Noa and made him lie down in a room he had made for him. Noa was in the bed now with the blanket over him. Noa had no idea what was going on. His head was all blurry. Noa just felt really weak and just wanted to rest. Suddenly, Seto walked into the room. Noa felt as if he knew this person but couldn't remember who he was. "Noa, how are you feeling?" Seto asked. He sounded as if he didn't care how he was feeling at all.

"Wh-Who are you…? Where am I…?" Noa whispered. Seto's eyes widened for a moment in surprise but then he frowned and growled quietly.

"_He should remember me! I was sure the upload went perfect! So what's going on?"_ Seto thought. He then looked at Noa once more before leaving, slamming the door behind him.


	142. The Old Man

**The Old Man**

Five year old Marik was under the covers on his bed. He was terrified out of his mind. He knew an old man was standing right in front of his closet watching him closely. He kept making these strange grunting noises like he was in pain or something. Marik shivered in fear as the old man began to get louder.

"Ishizu…Odion…help me…" Marik began weeping silently. Ishizu and Odion were in their own separate rooms right across from him. Ishizu's was to the left and Odion's was to the right.

The old man began walking towards him. Marik began shivering uncontrollably now. The old man then grabbed him while he was still under the blanket and Marik began yelling as loud as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The old man's noises began getting even louder and the old man began pulling Marik into the dark closet. It seemed as if the closet just grew sharp teeth.

Ishizu and Odion ran into the room and saw the closet door shut. Piece of the blanket Marik had been in was on the ground. "Marik!" Ishizu called. They then saw some of Marik's hair all over the ground.

"MARIK!"


	143. YuGiOh 5ds?

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds?**

Yugi was sitting at a round table along with all the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh the first one. "Did you all hear? 4Kids are not going to continue Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I mean, that was a good show just like the first one!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Tea asked.

"No, it can't be," Joey said.

"I heard something worse!" Tristan announced. "Instead of finishing Yu-Gi-Oh GX they are going to make another one called Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and they duel on motorcycles!"

Everyone gasped.

"But how?" Duke shouted.

"Hey, it can't be that bad," Serenity shrugged.

"But they are dueling on motorcycles…" Marik said as he blinked.

"What are the characters names?" Bakura asked.

"Yusei's the main character but I don't know the rest yet…" Yugi replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Stupid 4Kids! They didn't finish a lot of shows!"


	144. The Brothers 10

**The Brothers 10**

Noa Kaiba opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was blowing up in the virtual world. Noa sat up in the bed he was in and put his hand on his forehead. "What happened?" He asked himself. Then he suddenly remembered last night. Seto had brought him here. _"But how? Aren't I still virtual?"_ Noa looked down at himself and he was not virtual at all. He was real and he had his real body back. Noa almost cried out in joy. "This has to be a dream…" He whispered. Suddenly, Seto walked into his room without knocking. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was glaring at him. Noa looked up at him and was really happy to see him. He smiled.

"Seto!" He exclaimed.

"So you do remember?" Seto asked with coldness in his voice. It was so cold that Noa thought he could kill someone with that voice. Noa's smile vanished from his face and he stared at Seto.

"Of course…" Noa replied quietly.

"Then you must remember what you have done back in the virtual world then. Don't forget it because it's fresh in my mind, Noa. And I don't forgive you for what you've done and I don't consider you a brother, Mokuba does," Seto told him emotionlessly.

"Where…where is Mokuba?" Noa asked as he started to feel really depressed. He really wanted to see Mokuba.

"Mokuba is in the hospital right now, not like it's any of your business," Seto answered. Noa noticed he was starting to look a little sad but that look suddenly changed into coldness.

"H-How did he get into the hospital?" Noa crawled out of the bed he was in and stepped onto the ground. He almost fell but stayed upright. "How did you get me this body? It looks just like me-

"That's because it is you! And don't do anything dangerous, Noa, because I worked really hard on that body for you! It's not a robot body it's actually real, and you will grow. As for Mokuba…some two guys jumped him, alright? I just came back from the hospital," Seto replied sounding annoyed.

"Can I see him?" Noa asked.

"I'll think about it. But for now, you go and get cleaned up so you can eat your breakfast. I'll be at my office," Seto turned around and left the room. Noa felt alone and cold right now.

"Well…now I know Seto will never forgive me. I guess I only have one brother now," Noa whispered depressingly as he entered the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Seto wasn't actually going to his office. He was going to see Mokuba again. He didn't want anything to do with Noa. He didn't even care about him. Seto entered the hospital building and went to Mokuba's room. He saw Tea watching Mokuba now. "Has he showed any signs of waking up soon?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. He whispered your name a few times," Tea replied with a light smile. Seto sat down at the edge of Mokuba's bed.

"Thank you for watching him," Seto said quietly. There was no emotion in his voice though. Tea's smile got bigger and she nodded.

"Anytime…I wish he would wake up soon," Tea took Mokuba's hand in her two hands and squeezed it tightly.

"…" Seto didn't say anything to that even though he really wanted Mokuba to wake up soon as well. Mokuba has been on his mind everyday and he would never forget about him.

Back at the mansion Noa had just walked out of the mansion. Servants offered to drive him somewhere but he declined to them. He just wanted to be left alone for now. He wanted to find the hospital as well. Noa began walking along a sidewalk slowly. It was getting really cloudy in the sky and the air grew colder. "Why does it have to be cold?" Noa whispered to himself as he found himself walking through an empty park. He sensed that someone was following him. That person has been following him for a long time now. Noa suddenly stopped walking. "What do you want?" He turned around to see some guy.

"You're pretty smart, kid. My name is Andy," Andy said as four more guys walked up to him, they came from behind trees. Noa suddenly felt his heart beat quicken. He was getting really nervous.

"What do you want?" Noa asked. The guy ignored him.

"And these are my pals, George, Lawrence, Bob, and Charlie," Andy grinned and pointed to all of the guys that now circled him.

"Just tell me what you want…" Noa demanded with a shaky voice.

"Hehe…we want revenge…"


	145. Can We Play?

**Can We Play?**

A five year old Marik was playing with a ball by himself. He was having a great time. Odion was busy doing something and so was Ishizu so he didn't bother them. Anyway, he wanted to play with them but he knew they couldn't. Marik laughed as he kicked the ball up high. Marik watched the ball bounce away and then roll over to someone. That someone picked it up and someone else was with this person. "Ohhh…" Marik looked up and saw his big sister, Ishizu and his big brother, Odion.

"Having fun, master Marik?" Odion asked.

"Lots of fun!" Marik exclaimed joyously. Ishizu stared at the ball in her hands before looking at Marik with a small smile on her face.

"Can we play?" She asked. Marik smiled brightly and hugged his sister and brother tightly. He was extremely happy that she asked that question. He then looked up at them with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Of course you can play!"


	146. I Don't Love You Too

**I Don't Love You Too**

Everyone thinks Bakura and I are together. Ever since that day I spent the night at Bakura's house all because it was raining and I was too tired to walk home. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke thought that we were together as well. Bakura and I haven't spoken to each other that much because of that. Whenever we were together or his hand would brush mine when he and I try to pick up something that I had dropped together, everyone would whisper about us. Bakura would give me sad smiles and I would return it and every time I would hear girls giggle about us. It made me angry.

Then one day I was at my locker in school Bakura surprisingly walked up to me with a smile on his face. "Hello, Tea," He said. I looked around and saw that people were watching us closely. I looked at Bakura.

"Bakura…they're watching…what are you doing?" I asked him through clenched teeth. Bakura took my arm with his hand and began leading me outside.

"I have something to talk to you about," Bakura whispered into my ear, making people whisper about us.

Once we were outside I quickly pulled away from Bakura. "What is the matter with you? Now everyone thinks-

"Tea," Bakura cut me off. "Who cares what they think? You and I both know that we are not together and that's all that matters,"

"Hmmm…you do have a point," I nodded. I then looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"Tea, there's something I have to tell you," He told me.

"Go on," I urged him to keep going.

"I just wanted you to know that I have no romantic feelings for you whatsoever. However, I do have friendship feelings for you," Bakura told me as he put his hands on my shoulders. I found myself smiling.

"Same here," I gave him a hug then let go of him.

"Coming back inside, Tea?" Bakura asked me kindly. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit," I replied.

"Okay, goodbye," Bakura began walking.

"Hey!" I called. Bakura stopped walking and turned his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I don't love you!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. Bakura chuckled a bit and gave me a very nice and friendly smile.

"I don't love you too," He told me then began walking again.

I laughed a bit and leaned against the school wall. After that I looked up at the sky happily.


	147. The Brothers 11

**The Brothers 11**

It had begun to rain really hard outside. Plus, it got really cold and the breeze picked up a lot. Not that many people were out right now. Trees blew fiercely in the wind like they were dancing and most people were in their homes watching TV, having a nice cup of tea, or playing a little board game in the nice silence.

But in the park Noa was now running for his life from the five guys. He had no idea who they were or why they wanted revenge on him. What did he ever do to them? _"They're going to catch me! I have to make it to the hospital!"_ Noa thought as he panted heavily. It was getting really foggy and he couldn't see that well he could only see the dim lights of the streetlights as he made it out of the park. He could hear their heavy footsteps as they stepped in the water that the rain had poured onto the ground. Big fat rain drops fell onto him making his hair all soaked as well as his clothes.

"Kid, you can't run from us!" George yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"We'll catch up to him, don't worry, George!" Lawrence told him. Noa kept running as he heard them talk. He saw a very big tree. If he got off of the street, pass the pavement, and get onto the grass of the clearing then he would be there at the tree. He could climb it up and hide up there.

"Kid, get back here! We don't want to hurt ya!" Charlie laughed darkly. Noa made it to the tree and climbed it up as fast as he could.

"Hey! Get down here!" Bob screamed. He was outraged as all five of them circled the tree. Noa went to the very top of the tree and hung on for dear life. The wind was blowing extremely fast almost making him fall off.

"_Please…someone help me!"_ Noa thought miserably as the guys began or at least tried to climb the tree.

Seto left the hospital at one in the afternoon. He had gone back home and saw that Noa was nowhere to be found. Seto asked the servants if they knew where he had gone but they didn't know. Seto checked everywhere. "Where is he?" He growled to himself as he walked towards the park. He kept walking until he was out. He was actually worried about Noa. "Noa…where are you?" Seto said as he began to walk down a street. He had an umbrella with him. He then heard shouts and began running. He found the tree where Noa was at and saw those five goons surrounding it. It looked like they were trying to get someone up in the tree. Seto looked up the tree and saw Noa up there hanging on for dear life. George had begun throwing rocks at Noa to try and make him fall. It all made Seto sick.

"Take this, kid!" George threw a big rock at Noa's knee and Noa cried out in pain once it made contact. His knee began to bleed. Suddenly, Seto walked up from behind George with a big round smooth stone in his hand. He then bashed George's head in with it.

"Take this, George," Seto said angrily as George fell to the ground with a big dent in the back of his head. "One down four more to go," Seto told himself with a satisfied smile. He was really going to enjoy this.

"George!" Lawrence shouted as he rushed towards Seto. "You've messed with us for the last time!" Lawrence threw a punch at Seto's face but Seto simply stepped to the side. Lawrence went off balance and fell onto his stomach. Seto then jumped high up and then came down with an elbow to Lawrence's back. Lawrence cried out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He cried. Seto then kept elbowing him in the back extremely hard until Lawrence's backbones were shattered into tiny pieces. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"He took out George and Lawrence with ease…" Bob whispered nervously. Charlie growled and ran towards Seto.

"How dare you mess with us!" He yelled. Seto just stepped to the side again and turned his back to Charlie. Charlie then ran towards Seto again. Right when Charlie was close enough Seto simply elbowed him right in the neck as hard as he could, shattering his neck bone. Charlie started gagging as blood sprayed out of his mouth. He fell to the ground clutching his neck in pain.

"Ch-Charlie!" Bob exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Now he was really scared.

"Shut up, you idiot! We have to take Seto Kaiba out…there's only two of us now, Bob. Get your act together," Andy told him with a glare. Seto just stood there grinning darkly at them. Bob nodded as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Right," He whispered, his voice trembling.

"I'll go right at him and you get him from behind!" Andy shouted and then started running towards Seto as Bob ran around to get behind Seto. Seto watched Andy come at him. When Andy was close enough Seto quickly stepped to the side and grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed him away. Andy yelled as he fell onto his stomach. Seto then began stepping on his arm repeatedly very hard. Bob fell onto the ground and watched in complete fear.

"This is for beating up that mutt of a friend!" Seto shouted outraged as he continued to step on his arm. Andy squirmed in complete agony.

"AHHHHHHH!" Andy screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Seto kept stepping on Andy's arm until his whole arm was flat and his bones were shattered into a million pieces. Andy had passed out due to all the pain. Seto then began laughing darkly as he turned to look at Bob. Bob was shaking in fear on the ground and tears streamed down his cheeks. Seto approached him slowly. "P-Please!" Bob begged. Seto grabbed Bob by the collar and lifted him up off of the ground. Bob began sobbing. Seto then looked down at the ground because he heard some noise like running sink water. Bob had peed in himself. Seto dropped him and frowned in disgust.

"You were so scared that you peed in yourself? Pathetic!" Seto shouted. "If you knew I was going to beat you to death then why did you go to hurt my brother?" Seto yelled getting even more furious.

"P-Please…I'm sorry!" Bob screamed through sobs. Seto shook his head then stepped on his stomach extremely hard. Bob gasped out for air and began coughing. Seto just continued to step on Bob's stomach as hard as he could until Bob was no longer breathing. Seto hadn't realized he had been breathing hard.

"S-Seto…?" Noa whispered as he clung onto the branch he was struggling to hang onto. He had seen the whole thing and was very shocked and afraid. Seto heard him through the rain and turned to look at him. Seto had been worried about him. He was glad to see he was okay but wasn't glad to see that his knee was torn up.

"Noa…" Seto ran over to the tree as Noa slipped and began to fall. He caught Noa in his arms and looked down at him. "Why did you leave? I told you to stay in the mansion," Seto growled and began walking. Noa didn't say anything; he just lay there limp in Seto's arms.


	148. Short

**Short**

Yugi was trying to reach something in a cabinet. Joey and Tristan were there eating all of Yugi's food. "Hey, guys, could you reach the bread for me? I can't reach it," Yugi said as he tried to reach.

Joey suddenly got mad for some reason that didn't make any sense.

"Why does everyone have to be short!" Joey hissed angrily and reached up to get the bread. He shoved it into Yugi's hands then sat down.

"Shut up!" Yugi told Joey. "It's not my fault I'm short, it's just how I was born!"

Joey went back to his seat, ignoring Yugi with an angry look on his face.

Yes, Joey was angry at Yugi for being short.


	149. Pure Evil

**Pure Evil**

Yami Marik had taken over the whole world. He was just pure evil. He had sent Mai, Joey, Yugi, The Pharaoh, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Seto, and Mokuba to the shadow realm along with Yami Bakura, Ishizu, and Odion. Yami Marik sat on his throne laughing evilly. "I knew this day would come," Yami Marik sighed happily.

"Master?" A woman that looked a lot like Ishizu walked up to him. Yami Marik looked at her and glared at her.

"What?" He snapped. The woman bowed.

"Forgive me but…may I ask a question?" The woman asked.

"Go on," Yami Marik demanded.

"Are you planning on sitting on your butt all day long for the rest of your life?" She asked. Yami Marik stared at her for a long moment before slicing her throat with his Millennium Rod.


	150. Getting On My Nerves

**Getting On My Nerves**

Tea Gardner was sitting on the living room bed writing in her notebook. Her friend Tristan Taylor suddenly came in along with her mother. Tristan looked mad about something. "What's wrong with, Tristan?" Tea asked. My mother began taking toys and stuff off of the bed in a hurry. _"Well, it sure looks like she has a problem,"_ Tea thought.

"He was afraid you might tell him to leave if he got on the laptop on the bed," Tea's mother replied as she finished getting stuff off of the bed.

"But I was going to sleep on the bed," Tea said.

"You're not sleeping on the bed right now are you?" My mother suddenly snapped.

"No," Tea answered sounding really annoyed.

"Then shut up," She said before walking off back into her own room. Tristan sat down on the bed and began opening his laptop. Tea frowned angrily. Her mother was getting on her nerves really bad.

"_Seems like she had some kind of crazy attitude,"_ Tea thought bitterly.


	151. The Brothers 12

**The Brothers 12**

Seto had taken Noa home. He carried Noa into his room and sat him down on his bed. Noa felt uncomfortable in Seto's room. He hugged himself and closed his eyes as the cut on his knee stung badly and blood oozed out. He tried hard not to cry. Seto walked into a bathroom then came out with a first aid kit. He took a seat on a chair next to Noa and sat the first aid kit box onto the bed next to Noa. He silently opened it and pulled out a napkin and an alcohol bottle. He poured a lot of alcohol onto the napkin he held and then began rubbing Noa's cut on his knee with it. Noa winced in pain and wanted to cry out but bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Seto glanced up at him as he continued. Noa put his hand on Seto's arm and clutched at the fabric of his sleeve as he tried to endure the pain. "Relax," Seto said sounding annoyed. Noa felt tears rushing to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

"Are you almost done?" Noa asked through clenched teeth as he squeezed the fabric of Seto's sleeve. Seto glanced at him once more before finishing up and throwing the bloody napkin away. After that he began wrapping Noa's knee up in a bandage.

"_It's good to see that he is feeling pain in his new body," _Seto thought as he finally finished wrapping his wound up. Noa slowly let go of Seto's sleeve and stared down at his bandaged knee.

"Seto…can I ask you something?" Noa asked his voice low.

"Make it quick. I have to get back to the hospital," Seto answered as he began to put the stuff away. Noa's eyes widened and he looked up at Seto.

"So you weren't at your office…you were at the hospital? But why? You could have taken me with you…you lied to me," Noa said as he stared at Seto.

"Get used to it, kid. Remember, you lied to me once," Seto walked back into the bathroom with the first aid kit box and put it back where he got it. He then came back.

"Seto, I understand that…I'm really sorry for lying to you," Noa told him sincerely. Seto turned his back on Noa sharply and folded his arms across his chest.

"Please, like I would accept your apology. Look, I had a long day, kid and all I want to do is see Mokuba. So I suggest you shut up before you make me angry," Seto said coldly.

"_isn't he already angry?"_ Noa thought as he stared at Seto. "Can I come with you? I really want to see Mokuba,"

"_Why not? I did bring Noa back for Mokuba after all,"_ Seto thought before replying. "Come on then," Seto demanded as he left the room. Noa found himself smiling as he slipped on his shoes and ran out of the room.

When they got there they slowly entered Mokuba's room. Yugi was there now, sitting on the chair, trying not to doze off. Noa's eyes widened when he saw the state Mokuba was in. He felt sick and sad now. "Mokuba…?" He whispered as he slowly approached the bed. Yugi and Seto watched him. Well, Yugi was really shocked and at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to see Noa again.

"How is Noa back?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"I created him a real body with his DNA," Seto answered coldly with his arms folded. "Now you can leave,"

"Uh…right," Yugi got up and left the room. Seto sat down in the chair and quickly took Mokuba's hand in his two hands. He closed his eyes and began talking quietly to him.

"Don't worry, Mokuba…you'll wake up faster than what the doctor said you would," Seto told him. Noa stopped in front of Mokuba's bed and stared down at Mokuba's sleeping face. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Noa croaked.

"Those guys that I took down at the clearing, remember them?" Seto asked. Noa nodded. "Two of them did this to him,"

"_Poor Mokuba! I feel…I feel so sad…"_ Noa fell down onto his knees and stared at Mokuba.


	152. Millennium Necklace Millennium Rod

**Millennium Necklace Millennium Rod**

Yami Marik walked into Ishizu's room with the Millennium Rod in his hand. "Hello…sister," He chuckled darkly. Ishizu turned her head to look at him then turned her head to look out the window, ignoring him. Yami Mairk growled.

"Why do you call me sister when you know you are not? I am Marik's sister…not yours," Ishizu told him with coldness in her strong voice. She sounded confident for some reason.

"I know that…it just became some sort of a habit. Anyway, hand over the Millennium Necklace to me," Yami Marik grabbed her arm to turn her around and was surprised when Ishizu held a dagger to his neck.

"Back away. We can settle this, the easy way or the hard way," Ishizu told him. Yami Marik raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Slice my throat and you will be slicing your brother's throat as well. This is his body after all, Ishizu," Yami Marik began laughing like a maniac.

"You are a psycho, you know that?" Ishizu removed the dagger from his neck and threw it to the ground. She took a seat at a small glass table. "Sit down please,"

"What is this about? All I want is the Millennium Necklace," Yami Marik sat down across from her. Ishizu put her hand out in front of her.

"We shall play various games to see who will be getting what. If you win the most games then you can have my Millennium Necklace but if I win you have to hand over the Millennium Rod. Do I make myself clear?" Ishizu asked.

"Really now? What kind of games?" Yami Marik asked with an evil chuckle. "This should be easy,"

"You'll see. My Millennium Necklace tells me that you will lose this whole thing," Ishizu told him calmly. Yami Marik laughed bitterly.

"My brain's telling me that you will be dead after this whole thing," Yami Marik then looked at her. "Let's begin,"

"First we shall play rock paper scissors," Ishizu told him. "Do you know how to play such a simple game?"

"Of course!" Yami Marik put his hand out.

"Right. If I win three rounds we move on to the next game and I will be winner of this game. If you win you will be winner of this game and we'll move onto the next game. Understand?" Ishizu asked.

"Of course, Ishizu," Yami Marik answered.

"Let us begin," Ishizu and Yami Marik began moving their closed fists up and down. "Rock paper scissors!" They both yelled.

Ishizu got rock.

Yami Marik got paper.

"HAHAHAAAA! Looks like you lose this round!" Yami Marik laughed like the psychopath he was. Ishizu frowned and they continued.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Ishizu got scissors.

Yami Marik got rock.

"Again, you lose this round. All hope is lost for you, Ishizu," Yami Marik told her with a cruel smile on his lips. Ishizu gave him a smile of her own.

"We'll see," She said calmly.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Ishizu got scissors.

Yami Marik got paper.

"What! Impossible!" Yami Marik exclaimed. Ishizu continued to smile as they went again.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Ishizu got paper.

Yami Marik got rock.

"This can't be!" Yami Marik growled furiously. Ishizu sighed and still continued to smile. She knew she was going to win this.

"One more round will determine who will win this game," Ishizu said quietly. Yami Marik glared at her outrageously.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Ishizu got rock.

Yami Marik got scissors.

"I win this game," Ishizu said as she sat back in her chair. Yami Marik was seething with anger. He was so angry that he found himself at a loss for words. After a couple of minutes Yami Marik found his voice.

"Onto the next game, Ishizu," Yami Marik said. Ishizu nodded and got some playing cards. She sat it onto the table.

"Now we will play Go Fish," Ishizu said. Yami Marik grinned.

"I know how to play that," He said.

"Excellent," Ishizu said and they began. "Please, give me all your tens,"

"…." Yami Marik was burning in rage as he took three tens out of his hand and handed it to her. Ishizu took it with a small smile and put one book down.

"Now I have one book and it's still my turn," She announced. "Now, can you please pass me your nine?"

"…." Yami Marik gave her one nine and she added that to her hand. Ishizu then closed her eyes and looked down.

"I am afraid you do not have the cards I seek. So now I shall skip my turn," Ishizu told him. Yami Marik laughed.

"It's about time!" He shouted. "Give me all your sixes!"

"Go Fish," Ishizu simply said. Yami Marik started growling furiously as he roughly took a card out of the deck that was on the table. He added that to his hand and glared at her.

"You will pay," He promised her.

"Please hand over that five you just got from the deck," Ishizu demanded. Yami Marik's eyes widened and he shoved a five into her hand.

"Ishizu, I know your little game. You are cheating because of your Millennium Necklace!" Yami Marik shouted. Ishizu sighed and removed her Millennium Necklace from around her neck. After that she sat it down on the floor.

"Is that better?" Ishizu asked. Yami Marik laughed evilly.

"Yes, much better! Now continue you your turn!" Yami Marik demanded.

**An hour later…**

Yami Marik was lying on the ground while Ishizu sat next to him with a notepad in her lap and a pen. "You have a head, a body, two arms, and a leg. And there's only three letters left," Ishizu said as she stared at the hangman picture on her notepad. Yami Marik yawned and closed his eyes to think.

"H?" He asked.

"Yes," Ishizu wrote that down in her notepad.

**Another hour later…**

Yami Marik and Ishizu were both sitting on the ground with a big piece of paper on the ground in front of them. They were in the middle of playing tic tac toe. "Ha! I'll win this!" Yami Marik announced as he drew a circle in one of the boxes.

"We'll see," Ishizu muttered as she wrote an X in another box.

**Another hour later…**

Yami Marik and Ishizu were playing concentration now. "Concentration, concentration is the game. Keep the rhythm or you will be out the game. Names of animals. Zebra," Ishizu said.

"Turkey," Yami Marik said. He sounded really bored.

"Cat,"

"Chicken,"

"Dog,"

"Rooster,"

"Horse,"

"Duck,"

"Rabbit,"

"Snake,"

"Bird,"

"Anaconda,"

"Pig,"

"King Cobra,"

"Lion,"

"Python,"

"Cheetah,"

"Lizard,"

"Elephant,"

"Crocodile,"

"Jaguar,"

"Alligator,"

"Mouse,"

"Rat,"

And it went on and on and on until someone won.

**Another hour later…**

"I have a lot of cards, Ishizu. You only have a little," Yami Marik told her tiredly as he held a bunch of playing cards in his hand. Ishizu only had a little bit of playing cards in her hand. They were both still sitting on the ground but now they were playing war.

"We'll see soon…who knows? I might get all of your cards," Ishizu said as she placed down a queen of hearts. Yami Marik placed down a nine of spades. Ishizu smiled as she took both cards and added them to her hand. Yami Marik growled. He looked really tired and frustrated.

"I'll keep my cards, thank you very much," Yami Marik said quietly.

**Another hour later…**

Ishizu and Yami Marik were both sitting in front of a large flat screen TV. They were playing Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. Ishizu had picked Blaze the Cat for her character and Yami Marik picked Bowser for his character. Right now in the game they were about to run the 400m. "You shouldn't have picked a fat character," Ishizu told him.

"Watch your mouth," Yami Marik warned her as the race began.

**Another hour later…**

They were now playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battles, two players. Ishizu had picked Tikal to play and Yami Marik had picked Chaos to play. Ishizu had found one piece of the Master Emerald now and Yami Marik found none. "I'm winning so far, evil one," Ishizu told Yami Marik with a very small smile on her lips. Yami Marik glanced at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Again, watch your mouth…"

**Another hour later…**

They were in the middle of playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 now. They were playing two players mode and Ishizu was Silver and Yami Marik was Shadow. "Hahahaha! Your character is too slow, Ishizu! How can you possibly win?" Yami Marik laughed.

"Hush now, evil one. Silver the Hedgehog has some tricks up his sleeve," Ishizu told him with a grin.

Yami Marik growled quietly and they continued their game.

**Several hours later…**

Yami Marik was on the ground sleeping and Ishizu was also on the ground sleeping. They had fallen asleep during a game of chess. Ishizu's eyes slowly opened. She blinked twice before sitting up and yawning. She looked and saw Yami Marik asleep on the ground, snoring loudly. Ishizu put the Millennium Necklace back around her neck and then crawled over to Yami Marik quietly. _"I have one the most games so…I guess I can take this even though we didn't finish our game of chess,"_ Ishizu thought as she grabbed Yami Marik's hand and peeled his fingers off of the Millennium Rod he held so tightly. She then grabbed the Millennium Rod and stood up.

She was about to leave but her Millennium Necklace showed the future. Ishizu's eyes widened and she moved to the side just when Yami Marik was about to grab her. He was awake and furious. "You are a cheater! We didn't even finish our game of chess!" Yami Marik shouted angrily.

"Yes, but my Millennium Necklace has shown me that I would've won the whole thing," Ishizu whispered.

"Hand it over, Ishizu. I am losing my patience," Yami Marik threatened as he took a step towards her. Ishizu took a step back.

"No," She said.

"Hand. It. Over!" Yami Marik yelled. Ishizu then blasted him away with the magic of the Millennium Rod and then ran out of the room, locking the door behind her. Yami Marik banged furiously on the door.

Ishizu kept running.


	153. The Brothers 13

**The Brothers 13**

Noa woke up and looked around. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. He looked down at Mokuba sadly before he got up off of the ground and walked around to Seto. Seto was still sitting on the chair with his head resting on the bed beside Mokuba. He was also still holding Mokuba's hand. Noa wondered how sad Seto felt. Noa then took a look on the watch on Seto's wrist. It was ten at night. Noa sighed tiredly and tapped Seto on the shoulder. Seto flinched in his sleep but didn't wake up. Noa tapped him on the shoulder again and this time Seto moved quickly and grabbed Noa by the neck and began choking him. Noa just stood there not even trying to get Seto's hand off of his neck. _"I deserve to die…"_ Noa thought sadly and closed his eyes.

"…Noa…?" Seto asked quietly as his vision cleared. Noa kept his eyes closed as Seto kept choking him. Seto then realized what he was doing and quickly drew his hand away, letting go of Noa's neck. Noa fell to his hands and knees. Noa was surprised, why hadn't Seto finished him off like he finished off those guys? Noa looked up at him and Seto was looking down at him.

"Why…why didn't you finish me off…?" Noa asked quietly. Seto glared at him before turning away and folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't purposely do that, kid," Seto replied coldly. Noa slowly got to his feet and put his head down.

"Just finish me off already! You don't even like me! How can I live with someone that doesn't like me at all? My older brother…doesn't like me…" Noa told him. Seto suddenly got up and glared down at him feeing outraged.

"Listen, I am not your brother and I will never be your brother! Got it?" Seto yelled. "The only reason I brought you back was because Mokuba wanted it! To me, you're just a gift to him! You're nothing Noa…nothing!"

Noa stared at Seto feeling shocked and empty. So all Seto thought of him was…a gift? He was just a gift for Mokuba in his eyes. Noa suddenly felt really alone and cold. "If…if that's what you think…" Noa turned around and sluggishly walked out of the room. Seto watched him go before sitting back down and looking at Mokuba.

"I don't care what I said to him. I don't care," Seto told himself as he angrily checked the time on his wrist watch. Even though he told himself that…he felt even guiltier than before. He just brushed it off as the guilt he felt for Mokuba. Seto then took Mokuba's hand in his and squeezed it really tight. "Wake up…"

Noa left the hospital and wandered off. It was still pouring rain and it was really cold. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground as he walked. _"Maybe I should just leave and never return. I can start my own new life…I could start fresh,"_ Noa thought as he kicked a small rock onto the street. He stopped to watch where it would end up. It ended up in the middle of the street. Noa just stood there staring at the rock for a minute before turning and walking away.

He kept walking until he reached some fast food restaurant. He sat down at a table near some other people who were in a corner at their table. There were three guys and one little girl sitting at the table. They were talking low but Noa could still hear what they were talking about.

"Tom, they still didn't come back," The first guy told the second guy who sat in the middle of the first guy and third guy.

"I know, David," Tom sighed.

"I wonder if they're okay. I hope George and Lawrence didn't get hurt again," The third guy said sounding worried.

"Relax, Harry," David told him. "You're scaring little Athena," David pointed to the little girl that was sitting at the table with them.

"Sorry," Harry told him.

"If they did something to them we'll make sure that Mokuba Kaiba kid is dead," Tom said angrily. "Oh, and we'll make sure that Noa kid is also dead!"

"As well as Seto Kaiba," Harry said sounding disgusted.

"Yeah. He's the one who started it all. That Mokuba kid should've had money for George and Lawrence but instead he didn't. So George and Lawrence started punishing him but then Seto Kaiba came," David spat and rolled his eyes.

"And he beat up George and Lawrence for no reason. I mean, they were just teaching the kid a lesson! I know they were beating on his brother but that's no reason to beat us up! Don't you think, Athena?" Tom asked the little girl.

"Yes," Athena nodded.

"First we'll get that Mokuba kid while he's still in the hospital. And then we'll murder Noa and burry his body out in the desert somewhere, and then we'll all kill Seto Kaiba," Harry laughed darkly. Then Tom and David joined in on his laughter.

Noa had heard every word of it. His heart was beating faster than normally and he began to sweat. They were going after Mokuba first? And then him and then…Seto? Noa suddenly got up from his table and quickly left, hoping those guys didn't see him. He ran down a sidewalk as fast as he could. "I have to stop them! I have to tell Seto…" Noa suddenly stopped running and slowed down to a stop. He looked down at the pavement in sadness. "But Seto doesn't consider me a brother…I'm just a gift for Mokuba…I'm nothing," Noa remembered what Seto said to him at the hospital.

"_Maybe I should just forget I ever saw those guys…"_


	154. Strawberry Bubblegum Vanilla

**Strawberry Bubblegum Vanilla**

Yugi Mutou was chewing on some strawberry bubblegum as he sat down at a stone table in the park. He took out his deck and lay it down on top of the table. He was waiting for Tea Gardner. They were both going to have a fun friendly duel. Yugi took out some more strawberry bubblegum and put it into his mouth. He started chewing again after that.

"Yugi!" Tea ran towards him. Yugi looked up and saw her coming. He blushed lightly and gave her a shy bright smile.

"Tea!" He exclaimed happily. Tea sat down right next to him and smiled at him. She was also blushing a little.

"I smell gum," Tea said as she sat her deck onto the stone table. Yugi grinned and continued to chew on his gum.

"Strawberry bubblegum," Yugi told her cheerily.

"Do you have some more? I want to see what it tastes like," Tea said. Yugi dug into his pocket to get more bubblegum but there was no more.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Tea. There's no more," Yugi told her as he looked down. He felt sad for not having any more for Tea.

"No," Tea put her finger under Yugi's chin and pulled his head up gently so he was looking at her again. Tea and Yugi were now blushing madly. Tea then gently pressed her lips to Yugi's. Yugi was so shocked that he almost fainted. This is what he always wanted.

After a couple of more seconds Tea pulled away. She then licked her lips and smiled at Yugi with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Mmmm, it does taste like strawberry," She told him.

"I told you," Yugi grinned shyly at her.

"I know," Tea said shyly. She then looked Yugi in the eye. "Do you…um…do you-

"Tea, of course I want to kiss you again. Your lips are so soft…and…your lips taste like vanilla," Yugi said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Tea blushed deeply and looked down as she put her hand behind her head.

"Well…I did have some vanilla ice cream before I came," Tea said with a small laugh. Yugi got his bubblegum wrapper and put his bubblegum that was in his mouth in it. After that he tossed it in a nearby trash can.

Yugi then looked at Tea and put both of his hands on her cheeks. He then slowly kissed her lips. Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and caressed the back of his neck with her right hand. Yugi sighed in pleasure through the kiss while Tea kissed him back. Yugi's hands slid down from her cheeks and down to her waist. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a minute they broke apart breathing heavily. "Tea…I love you so much," Yugi gave her a warm loving smile. Tea kissed Yugi's cheek.

"I love you so much as well, Yugi," She said softly.


	155. Annoying

**Annoying**

Yami Marik was sitting in his room reading a book. He was waiting for his turn to defeat Yugi Mutou. "This book is quite interesting," He said as he continued to read. The book was about murdering.

And then, all of a sudden, Yami Bakura entered the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and glared at Yami Marik. "Give me your Millennium Rod!" He demanded.

"Let me finish reading first, you idiotic fool," Yami Marik rolled his eyes and kept reading. Yami Bakura growled and sat himself down in a soft chair.

"…" Yami Bakura rested his head back and closed his eyes. He was really losing his patience. _"That stupid fiend! He's going to give me what I want and he's going to like it!"_

"That's a good way to kill someone," Yami Marik laughed at his book. He then began reading his book again. Yami Bakura was getting really annoyed. He then threw a pebble at Yami Marik's head. Yami Marik stopped reading and looked at Yami Bakura.

"Hurry up and finish that book, you fiend!" Yami Bakura hissed furiously. Yami Marik growled before reading his book again. He began to read out loud.

"He grabbed the dagger off of the table and started drawing circles on the girl's stomach with it. Blood oozed out of her cuts and she screamed as loud as she could. Timothy liked the sound of the girl's screams. It made him cut her faster and deeper," Yami Marik looked up to see that Yami Bakura was seething in anger. He was clearly annoying him. Yami Marik grinned and continued reading.

"Timothy then put the dagger to the girl's throat and made a small cut. The girl screamed again, this time louder. Timothy then pressed his lips to the bloody cut and began sucking the blood. When he was finished getting enough blood he pressed his bloody lips to the girl's lips. The girl tasted her own blood and it made her sick. She then-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yami Bakura ran over to Yami Marik, grabbed the book out of his hands, and then ripped it to shreds. Yami Marik watched him in amusement with a wicked grin on his face. When Yami Bakura was finished he turned to look at Yami Marik furiously. "Do you think this is funny? This is bloody annoying, you fiend!" He yelled.

"I can see that. The way you ripped up my favorite book was quite…dare I say it? Amusing," Yami Marik chuckled.

"You think this whole thing is funny, you dummy?" Yami Bakura shouted in rage. Yami Marik continued to chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, indeed," Yami Marik answered with a wild look in his eyes. He looked really crazy right now. Yami Bakura began growling furiously.

"You want to get crazy?" Yami Bakura yelled in his face. Yami Marik continued to watch in amusement trying not to laugh. "Do you want to get crazy, fiend? Because I can get crazy too!" Yami Bakura punched Yami Marik in the face.

"…" Yami Marik touched his lip and then looked at his hand. There was blood on it. Yami Marik chuckled and looked up at Yami Bakura. "I like to get crazy, you fool. But do you?"

"I am so angry right now…no one can describe how angry I am! You're so bloody annoying! Give me the Millennium Rod!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"I doubt you'll be getting it, you fool. Because you just ripped up my favorite book," Yami Marik said as he licked the blood off of his lips.

Yami Bakura began punching Yami Marik in the face due to serious anger.


	156. The Brothers 14

**The Brothers 14**

Seto woke up at seven in the morning. He was still holding Mokuba's hand but something was different. Mokuba's eyes were open and he was staring at him. Seto felt joy rise up from within him and he couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly. "Mokuba!" Seto pulled Mokuba into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Big brother…?" Mokuba said quietly. His voice was hoarse and weak. Seto pulled away to look at his face.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" Seto asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. Mokuba's eyes drooped a bit.

"I feel a little dizzy and tired. I'm really hungry as well…Seto…where am I? What happened?" Mokuba asked as he tried to stay up.

"Be quiet, Mokuba," Seto demanded as made him lie down. Seto pulled the blanket up and over his brother's body. "Rest some more,"

"But Seto…I'm starving…and I really want to know what happened," Mokuba said. Seto frowned and put his hand on Mokuba's forehead.

"Be quiet…I'll tell you what happened once I get you some food. You might remember on your own anyway," Seto removed his hand from Mokuba's forehead and then kissed the top of his head. After that he left the room. He felt angry. Those doctors haden't been feeding him!

Noa had found himself running to the hospital. "I have to stop them!" He shouted. "I can't let Mokuba get hurt again…I can't let him get killed!" He kept running, hoping he wasn't too late.

Seto had found a doctor and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Why haven't you been feeding my little brother?" He exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, sir…we…we forgot," The doctor shakily said. Seto growled furiously and slammed the guy against the wall again.

"How can you forget?" He yelled and began slamming him again and again and again unware of three guys and a girl walking towards Mokuba's room.

Noa had finally made it into the hospital and dashed to Mokuba's room. When he opened the door and ran in he saw David, Tom, Harry, and Athena standing around Mokuba's bed. David had a knife in his hand and was bringing it down slowly to Mokuba's neck. "MOKUBA!" Noa yelled and jumped on David's back.

"Hey, it's the Noa kid! Get him off me!" David yelled fearfully as he ran around the room. Harry and Tom went to help David while Athena crawled on top of Mokuba and began choking his neck. Mokuba's eyes opened and he tried to get the girl off of him with his one arm. He couldn't use his left arm because it was broken and in a cast.

"Got him!" Harry had gotten Noa off of David's back and slammed Noa onto the ground. Noa cried out in pain and was about to get up but Tom grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. After that he was about to punch him but the door to the room opened and Seto Kaiba entered.

"It's Seto Kaiba!" Harry gasped in fear. Athena turned her head to look but continued to choke Mokuba's neck.

"Let me go!" Noa yelled and kicked Tom's knee. Harry cried out in pain and let go of Noa. After that Noa dashed over to Mokuba and pushed Athena off of him. "Mokuba are you-

David grabbed Noa by the hair and threw him to the ground. David started laughing but stopped once he felt something really hard and sharp make contact with the back of his head. David blinked and put his hand behind his head. After that he looked at his hand and there was a huge amount of blood on it. David then fell to the ground passed out. Seto had hit him in the back of the head with a small sharp statue. Seto then picked Mokuba up off of the bed and grabbed Noa's hand. After that they ran out of there.

They headed towards home.


	157. The Clown

**The Clown**

Tristan was busy at his home painting his face to make it look like a clown. When he was done he put on a clown suit and an orange clown wig. Then he began dancing around laughing like a clown. "I'm a clown, I'm a clown!" He laughed goofily.

"Tristan, are you alright in there?" Duke walked into the room Tristan was in. Tristan suddenly ran up to him and bit into his neck. Duke yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Duke! Duke!" Tristan laughed and began biting his neck again.

Duke screamed in pure agony.


	158. Chocolate Marshmallow Cookies

**Chocolate Marshmallow Cookies**

Nine year old Ishizu had been up to surface without her father knowing many, many times. She even brought down stuff without her father knowing. Ishizu came down one day with a bag full of chocolate marshmallow cookies. Odion knew about Ishizu bringing stuff down but never told anyone especially Marik.

Ishizu sat down on her bed in her room and opened her bag of cookies. She was about to grab one but five year old Marik walked into the room sleepily. "Sister? What are you doing up?" He asked. Ishizu quickly hid the bag of cookies behind her back and gave Marik a kind smile.

"Marik, you should be asleep, it is late," She told him. Marik sat down next to her and rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes with the back of both of his hands.

"I had a nightmare, sis," Marik told her as he looked at her. Ishizu frowned and began stroking his hair soothingly. Marik wrapped his small arms around his sister's stomach and rested his head against her chest.

"What was the nightmare about, Marik?" Ishizu asked as she continued to stroke Marik's hair soothingly. She really wanted to eat her cookies but she also wanted to comfort her little brother.

"It was about Odion dying," Marik said, his voice was shaky. Ishizu sighed sadly. Every night was the same nightmare. Odion dying.

"Oh Marik…what do you think are causing these nightmares?" Ishizu asked. Marik hugged her even tighter.

"I'm afraid of father killing Odion one day," Marik whimpered in fear and closed his eyes. Ishizu reached back with her other hand and pulled out the bag of chocolate marshmallow cookies. Marik looked and his eyes widened. "Sister, what is that?"

"These are chocolate marshmallow cookies. I got them from the surface," Ishizu told him quietly with a small smile. Marik suddenly got really excited.

"Wow! Can I have some?" Marik tried to take the bag away from her but Ishizu moved it out of the way. "What are cookies, sister?"

"Keep your voice down, Marik," Ishizu told him in a whisper as she pulled out one of the chocolate marshmallow cookies from the bag. "This is a cookie," She told him. Marik's eyes widened.

"It looks good!" Marik said in awe. He tried to take it from her but Ishizu moved it away from him. Marik pouted. "Why can't I have one, sis?"

"First, I don't want you to have these nightmares ever again. Don't ever think about our father killing Odion, okay? Because Odion will always be with us forever," Ishizu told him. Marik nodded with wide eyes. Ishizu then handed him the chocolate marshmallow cookie.

"Wow," Marik took the cookie in his small hands and stared at it.

"Go on, eat it," Ishizu told him. Marik took a bite and then another and another. He didn't stop until the cookie was gone.

"Sister, that was really good! May I have another one?" He asked cheerily. Ishizu handed him the bag.

"Go ahead," Ishizu replied. Marik took the bag and began eating the cookies. Ishizu sighed quietly. She really wanted one of those cookies but she wanted Marik to have them just to be nice.

After a couple of minutes Marik stopped. Ishizu got up to get a book on her desk. When she turned around Marik was in front of her with something behind his back. Marik smiled brightly at her and then took a chocolate marshmallow cookie from behind his back and handed it up to her. "Sister, for you," He told her. Ishizu felt tears of joy come to her eyes.

"Oh Marik…thank you so much," Ishizu took the cookie and stared at it. She then looked back at Marik and he was still smiling at her. Ishizu then broke the cookie in half and handed one half to him. Marik took it looking confused.

"But sister, I had a lot of cookies already," Marik told her. Ishizu sat down on her bed and Marik sat down next to her.

"I know…I just wanted to share with my little brother. You are being so nice to me," Ishizu told him. Marik gave her a warm loving smile and then handed her his half.

"Here, you take it, sis," Marik told her. Ishizu took it and began eating the cookies. When she was finished she and Marik hugged.

"Thank you, Marik," Ishizu said.

"You're welcome, sister," Marik told her.


	159. The Brothers 15

**The Brothers 15**

When they had made it back home Seto lay Mokuba down in his bed in his room. Seto had told Noa to go to his room and stay there until he said he could leave. Seto had made some brownies for Mokuba and got him some vanilla ice cream. He walked into the room with the glass bowel in his hand. Mokuba was sitting up looking around. When he saw Seto he rushed him with questions. "Can I see Noa? How did you make him a body like that? What happened at the hospital? Why were those guys trying to kill me?" Mokuba asked very quickly.

"Be quiet, Mokuba. You told me you were hungry," Seto sat down next to him and shoved the bowel of brownies and ice cream into Mokuba's right hand since his left arm was broken. Seto took the spoon out of the bowel and began feeding Mokuba the food. Mokuba was eating quickly because he really wanted to see Noa.

Noa sat in his room in the dark. Even though it was really sunny outside Noa had the blinds covering the windows in his room. He was sitting on his bed looking down at his knees. He really wanted to see Mokuba. He really wanted Seto to accept him as a brother. He really wanted…he really wanted to be around Seto and get along. But Seto didn't like him one bit. He didn't even thank him for trying to save Mokuba. _"I'm just a gift in his eyes…I think I don't belong here at all…"_ Noa thought in despair.

Three hours passed by and now it was ten in the morning. Noa was still in the same spot and he was really hungry and thirsty. Suddenly, his door opened and Seto walked in. Noa looked at him but then immediately looked away. "…is there something you need?" Noa asked quietly. His voice sounded really depressing. Seto folded his arms across his chest.

"What's the matter with you?" Seto asked as he approached him. "And why is it so dark in here?"

"Well…I wanted it dark…" Noa answered solemnly. Seto sighed heavily.

"Thank you for trying to save, Mokuba…" Seto told him. Noa still didn't move and he didn't look at him either. It sounded as if Seto didn't mean that.

"Is Mokuba alright?" Noa asked. Seto frowned.

"Of course he is," Seto replied. They sat there in complete silence for a long while before Noa's stomach growled loudly.

"…sorry…" Noa apologized as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Come with me if you don't want to starve," Seto turned around and then left the room. Noa just sat there for a moment before getting up and following him.


	160. All Of A Sudden

**All Of A Sudden**

Yami Marik was at 24Hour Fitness working out. He was doing dumbbell bench press and he saw Yami Bakura doing dumbbell curl around there somewhere. He was here to get Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring. Yami Marik finished and then smirked when he saw Yami Bakura still doing dumbbell curl. He had no idea he was there. Yami Marik picked up a hard twenty dumbbell and approached Yami Bakura from behind.

Yami Bakura was doing some dumbbell curl with some thirties.

And then, all of a sudden, something very hard hit the back of his head. Yami Bakura grunted in pain and touched the back of his head. He then looked at his hand and his whole hand was covered in blood.

All Yami Bakura saw before he passed out was Yami Marik stuffing his sweaty towel to wipe his forehead with into his mouth.


	161. Cry, Fly, Sigh

**Cry, Fly, Sigh**

I lay there in the dust, bruised and beaten. I then began to cry really hard.

And then it seems as if I started to fly high in the sky.

I let a sigh escape my lips as my eyes droop and my heart stops beating.


	162. Got Money?

**Got Money?**

Bakura was walking along a sidewalk. He had just come back from the store. He bought some candy for all his friends. It was dark and the full moon was out.

Bakura didn't see the two guys that were following him. When he did notice they grabbed him from behind. Bakura let out a cry of surprise and looked at them. "Wh-What do you want?" He asked fearfully.

"Got money?" The first guy asked curiously. Bakura shook his nervously.

"No, I've got none. Please, leave me alone…" Bakura pleaded. The two guys ignored his pleas and began beating him up.

"You should've had money to give us!" The second guy shouted as he kicked Bakura.

"Always bring money with you to give us, alright?" The first guy screamed so loud that it almost broke everyone's eardrums.


	163. The Brothers 16

**The Brothers 16**

Seto led Noa all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Seto leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest. "Go ahead and make yourself something," Seto demanded. Noa stared at Seto for a minute before opening up a fridge. He pulled out some tuna.

"Noa…?" Someone said from the doorway. Noa and Seto turned their heads to see Mokuba standing there. He looked a little tired and he had a huge smile on his face. Noa found himself smiling brightly.

"Hi, Mokuba. How do you feel?" Noa asked. Mokuba rushed towards him and wrapped his one arm around Noa in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Noa!" He exclaimed happily then let go of him and ran over to Seto. He threw his one arm around his big brother's waist. Seto was surprised. "Thank you so much, Seto…" Mokuba looked up at his brother with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Mokuba…" Seto felt a smile tugging at his lips as bent down to return his hug. Noa watched them feeling sorrow fill up inside him. They were true brothers…he was just a gift. Noa turned away feeling hurt and was about to finish up his food but Mokuba suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into their hug. Noa was shocked for a moment but then hugged Mokuba and Seto.

"Now we're a family," Mokuba told them feeling happiness swirl around inside him. Seto however, didn't agree with the family part.

He would never accept Noa as one of their family members.


	164. The Imaginary Land

**The Imaginary Land**

I laughed as I ran around the forest of candy. Everything was candy in the forest of The Imaginary Land! The bark on trees was chocolate! The leaves of the trees were green laffy taffys! The grass on the ground were more laffy taffys! Everything was candy here in the forest!

"Tea!" I hear someone call. I turn around and see the two people I love. Atem and Yugi. They approach me with big smiles on their faces.

THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!


	165. Kissed

**Kissed**

Joey Wheeler was sitting down at a park doing nothing. Suddenly, Mai Valentine walked over to him with a smile on her face. "Joseph, what are you doing?"

"Sittin' here, what does it look like I'm doin'?" Joey asked. Mai rolled her eyes and bent down so her face was close to his. Joey began to blush.

"Hon, it appears that you have some kind of attitude today. Why don't I fix that?" Mai said then kissed the corner of his mouth. After that she turned around and walked off. Joey stared after her blushing madly.

"Wha…?"


	166. Glass Hearts 1

**Glass Hearts 1**

Bakura was walking home in the rain. Nobody cared about him anymore. They're all scared of him. And it's all that evil spirit's fault. Bakura sniffled but then stopped walking because he realized it wasn't raining anymore and that the floor was polished orangish white tile. It was so smooth that Bakura almost slipped. He looked up and saw that he was in a very long hall. Large windows were on his right side and a lot of doors were on his left side. "Where…where am I?" Bakura looked around.

"You're at Glass Hearts, Bakura," Someone said from behind him. Bakura turned around and gasped when he saw who it was. It was Gravekeeper's Priestess.

"You're a duel monster!" Bakura exclaimed. Gravekeeper's Priestess bowed and smiled.

"Indeed I am," She told him.

"But how?" Bakura asked. "How did I get here?"

"You are our prince, Bakura. The Great Dueling Prince," Gravekeeper's Priestess replied. "And this is the land of duel monsters,"

"That is…cool," Bakura whispered. "But how am I a prince?"

"We duel monsters just know, my prince. Welcome home," She told him with a grin.


	167. The Brothers 17

**The Brothers 17**

Noa woke up the next day by Mokuba. "Noa, get up! I want to show you around!" He exclaimed. Noa sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes.

"Is Seto here?" Noa asked. Mokuba sighed sadly and shook his head.

"He had to work. He told me to stay in bed…but I didn't want to. Anyway, come on! I already got cleaned up," Mokuba said cheerily.

"Okay, let me get ready," Noa said as he got out of his bed. He felt a rush of joy spread throughout his whole body. He was so happy. He never felt this happy before in his entire life. Mokuba was okay, Seto wasn't here to ruin it all, and he could have fun with his brother.

"Alright, I'll be outside, tell me when you're done," Mokuba walked out of the room. Noa couldn't stop smiling as he took a shower. When he was done he put on some jeans, a brown sweater, and white sneakers. After that he ran out of his room and saw Mokuba standing right there.

"I'm done," Noa told him.

"Great! I want to show you the game room first!" Mokuba took Noa's hand and started running, pulling Noa along.

"_I feel so happy right now! Nobody can make me unhappy now! Not even Seto!"_ Noa thought joyfully.

Seto Kaiba was typing furiously on his computer in his office. He felt tired and angry. He had so much work to do. _"It's all Noa's fault! If I hadn't been wasting all my time making him a body then I would've gotten all this work done!"_ Seto thought bitterly.

Noa and Mokuba were busy playing games. Noa was playing Super Mario Galaxy 2. "This is really fun," Noa said as he played.

"Yup! I just wish I could play," Mokuba said as he flopped down beside Noa on the ground. Noa pressed pause on the game and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, here," Noa handed Mokuba the Wii remote. Mokuba took it with his right hand and began playing.

"Thanks, Noa," Mokuba gave him a warm smile. Noa returned it.

When the clock turned eleven Seto came home in a bad mood. He found Noa and Mokuba in the kitchen eating lots of ice cream. Before he had left the house that day he told Mokuba not to eat any sweets at all. "Mokuba…" Seto growled. Mokuba and Noa looked up to see Seto standing at the doorway looking extremely angry.

"Big brother…?" Mokuba asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"I had a bad day, Mokuba. And it's even worse because I see you eating sweets! Haven't I told you not to eat sweets?" Seto yelled furiously. Noa suddenly got up and approached Seto.

"It's my fault, Seto. I suggested it," Noa told him. "But that doesn't mean you have to take out all your anger on someone!"

"How dare you speak to me like that when I'm the one who brought you back to life?" Seto exclaimed outraged. Noa shrank back in fear.

"Hey! Seto, stop it! He's our brother and you're talking to him like he's a stranger!" Mokuba got up and approached him.

"Mokuba, have you forgotten what he's done to us?" Seto asked furiously. "He is not our brother! He's just a gift, an object that I made for you, Mokuba!"

"How…how can you say that?" Mokuba asked with tears in his eyes. Noa was just watching in silence. He was in so much despair that he couldn't speak.

"I can say whatever I want, Mokuba. Now get ready for bed and don't make me say it twice," Seto said coldly.

"Don't take out all your anger on Mokuba, Seto. He's done nothing," Noa told him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Your mouth better shut or I'll shut it for you," Seto threatened. Noa's eyes widened but Mokuba got in front of him.

"I accept Noa as our brother, Seto. Look!" Mokuba took something out of his pocket and showed Seto a picture of Noa. "I'm keeping Noa's picture in my pocket so that I will always have him with me wherever I go!"

Seto frowned.

"What kind of brother are you…?" Mokuba asked. He then removed the picture that was around his neck and sat it on top of the kitchen counter. Seto was extremely surprised.

"Mokuba-

"Leave me alone, Seto," Mokuba walked out of the kitchen as tears rolled down his cheeks. Noa was feeling extremely sad inside. He quickly grabbed the picture that Mokuba had taken off and ran after him.

Seto just stood there trying to keep a straight face. "…Mokuba.." He whispered. He felt even more guilty. Inside he felt bad for what he'd said to Mokuba and Noa. But on the outside he just looked cold and looked as if he didn't care about nobody. Seto then turned out the kitchen lights and began walking.

As he walked to his room he felt so many emotions swirling within him.


	168. Push

**Push**

Four year old Mokuba and ten year old Seto were running across the street laughing. "Come on, big brother! We're almost there!" Mokuba laughed.

"Mokuba, slow down!" Seto exclaimed with a laugh. Mokuba had made it across the street already but Seto didn't.

"Seto, come on!" Mokuba shouted. Seto was about to reach him but he suddenly dropped something in the street. It was a drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon by Mokuba.

"Wait!" Seto went back to get it. He bent down and picked it up. After that he began to stare at it. "…this may be poor drawing to others but to me…it's a masterpiece," Seto whispered as he smiled warmly at the drawing.

Seto was unaware of the huge truck coming at high speed right towards him. But Mokuba was aware and his eyes widened in horror.

"SETO!" Mokuba ran out and towards Seto. Seto looked up at Mokuba and saw that he was running towards him looking frightened. It was like everything was going in slow motion. Seto turned to see the truck coming extremely fast. His eyes widened and it almost felt as if his heart stopped beating.

Then suddenly he felt the wind being knocked out of him. And he began to fall to the ground. He fell onto his face and stomach and cried out in pain. When he opened his eyes and turned onto his back, sitting up…he saw Mokuba on the ground. He wasn't moving at all and his eyes seemed lifeless. Then a loud scream tore through Seto's throat.

"MOKUBA!" He scrambled over to his little brother's lifeless body as people began to surround them. He pulled little Mokuba into his arms and began sobbing as hard as he could. "Mokuba…please wake up, this isn't funny!"

Mokuba continued to stare up at him with those cold lifeless eyes.

"Mokuba….you can wake up now…it's not time to go to sleep," Seto whimpered as he shook his little brother gently.

Mokuba didn't move and he didn't breathe either.

"Why…why did you have to push me out of the way? Mokuba!" Seto hugged Mokuba's lifeless body tightly. "…I can't live without you…please…" Seto sobbed.

"B-Brother…?"

Seto's sobbing suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. He shakily looked down and saw that his little brother was staring up at him. His eyes were now full of life. "Mokuba…" Seto said with a shaky voice.

"…hi, big brother…" Mokuba whispered weakly as he gave his older brother a warm smile. Seto then broke down and started crying again and hugged his brother extremely tight now.

"Mokuba…you're alive…" Seto started crying even harder.

"Big brother…I'm okay…see?" Mokuba reached a hand up and put it on his older brother's cheek. Seto opened his eyes and stared down at Mokuba.

"I-I see…I know…" Seto gave him a teary warm smile.

"…can we go home…?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes. But don't you ever do that again! I wouldn't be able to go on living if you died!" Seto told him and gave his brother another tight hug.

"…okay…" Mokuba sighed. "B-But I wouldn't have been able…to live with myself if you were dead…"

"Let's not think about that, Mokie," Seto whispered.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes?" Seto wiped his tears away.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Mokuba,"


	169. You're the Sweetest

**You're the Sweetest**

Duke handed Serenity some flowers. "Here you go, Serenity," He said with a huge grin on his face. Serenity gasped and smiled happily.

"Thank you, Duke!" Serenity took the flowers and sighed joyfully.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, Serenity," Duke told her as he blushed a little. Serenity gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Duke. You're the sweetest," Serenity kissed his cheek and then quickly went back into her house. Duke blinked and then grinned.

"Yes!"


	170. I See Blood

**I See Blood**

Marik was taking a shower in his room when he heard the terrified scream of his sister. He quickly dried off and slipped some clothes and ran out of his room. He ran into his sister's room and saw that she wasn't in there. "Ishizu?" He asked as he looked around. He saw a whole bunch of blood on the floor. "I see blood," He said.

He then heard quiet laughter coming from the bathroom. Marik went in and saw the bathtub filled to the rim with blood. Suddenly, Ishizu rose up out of the blood wearing her usual clothing, but she was covered in blood. The corners of her mouth went all the way up to her hair and she had a whole lot of sharp teeth.

"Sister?" Marik asked. She just smiled at him with her mouth open, showing all those dangerous teeth.

"Come in, Marik. The blood feels fine," Ishizu told him. Marik frowned and then kicked off his shoes.

"…well…alright," Marik said nervously and got into the bloody bathtub. Once he got in Ishizu jumped on him and pushed him down deep under the blood.

Hours later Odion came into the room and gasped in horror when he saw all the blood on the ground. He ran into the bathroom and saw that the bathtub was filled with blood. He then drained the bathtub.

Once it was drained there was no sign of Ishizu or Marik.

"…Odion…" Someone whispered from behind him.

Odion turned around and saw the most horrific creature of all time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	171. The Psycho

**The Psycho**

Yami Marik was laughing hysterically as he walked down a book aisle…the killing aisle. People were giving him looks while he grabbed every gruesome murderer book he could find. Once he was done he had got fifteen books about nasty murders. He walked over to the counter to pay and put fifteen books on top of it. The lady behind the counter stared at the books.

"Sir…are you seriously going to buy all these books?" She asked with a laugh. Yami Marik glared at her with death eyes.

"Why would I take all my precious time looking for these books if I wasn't serious about buying them?" Yami Marik asked as he got really close to her. He looked ready to bite into her neck.

"O-Okay s-sir!" The lady squeaked and began to pay for his books. Yami Marik continued to stare at her with those lifeless death eyes.

"Hmmm…maybe I should murder you the way Timothy did in the book entitled, The Sickest Murders. Chapter 66," Yami Marik told her as he took out his Millennium Rod and put it to her neck as she finished putting his books into his bags. The lady gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt as if she were going to faint from fear.

"P-Please…" The lady begged and she swallowed hard. The lady then collapsed onto the ground passed out. Yami Marik laughed like a psychopath before grabbing his bag. He turned around and saw a woman and her child behind him ready to buy their books. They were staring at him in complete fear.

"Hmmm…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!" Yami Marik put his Millennium Rod under the child's neck. The child began screaming and so did the mother. Yami Marik then removed his Millennium Rod from the child's neck and turned his back on them.

"Don't ever put your filthy hands on my son again, you psycho!" The mother screamed stopping Yami Marik in his tracks. He turned around with this sick grin on his face.

"How about I put my filthy hands on you, loud mouth?" Yami Marik moved towards her at amazing speed and grabbed her by her hair. The woman screamed as loud as she could as Yami Marik began dragging her away by the hair.

"Mommy!" The child ran towards them. The child then jumped onto Yami Marik's back and bit into his neck.

"I see you want to die young!" Yami Marik blasted the kid away with his Millennium Rod and now nothing could be found but the boy's clothes. His body was gone. The woman on the ground screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You monster! You're crazy!" The woman cried. Yami Marik looked down at her with a psychopathically smile on his lips.

"I may be a monster and I may be crazy. But the question is; do you want to know how crazy I can get?" Yami Marik asked. The woman's eyes widened as Yami Marik shoved his whole hand down her throat. The woman struggled and tried to get Yami Marik's hand out of her throat but died because she needed air. Yami Marik began laughing like a true maniac, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Hahahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Yami Marik yelled with insane laughter as people watched him in complete horror.

When he was done he walked off with his bag of books chuckling darkly.

Yup, Yami Marik is a complete psycho.


	172. The Brothers 18

**The Brothers 18**

Mokuba had gone into his room and was now sitting on his bed crying his eyes out. Noa was knocking on his door. "Mokuba, please open the door. I…I want to talk you," Noa begged as tears appeared in his eyes. He didn't want Mokuba and Seto to be mad at each other because of him. He felt that this was all his fault and he kept feeling the never ending sadness in his heart. "Mokuba, can you open the door? I just want to say a few words," Noa pleaded as he knocked. Suddenly, the door opened and Mokuba was standing there looking solemn.

"Hm?" Mokuba tilted his head to the side in question.

"Can we talk for a minute? I promise it won't take long," Noa promised. Mokuba sighed and let him in. Noa walked into his room and shut the door.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Mokuba asked. Noa turned to look at him and sighed deeply. He was really feeling remorseful and angry right now.

"Mokuba…please don't be mad at your brother. I mean, you didn't have to defend me-

"Noa, I _did_ have to defend you, you're my brother," Mokuba cut him off with a snap.

"…stepbrother actually…I'm just a gift like Seto said. It's clear that he doesn't like me and never will like me. But Mokuba, I don't want you two to be angry with each other…so here," Noa put the necklace with the picture attached to it in Mokuba's hands. "Brothers shouldn't fight,"

"And brothers don't talk mess to their little brothers!" Mokuba snapped. He then looked down and sighed heavily. "I just need to be left alone right now,"

"I understand, Mokuba," Noa bowed his head in despair before leaving the room. When he shut the door behind him and looked up, he saw Seto staring down at him. Noa found himself glaring at him. "…I tried to make him not be mad at you anymore…I don't know," Noa told him with an emotionless voice before turning around and walking to his own room.

Seto stared at Mokuba's door. He really wanted to apologize to Mokuba and Noa. He had to admit, he was being really mean. Seto sighed heavily before walking away from the door. "I'll apologize tomorrow," He told himself and kept walking.


	173. Honey Cupcakes

**Honey Cupcakes**

"Tristan, do you mind if I have one of those?" Serenity asked sweetly as she pointed at the delicious honey cupcakes Tristan had made.

"They aren't ready yet. They need to cool off, Serenity," Tristan told her as he eyed the honey cupcakes that were on the kitchen table.

"Did you make anything else besides honey cupcakes, Tristan?" Joey asked looking hungry. He was so hungry that his stomach growled continuously.

"Sure," Tristan answered with a grin. "I made chocolate blueberry cake, peach pie, strawberry sherbet ice cream, vanilla ice cream cake, chocolate chip fudge cookies, glazed donuts, strawberry cheesecake, and uh…many more,"

"YUMMY!" Joey began eating all the sweets like crazy. Tristan's eyes widened.

"HEY!" Tristan jumped on Joey to stop him from eating all the sweets he had prepared. Serenity kept giggling at them.

"OW! Tristan! That's my arm!"

"Sorry about that, but you have to stop eating my sweets!"

"TRISTAN! OW! That's my leg…OW!"

"I'll let go if you promise to stop eating my sweets no matter how hungry you are,"

"OW! You can't make me…OW! Okay, okay!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes…YES! STOP IT! TRISTAN…OW!"

"Alright then," Tristan got up and laughed at Joey as he held his leg in pain. He then looked at Serenity and smiled. "Would you like to eat the honey cupcakes now?"

"Yes, please," She answered. Tristan handed her one of the honey cupcakes.

Serenity took a bite and a rush of pure joy swept over her entire body.


	174. Baby Again 1

**Baby Again 1**

Seto Kaiba was typing on his computer like always, working. He then heard a loud cry from Mokuba's room. Seto frowned and slowly stood up from his computer. "What was that?" He asked himself as he began walking to the door. It sounded like a baby crying. Seto left that room and went to Mokuba's room.

He stared at the door for a long moment before knocking. "Mokuba, are you alright in there?" Seto asked with his usual cold tone. The crying stopped for a second then began again. Seto knocked again. "I'm coming in," He said and opened the door. Once he was in he saw…

A baby on the floor crying. The baby looked to be about two years old. And for some reason…it looked a lot like Mokuba. Seto walked over to the baby and gently picked him up. The baby immediately stopped crying and smiled up at Seto playfully. Seto stared down at him. _"Impossible! This baby seems so familiar! This baby…feels like Mokuba…looks like Mokuba…" _Seto thought as his face twisted up in confusion.

The baby sensed Seto's confusion and wrapped his little hand around Seto's finger. After that the baby put Seto's finger into his mouth. "Ah!" Seto pulled his hand out of the baby's mouth and frowned. "Disgusting!"

The baby giggled and clapped his hands. Seto sighed and his expression softened. This baby reminded him so much of Mokuba and looked exactly like him. Then something crossed Seto's mind. _"What if this baby WAS Mokuba?"_ Seto thought. He then shook his head. _"That is complete nonsense! Mokuba has to be in this place somewhere!"_ Seto sighed and looked back down at the cute baby.

The baby started making gurgling noises and he wrapped his little soft hand around Seto's thumb. Seto was ready to pull his hand away but he saw that the baby wasn't going to put his finger into his mouth again. Seto then turned around and walked out of the room with the baby in his arms.

Seto told everyone that worked in the place to search for Mokuba. A lot of them said Mokuba didn't even leave the place at all. Seto searched the place himself as well but found nothing…no sign of Mokuba at all. Seto was getting extremely worried and extremely irritated. The reason why he was worried was because Mokuba was nowhere to be found. The reason why he was irritated was because the baby he was holding around was crying. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to let someone else take care of the baby…he felt so protective over it.

Seto went to his room and gently sat down on his bed. "No sign of my little brother at all…" Seto whispered as he looked down at the baby. He then noticed something. The baby had a necklace around his neck with a picture attached to it. Seto's eyes widened.

"M-Mokuba…?"


	175. The Brothers 19

**The Brothers 19**

The next day Mokuba got up and looked on his desk. His picture of Seto was on it. Mokuba frowned and turned it around so it wasn't facing him. He got up and went to go get cleaned up.

When he was done he went downstairs to get breakfast. He knew Seto wasn't home. He always had work to do. Mokuba wasn't feeling too happy today as he sat down at the table. He didn't realize his brother was sitting across from him.

"…how was your sleep…?" Seto suddenly asked. Mokuba's eyes widened and he looked up. He stared at him in shock.

"You're here…?" Mokuba asked still looking shocked. Seto sighed.

"Of course I'm here…I'm taking the day off," Seto told him trying not to smile. "We're going to spend the rest of the day together,"

Mokuba frowned.

"What about Noa? Is he going to spend the rest of the day with us too?" Mokuba asked. "And…are you going to apologize for what you said last night?"

"_Why does Mokuba care about Noa so much? It's like he cares about him more than me…wait…am I getting jealous? No…never!" _Seto thought bitterly. But he still felt guilty for what he said to Noa. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. That won't happen again," Seto told him coldly.

"Do you mean that?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Seto answered.

"Now you have to apologize to Noa," Mokuba told him.

"Mokuba…" Seto growled. "How many times do I have to tell-

"Leave me alone then! Just go away and go back to your work! If you won't apologize to Noa or spend time with him then…then…then you will never get to know him that well!" Mokuba stood up from his chair and then ran upstairs.

"Mokuba!" Seto got up and went after him. When he made it to Mokuba's room Noa was standing in front of the door with a sad look on his face. Seto stopped in his tracks. _"I don't think I've ever seen somebody that sad before…"_ Seto thought with a frown. Noa suddenly looked up and saw Seto standing there.

"You've apologized…right?" Noa asked. Seto didn't say anything just gave him a quick nod. "Then why is he still upset?"

"It has something to do with you. Now move aside so I can get in and explain to him why you can't be a part of this family!" Seto demanded harshly. Noa was thinking of going to his room in the darkness but stayed right there and glared up at him.

"No, Seto," Noa sighed.

"What?" Seto stared at him like he was crazy.

"I said no!" Noa exclaimed. "You don't deserve to have Mokuba as your brother! You don't even treat him like a brother…I do, Seto! I d-

SLAP!

Noa fell to the ground and held his cheek as he stared up at Seto. He was in complete shock. Noa felt tears come to eyes. Seto was almost like…he's own father! Noa's cheek was turning red and Seto was standing there with a frown upon his face. Seto had just slapped him!

Seto suddenly felt even more guilty. Why did he keep doing mean things? Seto bent down and tried to reach for Noa's arm to help him up but Noa quickly crawled away. Seto felt as if he had no one now. Noa then hopped to his feet and began running towards his room. Seto followed him. "Noa!" He followed him.

Noa ran into his room and was about to shut the door but Seto pushed it back open. Noa felt his heart beat ten times faster. Was Seto going to abuse him more? Noa backed away from the door and kept backing away as Seto approached him. "Noa…" Seto reached for him but Noa quickly jumped out of the way.

"Go away! You just want to hurt me! You don't like me at all, you hate me! You'll never forgive me! I'm just a gift like you said! I'm nothing!" Noa yelled at him as fresh hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Seto wanted this to end. He wanted Mokuba to forgive him as well as Noa. He felt horrible. Noa was about to run past him but Seto caught him in his arms and held him tight. Noa kicked and thrashed about trying to get away but Seto wouldn't let him.

After a minute Noa calmed down and was now breathing heavily. Seto kept a hold on him. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it when I said you were just a gift! You're so much more than that!" Seto told him. Noa was extremely shocked. He never believed that Seto Kaiba would apologize like that.

"You…actually mean that?" Noa asked quietly as he looked up at him. Seto frowned but nodded slowly.

"Yes," He answered. Noa wiped his tears away and tried to smile but his cheek still hurt from the slap.

"So…does this mean we can…be a family? Me, you, and Mokuba?" Noa asked hopefully. Seto sighed and nodded.

"Yes," He replied in his usual cold tone. Noa then hugged him tightly. Seto awkwardly returned his hug.

"Thank you!" Noa exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Seto mumbled. Noa hugged him even tighter. He felt so happy now that they could be a family.


	176. Baby Again 2

**Baby Again 2**

Seto Kaiba didn't know how to take care of a baby that well. Plus, he was still surprised about Mokuba turning into a baby. Seto was typing on his computer while the baby played around in a crib Seto had bought. "This isn't possible!" Seto told himself as he kept glancing at the baby Mokuba who kept clapping his hands in the crib. Seto closed his eyes and tried to think. Earlier this day someone was hosting a tournament for great duelists. He was entering of course, because the prize was some very rare cards. But he couldn't duel and take care of baby Mokuba at the same time. "How is this possible?" Seto asked the baby Mokuba.

The baby Mokuba just stared at him with a happy smile on his face. Seto looked away from him and growled quietly.

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming," Seto mumbled.

Baby Mokuba started making noises in the crib that was quite irritating.

"Be quiet for a minute!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba started crying loudly.

Seto growled and turned to look at Mokuba. "Shut up! I have a lot of work to do!"

Mokuba just cried louder.

Seto pushed back his chair and then walked over to the crib. He looked down at Mokuba. Mokuba was lying on his back crying really hard. Seto sighed and picked up the baby.

Mokuba immediately stopped crying and rested his little head on Seto's shoulder, he was still sniffling though. Seto patted his back softly to calm him down. "Be quiet now," He told the baby in a quiet tone.

After a minute Mokuba stopped sniffling and slowly went to sleep. Seto sighed in relief and gently lay Mokuba down in his crib. After that he put a small baby blue blanket over the baby. Seto then just stared down at him. "I still don't see how you're Mokuba…" He muttered. "But somehow I can sense that you are him. But none of this makes any sense at all," Seto turned around and sat back down in front of his computer.

He then got back to work.


	177. The Brothers 20

**The Brothers 20**

Three months has gone by and things were going well. Seto took Saturdays and Sundays off to spend time with his brothers. Yes, he now considered Noa a part of his family.

Right now, Mokuba and Noa were walking through the park in silence. They've only been walking for about twenty minutes. After awhile Noa decided to start talking. "I'm so happy," Noa said.

"Me too, my arm's not in a cast anymore," Mokuba told him with a smile. "And I'm even happier because now we're a family,"

"Same here," Noa smiled.

Suddenly, five people walking towards them slowly with weapons. Noa and Mokuba stopped and watched them.

It was David, Tom, Harry, Bob, and Athena. David had a long sword in his hand, Tom had a very sharp dagger in his hand, Harry had a knife in his hand, Bob had a pistol in his hand, and Athena had a metal hammer in her hand. Noa and Mokuba gasped and backed away.

"Well! It doesn't look like Seto Kaiba's here!" David exclaimed. The huge dent was still in his head but it wasn't bleeding.

"It's only Mokuba Kaiba and Noa Kaiba, the weaklings!" Tom shouted with an angry look on his face.

"This time they're gonna pay!" Harry screamed in rage as he swung the knife around in his hand menacingly.

"Y-Your brother killed Charlie!" Bob yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. "He was my BEST friend! We grew up together and…we were like brothers," Bob kept crying. "…and your brother killed him…"

"Your so called brother killed a lot of my friends," Athena said as she glared at Mokuba and Noa. "He killed George, Lawrence, Charlie, and Andy! And what he did is unforgivable!"

"What in the world are you talking about? You are all insane! George is the one who attacked me first! You all started this and you KNEW what was coming!" Mokuba shouted angrily at them.

"You put him in the hospital," Noa told them coldly.

"Yeah but-

"But nothing," Noa interrupted him. "You started this all. If you hadn't messed with Mokuba in the first place then your friends wouldn't be dead right now!"

"No!" Bob cried and aimed his pistol at Noa. "Mokuba should've had money for him! HE DESERVED TO BE PUT IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"AND YOUR FRIENDS DESERVED TO DIE!" Noa yelled.

Bob then pulled the trigger. Noa jumped to the ground to avoid getting shot. Athena screamed and jumped onto Mokuba. Mokuba fell to his back and Athena tried to smash his face in with the hammer. Mokuba kept moving his face to each side to avoid getting hit he then kicked the girl off of him. Athena screamed like she was dying or something as she crashed into a tree. She hit her head hard and passed out. Noa and Mokuba both got off of the ground at the same time and faced the remaining four.

"One down, four more to go," Mokuba said as he seethed in anger. Noa looked at Mokuba in alarm.

"But Mokuba…shouldn't we run away?" Noa asked worriedly.

"Heck no! I want revenge!" Mokuba answered confidently. His expression then softened a bit and he looked at him. "Will you help me?"

"…" Noa stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Of course,"

"Hey! Stop talking!" Bob shouted and aimed his pistol at Mokuba. "You just knocked out a little girl!"

"So? She was trying to kill me. It was self defense," Mokuba told him.

"She was innocent!" David growled furiously. "She's done nothing to hurt you!"

"Short term memory loss," Mokuba shook his head at him. David screamed in rage and ran towards Mokuba with the sword in his hand. He slashed at Mokuba but Mokuba ducked. David then slashed at his arm and cut him there. Mokuba cried out in pain as David kicked him to the ground.

"Mokuba!" Noa shouted and was about to go after him but Harry and Tom jumped in front of him. Harry tried stabbing Noa with his knife but Noa backed away quickly. Tom tried slicing his throat but again, Noa backed away. Noa then backed into a tree and Tom came at him with his dagger. Noa ducked at the last minute and Tom's dagger got stuck in the tree.

"Get him!" Tom shouted at Harry as he tried to get his dagger out of the tree. Harry nodded.

"Right," He said as he tried slashing Noa again. Noa rolled away and jumped to his feet. He checked to see if Mokuba was alright and saw that he and David were rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other.

"Ahhh!" Noa cried as Harry cut his leg multiple times. Noa then grabbed Harry's wrist as Harry tried to stab his knife into his throat. Harry was on top of Noa now trying to push the knife into his throat while Noa kept a tight hold on his wrist with both hands.

"Bob!" Tom yelled as he continued to try and pull his dagger out of the tree. "Bob! What the heck are you doing? Shoot them!"

"Huh?" Bob watched with tears in his eyes as his hands shook. He shakily aimed his pistol at Mokuba while Mokuba and David continued to wrestle. Bob then pulled the trigger and it hit the ground right beside David's head.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!" David yelled. Bob nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"S-Sorry, David!" He told him.

"Just kill them already! Shoot!" Harry yelled.

Bob aimed his pistol at Mokuba's head. "This is for Charlie!" He yelled and was about to pulled the trigger but something made contact with his back extremely hard. There was a loud crack as well. "Ahhh!" Bob yelled in pain as he fell to the ground face first. Seto Kaiba now stood there with a very sharp rock in his hand. He looked down and saw that there was a very deep dent in Bob's back. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see him.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled with a smile on his face. David then punched him in the face and brought his sword down into Mokuba's stomach. Mokuba cried out in pain.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled. Suddenly, something hard hit his leg. Seto grunted in pain before falling to his hands and knees. Athena stood behind him with the hammer in her hand. She had a very big smile on her face.

"Hey! I took out Seto Kaiba!" She cheered delightfully. Seto growled furiously and tripped her with his legs. Athena screamed as she fell onto her back. Seto then got on top of her and snatched the hammer out of her hand. After that he began choking her neck. Athena tried to get free but failed.

"Athena!" Harry cried and dropped his knife. He then got off of Noa and ran towards Seto and Athena. He grabbed Seto by the hair and pulled him off of Athena. Seto growled outrageously and threw the hammer into Harry's eye. Harry started losing his balance as he screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" He fell onto his back. Seto glanced at Athena and saw that she was already dead. He got up and started walking towards David. Mokuba was on the ground trying to pull the sword out of his stomach.

"Seto behind you!" Noa yelled. Seto turned around and saw Tom with the dagger. Tom was about to slash Seto's neck but Seto grabbed his wrist and punched him in the neck as hard as he could, breaking his neck bone into millions of pieces. Tom gagged as he grabbed onto his neck. A large amount of blood sprayed out of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Your turn!" Seto shouted as he ran towards David who was now standing with his back to him. Seto thrust kicked him in the back and David fell onto his stomach.

"Please!" David begged. Seto growled in disgust and smashed his foot onto his head, shattering his skull into small pieces. Blood oozed out of David's mouth, nose, and ears after that and he was now dead. Seto then kneeled down beside Mokuba as Mokuba coughed up blood.

"Mokuba, hang in there!" Seto told him as he scooped Mokuba up in his arms.

"Big brother…" Mokuba said weakly. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Be quiet, Mokuba…it's not your fault!" Seto told him as tears appeared in his eyes.

They were both unaware of Harry standing up with the hammer still stuck in his eye socket. He had Bob's pistol in his hand. He aimed it at Seto and Mokuba with a cruel and sick smile on his face. "Goodbye…" He said and was about to pull the trigger but Noa kicked the pistol out of his hand. "What?"

"Don't you ever!" Noa yelled and pushed Harry to the ground. Harry fell onto his back and Noa got on top of him. After that he roughly pulled the hammer out of Harry's eye socket and began hitting his face with the hammer repeatedly.

"AHHHHHH!" Harry yelled in pure agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After a minute Harry was dead. Noa dropped the hammer and then limped over to Seto and Mokuba. "We have to take Mokuba to the hospital now!" Noa exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Seto agreed and they both ran off.

**Five hours later…**

Mokuba was lying in the same hospital bed looking fine. Seto, Noa, and Yugi and his friends were all there. They all talked and were relieved to see Mokuba was alright.

THE END


	178. Falling Down

**Falling Down**

Yami Marik was walking along a mountain.

He looked down and laughed insanely.

Then suddenly, the wind blew him some. He had lost his balance for a moment but then caught it and smiled wickedly.

"No one can blow me down!" He had roared.

Suddenly, his foot got tangled into a bush and he slipped and fell off of the mountain. Well…he didn't completely fall off yet. He was now hanging because his foot was still tangled into the bush.

"No!" Yami Marik exclaimed as his foot got loose and he began to fall down to his death.


	179. Thanks!

**Thanks!**

Ten year old Seto Kaiba was doing hard work. He didn't get breaks that much and he never got to see Mokuba that much either.

Seto sighed miserably as he continued his hard work.

"Need some help?" Someone asked from the doorway. Seto looked up startled and saw Noa right there. Noa never liked him and Mokuba so why was he here? Plus, why in the world was he asking to help him?

"No thank you," Seto told him with a cold tone.

"If you say so," Noa turned around and left.

Then Noa came back twenty minutes later. "Hello, Seto," He said as he approached Seto. Seto looked up from his work and glared at him.

"Noa, I don't need your help, I don't need anybody right now especially you. Now go away," Seto told him seriously before looking back down at his work. He was finding it very hard to concentrate.

"But somebody really wants to see you. This person will make you happy and snap you out of that unnecessary attitude," Noa said in a sing song voice. Seto lifted his head up as Noa moved out of the way to reveal little Mokuba standing there with a huge caring smile on his cute little face.

"Hi, big brother!" Mokuba said cheerily and threw his little arms around Seto. Seto felt all his troubles and hard work wash away as Mokuba hugged him. Seto returned his hug.

"Hi, Mokuba," He said happily. Noa was just standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Seto looked at Noa and nodded at him.

"Thanks!"


	180. You're Welcome

**You're Welcome**

Ten year old Noa was sitting in his room looking a little solemn. His father hadn't been paying him any attention ever since Seto and Mokuba arrived at his home. He despised Seto a lot and couldn't stand him at all. It was like his father didn't even like him anymore and liked Seto, only Seto! Noa sighed and just continued to sit there.

"Why did he have to come and ruin my life?" Noa asked himself. "I was doing just fine. I don't need any siblings,"

Suddenly, there was a tiny knock on his door. Noa glanced at the door and then got up. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Little Mokuba was standing there holding something behind his back. Noa really didn't want to be bothered. "What do you want?" Noa asked a little rudely.

"I came to give you a present. I already gave my brother one. Um…here," Mokuba handed Noa a poorly drawn picture of himself, Mokuba, and Seto holding hands. Noa took it with a frown on his face.

"…you actually made this for me?" Noa asked, finding that really hard to believe. Mokuba nodded looking a little shy.

"Uh huh, I thought that someday we could all be a happy family together. You, me, and Seto," Mokuba replied. Noa felt happy for some reason.

"Mokuba…I don't know what to say," Noa gave him a small smile even though he didn't agree about Seto being one of his family. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"


	181. Moody

**Moody**

Seto Kaiba awoke early in the morning. He had a really bad day yesterday and he had a terrible headache. He wasn't going to work today. _"I might just eat something and then go back to sleep,"_ Seto thought as he walked out of his room. He then walked down a long hallway and was slowly starting to pass Mokuba's room.

And then, out of nowhere, he heard Mokuba talking mess.

"No, stupid! I said you are really idiotic! You're just a dummy with no brain whatsoever! You deserve to die a horrible painful death! Die, die, die, die, and leave me alone! DIE!" He heard Mokuba scream in his room.

"What in the world?" Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room and walked in. He saw Mokuba sitting on his bed holding a cell phone to his ear. "Mokuba?"

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed looking really startled and nervous. "…I'll call you back," Mokuba whispered into the phone before putting it away. "Big brother, what is it?"

"Mokuba, who were you talking to?" Seto asked.

"…Some guy…" Mokuba replied quietly.

"Why were you saying all those things? You never tell anyone to die unless it's necessary…Mokuba, don't say that word," Seto said looking a little angry.

Mokuba just looked down.

"Do you hear me?" Seto asked.

"…I have ears…" Mokuba mumbled.

"Don't get no attitude with me, Mokuba. I am not in the mood," Seto turned around and left.

"Looks like he has a problem," Mokuba rolled his eyes.


	182. Sick Joke

**Sick Joke**

Yugi and the Pharaoh were about to leave to their world. "Goodbye," Yugi waved as he and the Pharaoh left into the portal. Chris smiled brightly at her father, Dartz.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do, father!" Chris hugged him. Dartz smiled and returned her hug.

"Yes, daughter," He let go of her. "We do!" He began choking his own daughter's neck. Chris struggled to get free but failed. Iron Heart suddenly pushed Dartz away from Chris.

"Son, what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief. He thought Dartz wasn't evil anymore! Chris got up and held her neck in fear. Dartz chuckled.

"I was just…joking," He said with a strange smile. Iron Heart and Chris stared at him for a very long moment before saying something.

"Well…" Chris said quietly as she rubbed her sore neck. "Don't do that again…it really scares me, father,"

"You shouldn't even be playing jokes like that!" Iron Heart exclaimed. "It's sick, especially if you do it on your daughter!"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Dartz put his arm around Chris and she flinched. "Relax, let us go,"

After that they all walked away.


	183. Backspace 1

**Backspace **

Bakura was walking home from school alone. He was bored, really bored. Once he got home he decided to backspace his whole day. He got onto his Life Computer he had bought from Kaiba the other day. Kaiba just gave it to him so he can test it out, but Bakura was unaware of that.

"So Kaiba calls it the Life Computer for a reason," Bakura said. He then pressed the backspace button and things started to change.

Bakura was walking home from school alone. He was bored, really bored. Bakura then frowned and shook his head. "Wait, didn't this already happen? This did happen!" He exclaimed and dashed home.

Once he got home he got onto his Life Computer. Bakura then pressed backspace twice and things started to change again.


	184. Home

**Home**

Little Joey and little Serenity were both walking through the rain in the dark. They had gotten lost and were trying to find their way home. "J-Joey…are we ever going to get home?" Serenity asked with tears in her eyes. Joey put his arm around her as they walked.

"Of course we are, Serenity. Trust me," Joey told her with a confident smile. Serenity watched him for a moment before nodding with a smile of her own.

"I trust you," She told him.

They walked for a couple of more hours before walking up to a house. "This should be it," Joey whispered as he stared at the house. They then ran up to the front door and knocked wildly on it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Serenity cried as she continued to knock.

"We're home!" Joey knocked as well.

Suddenly, the door opened and that's when they knew they were home.


	185. Insert

**Insert**

Seto Kaiba was standing in front of a new vending machine. This vending machine spoke and had everything you needed in it for a dollar. Seto frowned at it. All he wanted was some breath mints. He took a dollar out of his pocket and inserted it into the vending machine. But it came right out.

"Please insert dollar," The machine demanded. Seto glared at the vending machine and put the dollar back in.

"That should do it," He mumbled.

The dollar came right out again.

"Please insert dollar the right way," The machine said. Seto growled and shoved the dollar back into his pocket. After that he took out another dollar from his pocket. He shoved it into the machine.

"This better work," Seto said coldly. The dollar suddenly came out again.

"Please insert dollar," The machine demanded.

Seto was about to grab the dollar but the dollar suddenly went back into the slot. "What is happening?" Seto asked angrily as he tried to find a way to get his dollar back.

"Please insert dollar," The machine told him even though the dollar was still inside it.

"I already did, you piece of junk! I should take down this school and build it into a card shop!" Seto exclaimed furiously.

The dollar suddenly came back out.

"Please insert dollar,"

Seto put the dollar back in but it came back out again.

"Please insert dollar,"

Seto put the dollar back in but it came out…again!

"Please insert dollar,"

Seto took the dollar out and shoved it back into his pocket in rage. Then the machine started talking again.

"Please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar,"

Seto shoved the dollar back into the machine and the machine didn't spit it back out. Instead, it started talking again.

"Please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert dollar, please insert doll-

Seto suddenly kicked the vending machine extremely hard, shutting it up.

"Please shut up!" Seto shouted at it and turned around and started walking off. Joey Wheeler suddenly came to the vending machine.

"I wonder why Kaiba left his dollar in here," Joey said as he pressed some buttons on the machine. A roll of breath mints suddenly came down and Joey took it out.

"Thank you for using the Most Fabulous Vending Machine That Doesn't Mess Up At All And Is Very Perfect," The machine said.

"Hehehe, you're welcome!" Joey turned to see that Seto had stopped walking and was staring at him. Joey then smiled happily and waved the breath mints in the air. "Hey Kaiba, I got your breath mints with YOUR dollar!" He laughed.

"Wheeler…!" Seto growled and went after him. Joey began running away. "Get back here, you mutt! You owe me a dollar! And with each passing day the number will increase!" Seto yelled as he chased him.

"Whoa! Down boy, down!" Joey laughed as he continued to run.

"_Did he just…? Oh no he didn't!" _Seto thought furiously. He then pulled out his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon card from his pocket and threw it towards Joey's head. "Go Blue Eyes!" He exclaimed.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon card hit Joey in the head. And somehow Joey passed out from the light hit and fell to the ground. Seto then chuckled and took the breath mints out of Joey's hand. After that he put into his pocket and started walking.

He then started to pass the vending machine and it started talking loudly.

"Hello. Welcome to the Most Fabulous Vending Machine That-

Seto punched the vending machine extremely hard, making a big dent in it. The machine then turned off. Seto laughed. "Hello, welcome to the world of hurt!"

Joey awoke and rubbed his head. "Oh wow, somehow Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon card knocked me out when it wasn't even hard," He then looked down and saw Seto's Blue Eyes on the ground. Joey grinned and picked it up. _"He left me a gift, how nice!"_ Joey then turned to see Seto walking off holding _his_ breath mints. He then waved his Blue Eyes in the air. "Hey, Kaiba!"

Seto turned around and saw Joey waving his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon card in the air. His eyes widened and his blood started to boil.

"I got your Blue Eyes!" Joey exclaimed cheerfully.

"MY BLUE EYES!" Seto started chasing Joey again. 


	186. The Storyteller: Asrai

**The Storyteller: Asrai**

Seto was typing on his computer as always. Mokuba was asleep on the couch and it was really late at night. Seto glanced at Mokuba and frowned. "Mokuba, why don't you go home now? Roland will drive you home,"

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "I want you to come with me, big brother," Mokuba said sleepily. "So you can tuck me into bed and read me a story…like you used to do when we were little,"

"Mokuba, I am really busy. You know that will never happen again," Seto told him. Mokuba sighed sadly.

"Please, Seto?" Mokuba said with a very sad look on his face.

"I said no!" Seto shouted. Mokuba shrank back in fear and his hands trembled. Tears appeared in his eyes and he turned around and headed for the door.

"Good night," Mokuba whispered sadly and left. Seto sighed deeply before turning his computer off and quickly going after Mokuba.

"Mokuba, wait," He said as he reached him. Mokuba turned around with a big smile on his face. He then threw his arms around Seto's waist happily.

"You're coming!" He exclaimed joyfully. Seto sighed deeply and nodded. After that he pulled his brother off of him.

"Yes, now let's go," Seto started walking and Mokuba followed him. He took his older brother's hand and grinned. Seto felt uncomfortable with Mokuba holding his hand but let him as they left the place.

When they got home Seto tucked Mokuba into bed and turned the lights out. The only light in the room was coming from the moon. Seto sat down next to Mokuba as Mokuba stared at him with a happy smile on his face. "What kind of story are you going to tell me, Seto? A fairytale?"

"Nope," Seto answered. "How about reality?"

"…oh…but that's no fun at all," Mokuba mumbled sadly as he looked away from Seto. Seto sighed and put his hand on Mokuba's arm.

"Alright, fairytales," Seto said quietly. Mokuba turned to look at his brother and threw his arms around him. Seto felt uncomfortable again but returned his hug. "Okay, okay, now lie back down," Seto demanded. Mokuba lay back down and stare up at his older brother.

"What will it be about, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I heard this one from one of the dweebs. It's about a mythical creature called an Asrai," Seto said. Mokuba's eyes got big.

"What's an Asrai?" He asked curiously.

"An Asrai is a type of aquatic fairy, similar in some ways to mermaids, nixies, selkies, sirens or morgens. Some sources describe them as timid and shy, standing only between 2 and 4 feet tall, while others depict them as tall and lithe. They are said to look like beautiful young maidens, sometimes as young as children, while actually being hundreds of years old. They may have webbed hands and feet, resembling some descriptions of selkies.

If an Asrai is seen by a man, her beauty is so great that, according to folklore, the man will instantly wish to capture her. The Asrai are as deathly afraid of capture as they are of the sun, for if captured or if even a single ray of sunlight touches them, it is said that they die and turn into a pool of water. They are, however, said to enjoy bathing in the moonlight.

The tale told of one fisherman who caught an Asrai claims that the touch of her skin was so cold, that where the Asrai touched his arm while pleading for her freedom—and her life—the flesh has never been warm since," Seto explained.

"Wow!" Mokuba said as his eyes got wider.

"Now let me tell you the story on how the fisherman caught this Asrai…."

_Bakura the lonely teenage boy walking along a beach. It was cloudy today and the sun wasn't going to come out for a while. Bakura has always dreamed to be a fisherman just like his old man. Bakura stared out at the sea. He loved how the waves rocked back and forth, the way the sea smelt. He also loved the fish that dwelled within the beautiful sea, even the most poisonous ones. _

_Bakura had then decided right then and there that he was going to build his own boat and set out to sea to become a fisherman. _

_It had taken him two whole years but now he was ready to set sail out into the sea and catch rare fish just like his father. _

_Once he was out at sea he had no idea where he was, but he didn't care at all. This was supposed to be a fun adventure after all, to become a fisherman. Bakura steered his boat left and right, caught fish in strange places, and fought the raging seas! He even made it out of horrible storms and battled the most vicious whales and ate them for dinner! _

_But one day, his life changed forever when he made a magnificent discovery…_

"What? What discovery? Tell me, Seto, tell me!" Mokuba exclaimed as he sat up in his bed. He was extremely curious and enjoying the story very much. Seto stopped himself from laughing at Mokuba's behavior but nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that part, Mokuba," Seto said and continued on with the story.

_It had been one beautiful night. The moonlight was shining so bright and beautiful that it could make anyone smile as bright as it was. Bakura's ship was next to a huge rock. And that's when he saw the most beautiful thing in the whole wide beautiful world. An Asrai. _

_The beautiful Asrai was sitting on this huge pointy rock bathing in the wondrous moonlight. She was so beautiful that Bakura couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bakura then instantly wanted to capture, to make her his forever. _

_So he got a big net he had been waiting to use for a while and snuck up on the beautiful Asrai who minded her own business bathing in the moonlight with her eyes closed. She was so happy and filled with no worry but then…a net suddenly covered her small fragile frame. Bakura laughed as he hauled her onto his ship. _

_The Asrai screamed as loud as she could and tried to get away. She was so scared because she was going to die. Because if she were to be captured she would die, and if sunlight came upon her she will die from that as well. _

_But of course, Bakura didn't know this. Bakura laughed as the Asrai pleaded for her life as she felt the world around her slipping away. She somehow got one hand free and grabbed a hold of Bakura's arm. Bakura gasped in surprise. The Asrai was so cold…he had never felt anything so cold before. _

_As the Asrai continued to beg for her life she squeezed his arm tight. And then all of a sudden, she turned into a small pool of water. Bakura had fallen to the ground beside the pool of water and held his freezing arm. _

"_The cold…" He had whispered. "The cold is not leaving me. I can still feel it,"_

_After that day he had been trying to get back home. As the days went by the cold sensation where the Asrai had grabbed him was still there. _

_Even as the years passed by the cold would always be there, never leaving. And it always reminded Bakura of the Asrai he had captured and killed. _

"The end," Seto finished. Mokuba was staring at him with huge bug eyes. Seto stared at him with a frown on his face. "What?"

"You're a good storyteller, Seto! Tell me another one!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto shook his head and pushed Mokuba onto his back.

"No more. It's really late," Seto said as he got up. Mokuba sighed in disappointment and nodded.

"Alright," Mokuba said.

"Right. Good night," Seto said and walked towards the door.

"Good night. Will you tell me another one tomorrow, big brother?" Mokuba asked. Seto stopped walking and sighed.

"Maybe," He answered before leaving.

Mokuba smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. After that he slowly drifted off into sleep.

**At Bakura's house…**

A portal opened up in his house and Bakura fell out of it. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed as he held his freezing arm. "Where was I? What just happened?" Bakura closed his eyes and backed into a corner. "Why is my arm…so cold?" 


	187. I Guess

**I Guess**

Yugi was sitting next to Tea in his room on his bed. "So…we both love each other?" Yugi asked shyly as he began to blush.

"I guess," Tea answered shyly as she avoided eye contact with him.

"You guess?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow. Tea found herself smiling a little.

"Yugi, I love you so much. How about you?" Tea asked.

"I love you so much too…I guess," Yugi told her with a grin. They then both laughed and hugged each other.

After that they kissed. 


	188. Baby Again 3

**Baby Again 3**

Seto found himself holding Mokuba around and trying to calm him down. Baby Mokuba wasn't eating anything and just kept crying really hard. It was making Seto really worried. Seto walked around patting Mokuba's back gently and whispering soothing words to him as he walked. "Shhh, calm down, Mokuba," Seto whispered.

Mokuba just cried even harder.

"Mokuba, it's alright. Why don't you try eating something? You haven't eaten anything all day," Seto told him.

Mokuba just kept crying and clutched onto the fabric of Seto's shirt.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital," He said and began walking off with the baby Mokuba still in his arms. 


	189. Was She Even There?

**Was She Even There?**

Yugi Mutou was walking along a bridge slowly. He had just gotten beat up and his money was stolen by some bullies. His life was miserable to him. Yugi sniffled as he continued to walk. His eyes then lay upon a girl standing at the railing of the bridge, staring off into the ocean. Yugi stopped in his tracks. The girl was so breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a long white dress and her hair blew softly in the wind. The girl suddenly turned around as if is she knew he was watching her.

Yugi immediately blushed and turned away. The girl giggled at his reaction and smiled brightly.

"It's okay to look," She told him between soft giggles. Yugi blushed even more and looked at her.

"Oh no…I shouldn't…it's rude," Yugi told her.

"To me…it's not," The girl said softly as she returned her gaze towards the sea. "I know this scene looks beautiful. Dark clouds up in the sky, a cool breeze blowing through the air…and I fit the beautiful picture…"

"Yes…I guess you do," Yugi said truthfully as he approached her. He then stood beside her and looked out at the ocean as well. "My name's Yugi…"

"I'm Tea," The girl told him as she looked at him. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Nice to meet you, Tea," Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi is a nice name," Tea told him. Yugi nodded and looked at her.

"So is Tea," Yugi gave her a nice smile. He then checked his watch on his wrist and his eyes widened. "I have to go! My grandpa will be worried about me,"

"You're face…" Tea gently placed her hand on Yugi's cheek and frowned. "It's all bruised up…"

"Bullies. But that's nothing to worry about," Yugi blushed and pulled away from her. He then began jogging away. He then looked back as he did. "See you…around?" He called.

"Yes, yes indeed," Tea called to him with a bright smile on her face. She then frowned looking concerned. "And don't let those bullies push you around…you deserve better than that…Yugi,"

Yugi felt heat rise up to his cheeks and he looked away. Tea was so nice to him. Maybe he should take her advice.

The next day Yugi was walking home from school again. It was another cloudy day and Yugi was hoping to see Tea again. She seemed so nice and sweet. He then spotted her on the bridge again wearing the same thing and staring out into the beautiful ocean. The wind blew at a medium rate and it was really cold. Yugi approached her. "Hello again," He said looking shy. Tea turned her head to look at him and she smiled.

"Yugi, I was hoping to see you again," Tea tilted her head to the side. "Did those bullies mess with you again?"

"Nope," Yugi shook his head. "I took your advice and stood up for myself. And I gained two new friends while doing it…I feel so happy…thanks to you," He smiled at her.

"I'm so glad I could help, Yugi," Tea gave him another smile. The wind blew again against their skin and it was very cold. Yugi looked at Tea's bare arms and frowned.

"You're wearing no jacket and it's freezing out! You might catch a cold. Here, have my jacket," Yugi was about to remove his blue school jacket but Tea stopped him by putting her hand on top of his.

"No…don't. I'm used to the cold…" She said softly while giving him a sad smile. Yugi stared at her for a few moments before blushing and nodding.

"A-Alright, if you say so," Yugi told her. Tea put her hands on the railing of the bridge and stared out at the sea again.

"It's so beautiful…I wish I could swim in it," She whispered sounding solemn.

"You don't know how to swim?" Yugi asked as he placed his hands next to hers on the railing.

Tea shook her head.

"Neither can I…" Yugi confessed. Tea turned her head to look at him.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common," She giggled a bit. Yugi laughed shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," He said. "Well, I have to go now,"

"I understand," Tea grinned. Yugi felt sad that he had to leave so soon. He wanted to get to know her better and he had never met anyone like her before. He felt like he had fallen in love with her.

"Bye," Yugi turned away and began walking across the bridge. He looked back as he walked and saw that Tea was staring at him. "Will I see you again?" He called.

"Of course, I will be right here…always," She answered. Yugi felt a smile come to his lips as he nodded and continued to walk home.

As the days went by Yugi always went to see Tea after school. She would always be there at the same spot staring out into the ocean and wearing that same pretty dress. They would talk about their lives or joke about stuff. They both new that they were falling in love with each other…they both knew…

Yugi came to the bridge one day after school. She was there as always with a huge smile on her face. Again, it was another cloudy day but it wasn't so cold. Yugi stopped beside Tea with a smile on his face. "Hi, Tea,"

"Hello, Yugi. How was school today?" She asked.

"It was really great thanks to you! You showed me how to stick up for myself and how to make new friends…if you weren't alive in the world then…I wouldn't have been able to make friends," Yugi told her sounding very honest and proud. He stared into her eyes lovingly. Tea looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. But she looked solemn for some reason.

"You're welcome," She said quietly. Yugi frowned looking worried now.

"Is there something wrong, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not, I'm just a little sad that you have to leave really early today. Didn't you say that you had to help your grandfather paint your new house?" Tea asked with a small smile on her lips.

"That's right. Well, see you later?" Yugi asked. He hated leaving her.

"Yes, of course," Tea replied.

"Uh…Tea?" Yugi asked sounding very shy all of a sudden. Tea raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want to…um…get together somewhere tomorrow? I have no school…" Yugi said as he began to blush. Tea smiled brightly.

"I'd love to, Yugi," She told him. Yugi looked up at her feeling joy swell within him.

"Really? Okay, where do you want to meet up at?" Yugi asked sounding really happy. Tea giggled at his happiness.

"Right here…and then we can go from there," Tea replied. Yugi nodded and began jogging off.

"See you tomorrow!" He called excitedly as he jogged off.

Tea looked out to the ocean again feeling remorseful. She felt tears appear in her eyes as she continued to look out. "…Yugi…" She breathed.

Yugi ran towards the bridge the next day. It was cloudy again and Yugi could smell rain in the air. When he made it to the bridge Tea was nowhere to be found. Yugi frowned and looked around. "I guess…she couldn't make it this time…" Yugi sighed as he walked over to Tea's spot. He placed his hands on the railings and looked out to the ocean, hoping Tea would show up soon.

But she didn't, and it was getting dark and really cold.

Yugi was about to leave but then something hit his ankle. Yugi looked down and saw that it was a very old newspaper. He picked it up and began to read it. His hands began to shake as he read the last part.

"_The body of Tea Gardner was found at the bottom of the ocean right under Moonlit Bridge. It appears that she had accidently fallen off of the bridge and had drowned because she could not swim. _

_However, people have claimed that they could still see her on cloudy days, standing on the bridge looking out into the ocean, wishing she could swim out into the beautiful ocean,"_

_**Tea Gardner: 1900-1916**_

"No…Tea…" Yugi read that last part over and over and over again feeling his heart shatter. "Wha…?" Yugi stared out into the ocean again, feeling fresh tears slide down his cheeks. "Was she even there?" He whispered remorsefully as he continued to stare.

It suddenly started to rain and the wind picked up a bit. Yugi swallowed back his tears and held up the newspaper over the bridge. He then let go and let the wind take the newspaper into the cold rain. Yugi let a very small warm smile spread across his lips as he turned around and began walking home.

Tea stood on the bridge staring out into the ocean as tears rolled down her cheeks, waiting for Yugi. 


	190. Baby Again 4

**Baby Again 4**

Seto had taken Mokuba to the best hospital he could find. Seto was standing on the side of a bed with his arms folded across his chest. Baby Mokuba was lying on the bed crying really hard while nurses tried to see what was wrong with him. "So…you are saying that he doesn't want to eat anything?" One of the nurses asked. Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance. She asked that question like a billion times already.

"I really don't like repeating myself. Yes, he won't eat anything," Seto answered sounding really cold and mean.

"And he keeps crying?" The second nurse asked. Seto rolled his eyes again, this time in anger. That nurse had asked that question like a quintillion times already.

"Yes, he keeps crying. If I have to repeat myself again I will buy this whole hospital and fire you two mindless nurses that can't hear very well," Seto threatened them with a serious look on his face.

The nurses' eyes widened in fear and they turned their attention back on the baby. Seto stared down at Mokuba. Mokuba was crying extremely hard and his face was all red. Plus, he was sweating. Seto tried really hard not to pick him up. "Well? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Seto asked the nurses. He really hoped it was no deadly illness that could not be cured. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Mokuba died.

"Well…i-it seems that he wants his mother," The first nurse answered quietly. Seto sighed heavily and shook his head.

"He doesn't have a mother anymore. Isn't there any other option to get him to stop crying?" Seto asked.

"Well, we could put him to sleep. But I don't know if he will still be crying when he wakes up," The second nurse said worriedly.

"And we don't know if he will eat. This baby is perfectly healthy," The first nurse told him. Seto scooped the crying baby Mokuba in his arms and stared down at him. Mokuba was still crying extremely hard, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mokuba, please stop crying," He told him with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. Mokuba didn't listen and continued to cry as hard as he could. Seto then looked up at the nurses. "That'll be all. We're leaving," He turned around and left the room then the hospital.

When they got back Seto went straight to his room and lay Mokuba down on his stomach. Seto stared at Mokuba as he continued to cry. Seto left then came back with a baby bottle and tired to feed him but Mokuba didn't want it. "Why can't you just stop crying?" Seto yelled furiously. Mokuba stopped crying for a moment and stared at Seto's face. He then began to cry again after that.

"Shut up!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba kept crying and clutched the bed sheets with his tiny hands.

Seto sighed loudly and took off his shoes. After that he lay down next to the baby. Mokuba kept crying loudly and Seto gently placed his hand on his head and began to soothingly stroke his hair. "…be quiet…stop crying," Seto whispered trying to sound soothing. But he was failing miserably.

Mokuba started to calm down a bit and began sniffling. Once he calmed down completely Seto tried feeding him again and he began eating. Seto sighed in relief and continued to feed the baby.

After a couple of minutes baby Mokuba fell asleep. Seto stared at him and watched him sleep.

"_I still don't see how this is all possible…"_


	191. Backspace 2

**Backspace 2**

Once things started to change it just stopped. Bakura frowned. "What's wrong with this thing?" Bakura asked as he stared at his Life Computer. He then sighed and decided not to fix it. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes as he snuggled into his soft pillow. "Tomorrow is going to be boring…" He muttered as he felt sleep overcome him.

The next day he took a shower and put on his school uniform. After that he left quickly for school. When he got there he spotted Yugi standing in front of the school looking thoughtful. "Hello, Yugi," Bakura smiled. Yugi turned around and saw him.

"Oh…hi, Bakura," Yugi said sounding solemn.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked. Yugi looked around and then pointed over to the school's entrance.

"That's the matter…" He mumbled. Bakura looked and saw Tea and some guy with crazy black hair chatting away happily.

"How is that the matter? It looks like they're really enjoying talking to each other," Bakura said.

"That's the point…Tea is going out with him…" Yugi said sadly. The guy and Tea suddenly walked over to them.

"Hey crazed midget!" The guy laughed and waved something high above Yugi's head. "Got your Dark Magician!"

"NO!" Yugi tried to grab it but the guy punched him in the face really hard. Yugi fell to the ground passed out. Bakura gasped.

"How could-

WHAM!

Bakura got socked in the face and fell down onto the ground beside Yugi. Oh how he wanted revenge on that stupid guy!

The guy laughed and put his arm around Tea's waist. "Come on, babe!" He pulled Tea away and into the school.

Bakura then thought of something and got up. After that he ran back to his house and up in his room. He then got on his Life Computer. He pressed backspace twice on the keyboard and everything began to spin…

When he got there he spotted Yugi standing in front of the school looking thoughtful. "Hello, Yugi," Bakura smiled. Yugi turned around and saw him.

"Oh…hi, Bakura," Yugi said sounding solemn.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked. Yugi looked around and then pointed to the school's entrance. _"Wait…didn't this happen already?" _Bakura thought. _"Oh yeah…it did. Now I have to put my plan into action…"_

"That's the matter…" He mumbled. Bakura looked and saw Tea and some guy with crazy black hair chatting away happily. Bakura frowned and then grinned.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He won't be with Tea anymore once I'm through with him," Bakura told him. Yugi blushed in embarrassment and looked puzzled.

"Huh?" Yugi stared at him. The guy and Tea suddenly walked over to them.

"Hey crazed midget!" The guy laughed and waved something high above Yugi's head. "Got your Dark Magician!"

"NO!" Yugi tried to grab it but…Bakura socked the guy in the face extremely hard. Tea gasped in horror as the guy started to lose his balance.

"AHHHHHH!" The guy fell onto his back and passed out dropping Yugi's Dark Magician card on the ground. Bakura bent down and picked it up with a huge smile on his face. After that he handed it to Yugi.

"Here you are," He said then turned to Tea. "Tea, that guy is nothing but trouble…you should really hang out with Yugi more,"

"I-I guess you're right," Tea whispered then turned to Yugi. "Hey uh…do you want to walk with me to my locker?"

"O-Of course!" Yugi exclaimed happily he then looked at Bakura. "Thank you!" After that he and Tea left. Bakura continued to smile as he walked into school.


	192. Account

**Account**

Atem walked into a bank to get some cash out of his account. He walked over to a counter and a very tall man that looked like Kaiba was standing there. Atem frowned. "I would like to get some cash out of my account,"

"How much, sir?" The guy asked.

"Fifty dollars," Atem replied.

"Right…so…uh…fifty dollars, right?" The guy asked as he smiled stupidly. The smile was so big and wide that Atem could clearly see that the smile was forced.

"Uh…yeah?" Atem answered.

"Was that a question, sir?" The guy asked. Atem frowned. Why couldn't he stop talking to him and just get his money out of his account now?

"No, it was an answer. Now, could I have my fifty dollars now out of my account?" Atem asked. The guy continued to smile.

"Right now? Hmmm…right…okay…right now, right?" The guy asked. Atem nodded slowly.

"_I can see this guy is messed up in the head a little…"_ Atem thought before replying. "That's right," He replied.

"Oh okay. It's good that you use words like 'right' and 'that's'…people really don't use those words that much. Ha," The guy tried laughing but it sounded stupid and cold.

"Okay…" Atem said slowly. "Where's my money?"

"Money? Did you say money? I think you did. You did ask for your money right?" The guy asked with ridiculous smile still on his face.

"I did," Atem answered as he drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently.

"How much again? I'm sorry; I tend to forget things when I don't want to forget things. I wasn't born with it, don't worry. Sometimes I have short term memory loss but I wasn't born with that either," The guy told him. Atem blinked a few times before answering.

"Fifty dollars, I want fifty dollars out of my account," Atem told him slowly.

"Fifty dollars? That's right, that's right indeed. Don't worry, I won't forget this time. Time, it's not like I have time to do anything. I really want to go to the beach but I never have time. Do you have time? You look like the person who would have plenty of time," The guy said with that huge smile still on his face.

"I'm running out of time the more you stall," Atem told him as he frowned at him. Why wouldn't this guy just give him his money already?

"I know you're worried about me," The guy said out of the blue. Atem frowned in confusion. Did he hear him right?

"Come again?" Atem stared at him.

"What do you mean by that, sir? You want me to come again? Where, sir? Please tell me what you mean by saying 'come again'," The guy told him.

"It doesn't matter, just give me my money!" Atem was starting to lose his cool.

"I know you care about me but you don't need to raise your voice in here," The guy told him. Atem sighed heavily and looked over to the other people who were behind other counters but they were all busy.

No matter how hard he tried that idiot would never get money out of his account…


	193. Publish

**Publish**

Tea Gardner just lay on her bed in her dark room. It was freezing in her room but she didn't even bother turning the heat on. She was depressed and has been for a couple of days now. Her friends have been trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

Tea whimpered sadly as she pushed her face into her pillows. She had just gotten finished writing a new book about her and her friends' adventures a couple of days ago. When she took it to get published the people claimed that it wasn't good enough.

"But why?" Tea asked herself solemnly as she rolled onto her back. She felt tears come to her eyes and she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillows again.

She was restless, depressed, doubtful, and just…well…sad.

She didn't understand why nobody wanted to publish her wonderful book.


	194. Inbox

**Inbox**

Valon decided to get on his laptop one day. He logged into his yahoo account and went to his inbox to see his emails. He had ten messages in his inbox. He lazily clicked the first one and began to read.

"_Valon, hi…I just wanted to thank you for trying to save me during all that…Dartz stuff…whatever. So thanks._

_Love Mai Valentine_

Valon smiled at that one before clicking the third message.

_Yo, yo, yo, what's happenin'?_

_From George_

Valon frowned at that one. He didn't know a George. He saved Mai's message and then put George's message in the trash can. After that he clicked the third message.

_Go to fanfiction and read Short Yu-Gi-Oh Stories! The stories are worth reading! CHECK IT OUT!_

_From Blanchefleur Forsythia_

Valon sent that one to the trash can and then clicked number four.

_You_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon glared at that one. "Who on earth would send me a bloody message just saying 'you'?" Valon wondered out loud before sending it to the trash can. He then clicked number five.

_Are_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon quickly sent that one to the trash can and clicked number six.

_Going_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon growled and sent that to trash can as well and clicked number seven.

_To_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon furiously sent that one to the trash can and clicked number eight.

_Die_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon sighed loudly and sent that to the trash can and then clicked number nine.

_Painfully_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon growled loudly and quickly sent that to the trash can. "What the bloody heck is up with this guy? Who does he think he is anyway?" Valon clicked number ten, hoping it would be from Mai again.

_Behind you!_

_From The Unknown Darkness_

Valon shakily turned around in his chair and saw the most horrific looking creature of his life. Nobody and I mean NOBODY could describe how horrific it looked. It was simply indescribable and so unimaginably hideous. The creature brought down a brick towards Valon's head.

"Ahhh!" Valon jumped out of his chair and the hideous creature squealed. It sounded like a cross between a pig, goat, cat, and snake. Valon jumped out of his window and began running as fast as he could. He could still hear the creature.

Years passed by and he could still hear the creatures…in his never ending horrid nightmares.


	195. Traffic

**Traffic**

Raphael woke up in his nice looking house and got ready for work. He had to hurry or he would be in traffic all the way there.

When he was ready he quickly got into his car and began driving towards the freeway. Once he got there it was a traffic nightmare!

"I guess I was too late…" Raphael said emotionlessly as he turned the radio on. The traffic didn't even seem to move at all. It was like time had stopped. Some slow jazz music came on and Raphael slowly bobbed his head to it.

A year passed and the traffic still didn't move.

Raphael continued to slowly bob his head to the jazz music.


	196. Alerts

**Alerts**

Mokuba had built a Seto Kaiba radar. It would always alert him whenever Seto was coming. But Seto didn't know anything about this at all. Mokuba was walking down the hallway of his house holding his radar.

Then suddenly, his radar began to talk.

"Seto Kaiba alert, Seto Kaiba alert, Seto Kaiba alert," The Seto Kaiba radar kept repeating loudly. Mokuba quickly hid in a nearby closet and turned the volume down on his Seto Kaiba radar.

"Mokuba, where are you?" Seto asked as he walked past the closet. Mokuba sighed in relief as he slowly stepped out of the closet. He looked down at his Seto Kaiba radar.

"You never fail me, and for that I am grateful," Mokuba laughed a little as he began to walk away towards the kitchen. Seto had told him not to eat any sweets anymore but he was sneaking to get some anyway, that's why he invented the Seto Kaiba radar in the first place.

When Mokuba got to the kitchen he began searching through the cabinets for the cookie jar. "Cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he continued to look. He then found the cookie jar and sat it on top of the table.

"Seto Kaiba alert," His radar said. Mokuba's eyes widened and he quickly got into the one of the cabinets.

Seto walked into the kitchen and looked around. He then spotted the cookie jar on the table and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "…the cookie jar?"

In the cabinet Mokuba was fumbling to turn the volume down on his Seto Kaiba radar but then…

"SETO KAIBA ALERT, SETO KAIBA ALERT, SETO KAIBA ALERT!"

Seto's head snapped in the direction of the cabinet Mokuba was hiding in. "What in the world?" He walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Mokuba was sitting there smiling nervously.

"Um…" Mokuba squeaked. "Hi…big brother?"

Seto glared at him furiously before reaching a hand towards him dangerously…


	197. Beta Reader

**Beta Reader**

A girl named Beta was walking to Bakura's house. She had ugly green dirty hair that stuck up on her head. The tips of her hair looked razor sharp, her eyes were just black, she wore black lipstick with very long fangs hanging out of her mouth, and her nose was too big for her head. She wore a very long black wedding dress; a black see through veil fell over her ugly face, long black silky gloves, and thigh high black leather boots. She held a black book in her hand and in her other hand she held a very sharp clean knife.

Once she made it to Bakura's house she wasted no time on knocking the door. She waited a few minutes then the door opened. Bakura was standing there looking really innocent. His eyes then widened when he saw her. "Oh dear," He gasped as he backed away from the door. The girl started cackling like a crazily insane witch. As she laughed spit came out of her mouth and drool ran down her nasty chin.

"!" She cackled. Bakura's eyes widened and he fell onto his bottom hard.

"Ouchies," Bakura rubbed his sore bottom before looking up at the ugly girl again who was still cackling wildly. He then realized that her disgusting spit was flying everywhere and getting on his nice white clean carpet. Bakura jumped to his feet at lightning speed and glared at the witch. "Have you no shame?"

Beta stopped laughing and she stared at him in amusement. Bakura continued to glare at her furiously. "You don't go spitting on peoples' carpets like that…it's well…very disturbing!" He yelled.

"Silence, foolish mortal. I am the great Beta Reader. My first name is Beta and my last name is Reader. You let me in, Bakura, you let me in your house. So therefore I will never leave until I get what I want. So you've been had!" Beat cackled evilly.

"I-I've been had?" Bakura exclaimed fearfully as he backed away.

"Yes. Now let me tell you want I want. I want to marry you," The witch told him looking really wild. Bakura's eyes widened and he backed away some more.

"Oh dear!" Bakuar gasped unable to believe any of this.

"Oh dear, indeed. Ahhee!" Beta sat down on the ground and opened the black book. "Sit down," She ordered.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked as he sat down anyway. Beta ignored him until she found the page she was looking for.

"Ah yes, if you don't marry me then I'll have to kill you. You're death would have to be very painful and gruesome," Beta giggled.

"Never!" Bakura shouted. "I don't want to marry you, you're really ugly and ugly hags like you belong in the shadow realm!"

"Ain't afraid of no shadow realm," Beta laughed. Bakura sighed and suddenly the evil spirit that possessed him began to take over.

"N-No…!" He cried. When he looked up he was now Yami Bakura.

"I see you want to be sent to the shadow realm," He smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. Beta stuck out her tongue at him and showed that she had a lot of ready to pop zits all over it. "Sick…" Yami Bakura mumbled.

"You deserve to be my husband. Now prepare yourself!" Beta jumped to her feet with the knife in her hands.

"Shadow Realm Attack!" Yami Bakura jumped into the air and blasted black spheres at the old hag.

"Knife Attack!" Beta cried out and tried to cut Yami Bakura but he was too fast and too quick for her.

"Goodbye!" Yami Bakura snickered as a black hole opened up from beneath Beta. She screamed as she fell in. The black hole then closed up after that.

"That old hag was very stupid…even more stupid than the Pharaoh…"


	198. Community

**Community**

Tea wanted all the communities to get together. Yugi had a community that was called The King of Games Team for all the best duelists, Tristan had a community that was called The Eaters for hungry people and Tea had a community that was called Friendship Power for all the people who believe in true friendship.

Tea believed that all the communities can come together to become one. Right now, Tea was standing on a stage while the audience sat below her. "Alright, everyone!" She yelled. "I am Tea Gardner, leader of the Friendship Power community!"

"Who needs friendship?" Dartz cried out from the audience. Tea glared at him and continued talking.

"I want all the communities to unite as one! Thou shall not decline this!" Tea yelled. "I dare thee to go against thy wishes!" Tea threatened.

"Who needs friendship?" Yami Bakura yelled from the audience.

"Yeah? You can have great power instead to take over the world!" Yami Marik hollered. Tea glared at both of them.

"Thou dare to shout at thy friendship queen?" Tea shouted furiously.

"Who needs friendship?" Yami Marik yelled.

"Watch thou tongue!" Tea screamed as her blood began to boil. How can nobody want to make the ultimate friendship community?

"Tea, calm down…it's just that…it wouldn't be creative to just have one community about friendship…we got to mix it up…you know?" Yugi asked from the audience.

"But Yugi-

"But nothing. It's not that I don't believe in true friendship…it's just that it would be boring to just have one community, alright?" Yugi told her before getting up and leaving.

After that everyone left leaving a stunned Tea on the stage.


	199. DocX

**DocX**

Ten year old Joey did NOT want to go to the dentist at all. He was afraid of the doctors there. His best friend Tristan had told him many scary stories about the place. He told him stories about how doctors take all of your teeth out to eat them for dinner.

But right now, he and his mother were sitting in the waiting room of the dentist. Joey kept moving around in his chair nervously while his mother read a magazine peacefully with a happy smile on her face.

"Mom…?" Joey whispered with a bunch of fear in his voice. His mother didn't look up at him she just kept her eyes on her magazine.

"Yes, dear?" His mother asked.

"Can we go home?" Joey asked.

"After you get your teeth done," His mother answered. Suddenly, a female doctor came out of a hallway door. She had a board in her hands.

"Joey Wheeler?" She called. Joey's mother looked up and pointed at him.

"He's right here," She said.

"DocX would like to see you now, Joey," The female doctor grinned. Joey got up and shakily made his way over to her. Well, this was the end for him.

Once they left the waiting room they began walking down a very long hallway. It was dim and it was really cold in there. Every room they passed Joey would hear screaming and crying kids. He even heard yelling adults. It was like they were all in pure agony. Joey felt tears roll down his cheeks as they stopped at an ugly looking iron door. "Right in there, please. DocX is losing his patience," The female doctor smiled at him.

"I want to go home," Joey told her.

"It's too late for that now. Please go inside," The female doctor demanded, her smiling fading a little. Joey began sobbing as he pushed the iron door open. When he walked in everything in the room was white…every…single…thing.

"Ah, Joseph, I've been expecting you," DocX stood by a white bed that was in the center of the room. He held a very sharp knife in his hand. Joey saw this and began to sob harder. He could hear the female doctor locking the door from the outside.

"I want out!" Joey sobbed. DocX sighed heavily and walked over to him. He then grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the bed. He lay Joey on top of it and strapped him to it.

"Do you want to know why they call me DocX, Joseph?" DocX asked as he sharpened his knife.

Joey shook his head as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. DocX answered anyway.

"Because they call me Doctor Xavier. But I prefer…DocX…it makes me sound cool," DocX answered as he brought the knife to Joey's mouth. "Maybe you should get a name like…JW,"

"Ahhhhh!" Joey screamed as DocX shoved the knife into his mouth.


	200. Favorites

**Favorites**

_**Cookies: **_"Marik, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked into his room. Marik was staring out of his bedroom window sadly.

"Nothing, sis. I'm just depressed today for no reason, sigh," Marik answered. I frowned and then thought of something. I went downstairs then came back up with a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Marik, I got you something," I said. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Cookies!" He exclaimed and took the tray from me. After that he began eating it like crazy. I smiled softly. Cookies were one of his favorites and it cheered him up always.

_**Strawberry Smoothie: **_"Sister, can I have your strawberry smoothie if you don't drink it all?" Marik asked me excitedly as we sat at the park on a nice sunny day. I looked at my strawberry smoothie in my hands before handing it to him.

"Go ahead, I know it's your favorite," I told him. He took it and gave me a thankful smile before drinking it.

_**Blanket:**_ I stared down at my little brother as he slept on the couch. He was shivering a little bit so I covered him with a blue blanket. I watched him snuggle under the blanket peacefully. I smiled. I knew the blue blanket was his favorite.

_**Blue: **_"I want…" Marik stared at all the colorful markers on the shelf of the store we were in. "Blue! Blue is my favorite color!" He exclaimed. I nodded and grabbed those.

_**Motorcycle: **_"Sister, look! I got my first motorcycle. Now I'm going to speed through the streets night and day!" Marik told me looking very happy. I smiled brightly at him.

A motorcycle was his most favorite thing in the world…


	201. Forums

**Forums**

Isis had traveled to the future to obtain a computer. She showed it to the Pharaoh, to Seto, to Mahad, to Mana, and to everyone else. After that they began to build computers that could communicate with the people in the future. "Isis, this is truly amazing! Now we can make forums on fanfiction!" The Pharaoh exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," Isis nodded.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Mahad?" Mana exclaimed. Mahad nodded.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Now let's make some forums!" Seto shouted.

Everyone then began to make forums on fanfiction to reply in every single day for the rest of their lives.


	202. Polls

**Polls**

"Seto, Mr. Polls…did something," Mokuba whispered as he looked down at the desk in front of him. Seto stared at him for a moment before saying something.

"What did he do?" Seto asked.

"THIS!" Mr. Polls suddenly ran into the room with a sword. He jumped up in the high in the air and brought his sword down on Mokuba's head. Mokuba fell to the ground.

"MOKUBA!" Seto cried before the sword sliced his head.


	203. Reviews

**Reviews**

Serenity sighed depressingly. Nobody wanted to review her story.

Suddenly, Duke walked into her room.

"Serenity?" Duke asked.

Serenity turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, Duke?" She sniffled.

Duke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's okay…" He whispered soothingly as he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back comfortingly. "It's okay,"


	204. Baby Again 5

**Baby Again 5**

Seto opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He forgot where he was for a long moment. He turned his head to look at baby Mokuba when he realized where he was. Baby Mokuba was sleeping peacefully. Seto sighed with a very small smile on his face before getting out of bed.

He took a shower and slipped on the outfit he wore at Duelist Kingdom. After that he fixed his hair and walked out of the bathroom. His eyes widened when he realized something.

Baby Mokuba wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Mokuba?" Seto began looking around for the baby.

He should've brought the baby in the bathroom with him or let someone watch the baby. But he wasn't one step ahead this time…


	205. Backspace 3

**Backspace 3**

Bakura walked out of his class to go to lunch. He knew his friends were going to be in the cafeteria waiting for him. He smiled at the thought as he made his way there.

When he got there he saw Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting at a round table eating their lunch. Bakura took a seat next to Tristan and grinned at them all. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Bakura," Yugi smiled.

"What did you get for lunch?" Joey asked hungrily. Tea frowned at him.

"Be quiet, Joey. You just want to eat his food. You already ate your food, my food, Yugi's food, and somehow you ate Tristan's food," Tea told him. Joey laughed a little.

"What can I say? I was starved," Joey shrugged.

"So was I!" Tristan growled angrily at him. Joey just laughed again. Bakura continued to smile brightly at them looking innocent.

"_Maybe I should tell them about my Life Computer Kaiba gave to me? No…maybe I should wait for that," _Bakura thought.

"So, what did you bring for lunch?" Joey asked.

"Salad," Bakura answered as he took out a plastic box with salad in it. Joey's mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Mind if I have some?" Joey asked greedily.

"Sure. I don't mind sharing," Bakura pushed his plastic box of salad towards Joey. Joey grabbed it and opened it. "Just…save me some,"

"Right…" Joey mumbled. "Do ya have a fork?"

"Sure," Bakura dug in his backpack then took out a plastic fork. He handed it to Joey. Joey took it and began eating the salad with it.

Suddenly, that guy Bakura took care of outside the school approached the table with six other guys. "Hey crazed midget and white haired beast," He said. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "It's me, Daniel and my buddies, Max, Bobby, Dave, Alex, Charles, and Chuck,"

"Like we care, Daniel! What do you want?" Tea spat.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Yugi and Bakura asked at the same time. Daniel frowned but then smiled at Tea.

"Come on, babe, don't go with that crazed midget, and don't listen to that white haired beast," Daniel told her. Tea spit in his face. Daniel growled and grabbed Tea by the neck. Yugi jumped on his back and yelled.

"Let go of her!"

"Get him off me, Charles!" Daniel shouted as he continued to choke Tea's neck. Charles grabbed Yugi and slammed him onto the ground, knocking him out.

Tristan and Joey were fighting off Max, Bobby, and Dave.

Charles was now beating Yugi's face in.

Daniel kept choking Tea's neck.

And Bakura now backed up against the wall as Alex and Chuck approached him. They then began beating him up.

After school Bakura limped back home holding his stomach in pain. The teachers had broken up the fight and everyone was all beaten and bruised especially Yugi. Bakura growled as he made it back home. He was going to have to backspace this whole thing.

When he got home he went up to his room and got onto his Life Computer. He pressed backspace three times. Everything began to spin…

Bakura walked out of his class to go to lunch. He knew his friends were going to be in the cafeteria waiting for him. He smiled at the thought as he made his way there.

When he got there he saw Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting at a round table eating their lunch. Bakura took a seat next to Tristan and grinned at them all. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Bakura," Yugi smiled.

"What did you get for lunch?" Joey asked hungrily. Tea frowned at him.

"Be quiet, Joey. You just want to eat his food. You already ate your food, my food, Yugi's food, and somehow you ate Tristan's food," Tea told him. Joey laughed a little.

"What can I say? I was starved," Joey shrugged.

"So was I!" Tristan growled angrily at him. Joey just laughed again. Bakura continued to smile brightly at them looking innocent.

"_Maybe I should tell them about my Life Computer Kaiba gave to me? No…maybe I should wait for that," _Bakura thought.

"So, what did you bring for lunch?" Joey asked.

"Salad," Bakura answered as he took out a plastic box with salad in it. Joey's mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Mind if I have some?" Joey asked greedily.

"Sure. I don't mind sharing," Bakura pushed his plastic box of salad towards Joey. Joey grabbed it and opened it. "Just…save me some,"

"Right…" Joey mumbled. "Do ya have a fork?"

Bakura's eyes widened in realization. _"All this happened already! I really have to get used to this backspace thing!"_ He thought. "Yeah, I have a fork. But we really shouldn't eat here. Let's eat outside," Bakura suggested nervously.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"It's cold in here and it's warm outside," Bakura answered.

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty cold in here," Yugi said as he rubbed his arms. He then nodded. "Let's go,"

Everyone got up and left their table, as they walked outside Bakura looked back and saw Daniel and his friends approaching the table they were just at. Bakura sighed in relief.

He avoided getting seriously beat up.


	206. Highway Patrol

**Highway Patrol**

Duke Devlin was driving on the freeway in his new police car. He was now the highway patrol and he loved his job.

Duke sped through the freeway then spotted someone that was speeding really fast. Duke laughed and turned on his sirens. The car slowed down and stopped and Duke stopped his police car right behind it. He put on his police hat and stepped out of his car.

He walked up to the person's car window and smiled. Joey was sitting in the driver's seat looking really irritated. "So, you were speeding. Can I see your driver's license?" Duke asked with a chuckle.

"Here, Duke!" Joey shoved his driver's license into his hands and Duke laughed like crazy. Duke stared at his driver's license for a long moment before handing it back to him.

"I'll be right back with your dreadful ticket," Duke roared with laughter as he walked back to his police car. He came back a couple of minutes later with a ticket. He handed it to Joey.

"What?" Joey stared at the ticket in his hand. "One million dollars?"

"Yep," Duke chuckled.

"This is…this is outrageous!" Joey exclaimed.

"I know," Duke grinned. Joey glared at him before punching him really hard in the face. Duke fell to the ground passed out.

"That's what you get for being highway patrol, loser!" Joey yelled at him before driving off, tossing the ticket out the window.


	207. Off The Road

**Off The Road**

Dartz was driving on the icy freeway very fast. It was dark and it was snowing and the streets were icy and slippery, but he didn't care at all. He had to take his daughter, Chris to her mother's house.

"Father, maybe you should slow down," Chris told him. Iron Heart was sitting in the passenger's seat looking quite frightened.

"Yes, Chris is right. You're driving way too fast," Iron Heart told his son.

"Nonsense!" Dartz said as he picked up the speed. Suddenly, the car began to spin due to the iciness of the street and the quickness of his car.

"Ahhhhh!" Chris and Iron Heart screamed as the car kept spinning.

"I can't regain control!" Dartz yelled as the car began to spin towards a very high cliff. "Brace yourselves!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed loudly. Iron Heart stopped screaming because he had already died by a heart attack.

"AHHHHHH!" Dartz yelled.

The car went over the cliff and into the never ending darkness below…to their deaths.


	208. Rite Aid

**Rite Aid**

Tea, Mai, and Serenity were trying to get a taxi so they could go to Yugi's new mansion. "Wow, it's really crowded outside," Mai said.

"I know, but we have to flag down a taxi fast!" Tea demanded.

"Taxi!" Serenity yelled. A tax suddenly stopped beside them. The three ladies entered the taxi. Tea sat in the front with the taxi driver and Serenity and Mai sat in the back.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked as he began driving.

"To the biggest mansion around here," Tea replied. The taxi driver nodded and kept driving. He was holding the steering wheel with one hand while the other hand held his stomach. It seemed as though he were in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Do not be afraid," The taxi driver replied. "My stomach just hurts…really bad,"

"I see…" Tea whispered.

"Do you mind if I stop at the Rite Aid pharmacy to get something for my stomachache?" The taxi driver asked.

"Sure…go right ahead…" Tea replied.

They stopped at Rite Aid after a couple of minutes and the taxi driver went inside. They waited five hours and he still didn't come out.

"What's taking so long?" Mai asked.

They waited one more hour and found out that he had died in there due to his terrible stomachache.


	209. Is That Blood I See?

**Is That Blood I See?**

Odion Ishtar walked downstairs in his new home. He had just heard loud laughter coming from the living room. It was probably his two step siblings, Marik Ishtar and Ishizu Ishtar. But when he got down there he didn't see anybody. "Master Marik….Ishizu…?" Odion looked around curiously. He then spotted something red on the carpet. He kneeled down before it and put his two fingers into it. After that he lifted it up to his face. It was blood. "Is that blood I see?" Odion said out loud like he didn't care at all.

"Odion!" Someone called from the kitchen. It sounded like Marik and it sounded like he was in pure agony. Odion slowly stood up and wiped the blood on his shirt. After that he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there his eyes widened. The whole kitchen floor was covered in thick blood. "Gasp, what happened in here? Master Marik…?" Odion began walking along the kitchen floor, his bare feet soaking in the blood as he walked.

"Odion!" Someone called from upstairs. This time it sounded like Ishizu. And it sounded like she was in great pain.

"Ishizu?" Odion slowly made his way upstairs.

Once he got up there he heard loud breathing coming from his room. He opened the door and went in. His whole room was covered in blood and the whole carpet was soaked with fresh blood. Odion wriggled his toes in the blood for a long moment before walking towards the bathroom.

When he got in the bathroom it was surprisingly squeaky clean in there. "Ishizu? Master Marik?" He said as he stepped onto the clean white tile. As he walked he tracked bloody footprints on the tile. He walked over to the bathtub and saw that it was filled to the rim with fresh blood. His eyes widened. "Master Marik…Ishizu?" He said as he shoved his hands into the blood. He searched around for a body but found nothing.

He was about to pull his hands out of the blood but something grabbed his two wrists and yanked. "Ahhh!" Odion shouted as he continued to be yanked. He was then suddenly yanked into the blood. He thrashed about in the blood until he drowned. Now he just floated in the blood bathtub with lifeless eyes.

Seven hours later…

Marik and Ishizu walked into the house laughing. "I had a great time, sister. Thank you for showing me around the museum," Marik told her.

"You are welcome, my brother," Ishizu smiled but she then frowned and sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Marik sniffed and then his face twisted into a look of disgust. "Oh…that smell,"

"Ahhhh! Marik, look!" Ishizu pointed to the stairs and it was covered in blood. Marik looked and his eyes widened in fright.

"Is that blood I see?" He asked as his voice trembled.

"Master Marik! Ishizu!" Someone called from upstairs. It sounded a lot like Odion and it sounded as if he were in great agony.

"We're coming, Odion!" Marik raced upstairs with Ishizu following close behind.

Once they got up there they were never to be seen again…


	210. Just Sleep

**Just Sleep**

All Yugi had to do was sleep. The creature that was emerging from the closet was indeed going to kill him.

If he just went to sleep, a very deep sleep, he wouldn't feel the creature tear him up.

All he had to do was just sleep.

And he did just that as the creature pounced on him and began tearing up his flesh.


	211. The Flavor of the Cookie

**The Flavor of the Cookie**

Yugi never really shared his cookies with anyone. But he was really surprised that he had shared a cookie with Tea.

Well…not actually shared a cookie. It was something else, the flavor of the cookie that he had shared with her.

"Hey, Yugi, got some more of those cookies?" Tea asked Yugi one day as she sat next to him in the cafeteria of the school.

"Nope!" Yugi quickly took all the cookies out of his cookie bag and stuffed it into his mouth. After that he swallowed it all. "All gone! They were mine!"

"I know how you feel about your cookies…but you could have at least…shared them with me," Tea said with a sorrowful sigh.

"Oh uh…I'm sorry," Yugi apologized, feeling a bit bad now. Tea then suddenly leaned closer to him.

"But there's a way…I can get that flavor," She whispered. She suddenly pressed her lips to his. Yugi was shocked but returned the kiss.

Tea deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away and licking her lips. "…that's a good flavor. Anyway, thanks," Tea got up and skipped away.

"What…?" Yugi was blushing furiously.


	212. The Body

**The Body**

It was midnight when I found the body. I woke up from the sound of the doorbell ringing. I quickly threw on my robe and ran down the long flight of stairs that led to the second floor. When I had made it to the door I looked through the hole. "Who is it?" I had called.

There was no answer.

And I didn't see anybody.

"Is anybody there?" I called again. I didn't want to open the door when I didn't see anyone there. What if someone was waiting on the side to come out and stab me to death?

Nobody answered.

I frowned and reached into the nearby closet. My hand closed around a wooden cane. I took it out and slowly opened the door.

I thought I was going to have to use the cane but I was so wrong.

I had dropped the cane once I saw what was lying on my front porch right in front of the door.

It was a body.

And the body was very torn up like some animal just messed around with it like a ragdoll. My hands trembled at my sides and I felt like puking.

Blood was everywhere and the body was wet…it even gave out this awful smell.

I had suddenly stopped breathing when I realized just who this body was.

It was my brother…

Joey Wheeler.

I tried not to scream but I allowed myself to sob and fall to my knees. I hunched over his body and just wept.

Who would do such a thing?

Who was cruel enough to leave my brother's body in front of my door?

At midnight?

I continued to weep even though that would do nothing.

After what seemed like a life time I shakily got to my trembling knees. I closed my eyes and looked away from the body. Tears trickled down my cheeks like waterfalls.

Then I decided to call the police.

I sluggishly made my way back into the house and up the stairs. I almost fell making my way up. Once I made it to my room I grabbed my cell phone off of my desk with trembling hands and tried to dial 911.

But I couldn't.

My hands just kept trembling. I kept pressing other buttons.

I just had to wait.

Just wait.

So I sat the cell phone down and sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

When I had calmed, I picked up my cell phone and dialed 911.


	213. Baby Again 6

**Baby Again 6**

Seto frantically looked all over the place for the baby. He checked everywhere and told everyone to search for him.

Several hours went by and he still didn't find the baby. Seto walked back into his room and flopped down onto his bed. "Mokuba…" He whispered.

Suddenly, there was crying under the bed. Seto's head perked up and he jumped off of the bed. He got down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed.

Mokuba was right there crying.

Seto grabbed him and then stood up, still holding him. "Don't you ever do that again, Mokuba,"

Mokuba stopped crying and sniffled making gurgling noises. Seto patted his back gently.

The next day…

Seto opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his bed. He remembered putting Mokuba beside him. Seto turned his head to see Mokuba.

But Mokuba was no longer a baby.

He was his old self again.

Mokuba's eyes slowly opened. And once they fully opened he stared at his older brother in confusion. "…big brother?"

Seto pulled Mokuba into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Everything's okay, Mokuba. Just…be quiet,"

Mokuba smiled brightly and returned his brother's embrace. "Okay…"


End file.
